Dissidia Rebirth
by 123arcalas
Summary: The War had finally ended and the battle between the gods was believed to be over. However,as a new generation emerged from the heroes, both allies and friends, started to vanish, the warriors feared that the cycles have been reborn.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of an Ending

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxx

**Prologue: The Beginning of an Ending**

Xxxxxx

The young goddess could feel her strength returning and her memories clearing the fogginess of her mind. She had been sitting here for years, she recalls, but yet this world had not collapsed, at least, not yet.

The goddess remembers talking to Cid the Lufaine about Chaos. Even though the god of Discord is gone, the cycle isn't over. Why? Is it because Cosmos is still alive? Or is Chaos really dead? Did he really disappear from the world? What about Shinryu? What had happened to him when Chaos was defeated? Had he disappeared as well?

The questions had never popped into the mind of the goddess until now, causing worry to overwhelm her senses.

If Shinryu still exists, then that means the cycles aren't over, at least not yet.

Even though the goddess didn't want to admit it, she could feel the strength of Chaos returning, her rival and foe slowly returning back from the otherworld. However, the goddess didn't seem to be worried. Instead a look of confidence appeared on her face as she remembered the warriors that had fought for her, successfully defeated Chaos and then returned to their own worlds.

I apologize, she thought as she closed her eyes and placed her hands together, like as though she was in prayer, but I have to do what I must.

With that, Cosmos started whispering a silent hymn, summoning the new generation that would take part in this new conflict.

* * *

><p>So..yeah, it's sort of self explanatory XD<p>

Anyways, the characters that were in the Dissidia games aren't limited to this so children from other characters are going to be in this as well :D...so bye!


	2. Final Fantasy I ::Light::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One: Final Fantasy I~ Cosmos ~ ::::Light::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey look! It's the zombie!"

Peeking over the edge of his book, Light's cerulean eyes stared blankly at the boys who were howling with laughter. After staring at them for a couple of seconds, Light returned to his reading.

The young teenger had silver hair barely passing his shoulders, some of it kept on the front of his face, hiding his cerulean eyes. His pale skin and stature clearly was inherited by his father as no physical characteristic could be seen of Light's mother. The clothes he wore was a dark blue vest, arm guards, and armored legs, covering from his shin down all the way down to his feet, the end coming to a point. Gold lined the dark blue clothing as the rest of his body was covered in white, covering exposed skin on his arms and legs, even covering up to his neck. A long piece of white cloth is also tied around Light's waist, most of it falling behind him stopping at his ankles while a long strip of cloth stays in the front between his legs down to his knees. To finish with his style, Light always kept a large sky blue crystal around his neck which always seems to shine even in the darkness.

"Hey zombie! Hey! Are you listening to me!"

Suddenly, Light felt his book being pried from his hands, causing him to stare into the angry eyes of the leader of the group of boys.

"May I ask what is the matter?" Light calmly replied, placing his hands neatly folded upon his lap.

Staring at Light for several seconds, the boy and his gang burst out into laughter once again however only gained Light's blank look as a reply.

"You're weird you know that?" The leader said as he managed to catch his breath, "no wonder you're always alone, sitting in a corner like this, reading..."

With that the boy spat upon the book which was lying on the ground and stamped on it, causing Light to gaze down at the now ruined cover.

"That book belonged to my father," Light calmly said as he leaned down, picked up the tattered book and stood up, "I'm afraid I have to take my leave."

However before Light could even take a step forward, the leader of the small group of boys stepped in front of him, his hands on his hips, a smirk clear on his face.

"Oh no, not before you pay the 'fee'." The Leader grinned, causing his followers to chuckle behind him.

Tilting his head slightly, Light replied, "My apologies, but currently I don't have any gil. So please, I must return home."

Once again, as Light attempted to take a step forward, the leader of the gang stepped in front of him.

"I'm not talking about the gil," the boy pointed towards the crystal tied hanging around the silver haired teen's neck, "I'm talking about that."

Instinctively, Light wrapped his one of his hands around object, his eyes kept onto the boy, "Why would you want this? Crystals are a common items on Cocoon so-"

"Just give me it!" The boy leaned in towards Light, his hand aiming for the sky blue crystal around Light's neck.

However, Light easily saw this coming so in reaction, he calmly took a step back, causing the boy to fumble and trip over his own feet.

"Why you-" the Leader of the gang came at Light but this time, his hands curled into fists.

Once again, Light side stepped the boy and the leader fell onto the ground.

"Get him!"

Heaving out a tired sigh, Light calmly side stepped all the attacks that the leader's gang had attempted on him. Forward, backward, right, left, it went on for several minutes, ducking and dogdging the attacks that the boys were throwing at Light. Several seconds later, Light decided he had enough. Tossing the ruined book into the air, the silver haired teen ducked as two of them attempted to punch him simultaneously. Then using the palms of his hands, Light hit them on the chest, causing them to go flying. Then jumping up, Light twirled and kicked another boy who was coming up behind him, sending him to the ground before catching the freefalling book.

"Don't attack him one at a time!"

Calmly, Light's cerulean eyes looked into the eyes of the boy who had now circled around them, cautiously making the circle smaller and smaller. Closing his eyes, Light lifted his head towards the sky before whispering, "Light...be with me..." before a blinding flash appeared around him. The boys yelped in shock as they all fell to the ground, covering their eyes with their hands. However the instant they regained their vision, the leader of the boys grew furious.

"He's gone!"

The group frantically searched for the teenager however didn't even think about looking at the rooftops where Light was standing, calmly watching the boys from a safe distance. Then taking his eyes off of the group, Light heaved out a sad sigh as he gazed at the cover of the book that the boys had ruined.

The cover was a dark blue, a lighter shade than Light's armor and the front covered with golden runes that matched the times of the knights. The lettering read 'The History of the Warrior of Light'.

"My favorite book," he sadly murmured before he turned his eyes towards home and calmly started to walk.

Xxxxx

Upon returning home, Light found himself alone, however he wasn't surprised. His mother was not only the new leader of PSICOM but also the guardian of Valhalla, sometimes have to periodically making trips to the area to ensure that everything was all right. Light's older sister was of course was nowhere to be found since she was busying herself studying for the PSICOM exams coming up, usually leaving home to duel against the monsters outside of the city.

Light was use to being home alone thus he calmly walked up the stairs towards his room and calmly placed the ruined book upon his desk and sat down, staring at the cover. After several minutes of staring, Light then flipped through the pages, ensuring that none of them were ruined. Confident that nothing was amiss, he then turned his attention to the front, which of course, was horribly mutilated. His eyes showing sadness, Light then calmly placed the book back down onto his desk, knowing fully well that it was beyond repair. Leaning back in his chair, Light heaved out a sad sigh as his cerulean eyes traced to ceiling of his room.

He was tired of this life, this life that he was forced to live, being controlled by his mother and sister who were barely home, being told what to live and what to do. Pushing himself upright, Light forced himself to change into his night wear and venture to his bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Xxxxx

Light hardly dreamed at all, mostly dreaming of being surrounded by light. However, this time Light dreamt of a grassy plain, his eyes barely picking out the shadowed form of a castle in the distance. Then the dream shifted towards an area covered in water, a single throne seated in the middle of the area. Someone was seated on top of the white throne, however, Light was too far to gain a closer look upon who. Then the rest of his dream was nothing but of light.

The next morning, Light changed back into his clothing and headed downstairs and was unfazed by the breakfast -butter toast, two eggs, two slices of bacon, a cupe of orange juice- laid out on the table for him. However as he seated himself, Light's eyes caught the piece of paper lying beside his napkin. Calmly, Light picked up the note and silently read:

_We're going to have a talk tonight _

_ -Mother_

Staring at the signature that his single parent had written, Light slowly crumpled the paper and tossed it into the garbage before starting to munch on the buttered toast.

He knows what she wanted to talk about clearly well, most likely about the fight that he had gotten into yesterday. His mother wouldn't mind him getting into fights as long as he wasn't the one who started them however it wasn't for that reason. Light knows it was because he used his a light, an ability that only he could use between him and his sister. He doesn't know why but both his sister and mother forbid him using that ability and how they figure out when he was using it was beyond him. However, that rule was the only rule that he ever disobeyed. Even though he was told never to use his light, the young teenager always trains in a secluded area with it and sometimes when the boys were bothering him, would use it to distract them. Of course his mother and sister would figure it out and he would get into trouble however Light didn't care. The light was a part of him and being asked on not to use it was like as though telling him to rid a part of himself. After finishing his breakfast, Light washed the dishes, cleaned the area, picked up a small traveling bag, tied it around his waist, and headed outside.

Xxxxx

Outside was warm-but not hot- and sunny, making it a wonderful day to stay outside. However the city was slightly secluded, occassionally being filled with a couple of handful of people but that was all. The reason was because it was both a work day and a school day however it wasn't a strange sight to see the silver haired teenager walking through the city. Reason of him not being present in school was because Light didn't go to school.

Though it was a school year, Light was not attending for many reasons. The first reason was because the school's lessons were too easy for him, always getting a perfect score on all the assignments and tests that were given out. Also, the children at his school teases him, mocking him just because he doesn't show much expression and finally, his mother decided it was better for him to be homeschooled however since she or his sister is hardly home, Light found himself always wondering around in the day time.

Approaching the park, Light seated himself on one of the benches, rummaged through his small bag, and took out a book before he started reading. However after flipped through a couple of pages, Light felt a small warmth enter his body, causing him to pause on mid-sentence.

_Warrior of the light, I summon you to fight for harmony._

Startled, Light dropped the book that he held in his hands, abruptly stood up and glanced around. No one was looking his way. Calmly, Light sat back down and picked up the dropped book however kept his eyes on his surroundings.

_I summon you, warrior of the Light._

Suddenly, Light felt himself free falling, causing him to once again drop the book he held in his hand. However, instead of hearing the familiar 'thump' sound of a book hitting the ground, he instead heard a splash, causing him further confusion. But before he could contemplate on this further, Light felt his feet touch ground, causing him to slightly fumble and collapse onto one knee.

"Welcome..."

Surprised, Light forced himself to stand only for his cerulean eyes to gaze into the kind blue hues of another being.

"Welcome warrior," she said, giving the teenager a soft smile, "my name is Cosmos, goddess of Harmony."

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter XD<p>

anyways, I'm going to make you guess whose kids they are but there are going to be a couple of chapters that are completely obvious XD

So yeah enjoy


	3. Final Fantasy II ::Raizel::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two: Final Fantasy II~ Cosmos ~ ::::Raizel::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Just a bit more_, the teen thought as he aimed his bow a little higher, keeping one of his eyes closed for better accuracy, _Gotcha!_

With that, he let the white arrow fly from his bow, watching it as it sailed through the air and hit the target perfectly in the middle.

"Yes!" Raizel exclaimed, punching the air with his fist at his accomplishment, "100 perfect hits in a row!"

However, the second Raizel turned his brown hues towards the sky, he faceplamed himself, "Damn it! It's late."

Heaving out a sigh, Raizel started placing his weaponry back onto his body.

Raizel is hardly 16 years of age however his toned body shows how much he trains with his weapons. His dark silver hair seems to glimmer more underneath the dawning sun against his tan skin and brown eyes, most of his covered by an orange and white bandana speckled with blue however some of it spills out from the top on the right. A long piece of orange cloth tails on the right side of his face just in front of his ear which is the end where the bandana is tied however from the front of his left ear and halfway to the back of his neck and down to his shoulders was a white piece of cloth. Beads hand in front of the white cloth while more hang from his hair, lying on his right shoulder. The black and gray lined with light blue armors only covers his chest, abdomen, shoulders, shins (which covers his pants), and feet while blue armed guards lined with a light shade of blue covers his hands. Brown straps are on both arms while a black ring is on his right arm, just below the shoulder guards. A belt keeps threw pieces of pale blue cloths in place -one on each side of his hips and one between his thights- which reaches down to his knees which hides his dark blue tight pants. A sky blue cape is draped around his shoulders and reaches down to his ankles and kept in place with gold buttons. More cloth drapes around just above his ankles also kept in place with gold clips. The armor on his ankles are lined with blue gems while a single large one is placed on the front of the armor on his feet. True to the lineage of his father, Raizel also carries on his back a red bow with a sky blue handle lined with gold, a spear that has a long red sash tied behind the head, a gold ring keeping it in place, a staff with a red handle tied on his left hip, a red sword lined with blue sheathed in a orange sheath on his left hip, a great axe with a red handle and light red steel lined with white, a single blue hilted dagger with a red gem followed with a red tassle at the end strapped onto his left arm, just behind his hand, and finally, a light red blade tied to a chain with a weight at the end tied around his chest and shoulders finishes his arsenal of weaponry.

After making sure that everything was secure, Raizel finally mounted onto his Chocobo who released a small 'kweh' at the sudden extra weight upon its back.

"It's me Rosary" Raizel whispered as he patted the female Chocobo on the side of its neck, "it's fine." Then leaning in closer to the ear of the Chocobo, he then whispered, "It's getting late so...you know what to do, right?"

Releasing another 'Kweh', Rosary immediately took off, almost causing Raizel to fly off his seat.

Almost immediately, the scenary around the silver haired teen turned into a blur of green and brown, representing the trees of the forest. The blurry sceneries then transitioned to simple green and blurs and during around this time, the tall yellow bird boosted her speed.

"Rosary!" Raizel yelped as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the giant bird, clinging on for dear life as his companion continued to run without a hint of slowing down. Finally, several minutes later, Rosary came to a sudden halt, almost flipping her rider off of her back.

Slightly dazed, the teenager somehow was able to stammer a 'Thanks' as he slowly unseated himself from the Chocobo, only for him to stagger a bit as his feet touched ground.

Replying with a high pitched, 'Wark', Rosary walked over to the stables, easily opening and closing the gate as she entered.

"...Smart thing," Raizel commented as he turned his eyes towards the entrance to the village within the Kingdom of Fynn.

The village was back to its prosperous ways after the defeat of the Emporer years ago, hinting at how the cobblestone ground was fresh and new and the multcolored rooftops seem to glimmer beneath the rays of the sun.. Villagers could be seen walking from building to building, mostly to visit friends or to shop within the many stores that the Kingdom holds. However, Raizel couldn't help but dreading to enter the peaceful town but forcing himself to take a deep breath, the silver haired teen took one step through the entrance.

No sooner had his foot touched the ground when he was maruaded by teenagers of the village, all of whom were aweing and ooing at him with amazement.

"Raizel! Raizel! Be friends with me! I promise I'll-"

"Hey, he's going to be friends with me so back off!"

"Raizel! Come here honey and I'll teach you something fun!"

Somehow managing to squeeze his way through the crowd, Raizel dashed for his home and all the while, he heard hear the roar of footsteps following behind him.

"Raizel wait!"

"We still want to talk to you!"

Ignoring the calls the obsessive teenagers, Raizel threw open the door to his home and slammed his shut behind him, placing his back against the door and heaving out a sigh of relief as he clicked the lock in place.

"Bothering you again?"

Slightly jumping at the question, Raizel looked up, only to returned the smile that his mother had given him after sighting her familiar lavender hair.

"Yeah," he replied as he slowly stepped away from the door, staring at it warily as it slightly bend at the force the mob outside was putting on it, "sometimes I wish they would leave me alone so that I don't have to wake up so early or have to sneak around in the shadows just to wonder around."

This caused his mother to laugh as she continued to weave as she sat one of the chairs, seated near a fireplace, "Well, you are the son of two 'Rebels' who 'saved' the 'entire' world."

Giving his mother a blank stare, Raizel rolled his eyes, "That's the point, I'm your guys' 'son'. I haven't done anything yet to prove myself out there and yet they are already treating me like a hero."

Raizel's mother lifted her eyes off of her weaving, "If you don't like it, why not tell them?"

"I tried," Raizel groaned, placing a hand on his face as he shook his head, "and they still wouldn't leave me alone. Come to think of it, I think it only made it worse."

Staring at her son for several seconds, Maria burst out laughing, causing her son to become annoyed.

"Mom," he frowned, crossing his arms, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry," Maria apologized as she released a giggle, "you're just so honest, exactly like your father."

This caused a long silence to loom over the room.

"So...when is he coming back?" Raizel asked as he seated himself from across his mother.

Maria shrugged, "To be honest, I'm not sure. The monster population has been growing lately in other Kingdoms and villages exception of Fynn. Who knows when your father will return?"

The teenager released a groan as he leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling as he said, "But he's been gone for about a month and a half. Isn't that long enough for him to return home? Doesn't he love us?"

"Your father does love us Raizel," Maria said sternly as she returned to her weaving, "However he is also loyal to not only the Kingdom but to the world as well. Which is why he volunteered himself to be in the group that was sent to eradicate the overpopulation of fiends."

Heaving out a sigh, Raizel said, "But...I miss him."

"So do I honey," Maria said as she once again stopped her sowing and placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of her son, "so do I."

Xxxxxxx

The next day in the early morning, Raizel arose from his bed, preparing to train once again. Though it was still dark out, Raizel wants to take the opportunity to reach the outside of the Kingdom before being maruaded by his 'fans' once again. So after getting dressed and placing his weaponry onto his body securely, the teen made his way towards the door and slowly made his way towards the Chocobo stables just outside of the entrance of Fynn.

"Rosary" he whispered, "Rosary..."

Hearing a small 'Kweh' from a corner, Raizel slowly made his way to his favorite Chocobo's stall only to see her half-awake, barely standing from being awaken so early. Staring at his companion for several seconds, Raizel patted the birds beak.

"On second thought...you stay here," he stated, giving the female Chocobo one last pat before leaving the stable, hearing the familiar rustling of hay to signal that Rosary had returned to sleep.

Entering the forest of trees alone, Raizel removed his bow from his back, preparing himself for any fiends or monsters that would get in his way. Not surprisngly, nothing approached him which caused Raizel to breath out a sigh of relief as he made it to the area where his small 'training' ground was.

The training ground was a simple clearing in the middle of the woods, the ground and surrounding trees scarred from Raizel's training from numerous weapons. Several of the trees have several circles carved into the bark, a makeshift target for the young silver haired teen to hit with any weapon he pleases. Looking up at the sky, Raizel calculated how long he has as he saw the sun slowly rise up over the horizon.

"Plenty of time," he smiled as he wrapped his fingers around the string of his bow before pulling and aiming at the target from afar. Taking in a deep breath, Raizel concentrated as he looked at the empty string upon his bow, frowning as nothing seems to occur. However after much concentration, he finally had it. At first, it was a flicker but soon a bright light formed from Raizel's hand and it stretched over the string to the front of his weapon, forming an arrowhead at the front. Grinning at his accomplishment, Raizel released the arrow, watching it in all as it left streaks of white through the air and not only just hitting its target but causing it to shattar upon impact.

"Father was right," he whistled as he gazed at his bow in amazement, "practice does make perfect."

Staring at his bow and then back at the shattered remains of the makeshift target, Raizel couldn't help but smile as he once again held up his weapon and pulled back the string, and this time, the arrow appeared immediately in his hand. However, Raizel released his string slowly-so that the arrow vanished without being released- and twirled around, his smile turning into a frown.

"Who's there?" he called, his light brown eyes glancing around the trees.

_Do not be afraid_, he heard someone say, _I summon you for the sake of harmony_.

Before Raizel could question any further, he felt himself being pulled back, causing him to release a yelp of surprise when he suddenly felt his feet back onto the ground.

"What the-" he stopped as he looked up, his eyes widening as they made contact with sky blue eyes. A young maiden was seated before him upon a throne of white, her blonde hair flowing like as though it has a life of its own. Seeing the look on the teens face, the maiden gave Raizel a soft smile, causing him to become flustered.

Slowly, he regained his composure, his eyes turning determined as he questioned, "Where am I?"

At first, the young maiden did not speak but just sat where she was, her blue eyes staring into Raizel's. Finally she spoke

"I apologize for summoning you so suddenly," she nodded her head once in apology, "however this is a matter where I need you all."

"All?"

Twirling around for several seconds, Raizel spotted a teen seated beside the throne of the maiden, only to receive a blank stare as the teenager felt eyes on him.

"What's going on?" Raizel asked, turning his eyes back towards the throne, "are you saying that there's going to be more of us?"

Tilitng her head in on one side, the maiden nodded, "My name is Cosmos, goddess of Harmony and to answer your question. Yes, more of you will come to fight in this war to once again restart the cycle."

* * *

><p>Double update! :D<p>

So yeah, next chapter X3


	4. Final Fantasy II ::Weizhe::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: Final Fantasy II ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Weizhe::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Shifting uncomfortably on the back of his Chocobo, Weizhe couldn't help but eye the two Knights -both of whom were seated in their own Chocobos- in front of him warily.

Hardly 18 years, Weizhe was a young male with a slight feminine built, easily seen by his slim arms and legs. His face was hard to see as a white cloth is tied around his nose and lips, completely covering the lower half of his face. A white piece of cloth is tied around his forehead, the ends reaching down to his lower back with a single red gem located in the forehead area. His dark brown hair barely passes his lower neck, the bangs split on the left side of his eye, letting some strands fall over his right eye. Weizhe's eyes were the color of dark blue, easily distinguishable against his tan skin. A white cloak is draped over his shoulders, hiding his most of his body from view. Golden bangles were located on the upper parts of his along with golden bracelets on both wrists. However the one on his left has a chain attached to a ring which is wrapped around his middle finger. Both hands are wrapped in white gloves lined with gold dotted with a gem in the middle however doesn't go past the bracelets around his wrists and the palms of his hands. A a piece of armor decorated with carved designs is seen under his cloak however only covers the upper half of his chest, leaving the rest of upper body and abdomen bare. A white sash is tied around his waist, keeping the long cloth that wraps around his waist, the ends practically touching the ground, the edges decorated with the familiar red triangles of a white mage. White baggy pants are seen underneath the long piece of cloth with Golden anklets are around his ankles on top of them along with cloth that goes around his feet with sandals. Finally, a gem earring is pierced on both ears, dangling as he continued to travel.

"We're almost there."

Jumping from the sudden sentence, Weizhe only nodded, keeping his hands tightly around the reins of his chocobo.

He was summoned to the castle of Fynn, a place he hadn't seen since he was about 2, a age too young to recall anything. So jumping off of his chocobo in front of the large castle gates caused Weizhe to feel small, tiny compared to the large wooden doors. As another knight took the reins of the chocobo from his hands, Weizhe jumped as the doors slowly popped open, causing him to stare warily inside.

"Follow me" one of his escorts said as he walked passed him, causing Weizhe to reluctantly follow several seconds later.

The castle was large, the ceiling even reached beyond Weizhe's imagination. He awed as the chandliers' glow make the marble floor shimmer and the glass pane windows added into the marvelous structures decor. Paintings of past kings and queens deocrated the walls along with flags pinned every now and then that carries the emblem of the Royal family of Fynn.

Though amazed, the white mage misses his home of Mysidia, a secluded town almost entirely populate by mages, a place where it was warm but yet cool during the night. Thanks to its isolation by the woods and mountains, the town was always peaceful, even during the time of the reign of Emporer Mateus. Weizhe recalls the feeling of warmth and peace back at his hometown before being asked by the two knights in front of him to travel back to Fynn, apparantly needed for a great problem back at the Kingdom. Heaving out a wary sigh, Weizhe found himself already within the audience chamber, a magnificent room of tiles and decorate armor and rugs. In the middle of the room sat two thrones, both of whom were occupied by a female and a male.

Encouraged by the two knights to approach the throne alone, Weizhe reluctantly approached, stopped a few feet away before kneeling in respect. causing the woman to smile.

"You have grown Weizhe," the female said, causing Weizhe to stare at her quizzically, "the last time I saw you, you were merely a child."

A foggy memory of the woman appeared in his mind, causing Weizhe to bow his head in respect, "I am glad that you remember me, Queen Hilda."

The male seated beside glanced back and forth between Hilda and Weizhe before sticking his gaze upon the white mage, only smiling as it slowly dawned on him.

"I see," He smiled, "no wonder you look familiar."

Weizhe bowed to the male, "I am proud that you still remember my father, King Gordon."

Getting up from his bow, Weizhe then added, "I presume that you're here for a friendly visit?"

"As long as I am King of of Kashuan, I believe that my kingdom can fair well without my prescence," Gordon smiled, "of course, I leave my son, Joshua, to ensure everything is in place."

This caused Hilda to laugh, causing Weizhe to stare at her puzzled.

"My apologies," Hilda giggled, "though Joshua is our son and is a junior amongst his peers, I am happy to say that his ruling is better than both Gordon and I together."

"Once he ascends the throne he will be a perfect King," Gordon nodded before he frowned, "however I am unsure if he will be able to rule two kingdoms by himself."

"Of course he can," Hilda exclaimed, "he is a smart boy and you know that Gordon."

This caused the King to chuckle, "Perhaps you're right."

However, soon after, both of their expressions turned serious.

"Though your prescence here is always welcomed, I am sorry to say that your summoning here is not for a visit," Queen Hilda apologized, "we need your help Weizhe."

Hearing the last few words had caused Weizhe to blink in surprise. Though an expert in the arts of white magic, Weizhe is still a white mage in training, his goal to reach the ranks of a White Wizard.

"May I ask on what I am aiding in?" he asked, his dark blue eyes gazing up the King and Queen.

Gordon nodded, "Have you ever heard of the boy Raizel?"

"Raizel? The son of Maria and Firion?" Weizhe asked.

He gained a nod as a response.

"I have heard of his name," he replied, "but I've never met him in person."

Weizhe lifted his head, "Did something happen to him?"

The King and Queen glanced at each other before Queen Hilda replied, "He's missing."

A wave of shock spread through the white mage however he kept his composure, keeping his expression calm.

"For how long?"

"Two days at the most," Gordon answered, "however it is not unknown through the kingdom for Raizel to leave before dawn."

"But Raizel usually returns before the sun disappears behind the horizon" Hilda added in, "thus we are worried something had happened to him."

Weizhe tilted his head in thought, "And you want me to find him?"

Hilda nodded, "There are no mages within the kingdom of Fynn and those who know magic aren't strong enough to aid in the search of Raizel. That's why we send two of our Knights over to Mysidia, to bring you back here."

"Will you aid us?"

Hearing this, Weizhe contemplated on what he should do. Something within him told him to avoid such a subject, to avoid helping them with the search of Raizel. However even with his feeling of dread within his stomach, Weizhe bowed to the King and Queen.

"I shall do what I can," He replied, earning himself a smile from Hilda and Gordon.

"We shall find an escort to your room."

**Xxxxx**

Hearing the door slowly shut behind him, Weizhe heaved out a lonely sigh as he sat upon the bed. He doesn't understand why he had accepted their help. After all, he met them only once and he hardly remembers them and being raised in the secluded village of Mysidia doesn't help to answer his question. Forcing himself to stand, Weizhe headed to the balconey, opening the glass doorways as he stepped outside. Almost immediately, the breeze hit the loose cloth wrapped around him, billowing as Weizhe approached the edge and used his arms as support as he leaned against the banister.

The view was breathtaking, Weizhe had to admit. The red roofs of the buildings below stick out against the stone tiles around them and the walls were tall enough to defend almost any attack. However, though the walls of the kingdom was tall, the trees were taller as half of the plant is easily seen past the walls. Today the sky was cloudless and the color of pale blue, the small but warm breeze adding into the feeling of peace. But even though it was a tranquil sight, Weizhe couldn't help but still miss the feeling of magic surrounding him and the feeling of the source of power where the mages gained their abilities. Heaving out another lonely sigh, Weizhe forced himself away from the view and headed back into his room only for him to immediately head to the door and started to walk towards the audience chamber. He wants to learn more of what was happening.

Upon entering the audience chamber, he slowly came to a halt when he found both thrones to be empty. Questioning the guard at the entrance, he soon learned that Hilda and Gordon were attending an important meeting about the overpopulation of fiends. Hearing this, Weizhe mentally groaned. That just means that he's going to stay here longer than he wants. Exiting the audience chamber, Weizhe ventured around the castle, uncaring where the halls will lead him.

Will I be able to do it?, he mused to himself.

Though Weizhe's skills in white magic was brilliant in the eyes of regular mages and knights, to the white mage himself he sees many flaws and lack of pratice, causing him to feel self doubt about his own skills. Thus Weizhe is unsure if he will be able to locate Raizel, a famous child of rebels. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Weizhe slowed down to a stop as his eyes glanced many rows of bushes, decorated with the familiar color of red. Taking in more detail, Weizhe saw many flowers planted around the bushes and he could tell that they were carefully taken care of. However, Weizhe couldn't help but release a soft smile as he approached one of the bushes, admiring the color of the roses that sat upon it.

"Beautiful," he commented as he delicately placed a rose between his middle finger and index finger, gently pulling the rose from the bush that it had bloomed upon.

The second he had pulled the plant from the leaves, a warmth overwhelmed him, causing Weizhe to instantly jerk into battle stature, unsure of the unknown phenomenon.

_Aid comrades and allies with the knowledge of white magic_

Hearing the voice as serene and calm, Weizhe relaxed, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth continuously grow within him. Then the next feeling he felt was similar to flying, feeling suddenly weightless as he felt the energies around him change, the entire time his eyes were closed. It is only when he felt his feet connect to ground once more is when he finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a brilliant glow of a female adorned in white silk, a soft smile appearing on her features.

"You're the first one that didn't seem to be surprised" she commented.

Knowing fully well that he was in the prescence of someone with high power, Weizhe knelt down on one knee and bowed, only to stare in surprise as he found the area surrounded in water.

"There is no need to be so formal," The female said, gesturing for the white mage to stand whom responded by doing so, "my name is Cosmos and-"

She paused, her azure eyes slowly turning uncertain.

"My...my apologies," she bowed her head once in apology, "my strength...it sometimes leaves me suddenly so I must..."

Slowly she faded, causing Weizhe to tilt his head in contemplation. Who was that woman anyways?

"Hey!"

Jumping, Weizhe twirled around only to come face to face with another warrior. Upon seeing him, Weizhe gave him a nod in greeting.

"Greetings, my name is Weizhe" he introduced.

Knowing that the white mage will do no harm, the warrior smiled as he held out a hand, "Nice to meet you Weizhe, the name's Raizel."

"Raizel?" Weizhe looked up at him in surprise, "You are Raizel? The son of the two rebels?"

Raizel stared at him puzzled, "Y-Yeah. How did you..."

His voice faded, realization slowly dawning on him, "You're from the same world as me aren't you?"

Weizhe nodded, "I was given the task of searching for you after your disappearance. Apprantly the kingdom of Fynn holds you quite dearly."

Smiling sheepishly, Raizel suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah!" He turned to the side, revealing another silver haired teen seated nearby.

"That's Light," he introduced, "like us, he was summoned here as well."

"Summoned?" Weizhe turned his dark azure eyes towards Raizel, "so I am guessing that that woman is involved?"

Raizel nodded, "She was really vague about it but what she did told us that she was the Goddess of Harmony and that she is summoning warriors to partake in a war."

"A war?" Weizhe frowned behind his mask, "why would she..."

Raizel shrugged, "Don't ask me, I was just recently summoned here."

He turned his brown orbs towards the horizon, "and from what I can tell, we're going to be here for a long while."

* * *

><p>The next chapter :D<p>

I hope it's going along well but so far I'm actually enjoying plotting this :3

However it's going to be a long while before any actions occur but more characters will be introduced along the way :D

Enjoy


	5. Final Fantasy II ::Joshua::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Final Fantasy II ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Joshua::::**

Xxxxxxxxx

Joshua moved his hand over his mouth, pretending to take a sip from his wine when in actuality he was struggling to stifle a laugh. The Prince was attending a banquet within the Kingdom of Kashuan with almost everyone in the whom kingdom within the castle walls. Though there were many people, the food continued to be served continuously and emptied plates taken away to be cleaned only to be refilled seconds later. The long table was crowded with many people, all laughing and having fun as they dined on the meals in front of them. Joshua was not only enjoying himself but also thankful that the gods had given the castle a large enough dining area for everyone to occupy.

Despite being 17, Joshua's physical appearance takes more of a teenager, looking more to be of 15 or 16 years. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back with a black band, his chin length bangs split down the middle of his forehead, revealing the single blue gem upon the thin band that is his crown. A white cape not only drapes over his shoulders but also his left side, the ends easil reaching down to his ankles. The cape was pinned together on the right side of his shoulder with a red rose and Joshua wore sky blue armor lined with white. The armor covers his shoulders, arms, chest, abdomen, and the sides of his waist. The front is covered with a crimson cloth lined with gold, reaching down to his knees, covering his dark brown pants and knee high dark blue boots. A white belt is tied around his waist to secure the white sheath that carries his sword, the handle is a dark blue embeded with a single gem, a gray line going down the middle. Finally, a golden bangle can be seen on his right wrist, a red gem in place and a golden gem that takes shape of the Sunfire is secured onto the white strap around his waist.

"Enjoying yourself, my lord?"

Jumping at the sudden greeting, Joshua turned to his left, only to give a soft smile to the man beside him. His name was Heric, a knight and an uncle to Joshua. The man was adorned in full knight armor, absent of the helm, which reveals his unkempt brown hair and eyes.

"There are no need for formalities here, Heric," Joshua smiled as he looked into his cup, twirling the contents around within it, "after all, this is a time of enjoyment."

Placing a fist to his chest, Heric bowed, "I am more comfortable if I am by your side like this, Lord Joshua."

Chuckling, Joshua shook his head, "Suit yourself but you're missing out."

With that, Joshua took a big gulp of his wine, emptying the golden goblet in seconds before asking, "How is my father and mother doing in Fynn?"

Heric bowed his head once before he replied, "Your parents sent a message saying that they are staying in Fynn longer than had expected. As such, they send their sincerest apologies to you my Lord."

Hearing the news, Joshua heaved out a sigh as he placed his empty goblet on the table before him. True, Joshua is a great leader however, what he truly wishes for is to spend more time with his mother and father. Though he knows that they love him, Joshua couldn't help but feel betrayed by the fact that they would rather attend to their duties than spend time with their only son. Heaving out another sad sigh, Joshua closed his eyes, blocking out the mayhem around him.

"Heric?" he asked a while later, causing the knight to stand straight and tall, "could you make sure that everything is in order during my short absence?"

Without hesitation, Heric placed a fist on his chest and bowed, causing Joshua to release a soft smile as he stood up from his chair and left the room, leaving the mayhem behind.

**Xxxxx**

Silence. That was all Joshua heard as he entered his quarters. Ignoring many of the decorative items around him, Joshua shut the door and headed towards the table, the top filled with papers, quills and ink bottles only for them to be thrown to the floor. In frustration, Joshua ran to his wardrobe, pulled open the doors, and started tearing out the clothings within. After it was emptied, Joshua smashed the legs, causing the wooden object to collapse onto the floor with a loud 'Crash'. Unheeded, prince started to kick the wardrobe to pieces before turning his attention to the mirror, smashing it immediately upon approaching it.

"My Lord?"

A knocking could be heard coming from behind the door, however Joshua ignored the intrusion. Continueing to grab the mirror and shattering it to the floor, Joshua's infuriated eyes finally turned to the lone furniture left in the entire room, the bed. Marching up to, he tore the sheets into pieces before proceeding to ripping the insides of the pillows apart. Shredding every bit of cloth until they couldn't be split anymore, Joshua tore off a piece of the head board and started using it to smash of what remained of the furniture.

The frustration and anger he held within seemed to boil as the continued to cause destruction within his own room, ripping off the paintings off the walls and further destroying of what was left of the furniture. His light blue eyes narrowing, Joshua even dared to smash the windows to his room with his own fists, not feeling the pain as the glass shards stabbed into his hand and arm.

"My Lord!"

Almost immediately, Joshua felt pairs of hands tearing him away from the window. Upon realizing that somehow someone had gotten into the room, Joshua lashed out with ferocity, actually hitting the intruder in the side with his elbow and used the back of his head to stun of said person. Twirling around, Joshua's anger only settled as he realized who the person was.

"H-Heric?" he murmured, his blue eyes wide as the knight rubbed his jaw, the only area uncovered by armor.

"Aye" Heric answered, moving his jaws a bit to ensure no injury had occured, "My apologies for intruding like this my lord however, after hearing the chaos in here I couldn't help but enlist one of my knights to watch over the banquet and head here to seek the problem."

Hanging his head in shame, Joshua started, "I..I apologize-"

"There's nothing to apologize for My Lord," Heric interrupted, "you were simply upset that your parents weren't going to make it for your coming of age."

Joshua visibly winced, "It's-It's nothing important, my mother and father are just...fulfilling their duties as King and Queen."

"Now don't pretend to hide your disappointment My Lord," Heric crossed his arms, "you maybe a Prince however that doesn't mean that you do not get to express how you feel in this situation."

"But how can I convince my parents to stop their duties and celebrate of my coming of age?" Joshua demanded, lifting his azure gaze towards Heric, "It's..It's just...It's just not..."

The Prince heaved out another sad sigh, something that the Knight could visibly see.

"I shall supervise the rest of the banquet my Lord," Heric bowed his head, "I shall see to it that a maid will fix another room for you to rest."

Joshua stared surprised, "Heric I-"

He stopped as he felt the Knight's hand on his shoulder. Heric gave the prince a soft smile.

"You are clearly having a rough day My Lord," Heric removed his hand from Joshua's shoulder, "It wouldn't be well if you continued your day like this."

Understanding what his Knight was trying to do, Joshua gave a nod of thanks to Heric who only responded with another smile.

"Maid!"

The young Prince watched as Heric called for a servant to prepare a room for Joshua, watching the guard wave his arms and ordering her what should be prepared before she nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"Are you sure-"

"I told you my lord, everything is going to be fine."

Confident in his knight, Joshua once again gave him a nod of thanks before leaving to his new sleep quarters, following the maid who had returned.

**Xxxxx**

Staring at the gleaming steel of his sword, Joshua tilted it side by side, admiring the white steel against the dark colored handle before sheathing it back into the sheath. Rest was the last thing he needed or wanted however destruction of his room and the intrusion of Heric had lessened his frustration considerably, for now. Standing up from his silken bed, Joshua's azure eyes gazed around the empty walls of the new quarters before turning his eyes towards the balcony window. Mischeviousness and curiosity glittering in his eyes as he approach the window and pushed it open, stepping onto the floor outside. Feeling the sun hit his face and the warmth emitting his face shows that the day was still young, thus signaling that none of the villagers or anybody will be leaving the castle soon. Glancing behind him to ensure that the door was closed, Joshua couldn't help but release a small smile as he placed his foot on the rails of the balconey, pushing himself up and jumping off.

The feeling of freefall was exhilarating to the young prince as the rushing winds blew between the strands of his hair and feeling of his cape fluttering behind him. Seeing the ground approaching fast, Joshua braced himself before chanting several words underneath his breath. The spell Protect immediately appeared around him in a flash of white, a small clear dome appearing around him as he finished the spell. Several seconds later, Joshua felt his feet hit the ground hard, causing the young prince to gasp at the impact. Thankfully, the pain ended up being a small shock as the instant he made contact with the ground, the invisible wall of Protect flashed, signifying that it was doing his work. Feeling the dull throb of his feet, Joshua stood where he was for several seconds before he slowly started to head towards the exit of the Kingdom.

Upon approaching the gate, Joshua felt a small sense of guilt for leaving Heric to the duties that his parents had entrusted to him. However, Joshua knew that Heric was giving him the opportunity to venture around like this, the knight knowing him long enough to know that this is what Joshua wanted. A whole day of no duties, no royal rules to hold him back, and Joshua was going to take an advantage of it. Feeling a small smile forming on his face, Joshua glanced around once more before pushing the huge gates of Kashuan with little difficulty. Opening a gap just big enough for him to slip through, Joshua then proceeded to pull it shut, wanting no clue of him ever leaving the Kingdom discovered.

The instant Joshua turned to face the outside world, he was hit with shock and awe. Many trees littered the landscape, their tall height easily dwarfing the young prince. The grass swayed with the small breeze and the scent of wild flowers could easily be smelled in the air. Taking in a deep breath, Joshua's azure eyes continued to take in detail, from the cloudless sky to the glittering waters surrounding the castle to the bridge that runs over it.

While taking in his surroundings, a small realization befell the young prince. He never left the gates of Kashuan. True his mother was the Queen of Fynn however, Joshua realized that most of her stay was in Kashuan, only visitng Fynn if something drastic occurs. His father would sometimes leave for Fynn as well but most of the time stays in Kashuan to ensure the stability of his Kingdom. Thus, there was no reason for Joshua to leave the Kingdom.

Suddenly feeling inexperienced, Joshua warily withdrew his sword from its sheath, ensuring that the blade was pointed towards him and the handle away as he walked cautiously across the bridge. Slowly and cautiously, the blonde prince made his way across and finally made it to the end. Staring at the grass the the end of the stone tiles, Joshua hesitated before placing one foot onto the land. The instant this occured, Joshua found himself jumped by several creatures. Reflexivly twirling his sword in his left hand, Joshua waited until all the monsters were in range before twirling himself, ensuring his blade sliced alongside the necks of the monsters. It is only when the monsters released a cry of pain and surprise did Joshua recognize them. Goblins. He never saw them in real life however he had read them in texts back in the library of Kashuan. Monsters with tan skin and hats, the creatures are one of the easiest to kill. So Joshua couldn't help but feel disappointed as he closed in on the survivors, turning to the side so that his blade cut through them with expertise.

Many would call this an awkward style of fighting however, for Joshua it was comfortable. Only having to wield with one hand, it gave Joshua more room to manuver and also an easier time to block as holding his sword this way gave him more support and strength to block an attack. But of course, Joshua knows the weakness' that is the reason not many prefer this fighting style. One has to be up close and personnel to land a hit, actually moving in closer than a person fighting unarmed. And though swift and agile in attacks, the fighting style lands weak hits, taking up precious time to beat an opponent.

Thankfully, the goblins were weak enough that only one strike was needed to finish them off. After finishing off the group of goblins, Joshua glanced down towards his blade, surprised that already it was dripping blood, large amounts of it. Cleaning off his sword on the grass, it is only then when Joshua realized that there was a large group.

That's abnormal, he thought.

True Goblins travel in groups however not more than twelve travel in a pack. Counting the bodies that surround him now, Joshua counted at least 20, more maybe if he could apart the strewn body parts. Shivering at the sight, Joshua calmly resheathed his sword before continuing to travel into the woods.

_Young Prince, recieve harmony for the sake of many innocents._

Joshua paused, his eyes going wide. Is hearing voices outside of Kashuan normal? Before he could contemplate on this further, a great gust of wind came forth, knocking Joshua off of his feet. Releasing a gasp of surprise, the next thing the young prince knew was that he found himself in an area surrounded by water, arches of multcolor auras decorating the landscape. Terribly confused, Joshua glanced around desperately, trying to understand what was going on.

"I am to guess that you are Prince Joshua?"

Jumping, the prince twirled around, only to come face to face with dark azure eyes. Yelping in surprise, Joshua jumped back, his hand warily reaching for his sword.

"Who-Who are you?" he demanded, his azure eyes darting from the stranger in front of him to his surroundings.

The teen in front of him chuckled, "The name is Weizhe, a White Mage of Mysidia."

"Mysidia?" Joshua blinked, his stature finally relaxed, "but...I've never met you before."

"I was summoned to Fynn to aid in a task of a missing person and your parents had mentioned you before bringing up the situation," Weizhe explained, "however..." he turned around, "it turns out we are all missing."

Puzzled at first, Joshua followed the mage's eyes until he landed on two silver haired teen, one of whom was trying to interact with the other.

"Okay, how you wield a bow and arrow is easy" the taller one pulled his bow back, "just keep your body stiff until ready to fire alright?"

The shorter one just tilted his head to one side as he gently took the bow from the taller, staring at it with a calm expression.

"The one who is now holding the bow is Light," Weizhe introduced, "the one who is teaching is Raizel."

Joshua snapped his head towards the white mage, "Raizel? You mean..."

"That's him," Weizhe nodded as he turned his dark azure eyes warily towards Light whom was struggling just to pull the string back on the bow before turning his attention back to Joshua, "and like the rumors say he is and expert in-" With a wave of his hand, a small flash of light appeared around the two teenagers, the spell Wall popping up just time to deflect a flying arrow, causing it to shatter upon impact, "many different kinds of weapons."

Eyes wide, Joshua turned his gaze back towards the two silver haired teens. Raizel was backed up against one of the many pillars, his own eyes wide as saucers with Light still standing in the archer positon, except his hand is relaxed from the string.

"...my apologies," was all Light said before walking towards Raizel and raised his bow to return it.

Turning his eyes back towards Weizhe, Joshua was surprised that the white mage was unfazed by the sudden attack, keeping a calm facade the entire time.

"Come," Weizhe motioned his hand as he started towards a white throne, "Cosmos is reappearing."

"Cosmos?" Joshua questioned as he followed the mage, "who is..."

His face faded as a flash of light appeared above the throne, his eyes going wide as the figure of a female slowly took its place.

"Are you alright, Lady Cosmos?" Weizhe asked, causing the female to smile.

"Surprisingly I am alright," she replied turning her eyes towards Joshua who stiffen, "especially after I have recently summoned a warrior."

"Summoned?" Joshua blinked, "Why did you..." his voice faded, unable to finish the sentence.

"I summoned you and the others here to fight in a war between Harmony and Discord," Cosmos explained, "and do not worry, there will be others who will support you."

Slightly surprise that the goddess somehow knew what he was thinking, Joshua asked, "So...I'm guessing there is going to be more of us?"

"Correct."

Feeling suprised, Joshua turned his azure eyes back towards Raizel whom was now teaching Light how to wield a dagger.

Why would she summon children? he thought.

* * *

><p>Another Chapter! :D<p>

This is the end of Final Fantasy II Children and as such, Final Fantasy III is up next :3  
>You'll meet the Onion Knight's kids however I based it off of the DS version...so...yeah 0-0<p> 


	6. Final Fantasy III ::Aleron::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: Final Fantasy III ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Aleron::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Green eyes penatrated the deep shrubbery of the forest as Aleron continued to scan around until he caught movement. Releasing a small, 'hmph', Aleron unsheathed his dual blades from their sheaths and headed towards the source.

He was tall and well built with a pale complexation to match, his dark gray hair cut to his shoulders but his bangs covered his left eye and some strands long enough to reach his chest. Armor adorn his chest, legs, right shoulder, and arms -up to his elbows- which were the color of aqua green lined with a darker shade of green. A golden bangle with a single gem could be seen on his left arm just below shoulders with cyan pants tucked into his leg armor. A sky blue cape is draped over his shoulders which reaches down to his ankles, pinnedd together with golden pins. Sky blue cloth is wrapped around his ankles and wrists. The cloth around his wrists has a small tail about a few inches and beads are somewhat attached to the cloth as well. More cloth of the same color are attached to the side of his armor around his hips, reaching down to his knees. Two swords, one sheathed on each side of his hip, could be easily seen from a distance. The golden hilts had an extra bronze handle coming out form its side givng Aleron more control over the weapons and a single aqua green gem can be seen at the hilt where the blade begins. More beads can be seen at the end of the hilt which is also lined with aqua green. However, the steel of the blades are a red color, almost crimson than the regular color of silver.

Twirling his blades several times, Aleron scanned his surroundings once again before following the sounds of running footsteps.

Aleron was only 17 years old however his name is already known not only throughout his village but also throughout the lands, however not for positive reasons. His nickname was "Aleron the Merciless", " The Merciless Demon", or the "Demon Knight", being renowned for not letting a single person live who had ever crossed swords with him or -to some unlucky few- who he had caught committing a crime.

Right now, the young Knight was hunting down a thief who had stolen bread from a shop, snatching it from the window sill that it was cooling off from when the baker's eyes were turned away. However, Aleron's keen eyes had seen the crime and when the thief realized that there was a witness, he ran, with Aleron hot on his tail. Now the thief had taken refuge within the forest, perhaps thinking that he could lose the teenager there.

Aleron scoffed at the thief's attempt to escape. If only the man had known that the teenager trained within this forest, trained there long enough to know its environment and geography. All Aleron had to do was walk toward the area where the thief was and the man will sprint off, desperately trying to find a way to escape the 'Demon Knight'. Soon, Aleron had trailed the man towards a dead end, who gulped as he turned to face the young knight.

"Ready to pay for your crime?" Aleron asked as he stopped, twirling one of his swords in one hand.

"P-Please. I-I-I'm p-poor. I-I have no money, no food. Nothing! Y-you-You must understand-"

The thief didn't finish his sentence but instead stared wide eyed as Aleron ran towards him, his blades raised high in the air. Soon the man fell to the ground, howling in pain as he held the bloody stump that was once his arm.

"No please, wait! Have mercy!" the man begged, staring wide eyed as he tried to crawl backwards, struggling to place distance between him and the teenager.

All Aleron gave him was a dark stare, "There is no mercy for filth like you."

With that said and then, Aleron raised his blade and the air filled with echoes of screaming.

**Xxxxx**

At first, Aleron was hesitant in opening the door however he quickly reminded himself that this was his new home and such he has to be comfortable, especially when it comes to entering his own house. However, as he slowly opened the door and entered, his green eye met with violet, and slowly Aleron realized that he was looking straight at his father, a once chosen Warrior of Light, Luneth.

"Is something the matter?" Aleron asked calmly as he shut the door behind him.

Instead of replying, Luneth frowned and crossed his arms, his posture showing that he wasn't pleased.

"I heard news that you killed a man," his father finally said, "a man who stole a piece of bread."

"He deserved it," Aleron said it straight forward, "he was a thief thus he-"

"That's not right Aleron!"

Blinking several times, Aleron turned his green eyes towards the corner of the room, only to blink in surprise as he spotted familiar orange hair and acknowledged that his older sister, Oda, was also in the room.

"Greetings Oda," he nodded his head once, "my apologies for not greeting you earlier, I didn't-"

"Don't avoid the subject!" Oda interrupted as she stomped towards her little brother, "you just killed a man Aleron and the rest of the village is saying-"

"Oda! Enough" Luneth warned, turning his violet eyes towards his daughter then to his son, "Aleron, what you have done isn't right," he paused for a moment as he saw the look on his son's face, "...at least not in this village. I know you have been raised within...a place...where it was completely different. However, you must follow the rules of this village. Understand?"

"But he was a thief" Aleron defended, "once a man commit a crime, even a small crime, it will only escalate in violence until finally it's too late. That's why I killed him, that way he won't cause anymore trouble in the future."

"That's not a good reason!" Oda interjected, anger clearly in her eyes, "so what if he is a thief? He stole a piece bread. That's not enough to be killed for! Even if he does escalate in violence he-"

"Oda!" Luneth warned again, causing his daughter to stop mid-sentence before he turned his eyes towards his son, "Aleron, you need to follow the rules of this village otherwise...we might have to exile you from our home. This is my final warning to you."

As Oda gawked at what her father had just said, a frown could easily be seen on Aleron's face as his green eyes narrowed in confusion and anger, however he replied a solemn, "Yes sir" before he turned around, opened the door, and left the house.

As the young teenager exited he heard rushing footsteps coming up from behind him, however he ignored it, knowing fully well who it was and wasn't quite in the mood to confront her.

"Aleron!" he heard her call, much to his dismay.

"Leave me alone!" he called back as he continued to walk away, heading towards an area he clearly knows he could be at peace alone.

Sliding down a small hill, Aleron took in a deep breath as he felt the small breeze hit his face and hair, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth of the setting sun upon his face. Slowly opening his green hues once more, Aleron stood where he was, taking in the sight as the sun continued to set over the small lake.

The lake was a sight where Aleron felt the most comfortable, mostly because this was the very place that his family had found him. At first, Aleron contemplated on the event however forced himself to a different subject. Though he acknowledges his family, he doesn't want to think about them right now, otherwise, his anger towards them will be kindled.

However, once again, Aleron heard footsteps behind him and by this time, he was getting annoyed.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

He expected his sister to leave after his comment however, to his dismay, she seated herself next to him. Flashing her an annoyed look, Aleron turned around and left, only to mentally growl in annoyanced as he heard her stand up and follow him.

"Leave" he warned as he stopped and turned around to face her, his green eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Instead of leaving, Oda dared to glare back, her green eyes glaring back into his, "I'm your older sister, I may leave whenever I want."

Aleron clenched his fists, his paitence wearing thin, "If you really care for me that much, then leave me alone."

With that said and done, he turned around and left and much to his relief, he heard no footsteps behind him.

Finally, he thought as he continued to walk, his destination clearly heading into the forest.

Upon entering the group of tall trees, Aleron seated himself in the middle of the tall grass, taking in a deep breath and then releasing a sight of content.

Most of his life Aleron knows nothing but of killing, however, whenever he got the chance, he would sneak outside, away from the strict organization he use to work for, and stay out like this, taking in the fresh air and life before he had to return one of his blades, Aleron glanced at his reflection in the red steel, frowning as he saw that the hue of his blade had turned a little darker.

"Tsch"

Aleron resheathed his blade and prepared himself to stand.

_Merciless warrior, I call to you._

He jumped up, his hands wrapped around the hilt of his swords, his eyes glancing around rapidly.

_Fear not, for there shall be no harm come upon you._

Feeling himself freefalling, Aleron, at first, panicked, but quickly regained his composure as he felt his feet hit ground, easily landing onto his knees. Then as quickly as he landed, Aleron stood up and unsheathed his blade, preparing to face the one who had interrupted his peace.

"There's nothing to fear," he heard a soft voice speak, "we're all allies here."

With that Aleron twirled around, his sword pointing at the source of the speaker, "And you are?"

"Cosmos, goddess of Harmony," sitting calmly on her throne, Cosmos continued, "like I have said before, there is nothing to fear, we're are all allies."

Puzzled at her statement, Aleron turned once again, only to feel two blades press against his neck. Reflexivly, Aleron placed one blade each on both of his attackers, both of whom froze but kept their blade closely to his neck.

"You two?" he demanded, his green eyes narrowing.

"Raizel" one replied, placing his blade closer to Aleron's neck.

"Light" the other one said, "and you are?"

Hesitating for a moment, the young knight replied, "Aleron."

With a small nod, Light caused his blade to disappear in a flash of light and with another nod towards Raizel, he sheathed his weapon as well. Staring at the two, Aleron slowly sheathed his weapons, examing both warriors closely.

"Allies I presume?" he asked, keeping his green hues on both warriors.

"Two out of four summoned," Light corrected, nodding his head towards a blonde warrior and a mage adorned in white, both of whom were talking amongst themselves, "and more shall be coming."

Aleron stared at the silver haired teen, "And you know this how?"

"..Instinct." Light then proceeded to calmly walk away, ignoring the cold stare he was recieving from the older knight.

Wanting to question on what he meant, Aleron attempted to follow Light however, before he could even take a step forward, a loud 'splash' could be heard behind him. Curious, Aleron twirled aorund, only for his green hues to widen.

"Oda?"

* * *

><p>...I...am..not really please with this chapter - -'...It's not up to my expectations. However, I still hope you guys enjoy<p> 


	7. Final Fantasy III ::Oda::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6: Final Fantasy III ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Oda::::**

Xxxxxxxxx

"Aleron!"

"Leave me alone!"

Heaving out a heavy sigh, the young mage/knight watched as her younger brother stomp off into the distance, not pleased that having being together for only a few months could cause such a heavy conflict.

"He just needs some time," she told herself as she crossed her arms, "after all, we just found him."

Oda was a nineteen year old mage and knight, having mastered both classes at a young age. Her orange hair barely passes her neck but her bangs-which covers her left eye- reaches down to the front of her chest. A hooded white cape lined with red is draped over her shoulders, pinned together with a red gem, the ends reaching down to ankles. Oda wears an armor chest place that only covers her chest and her belly is wrapped in a green cloth that reaches down to her knees. Another cloth is wrapped around the green except is split on the front and the sides and reachings down just above her ankles. A light blue cloth lined with gold is between the green and red cloth and reaches down to ankles, completely hiding her legs from the world. Another bluecloth is tied above all the three, looking more like a sash except it is binned with a dark blue gem. A golden bangle each hangs on both arms just below the shoulders, letting its aqua green chains hang on its owners arms. A golden bracelet is on Oda's left arm, placed within the middle a green gem. Brown boots reaches up to her shins them from her ankles to the top are wrapped in bandages, a small piece of armor lined with gold, each protecting her knees. A sword is strapped on her right hips, its dark blue hilt wrapped with red bandages donned with a red gem could easily bee seen from its sheath. A tan staff with a light blue orb within the middle with a red tassle as its tail is strapped onto Oda's left hip and to finish the young woman's look, a black choker around her neck arries a red gem.

Standing within the empty fields of grass for several more seconds, Oda released a heavy sigh as she forced herself to follow her younger brother, feeling responsible if anything should happen to him. After all, if her father finds out that she just let Aleron up and leave like that, he would be furious.

Using her magic to track down her little brother, Oda was surprised to see him alone, his eyes out toward the horizon as he stood on the shores of a lake.

The lake was full of pristine, crystal clear water, the bottom easily seen. Trees surrounded the lake and the small breeze easily gave the lake a sense of comfort and relief. After watching her little brother for several minutes, Oda finally made the decision to move.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked as she approched her brother.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Ignoring her brother's straightforward comment, Oda seated herself next to him, receving an annoyed look from the gray hair teen before he turned around and left. Heaving out another sigh, Oda pushed herself to stand, continueing to follow the young knight.

The reason of their earlier conflict was Aleron mercilessly killing a thief who had just stolen a piece of bread out of hunger. Hearing of this, the village of which they occupied grew furious and wanted Aleron to recieve a severe punsihment. Being his older sister, Oda managed to calm down the villagers and confronted Aleron about the accusation. When he confirmed that he killed the thief without a hint of mercy, this caused Oda to grow furious and yelled at him that just because the thief committed a crime doesn't mean he has to die. In his defense, Aleron claims that once a thief steals he will escalate in violence, much to Oda's frustration. Soon, the arguement escalated and this led to Aleron stomping away in anger, much to her disbelief.

"Leave..." Aleron warned as he stopped and turned around, his green eyes narrowing into hers.

Frowning so that her green hues glare back into his, Oda argued, "I'm your older sister, I may leave whenever I want."

Aleron clenched his fists, "If you really care for me that much, then leave."

With that he turned and started walking away again but this time, Oda did not follow. The young mage/knight made the decision that he just needed time to cool off. After all, they have just known each other for a couple of that in mind, Oda headed back towards the village of Ur.

**Xxxxxx**

The news of Aleron's disappearance soon reached her ears the next day, much to her horror. She had just left the teenager, knowing fully well that he wasn't the type to run away, and now people are spreading rumors that he had ran off. Oda wouldn't believe such a thing, after all, he made a vow that he would stay with his family until ordered otherwise. She believes that the last part perhaps was a force of habit.

Even so, the rumors that had spread around the village had devastated Aleron's reputation and many of the occupants are actually glad that the young knight had up and left, after all, many saw him more as a living weapon than a human being. With this in mind, Oda had picked up her staff and sword and headed out, telling her father that she was going out to find Aleron. Warning her of the dangers of the world, Oda's father reluctantly let her go, despite much convincing to change her mind. Soon Oda had left the village and now she was alone in the woods, the dark now creeping up on her.

She shivered, "Damn cold."

Looking around for several seconds, Oda knelt down and slipped her bag off of her back, rummaging through it until she found the tent and sleeping bag that she was looking for. After setting up the shelter, Oda started to gather wood and soon after, she had a fire going. Not feeling too famished at the moment, Oda suited herself with just sitting near the fire, taking occassional sips from her canteen as her green eyes stared into the dancing flames.

"Did you really leave like that...Aleron?" she asked herself, her eyes saddening.

_Fight alongside your brother for the protection of all worlds._

Oda stood up abruptly, her hand to her sword.

"Who's there!" she demanded, her green eyes narrowing as she glanced around in her surroundings.

_Do not fear, for there are others who shall fight alongside you._

Then with a scream, Oda felt herself being pulled up, almost like as though someone had grabbed her by the back of her hood and just snapped her up like a doll. However the next second, Oda felt her feet connecting to ground, causing her to collapse from the shock.

"Another one?"

"This time a female."

"Who's there?" Oda quickly stood up, unsheathing her blade as she cautiously looked around.

Almost instantly, those who had surrounded her jumped back in caution, one even summoning his sword in case she attacked. Staring warily at the people around her, Oda held her sword closer to her chest, preparing herself to lash out.

"There's no need to draw your sword," she heard someone say, "we're all allies within this world."

Caught by surprise, Oda twirled around, only to be further shocked upon seeing a female seated upon a white throne; the floor around her moving with water. Upon seeing the woman, distrust instantly filled up within the female warrior, causing her lift to her guard. Her green eyes narrowing, Oda couldn't help but lift her sword and point the tip towards the woman's neck.

Ignoring the feeling of shock around her, Oda proceeded to approach the throne cautiously, keeping her sword high to ensure that none of the warriors surrounding her attacked.

"And you are?" Oda demanded, keeping her green eyes on not only the woman but also the warriors around her.

Oda had expected the woman to reveal an expression of fear or horror however, to her surprise, instead the woman smiled gently and replied, "My name is Cosmos, goddess of Harmony and..."

However she was unable to finish her sentence as she released a small chuckle, causing Oda to stare on puzzled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, her green eyes narrowing.

"My apologies," Cosmo apologized, "it's just that...he did the same exact thing when he was summoned here."

With that, Cosmos looked up and gazed past Oda, much to her confusion, thus causing the orange head to twirl around and follow her line of sight.

What she saw caused her eyes to widen, "Aleron?"

Seeing that she had spotted him, her little brother simply turned and walked away, "Aleron!"

Sheathing her blade, Oda brushed passed the warriors who had surrounded her, keeping her green eyes on the light green knight, "Aleron! Are you listening to me!"

As the female warrior closed the distance between herself and her brother, Aleron came to a sudden stop, almost causing Oda to bump into her brother.

"Don'.Me"

Feeling the coldness in his words, Oda couldn't help but take a step back as her little brother started to walk away, her green eyes showing concern.

"I suppose you two are related?"

Frightened, Oda turned around, jumping back when she realized how close one of the warriors were. Seeing her reaction, he chuckled, causing the orange haired warrior to become flustered.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, stamping her foot in protest.

Instead of replying to her question, the warrior spoke "Seeing how jumpy you are I'll make this quick, the name is Weizhe and like all of us, you have been summoned here to participate in a war."

"All of us?" Oda repeated, turning her green hues towards the rest of the warriors, all of whom now were doing their own thing. One was seated near the throne with another trying to interact with him and a blonde sitting nervously nearby.

"We are all confused, almost unable to comprehend that we were summoned, us children, to fight in a war," Weizhe explained, "so I believe that is why your brother is acting like this. He is struggling to understand what is going on. So don't take it too hard upon yourself of his actions."

Staring at the white mage, Oda slowly absorbed on what he was saying. She understood that yes, they were all children and so far, she sees herself as the oldest out of all of them and she had only recently turned ninteen. And pondering on it further, the orange haired warrior fears that if more were summoned, most of them won't be of age, which means all of them will carry the confusion of being summoned. Even Oda is having a hard time comprehending that she was summoned to fight. Slowly understanding why her brother is so cold towards her now, Oda turned to thank the white mage only to find him near the others, apparantly trying to converse. Thinking that now is the time to make allies, Oda slowly approached the group, hoping that they could forgive her for her earlier actions.

* * *

><p>Yeah...Not really proud of this one either. This is the last of the Final Fantasy III generation so the IV is coming up :D<p> 


	8. Final Fantasy IV ::Adair and Ceodore::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7: Final Fantasy IV ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Ceodore and Adair::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few months has passed since the incident with the mysterious girl and peace has once again came over the land. People within their villages and kingdoms walked and chatted as they roamed, smiling and laughing all the way. As the people walked below, an airship passed overhead, seemingly normal as all the villagers stopped and waved at the giant machine, uncaring if they gain a reply or not. The airship belonged to the royal family of Baron and the reason of the famiy's ride was a ceromonial habit, having decided that they would ride the airship every weekend. However, after the incident of the mysterious girl, there was one more family on the airship that was with them.

CLANG!

Kain and Cecil slightly cringed as their weapons came into contact with each other however within the next second, they withdrew their weapon and once again they slammed into each other, close enough that their faces was only a few inches away from the other's.

"You've...gotten stronger Kain," Cecil strained, pushing his friend's spear back slightly as he released a smile.

"So have...you," Kain grunted, also trying to push his friend back.

As this was going on, their sons, Ceodore and Adair, were leaning against the edge of the airship, watching as their fathers sparred against each other.

Ceodore Harvey is the only child and son of Cecil and is 15. His spiky blonde hair somehow sways with the wind and his red and white scarf flies as the teenager continued to watch. Blue armor lined with bronze adorns his body and his light blue eyes is barely seen behind the small crown above his brow.

"Who do you think is going to win Adair?" Ceodore turned to the teenager next to him and gave him a light smile.

The young Dragoon turned his eyes towards his friend however the helm over his head and face covers much of his expression except for his lower of his face, which moved as he spoke, "They're evenly matched however..."

He turned his eyes back towards the spar, "I hate to to admit it but your father is going to have the upper hand."

As if on cue, Cecil struck Kain on the abdomen, using the hilt of his blade to slam into the armor. Though it didn't hurt, it stunned Kain enough that Cecil slammed his sword on to his friends spear, twirled several times and slung his the weapon out of his friends hands, placing the blade against Kain's neck as the spear struck head first nearby.

"Wow," Ceodore said amazed, "How can you predict like that so easily, Adair?"

Adair shrugged, "Instinct."

Adair Highwind was of course adorned in Dragoon armor however there were modifcations to the outfit. Gold lined the purple armor unlike the usually coloring of the dark shades and armor were on the side of his hip and front and back between his legs, hardly passing his knees. Also a cape had been added to the back however they were split into two and they gave an appearance of purple wyvern wings, lined with a darker shade of purple. Even his helm is slightly different, for the ears were slightly longer and it too was lined with gold, even a horn on the tip of the nose. Spikes were added to the shoulder guards and more spikes were added to the shin guards as well. Adair's spear -which was placed beside him within his sight- had a steel spear head but has a staff that has a dark blue/purple hue and was jagged as it went down. At the other end of the spear there was a circle flat piece that was jagged and two gold rings added to the end. A light blue handle starts from the below the head of the spear and goes to the end, a small red tassle keeping it in place. Finally, a long red sash is tied below the head of the spear, reaching halfway down the staff before it stops.

As the two boys watched Kain admit defeat and slowly approach his spear to pull it out, Cecil turned his attention to the boys, giving them a light smile, "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Of course," Ceodore smiled as he approached his father, "it was fun watching you two spar like that."

This caused Cecil to chuckle and he took one step to the side, "Then wouldn't you like to particpate?"

Ceodore blinked, "Against you?"

Cecil shook his head, "Against Adair."

That's when Ceodore's blood turned cold. Sure, the young knight is confident in his abilities however all the times that he had faced against the dragoon, he had never beaten him once. And now knowing that he was going to spar against his close friend, Ceodore fears the worst. The young dragoon must have seen Ceodore pondering as he now stood before his friend, spear in hand.

"Something the matter?" Adair asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.

Ceodore said nothing but quietly pondered on the situation. He recalls the first time he had sparred against Adair and it sent chills down his spine as he remembers the blow that caused his left arm to be out of commission. Ceodore gulped as he slowly started to recall all the sparring matches he had against the dragoon and each time he didn't leave it unscathed. It was only until recently when Adair finally made the decision to not take the matches too 'seriously' and claims that he will bring the injuries down to a minimum. However, how much is still currently unknown.

Once again Ceodore gulped, not noticing that Cecil and Kain had glanced at each other before they turned their eyes back to their sons.

"Do you think...that my son frightens yours?" Kain murmured.

Cecil blinked, "Why would you say that? Sure they have been only friends for hardly a year but still, Ceodore had accepted him as an ally and if he's scared of him-"

"Cecil," Kain hissed, nodding his head towards the direction of the teenagers.

Staring puzzled at his friend, Cecil complied to the Holy Dragoon's demand only to once again stare as he saw a dark look appear on Ceodore's face.

"What...what did you say?" Ceodore asked his fists clenched and unclenched.

Adair tilted his head slightly to one side, "All I said that if you didn't want to fight, then you should have said so otherwise, you wouldn't be standing there gawking."

Kain facepalmed himself as Cecil gaped and then laughed at the young Dragoon's bluntness. Sure he was Kain's son but his straightforwardness most likely had come from his mother, which only Kain and his son knows of her origins. Even her name was unknown to anyone else besides the Highwinds.

"Fine then," Ceodore's expression became determined as he placed a hand on the hilt of his word, "then let's spar Adair."

The edges of his lips twitching upward, Adair twirled his spear several times before he jumped into the air. Eyes going wide, Ceodore jumped to the side, narrowly dodging as Adair came back down, the stance he took of the familiar move of the Dragoons easily recognizable.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Ceodore demanded as he ran towards Adair, attempting to strike out at his friend.

"It was not strong enough to kill you," Adair admitted as he easily jumped into the air, stabbing the head of his spear into the ground behind the young lunarian as he continued, "but I was attempting to get you 'out of commission.'"

Making sure that his spear was secure into the boards of the airship, Adair -whom was stil in mid-air- swung himself upon it so that when he twirled back around, his feet were placed securely together and aiming for the back of Ceodore, hoping to knock him up into the air. However the lunarian knight saw this coming and rolled forward, once again dodging one of Adair's attack.

"That could be lethal," Ceodore argued as he twirled around, only to dodge once again as Adair stabbed forward with his lance.

"Knocking someone out isn't lethal," Adair interjected, twirling his lance several times before he turned around and brought his weapon up, narrowly, blocking a downward slash by the knight.

"Still," Ceodore said through clenched teeth as he struggled to push Adair back, "it's still not pleasant being knocked out you know."

Adair grunted, "Get use to it...cause most likely...it's going to occur more than once during a real battle."

With that Adair shoved Ceodore back who yelped as he back came into contact with the floor. As he struggled to stand up, he felt something cold press against his throat and as he followed the staff of the lance, Ceodore released a sigh of defeat as he saw Adair smirk behind his helm. Pulling his lance back, Adair twirled it several times before he secured it to his back and held out a hand to his friend. Staring at the hand, Ceodore smirked as he grasped it however pulled his friend down with him. Being a Dragoon, Adair's body was adorned with heavy armor thus when Ceodore pulled, he hit the ground with a heavy 'Bang!'.

Kain and Cecil cringed at the sound as Ceodore attempted to stand up. However, as soon as the young knight had both feet planted firmly onto the ground, Adair's hand shot forward and grabbed onto the end of Ceodore's scarf, giving it a quick but firm tug. Though not wearing as much armor as his friend, Ceodore still fell over backwards, also hitting the floor with a sickening 'Bang!' In retaliation, Ceodore curled his hand into a fist and swung it towards the only exposed area of Adair's body - his face. Stunned for several seconds, Adair reflexivly countered by launching himself on top of Ceodore and being the older and heavier one, was easily able to restrain the teenager long enough to recieve a blow to the abdomen. Feeling the wind being knocked out of him, Ceodore managed to kick Adair of off him and lunged at the dragoon. Soon, both boys were struggling on top of each other, both trying to hit the other but trying not to recieve blows themselves.

"Should we stop them?" Cecil asked as he and his friend watched their sons wrestle each other.

Instead of giving him a reply, Kain slowly turned around, "...Teenagers nowadays."

"Kain?" Cecil asked but the Holy Dragoon didn't reply as he walked away.

**Xxxxx**

"You two shouldn't be so rough," Rosa scolded as she casted a small cure spell on Ceodore's arm who hissed at the slight pain as the wound stitched itself back together, "Otherwise I wouldn't be healing you two like this."

The 'wrestling' match that Ceodore and Adair had gotten a little too far when Adair 'accidently' slashed open a wound -big and deep enough that the bone could be seen- on Ceodore's arm and in return, Ceodore gave his friend a good uppercut to the jaw -somehow getting between the opening of the helm below the chin- practically breaking it, and claiming it was an accident.

"My apol-" Adair didn't get to finish as Rosa placed a finger to her lips, telling him to stop.

"I may have used a cure spell," the Queen warned, "However magic can't heal everything. Don't speak too often and keep it safe otherwise it won't heal as fast as I casted it."

Nodding his head in thanks, Adair stood up from his leaning position against the wall and left.

As he left, the Dragoon overheard the last sentences being spoken within the room.

"Ceodore come here."

"Yes mother?"

"Could you...turn your head for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Well..."

Adair couldn't help but smirk as Ceodore started cursing him after hearing Rosa talking about the bump on the back of her son's head.

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Week**

**Xxxxx**

Kain Highwind calmly walked down the halls of the Castle of Baron, having been invited to live there by the king himself. The castle was large, filled with numerous doors and rooms, many of which lead either outside or to another doorway. However the Holy Dragoon had grown up there since he was a child thus it was easy for him to navigate throughout the halls and rooms. Soon, after passing through many halls, he stopped in front of one of the doors, placed his hand on it, and pushed it open.

"Have all your things?" he asked as he stepped in.

Unfazed by the sudden intrusion, Adair placed his Dragoon helm onto his head before turning around, a bag slung over his shoulder, giving his father a firm nod.

"Yes sir," his son answered causing a small smirk to appear on his father's face before he turned and left the room.

Adair followed his father seconds later, the sounds of his clanking armor echoing throughout the empty halls.

"Be respectful of Edge when we get to Eblan," Kain interrupted the silence, "he maybe immature at times however he is a king thus it is only proper to show respect."

Adair said nothing however, as if in silent conversation, Kain placed a hand on his son's head, causing the both of them to stop. A small smile appeared on Kain's face.

"That is why I am glad to call you my son."

With that Kain started to walk forward again but this time Adair stared at his father for several seconds before he followed again.

**Xxxxx**

"Are you still sour about that bump?"

Instead of replying Ceodore shot a glare at his best friend only for Adair to smirk in response. Grumbling about how Adair was 'crazy,' Ceodore boarded the airship, followed by his family and then the Highwinds. However as Adair took a step onto the machine, he twirled around, frowning as the sudden warmth faded away.

"Adair! Hurry on before we leave you!"

Hesitating for a moment, Adair turned and ran onto the boardwalk and ran into the entrance of the ship before glancing back once more to ensure that his eyes had not fooled him. After all, how could a young maiden fly and stay aloft for so long?

**Xxxxx**

A trip to Eblan takes a couple of days thus it was going to be a while before the inhabitants of the airship reaches the kingdom. However this didn't bother Adair and Ceodore, as the two were at their 'usual' thing. Both boys were oustide, leaning against the railings and all the while Ceodore was giving death glares to Adair while the young Dragon stared off into space, seemingly unfazed by the look his friend was giving him.

"Rematch."

"Hm?" Adair turned his head towards his friend.

"I want a rematch," Ceodore said crossing his arms, "that way I could get you back for giving me a minor concussion."

"It was only a minor one," Adair shrugged, "it didn't kill you."

Ceodore sighed, dropping his arms to his side, "Just face me and if you win, I'll leave you alone during our stay at Eblan."

Adair tilted his head, "...A banter?"

Ceodore nodded, "If you win, I'll leave you alone and if I win..." he paused for a second, "I get to get you back for all those injuries you gave me"

"Injuries? What injuries?"

Ceodore frowned, "Don't you remember? The broken arm, the fractured ribs, the bruised muscle, the ripped ligaments and now just recently, the minor brain trauma."

The young Dragoon placed his fingers to his chin, pondering for a moment, "Such a memory is a bit...fuzzy..."

"...You're teasing me aren't you?"

Adair smirked, "When am I not?"

Ceodore just sighed, "Fine, have it your way, no-"

The young prince didn't get to finish as a sudden jerk of the airship caused the two teenagers to be knocked off their feet. Both the boys hit the railing of the ship hard, hard enough that even Adair cringed through the trauma of his armor.

"What's going on?" he heard Ceodore ask as another jerk to the side caused the two boys to fly to the opposite side, once again, causing them to hit the railing hard.

Then, the airship returned to its normal position, causing the Knight and the Dragoon to hit the floor with a heavy 'thud'.

Flinching at the sudden trauma, Adair forced himself up, only to quickly place a hand over his ribs,"...tsch."

Ignoring the pain, Adair forced himself to stand and he turned his eyes towards Ceodore who was now seated upright, his back leaning against the railing of the ship.

Sensing eyes upon him, Ceodore turned his blue eyes towards Adair, "You alright?"

Adair nodded, "I think a fractured rib or two but besides that, I am fine, you?"

"Just a bit bruised but yeah, I'm fine as well," Ceodore said as he forced himself to stand, "what caused that anyways? Didn't anyone else feel that?"

The young dragoon opened his mouth to answer however clamped it shut as he pondered on his friends last question.

It was true. Everybody else was within the airship and they know that the two boys were above alone. Since they were knocked back and forth on the top, why aren't people coming up? Were they injured enough that they can't move or are they still recovering from the shock of the airship tilting back and forth?

As Adair continued to think upon this, the airship tilted once again but this time, the force was enough to toss the boys overboard. Reflexivly, Adair grabbed his friend's and and then quickly grabbed onto a rope -which is on the side of the ship- stopping them from falling into the forest below. Flinching in pain from his injury, Adair called, "Ceodore? You alright?"

"N-Never better!"

Mentally releasing a sigh of relief, Adair attempted to pull himself and his friend back onto the tilting airship, however the pain in his side shot throughout his whole body, painful enough that it almost caused him to lose his grip on the rope.

"Adair?"

"I...I can't pull up," Adair gritted his teeth.

"What?"

No sooner had the boys spoken when the airship suddenly went right side up, causing Adair and Ceodore to slam into the side of the ship. Luckily Adair kept his grip tight but he swore he heard one of his ribs snap against the trauma and now the pain was worse than ever.

"F-Father!" Adair called out, struggling to keep his hold onto his friend and to safety. Hearing his friend calling out for his father, Ceodore stared at Adair with wide eyes.

Though Adair may seem to be a composed person, Ceodore knows that the dragoon actually fears of being a burden and as such, hardly calls anybody for help. So being in the predicament now, it slighty surprised the young prince that his friend was calling for help and not just anyone but his father. A man that Ceodore knows that Adair respects with great dignity.

Several minutes passed before the face of not only Kain but Cecil peered over the railing, their eyes going wide as saucers as they saw their sons hanging on.

"What happened!" Cecil yelled as he looked around before running to one side of the railing, picking up spare rope to toss to the boys.

"The airship!" Ceodore called out as Cecil started to lower the rope, "You guys didn't feel it tip!"

There was a long silence before Cecil replied, "...all there was an occassionally rocking but, we didn't feel the airship tip."

The teenagers turned towards each other and stared wide eyed, gaping in disbelief on what Cecil had said.

How could they have not felt that?, Ceodore thought as the rope came within his range. However as he reached out to grab it, the rope that Adair was hanging onto snapped.

"Adair! Ceodore!"

Ceodore let out a panicked yell before he felt Adair grab onto him on the back of his armor and then pull him close tightly. Feeling awkward, Ceodore blinked in realization as Adair removed his spear from his back and positioned himself so that the head of the spear pointed downward. As they closed in on the ground, the prince couldn't help but close his eyes. He can't help it, he's not a dragoon, he's not use to kind of this stuff. However, he felt himself jerking to a sudden stop causing him to snap open his eyes. The spear had made contact with the ground and it was slightly bending at the weight of the force. Luckily, Dragoon Lances were built for resilence thus it kept it shape and with a small leap, Adair placed his feet firmly on the ground, gently dropping Ceodore to the earth.

"I thought we weren't going to make it," Ceodore groaned as he fell onto his back, "I'm just glad that you knew what you were doing Adair."

When he earned no reply, the young knight sat up, only to abruptly run to his friends side as he saw Adair collpase onto one knee, his hand over his side.

"Don't touch me," Adair hissed as Ceodore approached, causing him to stop suddenly.

Slowly, Ceodore walked towards his friend and knelt down beside him, and stared at the apparent injury. The young prince winced at the indents in Adair's armor; some so deep that Ceodore could not imagine the pain that the Dragoon must be going through. Gulping silently, Ceodore mentally shook his head, shaking doubt off of his shoulders.

"They should be coming soon," he said as he looked up towards the sky, placing his hand over his eyes to block the sun's harmful rays, "after all, our fathers watched us fall."

"Ceodore, look around you," Adair grimaced as he spoke, "there's acres of forest around us. It's going to take them forever for them to track us down."

With a small grunt, Adair leaned against one of the tree trunks, "So in other worlds, get comfortable, we're going to have to wait a while."

Ceodore crossed his arms, unsure if to whether argue or agree with his friend. Several seconds later, Ceodore approached to one of the trees nearby and sat down. He decided not to argue with his friend, especially since the injury he had sustained was quite serious, he didn't want to put Adair through stress and cause the injury to worsen. So he calmly closed his eyes and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, taking in his surroundings.

_The cyle of war has started once again_

Ceodore snapped open his eyes and was on alert, turning his attention to his friend -though remained calm- had his hand around his spear, signalling that he wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Did you-" Ceodore started before he felt himself free fall.

With a surprise yelp, Ceodore reflexivly placed his feet below him and was surprised to feel land beneath them. To surprise him even further, instead of the regular 'thud' of feet landing on earth, the sound resonating more of a 'splash', causing the young prince to realize that their location was surrounded by water. Feeling the shock wane, Ceodore blinked several times before he slowly realized what had just occured.

"Adair?" he called out only to recieve a small groan as a response.

Twirling around several times, Ceodore finally spotted his friend -who was not too far away- however, he was now lying upon the ground, his hand on his side, and his teeth gritted together in pain. Quickly, Ceodore took a step forward however Adair forced himself up with his hands, picked up his spear and tossed it. Surprised, the prince ducked, only to hear a sound of metal coming into contact with the flying weapon and a small splash nearby made Ceodore realize that someone was behind him. Removing his sword from his sheath, Ceodore twirled around and his weapon clashed with another, his light blue eyes gazing into green.

"Who are you?" Ceodore demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Instead of replying, the newcomer shoved Ceodore back and jumped back several times so that they were a safe distance apart.

"...I do not introduce myself to those who I do not know the name of."

"Ceodore Harvey."

"Aleron."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, both warriors sheathed their blades, giving Ceodore an opportunity to tend to his friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Adair cringed, ".Back."

With that said, Adair collpased back onto the ground, his hand clenching the area of his injury.

"He is injured?"

Jumping up, Ceodore turned towards the source of the voice. However the instant he found the source, the young prince froze, his blue eyes going wide as a young maiden, her golden locks draped over her shoulders, sat before him upon her throne of white.

"Cosmos, goddess of Harmony," she introduced before he could get the question out from his mouth, "and do not worry, the other warriors and I will not cause harm to either you or your friends."

"...Other...warriors?" Ceodore asked.

Cosmos nodded, "More shall be coming and luckily..." The goddess turned her blue eyes towards Adair whom was now staring back with uncertainty, "there are several healers among us. They shall arrive soon after they recieve the news."

"...T-Thank you," Ceodore performed a light bow before he seated himself next to Adair whom was now lying on his back, his shadowed eyes looking up towards the sky.

"...Is is...that painful?"

Adair turned his head towards his friend, "I thought you got an injury-"

"They were fractured ribs, not broken ones," Ceodore interrupted, "that's a whole different story."

Silence loomed over the two.

"...What do you think caused that Airship to-"

"No idea," Adair turned his eyes towards the sky, "However..."

Ceodore watched as Adair continued, "I just hope that they find us soon."

* * *

><p>Yes I've placed in Ceodore in this fanfic because he's the son of Cecil :D<p>

So I thought why not? and placed him in here with my son of Kain XD

Anyways, I'm sorry if I placed Ceodore out of character - -' Never played the game and thus I did major research.


	9. Final Fantasy IV ::Archer::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8: Final Fantasy IV ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Archer::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where is Lord Archer?"

"He was just here a second ago."

"Lord Archer!"

"Where is he?"

"That boy, always does this in the beginning of the morning."

Watching from his 'perch', Archer smiled behind his mask as he continued to hide in the openings on the side of the wall, making sure to hide himself from sight.

Archer was a youth of 16, his dark gray hair reaching to his shoulders, letting some of it fall in front of his pale blue eyes. His mask was actually a long piece of cloth tinged with blue and the ends reaches down to his lower back. Archer's cape was of the same color and reaches down to his knees, draping his shoulders, pinned together with a gold pin, blue beads trailing from it. He wore a tan sleevless coat that reaches down to his ankles which is lined with gray but when flipped inside out is the color of gold. A gray line trails down in front of his chest and golden buttons are on each side as it went down however only down to his waist before it was left open. Cyan cloth covers his arms from his wrists just to below his shoulders which is lined with gold. The same color goes for the sash around his waist and arm guards are on both of his arms. Gray boots are added to his attire taht reaches to his knees however cyan cloth is tied around the ankles followed with white pants tinged with blue tucked into them. Finally, a small bag is strapped onto his right waist while a large folded shuriken is tied onto his left.

He watched the servants and advisors run around in a panic before he made the decision to move from his spot. Positioning himself so that he was in a crouching position, Archer leaped from the opening on the wall and grabbed onto one of the beams above him. However, much to his dismay, the beam created a small 'creak' at the sudden addition of weight, causing many eyes to look up towards his way.

"Lord Archer!"

Releasing a loud groan, Archer flipped himself up onto the beam before leaping onto the next one then the next one after it, hearing the running footsteps of the people below trying to catch up. Sadly, besides his father, no one is able to match his speed. So within seconds, Archer had lost them within the huge confines of the castle and grinned in triumph as he stopped and turned around.

"Giving everybody a hard time again?"

Surprised, Archer wheeled his arms a bit to avoid falling off the beam and looked up only to see his father, Edge, sitting on a beam in front of him, one foot up on it while resting an arm upon his knee.

"Hiding isn't giving anyone a hard time" Archer retorted as he sat down on his beam the same way as his father, "anyways they know that I'm old enough to wonder around the castle on my own, I'm not a child anymore."

Archer earned a small laugh from his father, "Just like your mother."

The teen rolled his eyes at this. He loves his mother but being reminded again and again that his personality resembles her was getting to him. Not only that, many claim that he looks like her too, mainly because of his blue eyes and the greenish tinge that sometimes appear in his hair when the light hits it.

Shifting uncomfortably for a moment, Archer decided to change the subject, "So, when is the Harvey and the Highwind Family going to arrive?"

Though Eblan and Baron have an alliance together, Archer never met them, mainly because when he was born, he was left in the care of the Eidolons in Feymarch when Rydia and Edge were summoned by Cecil to aid him in the overflow of fiends. Though only a few weeks had passed in their time, years had passed in Feymarch thus by the time Rydia and Edge returned, he was a teenager by then. Since he was raised by Eidolons, Archer feels more comfortable around them than humans and thanks to his mother's connection with them, he could summon them if he trains enough but he refused to when offered by his mother, saying that he wants to depend on his own strength, not on the strength of the Eidolons. So Archer took the path of a ninja - much to his father's excitment and his mother's disappointment- and revealed that he had a talent in it as well.

Several months had passed since then and Edge made the decision to invite the Harveys and the Highwinds over to introduce his son to them. However it was going to take a while since Eblan was a couple days journey away from Baron.

Edge shrugged at his son's question, "It's been about a day so most likely tomorrow they'll arrive...late."

Archer groaned, unable to handle waiting much longer to meet the visitors from Baron, "Why can't airships fly faster?"

"Don't worry," Edge smiled at his son behind his mask, "it's only another day."

With that, Edge stood up and before Archer could even blink, he was gone, much to his surprise.

"Still want to know how he does it so fast," he murmured as he stood up himself, narrowing his eyes in annoyance when the advisors and servants came running around the corner.

Quickly, shoving his hand into his small bag, Archer removed two round objects from it before tossing them towards the group of servants and advisors, completely covering them in smoke as they hit the floor. Satisfied that they won't be able to spot him, Archer turned and jumped from beam to beam, losing them once again.

Xxxxx

Jumping through one of the windows, Archer relished in the moment of freefall before smoothly landing on his feet and rolling several times to soften the impact. Then rolling onto his feet, Archer looked up from where he stood -the Garden- smirking as he saw a head peek out the window and started speaking colorful words.

However after hearing some insults thrown at his mother, Archer frowned as he yelled "Insult my mother again and I'll ensure that my father will hear about it!"

This instantly stopped the servant's words and Archer once again smirked as the servant clamped his hands over his mouth and retreated into the saftey of the castle.

"Big brother Archer."

Jumping, the young ninja turned his head just in time to see Cuore whom tilted her head slightly as they made eye contact. Kneeling down so that he would be eye to eye to his 'little' sister, Archer smiled at the young summoner in training.

When Archer first met Cuore, it felt slightly strange to him, since his parents told him that the first time he had met her was when he was still a child. Hardly remembering the event, Archer found it awkward that he now stands before Cuore, who's suppose to be his senior by several years, as a teenager. But after several months of getting to know the young girl, Archer quickly adjusted and now views her as his little sister though not related by blood.

"Did you need something Cuore?"

At first, the young girl fidgeted before she asked, "When's...mommy coming back?"

That's when the smile on Archer's face faded.

Rydia use to make frequented trips between Eblan and Mist with Cuore at her side but recently she had been leaving the young Maenad at Eblan. Ocassionally she will take Cuore back to Mist but she's been leaving the Maenad more frequently at Eblan on each visit. Usually leaving for weeks at a time, Rydia was suppose to be back by now. At first, the young teen Ninja told himself that perhaps his mother was busy, but he highly doubted it. Though she maybe a busy woman, Archer knows his mother well enough that she still cares for her family to come to visit. But then again...

Archer heaved out a frustrated sigh which caused Cuore to tilt her head once again.

"She'll...she'll be here soon," Archer replied, giving the young Maenad a pat on the head, causing the girl to smile.

"Play?" she asked as she raised her arms, causing Archer to laugh as he stood up and scooped the Maened up, causing her to laugh as he twirled her around.

Then carefully, Archer tossed her up into the air and caught her before Cuore hit the ground, only to receive another chorus of laughter in return.

"Lord Archer!"

Looking over his shoulder, Archer released a groan as a servant appeared in to the garden, not even bothering to hide his annoyance from his younger sister. Seeing this, Cuore somehow latched onto Archer, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing the teen to have to adjust by placing his one hand underneath her and one hand on her back to ensure that she was secured. After making sure that she won't fall, Cuore buried her head into his head chest, causing a soft smile to appear on Archer's face before he frowned and turned his light azure eyes towards the servant.

"What?" he demanded.

The servant -at first starting out in a run- slowed down to a stop, slightly panting for breath.

"The-The Baron Airship has arrived," the servant gasped as he placed his hands on his knees.

The news caused Archer to blink in surprise.

So soon?, he thought as he tightened his grip on Cuore, causing the summoner in training to look up at him, but they're not suppose to be here for another day.

Pondering for a moment, Archer concluded that perhaps his father had miscalculated the time and nodded his head once towards the servant, signaling that he was dismissed.

"Let's meet our guests Cuore," Archer said, causing the young Maened to smile as he started to head towards the landing area.

Xxxxx

"You're saying that Ceodore and Adair disappeared?"

Archer stopped, frowning as he concealed himself in the shadows, shushing Cuore to be quiet when the young girl looked up at him questioningly from his arms. Then, Archer leaned in against the wall and peeked over the edge, only to see his father speaking to a man with long flowing white hair.

The young ninja had just arrived at the landing pad of airships, only to easily hear his father yelling amongst the roaring engines. The landing pad was a huge area, recently made by the order of Edge to ensure safe landing and safe keeping of his precious airship, iThe Falcon/i, and other airships as well. However, thanks to this, roaring engines is commonly heard in the area and it even further surprises Archer that his father's voice could easily be heard despite the noise.

"Both Kain and I jumped from the airship after our sons," the white haired man said, "my friend and I thought of nothing else but of our sons' saftey."

Curious, Archer finally forced himself to walk around the corner, instantly catching the two men's attention.

"Father, is this one of the guests from Baron?" the young ninja asked as he knelt down onto the ground, releasing Cuore from his grip, much to her disappointment.

Edge nodded, "This is Cecil Harvey, Cecil, this is my son I told you about before, Archer."

The King of Baron nodded his head once towards the teen and Archer returned the greeting by releasing a small bow.

"So you're Cecil?," Archer said, his eyes turning serious as he looked around, "but where are the others?"

"My wife, Rosa, is inside the castle" the King of Baron replied, "most likely to calm herself after what had occured."

The teen ninja blinked, "What happened?"

Cecil shifted uncomfortably where he stood, turning his gaze towards Edge who gave him a nod.

"On our way here, an unusual event occured," Cecil explained, "my friend, Kain Highwind, and I were below deck of the airship, while our sons, Adair and Ceodore, were on top the airship. However minutes later, we heard Kain's son, Adair, calling for him so both he and I ran up deck to see what was wrong. Somehow, Adair and Ceodore, my son, had been flipped off the airship, hanging onto a rope on the side to ensure they didn't fall. We were almost able to save them however they fell and disappeared amongst the trees before we could do anything else."

Curious, Archer asked, "How is this event unusual?"

Cecil turned his eyes towards Edge -who gave him another nod- before he continued, "In order for Adair and Ceodore to fall off the airship, it must have thrown them off with a large amount of force. However if that happened, everybody below deck would be thrown off of our feet but such thing didn't happen."

Archer shrugged, "Maybe you guys kept your footing?"

The King of Baron shook his head, "I've had that airship for a while now and such a thing never occured. However the events only get stranger. Both Kain and I jumped off the ship after our sons but as we landed, they were nowhere to be found."

"You know they could have just started walking," The King of Eblan said as he crossed his arms, "you know teenage boys nowadays."

Once again, Cecil shook his head, "We followed our sons the second they fell and Kain claims that Adair isn't the type just to wonder around. He says that his son is most likely just to sit and stay where he is. Anyways, Adair had suffered an injury somehow when he and Ceodore were thrown off. Kain and I both saw the way he flinched as he tried to hold on."

Archer crossed his arms, "But people don't just disappear...do they?"

Edge turned to his son only for his eyes to widen. Seeing the look in the eyes of his father, Archer started to open his mouth to question what was wrong only to feel something grab him by the collar of his cape and pulling him back. The last thing Archer saw was his father reaching out to grab him and Cuore calling out his name. Then the next thing the teen ninja knew, he was rolling on the ground backwards. Letting himself roll to release some momentum, the teen ninja event placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up, causing himself to fly high into the air, and landing easily on his feet.

"Nice trick."

Stiffening, Archer removed the folded shuriken from its sheath and snapped it to the side, unfolding it, and getting into a battle position.

"Wait! We're not enemies here!"

Hearing this, Archer relaxed enough so that he could look around but kept his weapon close as he scanned the area. He spotted a teenager with silver hair seated next to a white throne, another teen not too far off, his arms crossed and finally, another teen standing only a few feet away from him with a Dragoon leaning against a piece of debri behind him.

"The name's Ceodore," the teen in front of him said before he nodded to his friend, "that's Adair" he turned his eyes to the knight in aqua green, "Aleron" then to the teenager near the white throne, "and Light. There are four more with us but they're patroling the area however you will get to meet them soon."

"Ceodore?" Archer said as he finally folded his Shuriken and sheathed it back into its sheath, "Ceodore Harvey?"

Ceodore stared at him puzzled, "Yes, how do you know my last name?"

"The name's Archer, Archer Geraldine."

"Geraldine? Archer Geraldine? So you're Edge's son? The one who we were going to meet when we arrive in Eblan?"

Archer nodded before he looked around, "Do you...have any idea where we are?"

Ceodore shrugged, "Like you, we were suddenly summoned here but..." Ceodore turned his blue eyes towards the empty throne, "Cosmos was here to greet us."

Archer raised an eyebrow, "Cosmos?"

"She's the one who summoned us," Ceodore answered, "she's the goddess of Harmony and she..well...she summoned us to participate in a war."

"A war? She does know that we are hardly adults?" Archer muttered, crossing his arms, "we are still inexperienced and young."

"That's what Adair and I told her a few minutes ago before she disappeared," Ceodore sighed, "But she said that she summoned us because she didn't want her 'original' warriors to particpate in the battle again."

"Original?" Archer questioned only to recieve a nod in response, "so that means this isn't the first time that she had summoned warriors here then?"

Ceodore shrugged, "Who knows? She maybe a goddess of Harmony but she's keeping a lot of secrets, especially from us."

Rolling his eyes that a 'goddess of harmony' would endager children that they don't even know about, Archer stared at the empty throne.

"So..when is she going to return?"

The Knighted Prince shrugged, "To be honest, I'm not sure. She just comes and goes whenever she wants, her reasoning that she had lost much of her strength."

"I wonder what caused her to lose so much strength," Archer pondered, crossing his arms, "And not only that, what happened to the last group of warriors that she had previously summoned?"

"Don't bring it up please," Ceodore groaned, "the neverending possibilities of what had might occured frightens me."

"But it does make you wonder right?" the ninja asked before he stopped, another question popping into his head, "what do you think will happen if we win this war?"

* * *

><p>I'm okayish with this chapter 0-0...so yeah...enjoy<p> 


	10. Final Fantasy V ::Shin::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9: Final Fantasy V ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Shin::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Peering curiously at the pink flower in front of him, Shin slowly reached out and plucked the plant from the ground. When nothing happened, the teen released a small smile, forcing himself to his feet as he continued to admire the flower.

"Mom is going to love this," he grinned as he tucked the precious plant into one of his pockets and headed back towards his trusty Chocobo, Comet.

Shin was almost to adulthood, turning 19 in a few months. His short brown hair slightly spikes on the left side, a look that he had inherited from his father. His brown eyes seem to stick out against his pale skin and the smile on his face almost never seems to fade. Being a prince of Tycoon, a thin golden band could be seen going around his forehead, a single blue gem imbedded in the middle. Shin's clothes consisted of a collarless light blue vest which is closed lined with a lighter shade of blue. A purple cloth is tied around his waist however most of it falls to his right side just on his thigh while an orange cloth is tied above, only coveirng his right thigh. Another light green cloth lined with gold is beneath the purple and orange and also covers his left side but reaches down to his shin. The teenager wears white pants and light purple lined with gold boots, the front plated with metal, that reaches up to his shins. Blue cloth lined with gold is tied around his right wrist and coming up from his boots just below the knee. The cloth around his wrist has a little bit coming out along with red beads. A red belt with a light blue gem lined with gold is tied around his waist on top of the cloths however is tilted upward from the left side of his waist along with red beads. Gold armor adorned with light blue gems starts from his left shoulder before going around the back to the back of his right shoulder blade and a white cloth tinged with blue goes from his middle finger down to his elbow lined with gold as well. A golden bracelet is on his right wrist with a single blue gem in the middle. On his back, two capes are secured onto his armor, both on top of each other, a dark blue cape on the boottom and a harvest gold on the top. The dark blue reaches to the back of his knees while the harvest gold reaches only to his thighs. Brown straps cross his chest to keep a single red sword on his left side, ensuring that it is always there when it needs him most. Finally, when the sword is unsheathed, the blade is red along with the hilt and is lined with gold, a red tassle following behind its hilt.

Jumping onto his trusty companion, Shin patted the side of its neck causing it to reply with a loud 'kweh' before running back towards the Kingdom of Tycoon.

Xxxx

"Prince Shin! Prince Shin Klauser!"

"Where could he be? He's late for his classes."

"Don't ask me, I haven't seen him since this morning!"

Shin peeked over the edge of the wall, smiling at the chaos within the courtyard that had occured during his absence.

Though an adventurous and carefree boy, Shin also takes his lessons serious most of the time, especially since he was nearing close to adulthood. However, the tight schedule smothers the teen sometimes and occassionally, Shin will sneak out with Comet to explore. Of course being a prince of a kingdom and expected to be the next heir of Tycoon, panic always ensues, forcing Shin to make his visits outside short, that way they wouldn't have the idea that he was kidnapped by nearby Kingdoms.

He had originally planned to sneak back in after placing Comet back in the stables but how the servants and teachers were running around all over the place, Shin reluctantly decided to reveal himself. At this rate, they will discover him anways. Taking in a deep breath, Shin took a step out from his hiding place, into the open, and almost immediatley, all eyes were on him.

"Prince Shin!"

Simultaneously, the servants and teachers surrounded and all of them attempted to grab the young Prince.

"He needs to learn History!"

"No, no, his magic comes first!"

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting him until his sword classes is finished!"

Shin released a mental groan as he let them grab him by the arm left and right, having been use to this kind of rough treatment after his returns from his travels.

"What's going on here?"

Instantaneously, all of the people who had surrounded Shin made two rows and were on their knees, keeping their heads low as the familiar presence of the Queen appeared into the room. Her light violet hair seemingly gleams underneath the rays of the sun, Lenna's azure eyes showed seriousness and determination as she approached the group.

"Mom!" Shin exclaimed as he ran to her, simultaneously picking around in his pockets. Pulling out the pink flower as he slowed to a stop in front of his mother, the brown haired prince released a smile, "this is for you."

Lenna smiled softly as she accepted to small gift from her son, saying, "Thank you." Examining the gift, she chuckled, "You always did know what I like best."

As Shin returned the smile that his mother had given him, one of the servants finally spoke, "We apologize for interrupting your majesty but your son, Prince Shin, has once again skipped out on his classes."

"Really?" Lenna turned her green eyes towards her son whom just smiled sheepishly.

"Well...I guess the adventurer side of me got the best of my curiosity," Shin replied, rubbing the back of his head.

Expecting his mother to be upset, Shin was surprised to see his mother laugh instead, much to the confusion of not only him but the servants and teachers as well.

"Your Majesty?", one of the servants asked as Lenna relaxed enough down to a giggle.

"I am alright," she replied as she released another smile, "It's just that Shin," she turned to her son, "you're almost like your father."

Hearing this, the smile on Shin's face grew broader.

Shin is close to Bartz, his father, and when his father is over in Tycoon, the two are constantly seen together, doing whatever a father and son do. Their relationship was so close, that Bartz even bought Shin his Chocobo, Comet, as an egg. It was an adventure itself just to hatch it. However since his father is an adventurer and a Warrior of Light, his visits are short and his stops here can range from constant to rare whenever he leaves the Kingdom.

Seeing the smile on his face, Lenna smiled as she turned, "Lunch is prepared, I bet you're hungry after all that wondering around."

As if on cue, Shin's stomach growled, causing the young prince to grin sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and then followed his mother to the dining hall.

**Xxxxx**

Shin doesn't understand why the dining hall has to be so huge. True they have dinners and parties with a large group of people but Shin just doesn't understand why he and his mother would dine in an area so big by themselves. When his mother and him seat at the table, there is a long path down the table that reaches down to the other end of the room but only the edges that are close to Shin and Lenna are covered with food. Bothered at such a large area, Shin watched his mother eat before he too started to eat his meal.

"Shin?"

The Prince looked up from his plate, "Yes?"

Seeing her son look up as he did, Lenna couldn't help but smile, "Don't forget, your cousin, Sen, is coming to visit."

Unintentionally, Shin released a groan.

Sen is Shin's cousin and like his mother, Faris, he is brash and somewhat selfish, something that bothered Shin to no end. He cares for his cousin that's for sure but every time Sen comes over, it's chaos. The young Prince recalls an account when Sen came to Tycoon, he had almost defeathered Comet just because he claimed that the Chocobo was 'staring' at him the wrong way. Since then, Comet hadn't gotten near him. After witnessing many events with Sen practically destroying most of the sparring equipment and the destruction of his room, Shin came to the conclusion that his cousin is absolutely nuts.

"Now what was that for?" Lenna frowned, "Sen can't be that bad?"

Shin gave his mother an exasperated look, "Do you call launching a cannon at the castle walls 'not bad'."

Pondering for a moment at Shin's words, Lenna couldn't help but nod, "I suppose not."

Heaving out a sigh, Shin placed both hands on his face, an attempt to ride of himself of his frustration.

"I almost forgot, Kit is coming as well."

That knocked Shin out of his chair.

"You're kidding!" he yelled as he abruptly stood up, only to gain a shake of the head as a reply.

Kit Baldesion is the daughter of Krile and her visits are rare beyond compare. However when she does visit, it's something that Shin dreads almost as much as the visit from his cousin. Kit is a princess of Bal and in the eyes of the servants and teachers, Shin's betrothed. Though Krile and Lenna were against it, somehow the advisors of both kingdoms were able to convince the queen's to arrange a marriage between their children. Thanks to this knowledge, it was slightly awkward for Shin to be around Kit since he considers her nothing more than a friend. To make things worse, Kit actually has a crush on Shin and adding in her optimistic and open personality, it only made Shin more uncomfortable.

And now, just the thought of both Sen and Kit being around him at once is causing the young Prince to dread the visits even more. Heck he would rather face a behemoth than hanging around those two.

"Shin," Lenna warned, "you know as well as I do that Kit is your fiance, it is only reasonable that she comes to visit here."

Rethinking the decision to argue, Shin reluctantly sat down and started scarffing down his meal.

"Do you dread those two that much Shin?"

Looking up, Shin swallowed before he answered, "Do you even have to ask?"

The answer that he had given his mother wasn't one she was expecting since the look on her face was of frustration.

"Shin," she warned once again, "don't you dare skip out on these visits alright?"

With an exasperated groan, Shin nodded as he placed a hand on his face, only to recieve a soft smile from his mother.

"Off to bed then," Lenna said, "they are arriving here early in the morning tomorrow so prepare until then."

Giving no response except a nod, Shin excused himself from the meal and headed towards his room.

**Xxxxx**

Upon reaching his room, Shin was practically slamming his head repeatedly on the wall. How was he going to survive the past few days with Kit and Sen around? Especially last time he went adventuring with one of them, they caused so much trouble that the rest of their stay is within the confines of the castle. In Shin's mind, that is a total nightmare.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Shin walked over and collapsed in his bed, rubbing his temples.

"Calm down Shin," he muttered, "one day with those two wouldn't kill you."

Deep down, he highly doubts that.

Heaving out another frustrated sigh, Shin grabbed a pillow and placed it on his face, not caring if he suffocated or not.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" he complained as he rolled over.

iYoung adventurer aid me./i

"Wha-"

Surprised, Shin attempted to push himself up only for him to accidently roll off his bed, landed on the floor with a painful, 'Bang!' After several seconds of rolling on the floor, clutching his head, Shin forced himself to stand, his brown gaze scanning his room warily.

iI ask you to fight for the balance of peace./i

Puzzled at first, Shin released a yelp as he felt the floor beneath his give way only for his feet to touch ground once again. However, Shin wasn't prepared for the sudden change thus when his feet touched the ground, he collapsed, comically falling onto his face.

"Why me?" he groaned as he placed one hand over his sore forehead while using his free one to push himself to stand.

"Having a bad day?"

Jumping, Shin's hand reached over to the sheath of his sword but stopped, his brown gaze upon a group of warriors.

"You can say that," Shin replied, his shoulders sagging a bit, signaling that he's relaxed, "but I have a question-"

"Who are we?" one of them replied, a small smile appearing on her pale face.

The young adventurer nodded.

Giving each other a nod, the group then started to introduce themselves one bye one.

"Light"

"Raizel"

"Weizhe"

"Joshua"

"Aleron"

"Oda"

"Ceodore Harvey"

"Adair Highwind"

"Archer Geraldine"

"Nice to meet you all," Shin said, giving them a nod, "the name's Shin Klauser and I have another question. Where are we?"

To his amusement, most of them shrugged (the exception is Light, Aleron, and Adair)

"Like you we were summoned here suddenly," Raizel said, "all we know is that we are to particpate in a war."

"War?" the prince repeated, as he looked amongst the teenagers, most of whom nodded.

In the perspective of the prince, Shin realize that he was the oldest out of all of them and he wasn't even 19 yet. Then why would-what?

"Wait, wait, wait, you said 'summoned'," Shin asked, "who summoned us?"

"I have young adventurer."

Releasing a yelp of surprise, Shin twirled around, only to gawk as the goddess sat upon her white throne who smiled.

"My name is Cosmos," she introduced, "I am the goddess of Harmony and your aid is needed in this war."

Rubbing the back of his head, Shin murmured, "There's going to be more isn't there?"

The goddess nodded, "In order for me to stand a chance, I need as many warriors as possible otherwise..." Her face turned serious, "Your worlds maybe in danger."

* * *

><p>To be honest I'm not really proud of this chapter - - '<p> 


	11. Final Fantasy V ::Sen and Kit::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10: Final Fantasy V ~ Cosmos ~ ::::Sen and Kit::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sen Scherwiz looked out to the sea with a look of frustration. He was going to be staying with his cousin Shin for a couple of days and the thought disoriented him. To make things worse they were going to pick up Kit Baldesion, a princess of Bal. Of course, Sen sees both Shin and Kit as friends however both of them were too...expressive for his liking. With a small scoff, Sen crossed his arms as he watched the land of Bal come into view.

Sen was a few months younger than Shin however his height is superior to his cousin, almost a head and a half high. His light purple hair reaches past his shoulders, his bangs brushed to the left. On the left side of his face, he let some of his hair fall in front of his ear and a red band is tied around it, keeping it in place. His green eyes seem stick against against his fair skin and the fact that he has a feminine face doesn't help at all. He wears a long short sleeve, dark blue overcoat that reaches down to his ankles, the shoulder and sleeves lined with a garnet color. Down the front the edges of the coat are white and and opens at the collar but closes form his chest to his waist before letting it open again. A belt is tied around his waist on top of the overcoat with a white cloth tied around his neck, letting the front fall on top of his coat. He wears garnet colored gloves and pants and armguards could be seen on both arms along with shin guards on his knee high brown boots. Finally, he wears a dark gray turtle neck shirt with a dark blue cloth lined with garnet over his forehead, finished with a golden hilted sword tied onto his right waist.

As soon as the ship hit land, Sen waved a hand to one of his crew mates who had approached him, already answering the unspoken question. With a nod, the crew mate followed after Faris, Sen's mother, off the ship and into the kingdom of Bal. Seeing that he was alone, Sen leaned against the railing of the pirate ship, taking in the view of the foreign country that he had visited so many times before turning his eyes back towards the horizon.

Since Faris, Lenna, Krile, and Bartz are the Warriors of Light, and also friends, they had kept in touch with each other even when they started a family. He rolled his eyes as he remembered the first time he had met his cousin, Shin, when they were only 10. It wasn't a really pleasant visit really, mostly staying within the castle after the young pirate starting firing the cannons at the castle. He smirked as he recalled seeing the look on his cousin's face as he turned the cannon towards the castle and fired. Sen doesn't know why but his visits with his cousin took...a lot of things from his mind. For instance, his father. A frown immediately forming on his face, Sen turned his eyes back towards land only to realize that his mother's crew was already approaching with the young princess following not too far behind her.

Kit Baldesion was a young girl of 17, her blonde curls pulled back in a ponytail but letting some of it fall in front of her brown eyes. Her dark green tang top and shorts causes her pale complexion seem paler however, her pink cape lined with white pinned together with golden pins seem to help contrast the dark colors. Wearing knee high boots and dark green wristbands on both wrists, a golden sash tied around her waist keeps up pieces of green cloth lined with gold on her thighs, letting the ends fall just above her knees.

Her outfit, along with her perky and optimistic attitude causes Kit to look adorable and petite. Sen scoffed at the thought. Anyone would have thought that if it wasn't for the dual weapons that Kit keeps around her waist. Twin great axes lined with pink are hooked onto each side, both having red tassels at the ends decorated with beads. Wielding those dual weaponry made Kit seem to be abnormal, as she could easily wield the heavy axes with little trouble. If Sen recalls correctly, he remembers Kit tossing the axes a great distance with ease, even beating some of Knights of Bal at a throwing contest when he last visited.

"Sen!"

Having seeing this action coming, the male waited until the last second to move to the side, easily dodging the tackle hug that his friend had attempted. However, much to Sen's dismay, Kit caught herself and rolled several times before flipping back onto her feet, turning around with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"I'm not giving up!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him.

Kit has a record of glomping almost everyone she meets, the only person she was unable to glomp was Sen. Ever since first seeing her hug attacks at a young age, Sen had started to dodge Kit's glomps, each time grimacing as he recalls the one that she had given to his cousin. He heard Shin hit the floor hard, and Sen could easily tell that it didn't get any better with Kit falling on top of him at full force. Not wanting to experience the pain, Sen told Kit that he does not want any of her 'hugs' however the blonde wasn't going to take no for an answer. Since then, Kit have been trying to give the young pirate a hug however with no success.

Dodging yet another of her tackle hugs, Sen ran to one end of the ship, the blonde not too far behind him. Then when he heard her closing in behind, Sen turned a corner at the last second, smiling in triumph as the girl sailed through air. However the triumph soon turned to terror as he realized that Kit was sailing off the ship.

SPLASH!

"The Princess! The Princess is overboard!"

"Quick! Someone help her!"

Hearing the panicked screaming of the ship mates in the background, Sen growled as he started untying the cloth around his neck, tossing it to the side as he started to unbutton his overcoat. Throwing it to the side as well, Sen took several steps back before running forward, leaping off the ship with precision and experience.

"Sir Sen! Wait!"

However, the ship mate had called too late as Sen dove into the water, a loud 'Splash' could be heard as he disappeared beneath the surf. Eyeing each other warily, the ship mates stared onto the still surface, the only disturbance was the ripples where the young pirate had disappeared. Seconds passed with harsh stillness until Sen's head popped out of the water, Kit sputtering in his arms. Seeing that their Captain's son needing aid, one of the ship mates called for a rope, the others complying instantly.

Swimming to the ship, Sen heard a small splash beside him and by instinct, reached out for the source. His fingers wrapping around the familiar roughness of rope, Sen held tight as he felt the tension within it, feeling himself and Kit slowly being pulled back onto the ship. Throwing Kit over the side first, Sen swung his legs over the railing, falling onto the ground in a heap. Though he hadn't been in the water for long, Sen's muscles ached at the sudden exertion, causing him to mentally groan. Hearing the female slowly getting to her feet, Sen forced himself to stand as well, only to narrowly leap to the side as Kit again attempted one of her tackle 'hugs'.

"You're still at it!" he yelled as he ran to the other side opposite of the princess only for her to grin mischeviously as she once again ran towards him.

Feeling the exhaustion taking it's toll, Sen waited until she leaped through the air to duck, visibly wincing as he heard her make contact with the wooden pole behind him. Slowly standing, Sen turned and stared as Kit clasped her hands over her face, shaking her head side to side. obviously doing so from the pain.

"What's going on here?"

All eyes turned instantly towards the ships deck, only for Captain Faris to approach the crew, anger clear in her azure eyes.

"Do I have to repeat myself!" she roared, "what happened while I was gone talking to the Queen!"

Rolling his eyes, Sen calmly went and picked up his fallen clothing, holding it in his arms as he made his way towards the cabin.

"Sen! You stay here!"

Shooting his mother a glare, Sen hissed, "I don't have to listen to you!" before he swung open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

During this moment, Kit chose to stand up abruptly, a grin visible on her face as she exclaimed, "Nothing Captain Faris! We were just playing that's all!"

"Playing?" Faris scoffed, "How can I believe you were playing when you were just on the ground in pain?"

Kit placed her hands behind her back, staring at Faris playfully, "I'm a clumsy girl and you know that Captain Faris."

Realizing that the princess wasn't going to give her a straight answer, Faris heaved out a sigh, "Lower the sails! We're moving out!"

With an excited roar, the crew started to get into position, untying ropes and moving around to start sailing. As this was going, Kit turned her brown eyes to the cabin, a small sneaky smile appearing on her features.

**Xxxxx**

Removing his wet shirt, Sen abandoned it on a chair as he started to remove the red band in his hair, ruffling it as he tossed the band aside. Combing his fingers through his hair, Sen proceeded to his wardrobe as he removed the rest of his wet clothing consisting of his pants and shoes, tossing his sword onto his bunk. However as he attempted to open his wardrobe, his door swung open.

"I've got you now!"

Rolling his eyes, Sen jumped into his wardrobe, closing it shut behind him as he heard a loud 'Smack' and a squeal of pain. Starting to become annoyed by the princess' antics, Sen amazingly started pulling on clothing within the darkness, keeping the doors closed by turning a latch on the upper left corner of the right door.

"Sen! That's so unfair!"

Ignoring the princess, Sen undid the latch and swung the doors open, expecting, Kit to jump out and attack. However to his surprise, Kit was standing 'beside' the wardrobe, meaning the instant Sen swung open the doors, it had made contact with her face. Now the princess was on the floor once again, her hands on her face for the third time that day. Rolling his eyes, Sen checked himself to ensure he was presentable before closing his wardrobe, grabbed his sheathed weapon, steathily walked passed Kit and up the stairs towards the deck.

Pulling another red band from his pocket, Sen proceeded to tie it around some of his hair, only satisfied with it once it was back to his original look. Ignoring the wetness of his purple locks, Sen pushed the doors open to the deck, his azure eyes squinting at the sudden gust of wind. Breathing in the sea air, Sen made his way towards the nose of the ship, leaning against the railing as he closed his eyes, letting the wind hit his face and hair.

Having lived out at sea most of his life, Sen knows the sea quite well. Like how the winds affect the direction of the ship or how looking at the clouds help discern the weather. Today, Sen could easily tell that they were going to have easy sailing to Tycoon, the suns rays easily telling a cloudless sky and the strong but warm winds signally a speedy trip. Heaving out a sigh of content, Sen opened his eyes, pushing himself off the railings as he made his way to the rear of the boat.

"Raaaah!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sen dodged to the left as Kit flew past him, easily flipping in the air and landing steadily on her feet.

"Don't you ever give up!" Sen roared as Kit ran towards him again, only for him to lean back as she once again lunged, causing her to easily sail over him.

"Not until you get a hug frome me!" she yelled as she twirled around, her eyes showing determination, "I gave everyone a hug! Queen Lenna, Prince Shin, even your mother Captain Faris! But you're the only one I haven't hugged yet Sen!"

With that she lunged towards the young pirate only for him to jump over her sailing body.

Turning around, Sen hissed, "That's because I don't want you to."

Hearing his answer as she turned around, Kit pouted as she asked, "Why?"

The question echoing in his mind, Sen winced as the image of a shadowed figure downing drinks flashed in his head and the scent of alcohol reaching his nostrils.

"T-That's none of your concern!" he growled, "just stop trying 'attacking' me alright!"

However, Sen's attempt to stop his friends attempts only caused an evil glint to gleam over her brown eyes, much to his dismay.

"If you insist," Kit tugged her dual axes from their straps, causing the crew members around them to stop and stare, "then I shall have to force you to submit and let me give you a hug!"

Coming to the conclusion that something is mentally wrong with the princess, Sen eyes went wide as he took a step back, feeling the wind from the swinging attack from Kit's weapon. Another glint appearing in her eyes, Kit swung her other axe, causing Sen to completely duck to avoid the attack. Then tucking his arms and legs, Sen rolled to the side, narrowly dodging another swing from the princess.

"Are you nuts!" he yelled as he stood up, running to the side as Kit approached and swung downwards, causing one of her weapons to easily smash through the railings that was behind him.

Wincing as he imagined what it could have done to him if it made contact, Sen snapped back into attention as he jumped up, dodging yet another attack from the blonde. Growling in frustration, Sen finally unsheathed his sword, swinging it towards one of Kit's great axes. However, the second their weapons made contact, it recoiled, sending the arm of their owners to fly back as they bounced off each other. Seeing that the young pirate was now being serious, Kit twirled to avoid losing her balance, pumping one of her hands into the air, great axe still in hand.

"Yes! Now you're talking!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him.

Twirling himself so that he could regain his balance, Sen narrowly dodged another swing from the blonde, having to flip backwards in order to avoid it. Landing on his feet, Sen launched himself forward, only for Kit to do the same as a response.

"Sir Sen! Lady Kit!"

Hearing the panicked voices of the crew, the young pirate and princess skidded to a stop, their weapons narrowly stopping in time to avoid a hit. With one of Kit's great axes next to his neck, Sen frowned as he positioned his sword over her heart, much to her disappointment.

"No fair!" she complained as she lowered her weapon, crossing her arms with her weapons still in hand.

At first, confused at is to why Kit was upset, Sen slowly realized that though they both had each other stuck, Sen had the greater speed and the lighter weapon fast enough to deliver a blow before Kit can even move an inch. However, to him, it was an empty win since he had known Kit for many years and not only that, she was also female and a princess, something that Sen feels he shouldn't be feeling proud of beating. Sheathing his sword into his sheath, Sen then turned his attention to the crew, his eyes narrowing as they took a step back from him.

"Why did you interfere?" he growled menancingly, his fists clenching as the crew members gulped.

"If they hadn't, you two would have killed each other!"

Knowing the voice fully well, Sen calmly turned as the crew formed into a stiff line as Sen's mother approached, a frown clearly visible on her face.

"Kit! You come over here as well!"

A quizical look clear on her face, Kit restrapped her dual axes around her waist before complying to the Pirate Captain. With both teens now in front of her, Faris crossed her arms as she scolded, "Both of you, I can't believe the behavior you are showing! True you have grown knowing this ship and its faces however that doesn't mean you can scare the crap out of them by fighting to the death!"

Ignoring the look of fright on Kit's face, the Pirate Captain took in a deep breath as she continued, "Of all the things you two could do, killing each other isn't one of them! Especially since it is hazardous for you to fight with real weapons! If you want to spar, make sure it is not a life threatening one!"

"Now you care," Sen growled as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, muttering, "back then you didn't."

Faris shot her son a look, "Sen, you have to-"

"Have to what!" Sen spat, "Let go! Move on!" He released a short laugh, "Sorry mom, but after what that bastard done to me while you were off playing pirate will never leave my mind!"

With that, Sen stomped back towards the cabin, however Faris wasn't finished. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the purple haired woman forced him to turn around, a look of anger clearly on her face.

"Sen! How dare you-"

"How dare I! How dare you for abandoning me on dry land with that man you called a husband!," Sen yelled, pulling himself away from his mother, "for years I thought you never knew until the day when I first left land! Did you know how I felt when I figured out that you knew what my own father had done to me for so many years!"

He turned and marched away from Faris and swung the door of the cabin open.

"You betrayed me mother!" he roared as he slammed the door shut.

**Xxxxx**

Sitting upon his bunk, Sen fingered the handle of his sheathed weapon, his back leaning against the wall, one leg up and his right arm upon his knee. The images of his father flashing in his mind, Sen cringed as he grasped his right arm. Originally Sen was right handed however, the images of his father bringing out a dagger was clear in his mind as he shivered, causing him to grip his right arm tighter. The young pirate couldn't understand how his mother had fallen for that man, maybe perhaps he was charismatic, able to even charm the rock barrier that his mother had to dust.

_I highly doubt that,_ Sen rolled his eyes, looping his arm around his weapon, keeping it close to him as he hugged his knees. He remembers always being in this position, however, he always did it either out of fear or comfort in his younger years.

_Fear most likely,_ he thought as he hugged his knees tighter, remembering how hard his father would pound the door, ordering him to open it or else his 'punishment' would be extended.

Knock! Knock!

Frightened, Sen jumped to his feet, his sword pulled from his sheath as the images of his father bursting through the door visible in his mind.

"Sen? Are you alright?"

Slowly realizing that it was only Kit, Sen calmed himself down enough to resheathe his blade, approach his door, and cracked it open, just enough for his eye to peek through.

"What?" he demanded.

Sen had expected Kit to be her optimistic self however to his surprise, a dispirited look was upon her face, her arms behind her back, and her body swaying to and fro.

"I'm...I'm sorry for what happened earlier," she apologized, "I...I shouldn't have been so-"

"It's nothing to apologize about," Sen interrupted, "you were just being yourself, that's a good thing."

Kit's brown eyes wavered as she said, "But Sen, let me do something in return, I could-"

"Just be yourself," Sen interrupted once again, "cause the Kit I'm seeing right now isn't the one I know."

Blinking several times, Kit released a small smile as she giggled.

"As you wish!" she exclaimed as she ran down the hall, causing Sen to roll his eyes however as he shut the door, a small smile appeared on his features.

**Xxxxx**

"Land Ho!"

Groaning, Sen wrapped the pillow around his ears, only for him to cringe as a loud pounding could be heard at his door.

"Sir Sen, time to awaken,"

Grumbling, Sen pushed himself upright, shooting a glare at the door, "I know that however how many times do I have to tell you to pull the rope?"

Silence loomed in the air before the crew member behind the door replied, "Um...sir...pulling the rope to a bell isn't very-"

"I order you to do it from now on alright!"

Hearing the crew mate slam into the wall opposite of the door, Sen gained a measely, "Yes Sir" as an answer before he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Complaining on how 'naive' the ship mates could be, Sen proceeded to change from his sleeping clothes and into his usual, leaving his cabin in only just a few minutes. Upon entering the deck after ascending the stairs, Sen instinctively ducked, just in time for Kit to fly over his head and tumble down the stairs. Giving his friend a blank look, Sen continued on his way towards the front of the boat, secretly admiring the green landscape of Tycoon as the ship approached.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes Captain!"

Frowning, Sen turned his azure eyes to his right, only to make eye contact with his mother. A strained air could be felt around them as azure eyes stayed connected, both too stubborn to look away. Finally, Faris unlocked eyes, turning her attention back to the crew mate who was reporting to her. Releasing a small sound of annoyance, Sen made his way towards one side of the boat, keeping his balance as the ship slightly bumped into the harbor. The instant the boat was still, two crew mates approached to the side and opened a door on the railing, sliding down a long ramp to the docks as they did so. Calmly, Sen descended down the wooden ramp, not even waiting a second for those who were suppose to come along.

"Sen wait up!"

Hearing Kit's approaching footsteps, the young pirate readied himself to jump however relaxed as the blonde slowed down to a brisk walk beside him, a grin plastered onto her face.

The harbors of Tycoon was a brilliant place for ships with clear waters and plenty of docks for even the largest ships to land. Not too far from the docks were the multiple paths to many villages and towns, the green grass and talls trees visible in the horizon. Many see this place as a pirate's paradise, thanks to Faris' relation to Queen Lenna.

Rolling his eyes at the mere thought of his mother, Sen walked along the path that he took so many times since the age of 10. This path leads directly to the castle of Tycoon. Filled with flowers and plants with an aura of peace, the castle of Tycoon usually is ordered and organized. However, to the surprise of not only Sen but Kit as well, the front of the castle was filled with servants scrambling around all over the place in a panic. Completely oblivous to what was going on, Sen calmly grabbed the collar of a passing servant, causing his body to jerk forward and fall to the ground once Sen released his grip.

"What's going on here?" Sen demanded as he roughly pulled the servant to his feet, whom stared wide eyed as he choked and coughed.

"The-The prince," He coughed only to recieve a shake from Sen.

"What about the prince?" Sen's eyes narrowed, inching his face closer to the male servant who gulped.

"P-p-Prince Sh-Shin i-i-is m-m-missing."

Hearing Kit gasp behind him, shock spread throughout Sen as he released his grip on the servant, who dropped to the ground and crawled away.

"Shin? Missing? Impossible," he heard Faris scoff behind him, "men, continue on towards the castle."

Letting the crew and his mother pass him, Sen turned his blue eyes towards Kit whom returned the stare. After several seconds of making eye contact, both nodded their head once. Something wasn't right.

**Xxxxx**

Being constant guests of Tycoon and their Captain being a relative of the Queen, Faris' crew was easily able to enter along with Sen and Kit, both of whom sensed something wasn't quite the way it should be. They couldn't explain it but the instant the news of their friend disappearing hit their ears, an aura of discomfort surrounded them. Perhaps they were worried for Shin however they were certain that was not it. Upon approaching the audience room, they were greeted with a grieving Lenna and to the surprise of Sen, Bartz attempting to comfort his wife.

"You know Shin, he might be off on another small trip or something similar," the adventurer whispered however Lenna only sobbed harder.

"He usually comes home before dawn," she cried, "he's been missing for almost a day Bartz. A day!"

Her voice cracked, causing her to sob as her husband wrapped comforting arms around her.

"So I'm guessing he really is missing?" Faris asked, catching the attention of the brown haired adventurer.

"Yeah" Bartz smiled weakly, "I'm just hoping that Shin got a little too excited and decided to sneak out longer than needed but to be honest, I'm starting to doubt that."

The purple haired female released a small scoff, "Amazing, the optimistic Bartz actually starting to doubt? Where is the world coming to?"

Staring at his sister-in-law, Bartz released a small laugh, shaking his head side to side, "Thanks for the boost of confidence Faris."

While the two adults were conversing, Kit and Sen were at the doorway, the blonde having a look of concern.

"What do you think about this Sen?" she asked as she turned her brown eyes towards the violet haired male, "do you really think that Shin is missing?"

At first, the young princess gained no answer, only recieving a blank look as a reply. Finally, the young pirate broke the stiff silence.

"That idiot, making everyone worry like that" Sen's azure eyes narrowed, "when I find him, I'm going to ensure that he won't be able to walk again!"

With that, Sen turned and started to leave the audience chamber, leaving the blond princess stunned. Eyes wide, Kit frantically grabbed one of Sen's arms only for him to jerk his arm back from her grip.

"Don't try to stop me," he hissed, "that idiot is getting what he deserves."

With that, he started stomping away again, causing Kit to enter a frenzy of panic.

"Come on Sen, he-he might be lost or something seriously bad happened to him," she pleaded as she sped walked to keep up with the older male, " yeah he's got everyone worried but I don't think he meant it that way Sen. Come on Sen, don't hurt him."

Azure eyes narrowing in annoyance, Sen turned to yell at the girl when they both stopped, feeling a sensation of warmth slithering up their body.

_Flame and Earth, work together in the start of war_

Frightened, Kit latched onto Sen whom shoved her away, his eyes attempting to locate the source of the voice. However, to both their surprise, a great quake occured, knocking both Kit and Sen off of their feet. Unable to stop himself, Sen closed his eyes, waiting for his body to make contact with the tiled floor. To his surprise, when he hit, it didn't hurt as much as he imagined and also, he felt like he hit water instead of hard cemented rock. Hesitant at first, Sen convinced himself to lift himself off the ground , realizing that the quake from earlier was now nonexsitent. Opening his azure eyes, he was shocked to see rainbow arcs covering the landscape, the floors covered by several inches of water. Pushing himself to stand, Sen intinctively looked to his right, only to see the blonde princess looking around with uncertainty.

"W-Where are we?" she asked as she slowly made her way towards the violet haired male whom only frowned in response.

"Don't ask me, I'm in the same predicament as you," he growled.

"So are we."

Jumping, Sen unsheathed the blade from its sheathe and pointed it at the face of the unexpected stranger, "Who are you?"

"Weizhe," the white clothed male camly responded, "and put away your weapon, we are all comrades here and we must support each other to particpate in this war."

"War?" Kit repeated.

"Yes, a war"

Both teens turning around, they were greeted by a pleasant warmth before their eyes adjusted to the glow to see the blonde female, seated upon her throne.

"A war that is endless, a battle of cycle after cycle," the woman explained, "a war between Chaos, the god of discord, and I, Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony."

"Harmony?" Sen scoffed, "goddess of Harmony my ass. A real god would never summon children to fight."

Cosmos nodded once, "I apologize but my power only can do so much. My energy wanes every day and it is harder for me to summon anyone older than all of you."

"All?" Kit blinked, "There's more of us?"

"Yep and I hate to admit it but it's nice to see some familiar faces around here."

Brown eyes going wide, Kit whispered, "I know that voice" before she turned around and squealed in glee as Shin approached them.

"Prince Shin!" she screamed as she ran towards the prince, tackling him to the ground as his brown eyes widen in surprise.

Releasing a small wheeze as his body made contact with the ground, Shin gave a strained smile, "Nice to see you too...Kit. So can you please...get off?"

"Not until my sweet Shin-Shin returns my hug," Kit chirped, causing the prince to release a small sigh.

Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around Kit whom snuggled into his chest before she jumped up and exclaimed, "I'm done!"

Taking in a deep breath of air, Shin pushed himself to stand, brushing off the invisible dust as he did so.

"Shin-Shin?" he heard someone chuckle, causing Shin to turn and smile.

"Oh hey Raizel," the prince said sheepishly, "I know strange nickname."

Releasing a small smile, Shin turned back to his fiance and cousin, "Oh yeah, Raizel, this is my fiance Kit and my cousin Sen. Sen and Kit, this is Raizel."

After the introduction finished, Kit walked up and and placed out a hand, grinning, "Nice to meet you Raizel!"

With a small smile, Raizel took Kit's hand and shook it lightly, "Same as with me, Kit."

Then he turned his head to Shin and mouthed, 'Fiance?'

The brown haired prince just shrugged.

Finally releasing their handshake, Raizel turned to Sen whom frowned.

Raizel placed out a hand, "It's nice to meet you as well, Sen."

Instead of taking the warrior's hand, Sen stared at it warily before he turned and scoffed, "I don't need to act so chivalrous to anyone."

"Sen!" Shin warned however his cousin crossed his arms,

"If you want me, I'll be elsewhere," was all the young pirate said as he walked away.

Dropping his hand to his side, Raizel frowned, "What's his problem?"

"Sorry," the prince apologized, "however it's slightly your fault on your side however you didn't know."

"My fault?" Raizel repeated, frowning, "what did I do?"

"You reached out for a handshake," Shin shrugged, "a move that Sen would immediately taken into offense."

The silver haired teen raised an eyebrow, "Explanation?"

Shin released a small sigh, "Well, to put it simple, Sen has Haphephobia."

Seeing the confused look on Raizel's face, Shin then added, "The fear of being touched."

"Oh," Raizel's eyes widen in realization, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I should-"

"Apologizing to him will be taking it too far," the brown haired prince warned, "if you do, he'll see you as a weakling. That I promise you."

Silent for a moment, Raizel nodded once, "Thank you for the warning however I can't help but ask. Why does he have such a phobia?"

"Sorry," Shin smiled, "if you want to know, you have to ask Sen yourself. I know what happened however he made me promise not to tell anyone. It's something in his personal life and not many people know about it." He turned around only to see Kit sneaking up on Sen, "Heck, not even Kit knows that he even has Haphephobia."

With that, he watched as the blonde princess attempted to tackle the young pirate whom easily dodged, yelling, "Stop it!"

* * *

><p>Yep the next chapter<br>Sorry if it's taking so long to get to the 'actually' action - -'

I planned to start if after I introduced 'all' the characters however I realized that's way too far off. I calculated a bit and realized that it won't actually start until like 8-10 chapters later and I highly doubt you guys want to wait that long - -'

So I compromised and most likely it's going to start after the next chapter so please be patient with me


	12. Final Fantasy VI ::Tuula and Cale::

**Dissidia Rebirth**

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11: Final Fantasy VI ~Cosmos~ ::::Tuula and Cale::::**

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tuula can't help but dislike coming to her mother's world even though she is always excited to see her friends. She loves her mother and her companions but the absence of magic in their world stifles Tuula whom is use to the magical energies of her father's home world. Heaving out a sad sigh, Tuula forced herself from the railing of the airship, turning her eyes towards the sky.

Having barely reached 16, Tuula was of average height with an hourglass body, which sometimes attracts unwanted attention. Her dirty blonde curls is pulled back with a blue dotted purple piece of cloth, letting some of it fall in front of her gray-blue eyes, using two pink clips to hold some of them back. A purple vest lined with lime green and gold is placed over a sleevless cyan dress which reaches to her knees, designs of flowers and golden stems decorating it. A yellow cloth dotted with black swirls is tied around her waist, letting the ends of it reaching to her lower thighs. Pink tights could be seen with sky blue boots lined with gold over them, held together with pink laces. Pink gloves lined with gold reaches just below her shoulders, her right arm equipped with a bracer lined with the color of the sky. Finally, a dark purple cape dotted with dark blue dots is draped over her shoulders, kept in place with golden pins.

After staring at the endless, cloudless sky for several seconds, Tuula turned her gaze elsewhere only to jump back as she yelped, narrowly stopping herself from bumping into a face.

"Hey Tuula!"

Hearing the familiar greeting, Tuula released a soft smile as she returned the greeting, "Hello Cale."

Being upside with his legs still wrapped around the overhanging bars of the airship, Cale swung himself forward several times before releasing his grip, letting him sail over the air with several flips before landing on his feet expertly, gaining an applause from the female blonde.

Around the same age as Tuula, Cale's height dominates the young female, pratically a head taller than she with pale skin. His chin length dirty blonde hair slightly flowing in the wind, Cale adjusted his cyan headband lined with brown to ensure that it keeps his hair from his azure eyes. Cale' cyan jacket lined with dark brown is open, revealing the chain mail underneath. A red sash is tied around his waist with white pants, which was tucked into his cyan leg armor. With the same colored armguards and a bronze hilted sword and dagger lined with cyan on his side, the male teen looks like a mixture of a knight and a thief.

Hearing the applause from the female, Cale turned and did a mock bow, a smile upon his face.

"I am glad you enjoyed my show," he joked, "would you like an encore?"

Giggling, Tuula shook her head, "Sorry Cale, but I'm betting that if you try again something bad is going to happen."

"Aw come on," the young treasure hunter smiled, "I just know that you're dyin' to see another trick."

Once again, Tuula shook her head, "Cale, I've known you long enough that every time you try to duplicate a trick, something bad always happens. Remember that one time you tried to show me how far you can jump from rooftop to rooftop? When you tried to repeat it you broke not only an arm but a leg."

"But that was only once," Cale whined, "come on, please."

And that's where Cale performed his 'please' face, something that Tuula can never ignore. She doesn't know why but everytime she looks at him making that face, she can't seem to say no and this was no exception.

"Fine," She smiled, "just be carefuly okay?"

Releasing a small 'yes', Cale proceeded to climb onto a nearby ladder until halfway up, one of his arms reaching up to grab one of the overhanging bars. However, much to his luck, one of the ladder's handles snapped, happening to be the one that Cale was holding onto. With a small yelp, Cale felt himself freefalling off the ladder... and over the railing.

Releasing a cry, Tuula dashed towards Cale and instintivly reached out, blindly grasping anything that was connected to the treasure hunter. Luckily, the young girl's grip caught onto something and with a mighty tug, was able to pull Cale back on board. Hitting the ground with a dull 'thunk', Cale's azure eyes were wide with shock and fear, still feeling the adrenaline pumping throughout his body.

"Th-thanks Tuula," he squeaked, "that was way too close."

"I warned you," Tuula phewed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, "But you just don't seem to listen."

Pushing himself up in a sitting position, Cale calmly released a sheepish smile, gaining a smile as a response. Slowly pushing himself back onto his feet, Cale turned his azure eyes to Tuula's as he patted the dust off of himself.

"So is it true?" he asked, gaining a puzzled look from Tuula at first, "that you can really use magic?"

Releasing another soft smile, Tuula raised one arm out in her front of her, only to have a small flame appear in the palm of her hand as she did so. Staring at the flickering flame in awe, Cale crossed his arms.

"Man, that would be cool if I was able to do that," he muttered, causing the young mage to giggle.

"Well, back at my homeworld, you can buy magic," she stated as she released the flame, letting it flicker out before she smacked her hands together, "and not only that you can feel the energies of magic all around."

Hearing this, Cale released a stubborn huff, "Only if I can go with you."

Tuula released a small giggle, "You know as well as I do Cale that the inhabitants of my father's homeworld will instantly know that you don't belong...sort of."

"Sort of?" the young treasure hunter repeated, "what do you mean sort of?"

"Well," Tuula started as she walked closer to the dirty blonde, observing for a moment, "if you get rid of the chainmail-"

"Heck no!" Cale shook his head violently, "If that's what it takes to go to your world then leave me out of it! Both of my parents pratically put their lives on the line to make this and taking it off will be an insult!"

Hearing his words, Tuula slightly flinched. Both Celes and Locke wanted something special for their son on the day of his coming of age and thus, both went to a cave to gain some materials a few months back. However, they encountered many monsters down there and luckily they were able to escape with the needed materials to make Cale's gift, but they didn't leave the place unscathed. Cale's mother has been bedridden since and both of his father's arms still needs several more weeks to heal. The knowledge that his parents pratically risked their lives on the line to make the chain mail caused Cale to always wear it no matter where he goes, even on unbearably hot days.

"I understand," Tuula clasped her hands together behind her back, "it would be nice though, to take you to visit my father's world."

"Yeah" Cale nodded as he placed his hands behind his head before he asked, "I heard that there's this weapon called a gun. What is that?"

"Uhm," pondering over her use of words, Tuula then explained, "well it's pratically like holding a pipe except it has a handle," she held out her hand to mimick holding the weapon, "and then there's a trigger where you can fire these metal pellets out of the opening."

"Wow," Cale's yes twinkled with awe, "Tuula! Can you bring me this gun or whatever it is so that I could see it?"

Placing a finger on her lips, Tuula gave him a wink, "Only to see not to play with alright?"

"Of course," Cale exclaimed as he leaned against the railings of the airship.

"Don't do that! You'll break it!"

Jumping, Cale pushed himself away from the railing as he and Tuula turned their azure eyes towards the entrance of the deck, only for both teens to smile sheepishly as the captain of the ship himself, Setzer, approached them.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the Falcon is not a plaything!" Setzer warned, his violet eyes narrowing.

"More than once?" Cale rubbed the back of his head, earning a giggle from Tuula.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Setzer pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering 'I can't believe I agreed to this' before turning and heading back into the Captain's quarters. Waiting until he was gone, Tuula and Cale glanced at each other before burst out laughing, apparantly thinking that the reaction of the gambler was quite comical.

"That...That was brilliant," Cale chuckled, "how long has it been since we waited for him to notice our little 'game.'"

"2 hours," Tuula giggled, "and I can't believe he didn't notice until now. You were pratically jumping all over the place.

"Shhhh," Cale placed a finger to his lips, his free hand out in front, "it's our little secret."

With that, Tuula released another laugh.

**Xxxxx**

"When do you think we will get to Figaro Castle?"

Blinking, Cale thought for a moment, pondering on Tuula's question.

A great party was held at Figaro castle to celebrate the birth of Edgar's son, Gerad, and many were attending the celebration. Cale and Tuula would go with their parents however Cale's parents were immobile and Tuula's were back on her father's homeworld, attending to some business. Thus, Terra, Tuula's mother, had requested Setzer to take not only Tuula but Cale as well, somehow convincing the gambler that the two teens would be careful on his ship. The two teens know the way to the castle on foot however by sky was a whole new experience, thus the reason why both Cale and Tuula had been fooling around earlier, attempting to not only have fun but also to know the surroundings of the sky.

"No idea," Cale shrugged, resting his arms on the railings as his azure eyes stared in the cloudless sky, "it's completely different up here than down there."

Tuula smiled, "True."

Returning their gazes back to the calm sky, Cale hesitated before he asked, "So, how's Reks?"

"Sick, as always," the female mage sighed, "he hasn't been getting any better now. My parents fear that his illness is not a common ailment."

"Did you guys try the white mages?" Cale suggested only to earn a nod as a repsonse.

"We tried pratically everything," Tuula placed her arms on the railing, placing her head on them, "however even with the aid of white magic he is not feeling any better." She heaved out a sad sigh, "and to make things worse, the doctors say that Reks might not make another year."

"No way!" Cale pushed himself off the railing, "that can't be right! Reks is only 12! There's no way that that illness is that serious!"

Tuula shook her head, "If you had seen it Cale, then you would understand why my parents and I fear for his life."

Lifting her head, Tuula's eyes looked dazed as she continued, "Reks is always bedridden, too weak to even stand on his own. To him breathing is painful and he hardly eats or drinks now."

She turned her azure eyes towards Cale, "I...I fear for his life Cale. I don't know-" Her voice cracked, causing her to abruptly turn her face away from her friend.

At first, Cale did nothing but stare as Tuula kept her gaze away from him but slowly he approached her and pulled her into an embrace, feeling her shake as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright," he whispered, "Reks is strong and you know that."

"But he's still just a kid," Tuula buried her head deeper into Cale's shoulder, "he didn't get to enjoy much of his life and already death is going to take him."

Hearing those words, Cale started to sympathesize with his friend. He had only met Reks once and his first reaction was that he was amazed that the young blonde could say a word while stammering so much. But back then Reks was healthy and strong, even able to run faster than both him and Tuula when they raced. So when he heard news that the younger male was sick, he was surprised. How can someone so healthy become sick so suddenly?

Heaving out a sad sigh, Cale looked over at the horizon, watching the sun set as Tuula continued to cry into his shoulder.

**Xxxxx**

**Next Morning**

**Xxxxx**

Having released her grief over the sickness of her brother, Tuula felt alittle more 'unburdened' however the concern for Reks was still there. But she smiled nonetheless when Cale came through the door of the cabin whom released a yawn as he did so. Lazily swinging his arms to the side, Cale spotted the blonde mage and returned the smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yes, thanks to you," Tuula nodded, lacing her fingers together in front of her, "I feel much better now that there's someone to support me."

Feeling his face flush, Cale rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly, "So does that mean-"

"Sorry Cale, remember my rules?" Tuula put up one finger, "I don't date guys that ask me out. I have to ask them out first."

"I remember," Cale huffed as he crossed his arms, muttering 'Stupid rules', only gaining a giggle from the blonde mage as a response.

Tuula is considered beautiful in both worlds of her mother and Ivalice, which causes many men and boys alike to attempt to court her. However, the blonde created a strict rule for herself, to not date men that ask her out, only she can ask them out. The reason of this is because she has clear knowledge of her looks and thus knows that most of the men just like her of her beauty, not of her personality. As such, she convinced herself that she will ask a guy out once she gets to know them with the knowledge that they will like her for her personality. Her friends were no exception, ranging from Isin Sebastos Solidor to Cale Cole himself.

Reason?

Tuula just thought it was too awkward dating with guys that she had known since childhood.

"Give me a break," Cale begged, "Just one date, come on."

Giggling, the blonde mage shook her head, "The rules stay Cale."

With another huff, Cale finally released a small smile, "Fine then, but I will convince you to go out on a date with me you hear!"

"That will be the day when you take off that chainmail of yours," Tuula smiled as she watched Cale snapped his head towards her, his eyes wide.

"Tuula!" he whined, only to recieve another laugh from the blonde mage.

_Girl of two worlds and Boy of two classes, aid comrades and friends alike in the war of conflict._

Immediately Tuula stopped laughing, her azure eyes wide as she turned her gaze towards Cale whom did the same.

"Did you hear-" he never got to finish.

Both teens found themselves flying as a great gust of wind came forth, pratically liftng them off of the floor and throwing them off the side of the airship. Releasing a yell, Cale twirled himself around only to find something knock into him, stunning the young treasure hunter temporarily. To add into the male's luck, he felt his back hit the ground..hard. And adding in the 'thing' that hit him, it wasn't a really pleasant landing.

"Cale! I'm so sorry!"

Feeling the weight leave his chest, it was only then that the 'thing' that had knocked into him when he was falling was Tuula herself.

"Cale? Cale are you alright?"

Hearing the blonde mage kneel next to him, Cale released a sheepish smile.

"Besides the fact...that you bumped and landed on me...I'm perfectly fine," he replied, causing Tuula to continue to apologize.

Slowly regaining his senses, Cale pushed himself up into a sitting position and was about to push himself to stand when he stopped.

"Um...Tuula?"

"Yes?"

"Where...are we?"

Blinking several times, Tuula finally took a look of her surroundings, only for her to jump up as she realized that the water floors, the rainbow arcs, and the random white debri was not something she recognized.

"Where are we?" she cried, her azure eyes wide as saucers as she frantically looked around.

"That's what I was asking," Cale murmured as he pushed himself to stand, brushing the dust off of himself.

Then by reflex, Cale removed his sword from its sheath and twirled around, narrowly blocking a downward strike from another blade. Shocked for a moment, Cale barely had time to move as the sword lifted itself from his and swung towards his right side. Luckily, the treasure hunter unsheathed his dagger, once again barely blocking an attack by the attacker.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cale grunted as he strained against the pressure of sword and dagger.

"Friend or foe?"

Cale stared at him puzzled, "What?"

"Friend or-"

"Get away from him!"

Suddenly, a great chuck of ice rammed into the attacker's side, sending him skidding across the floor before he flipped himself back onto his feet. Gawking for a moment, Cale turned his azure eyes, only to see Tuula standing not too far off, smacking her hands together.

"Did...did you just-" Cale gaped, turning his gaze back towards the attacked who now was pulling out his second blade, twirling them both expertly in his hands before taking a stance.

"Yep," Tuula grinned, before her eyes turned serious, "but right now, we have to worry about that guy."

"Wait just a minute!"

Both teenagers jumping, they both twirled around only to be brushed aside by a blur of orange and white.

"Aleron! It's rude to attack newcomers like that!"

"...I was ensuring that they were not enemies Oda."

"Just because they appeared out of nowhere doesn't mean that you get to attack them."

"They fell out of sky out of nowhere, did you not think that was not suspicous?"

"That's because Cosmos summoned them!"

Dazed for several seconds, Tuula and Cale stared with blank faces as the two warriors in front of them continued to argue, mostly the orange-haired Oda scolding the attacker Aleron.

Finally, heaving out a sigh, Oda turned to face the teens, a small smile on her features.

"Sorry about that" she apologized as she approached them, "little brothers now a days you know?"

With a nervous look on their faces, Tuula nodded as Cale released a small but wary smile, "Yeah."

"The name's Oda," the female warrior introduced before she turned and waved her hand towards the attacker whom was sheathing his blades as he made his way towards them, "and that's Aleron, my little brother. Or in your case, the guy who attacked you."

"H-hello," Cale greeted, "I'm Cale Cole and that's Tuula Bradford. Just exactly where-"

"Alright, more friends to join the group!"

With a yelp, both teenagers felt themselves being jumped from behind, being pulled close into a chest with arms wrapped around their shoulders.

"Shin! You scared them!"

"Oops," The brown haired prince grinned as the two teenagers beside him stared at him warily, "my bad. The name's Shin by the way."

He released the young mage and the treasure hunter as he gave them a huge grin.

"Uh...Hi?" Tuula returned his greeting but jumped as the prince was tackled to the ground followed by 'Shin-Shin!'.

"Tsch, idiots."

Turning their azure eyes, Tuula and Cale stared as a violet haired male came into view, shaking his head as he continued to watch Shin telling the blonde princess to get off.

"I have to warn you that Kit likes to tackle those that she greets," the violet haired male turned his gaze towards Cale and Tuula, "she's the blonde one if that's what you're wondering. If you want to know my name..." He turned around, "ask someone else."

With that he left, which caused Kit to jump up from Shin and run after him and not too long after, the brown haired prince followed.

"Yeah, we're a wierd bunch," Oda shrugged after she saw the blank looks on the two teens faces, "however many of the 'sane' ones are out on patrol...again."

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Oda brushed her fingers through her orange air as she released a soft smile, "I'm betting you're wondering where and why you are here?"

Both Tuula and Cale nodded.

"Well to make one story short-"

"You were summoned to fight."

"Aleron!" Oda shot her younger brother a look whom just stared back blankly.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Oda turned her gaze back towards the teens, "Well, like he said, we were summoned here to fight by the Goddess of Harmony Cosmos."

Slowly absorbing the knowledge, Tuula asked, "Why?"

The orange haired warrior shrugged, "Not sure to be honest. All I know is that we're fighting against another diety, Chaos, god of Discord, and against his warriors. Somehow, this Chaos person has to do with our worlds being in danger."

"Our worlds? In danger?" Cale stared puzzled, "How can he do that? Not even a god is able to destroy all worlds."

"That's what I want to know," Oda sighed, "however, the information we were given is very vague." She turned her green eyes towards the middle of Order's sanctuary, eyeing the empty throne, "Even Cosmos' info isn't enough to fill us in." Then she turned her gaze back to the teens, "Right now, we're all worrying about food, water, and shelter. That's why most of us aren't here."

"Then why are you guys staying?" Cale asked, "with all of you guys, you could cover more ground."

That's when Oda's eyes turned serious, "Well we have two reasons for that."

"Two?" Tuula repeated.

The orange haired female nodded, "The first reason is to help those that had been recently summoned filled in, like you two." She pointed at the two teenagers before the continued, "however the second reason is the main reason why we decided to split."

A frown appearing on her face, Oda then asked, "Remember I told you about Chaos having his own warriors?"

Tuula and Cale nodded.

"Well, from what I know they're summoned like us," Oda informed, "however, Cosmos warned us that they're not benevolent like us, that they're actually aiming to kill the goddess."

"Eh? Why would they do that?" Tuula asked.

Oda shrugged, "I'm not sure, Cosmos didn't tell us that either. However I'm guessing that since she's the leader of us summoned here in Order's Sanctuary that it's the same as a military tactic. Get rid of the leader and you practically win the war."

"But that applies to the those Chaos dudes right?" Cale asked, "If we take out Chaos before they take out Cosmos then we pratically win this war."

Oda blinked, "That's true."

"But don't expect it to be easy," the three warriors gaze turned to Aleron, "Chaos is a god, he won't be so easy to take down."

With that, he turned and walked off.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Cale frowned.

"Sorry about that," Oda apologized, "He's...adjusting to socializing so don't take it too offensively."

Stretching her arms above her, Oda smiled as she let her hands fall to her sides, "Well, now that you two are filled in, get to know the others. It's going to be a while before anybody else comes by."

"What? A while?" Tuula repeated as Oda started to walk away, "how long have you been here?"

"H'm" Oda turned, "oh, it's hard to keep track of time here but I estimate about a week."

With that she released a smile as she spoke, "So get comfortable" before she turned and left.

Gawking for a moment, Tuula collapsed onto the ground, hugging her knees.

"Tuula?" Cale knelt down beside her, concern in his azure eyes, "is this too much for you?"

Silent for several seconds, the blonde mage shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's...It's Reks," Tuula whispered, causing Cale to freeze, "My mother and father are out attending to some business for several days and I was suppose to attend Edgar's party. I promised Reks that I would return by nightfall when I dropped him off at Isin's. But since we're going to be here for a while..."

Slowly realizing what Tuula was talking about, Cale sat down next to the blonde mage, and wrapped a comforting arm around the blonde mage.

"Don't worry," the treasure hunter gave her a smile, "if what Oda said is right, then the sooner we beat this Chaos person, the sooner we win this war, the sooner we get to go home."

Tuula hesitated, "You sure?"

"Of course!" Cale exclaimed as he stood up, standing in front of the blonde mage as he thrusted a thumb to his chest, "just let me handle everything."

Staring at the treasure hunter, Tuula released a small giggle as she said, "If you don't hurt yourself that is."

Cale's face fell at that, "Oh come on, have more faith in me."

However, as the blonde mage continued to laugh, a small smile formed on Cale's face.

That's right, keep laughing, he thought, cause that's the Tuula I know.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the final chapter of introducing the characters for Cosmos...for now. The next chapter is not just going to introduce several characters on the side of Chaos but also some fighting as well ;D<p>

So wait patiently please 


	13. Onward I through VI

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12: Onward I-VI**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

His aquamarine eyes scanning the warriors around him, Light stood up from he sat, turning his gaze towards the empty white throne. He had estimated that he had been summoned to this world a little over a week, figuring out that he was the first of the warriors to be summoned and the longest to stay in the area. However, Light knows that several days is still a short amount of time but he feels already close to the goddess of Harmony, a warm feeling in his chest telling him to trust her completely. But the silver haired teen was taught not to do such a thing, he first needs to observe and get to know the person first before actually gaining their trust. As such, he has been doing this to Cosmos the past few days, speaking to her every chance he got. Thanks to this, Light is the most informed of all of those who had been summoned and the closest by far amongst them. He would share his new information to them however the only ones that would actually listen to him were Raizel, Joshua, and Weizhe, and those three were always the ones volunteering for patrol, thus it was hard for Light to come into contact with them. The others were a little more distrustful, since the last time he tried socializing, the only other person who even actually spoke to him was the orange haired female, Oda, and even then their conversation was short.

Staring at the empty white throne for several more seconds, Light then proceeded to open his mouth, "Lady Cosmos, I wish to speak to you."

At first, there was no reply however, several seconds later a small orb of light faded into appearance, "What is it that you wish to speak about, Light?"

"It's been almost an entire day since your last summoning of a warrior," Light replied, "How much longer until a new comrade shall join us?" As he conversed, he heard footsteps approaching from behind, however he ignored the other warrior's approach.

"...I...do not have the answer," Cosmos replied, "my strength...it is getting weaker. I am not sure when my power will be strong enough to summon anymore."

Giving a single nod as a token of thanks for her answer, Light proceeded to speak, "Then may I have your permission that the other warriors and I leave this place?"

"What?" Oda cried out, pratically running up to the silver haired teenager, "are you crazy? What if the Chaos warriors come and attack Cosmos or if newcomers-"

"We have to leave," Light declared, turning his aquamarine eyes towards the female warrior, "we are becoming too huge of a group, if we stay and gather more, we become a bigger target for our enemies."

"But.." her eyes turning desperate, Oda turned to the goddess, "Cosmos you-"

"I agree with Light," Cosmos interrupted, "the more of you there are, the bigger target you shall become. I am sorry to say this, but all of you will have to leave Order's Sanctuary."

Instantly, murmurs spread throughout the warriors, some with uncertainty in their eyes others filled with distrust.

"But what about the newly summoned?" Shin stepped up, "if we're gone and there's no one to tell them what's going on-"

"I'll be here" the goddess nodded once, "I'll try my best to give them the knowledge of this war but for now, worry about your own safety."

As she finished her words, the orb of light faded back into nothingness, leaving the warriors alone in the watery domain.

"We should probably wait for Joshua, Raizel, and Weizhe," Light said as he turned his eyes towards his comrades, "then we shall-"

"Who made you leader?" All eyes turned to Sen, "So far, you're the youngest out of all of us so why should we take orders from you?"

"Sen!" Shin looked around nervously, "don't do that, it's-"

"Why can't you be leader Shin?" Sen interrupted, "or that orange haired mage over there? You two are the oldest amongst us, am I wrong?"

"Well..." Shin turned his brown eyes towards Oda who did the same, their eyes sending what the other is thinking.

"I'm not suited for leader," Shin shook his head, "I maybe a prince but I'm more of a follower."

When all eyes turned to the orange haired female, she also shook her head, "Sorry but leading is not my thing."

"Leading? Leading on what?"

Joshua, Weizhe, and Raizel approached the group, the blonde prince having asked the question.

"We're deciding on who is going to lead us," Aleron said bluntly, causing him to earn a look from his sister.

"We're leaving?" the weapon specialist asked, raising an eyebrow, "But I thought-"

"I am guessing that our group is becoming too large," Weizhe interrupted, "am I correct?"

Light nodded, "If more of us appear, then we become a large target for our enemies. However if we move now, we have a lower chance of being attacked."

"But we are not being led by someone who is the youngest out of all us," Sen spat, "Joshua! Why won't you lead us? You're a prince right?"

Jumping at the male pirate's words, Joshua shook his head, "Sorry but this is actually my first time being outside of my home, I've never left my Kingdom before until now. I don't have the experience to lead in a place like this, especially in a different world."

Releasing a small scoff, Sen then turned his eyes towards the next prince, Ceodore, whom blinked as his azure eyes made contact with the young pirate's, "You're a prince as well right?"

"Yes," Ceodore answered before he immediately added in, "but I am not leading if that's what you're thinking."

Sen's eyes narrowed, "And why not?"

"Well..." Ceodore turned his eyes towards Adair whom nodded as they made eye contact, "in my opinion I am not suited for the role." The prince then turned his eyes towards Light, "However I could already see that though Light is the youngest, he is well suited to be made leader." Then he moved his gaze towards the rest of the group, "I believe Light should lead, unless...if there are anybody else who objects."

When no one else spoke out, Sen's anger flared, "Fine then! Don't blame me if that brat leads us into trouble!" Then he stomped off.

Shaking his head, Shin turned to the others, "I'll go get him," and he ran off, with Kit following soon after.

Blinking several times, Light then spoke, "Pack up all the rations and equipment we have and in thirty minutes, we will head out."

**Xxxxx**

Sheathing his sword onto his side, Ceodore started to doubt if it was a good idea to leave Order's Sanctuary. True he agrees with Light's decision however...

"Ceodore, you ready to go?"

Startled, Ceodore turned his azure eyes to Adair whom had strapped his spear onto his back, carrying a bag filled with food that Joshua and the others had found when on patrol. Where they found the bag, the prince wasn't sure however it was quite beneficial if they were going to travel.

"About," Ceodore replied.

Tilting his head to one side, Adair then asked, "Is something bothering you my friend?"

Wondering how Adair could easily read him like a book, Ceodore once again nodded, causing the young dragoon to ask, "Then what is it?"

Hesitating for a moment, the prince finally asked, "Are you going to be alright traveling? Especially since you still haven't fully recovered."

Adair blinked behind his helm at his friend's concern. The two white mages, Weizhe and Oda, had attempted to heal him of his broken ribs however they said that all they can do is lessen the pain, saying that it was too advance for them to heal. Thanks to this, Adair avoids anything that could exert him too much, even walking for a long distance is hazardous as it was proven when he attempted to patrol with Raizel and the others.

"As long as Weizhe and Oda are there, I believe I shall be fine," Adair replied. Still seeing the doubtful expression on his friends face, the dragoon added, "You worry too much Ceodore, we have not encountered any enemies yet and I believe Light is a reliable leader, we could easily tell him of our problem and he will understand."

Staring at his friend for several more minutes, Ceodore finally released a sigh of defeat, "Fine, you win." He slung his bag over his shoulder, "You're exactly like your dad, once putting a decision in place, you're stubborn about it."

Releasing a small smile, Adair watched his friend walk towards Light before following suit.

**Xxxxx**

"Come on Sen, everybody's ready to go."

"I am fine here! If you want to stay with the rest of the group, then go ahead but I'm not getting closer to them than this!"

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Shin crossed his arms, "Sen come on, stop acting like a child. We need to stick together and staying this far isn't 'sticking together'."

"It may seem like that to you," the violet haired pirate spat, "but I'd rather stay this far from them."

Rolling his eyes, Shin turned around, "Fine, you win, Kit let's go."

Watching the brown haired prince walking away, the blonde haired princess turned her eyes towards the young pirate before grinning and waved, "See you in a bit Sen!". Then she turned and ran after her fiance.

Rolling his azure eyes, Sen crossed his arms, glaring at the group of warriors gathering around the young silver haired teen.

"You should follow your friend's advice."

Startled, Sen snapped his head to the side, only to recognize the gray haired ninja standing beside him.

"You should be talking," Sen retorted, turning his eyes back towards the group, "why won't you be with them instead of telling me? Isn't that a bit hyprocitcal?"

He heard Archer laugh beside him, "Maybe, if I was use to being in a large group."

This caught Sen's interest, "What do you mean?"

"I may not look it but in this time line I'm only a couple months old," the ninja explained, "my experience with socializing with humans are limited."

"Humans?" Sen turned his eyes towards Archer, "aren't you one?"

It was hard to tell, but Sen swore the gray haired ninja gave him a smile, "Yes, I am however, I was raised by Eidolons at a young age and they always used the term 'Humans' when around me." Archer shrugged, "Old habit I guess."

This only confused the young pirate further, "I...don't understand."

Archer chuckled, "You will soon, after all, I don't completely understand you either."

Before Sen could question Archer further, the gray haired ninja gave him a single wave and in the blink of an eye, disappeared from the violet haired pirate's sight.

Blinking several times in surprise, Sen shook his head, "Great, there are more 'freaks' here than I thought,"

**Xxxxx**

Light couldn't help but feel a bit...inconfident in himself, especially since he was selected to be leader. The silver haired teen didn't mean to act like a leader, heck he didn't even want to be one. All he was doing was giving out 'options' but then the violet haired male had to speak out, demanding why he was 'leading'. Light tried to defend himself but then the next thing he knew, he was selected as the leaders of the warriors who were summoned. With this kind of information in his head, the silver haired teen wasn't really sure if he could actually lead the warriors properly.

"Light, may I have a word with you?"

Slighty caught off guard, Light slowly turned only to acknowledge Weizhe with a simple nod as the white mage approached.

"What is it that you wish to talk about?" he asked.

Responding with a nod of thanks, Weizhe replied, "My apologies if I am wrong but... I sense a small amount of uncertainty within you. May I ask what is the matter?"

Silent for several seconds, Light spoke, "I...am unsure if I am capable of leading the others. All I was doing was giving out advice however I found myself elected leader because of it."

The silver haired teen turned so that his eyes were staring at the horizon of the sanctuary, "I fear that if I make even a single mistake, the entire group would suffer."

Several more seconds of silence followed before the small 'splashing' of footsteps approached and then stopped beside Light.

"I understand how you feel," Weizhe said, "a role being forced upon you, a role that you do not want and also a role you feel you cannot fulfill."

The white mage turned his dark azure eyes towards Light, "If I may give you advice, the best thing you can do is accept it and try as hard as you can in order to fulfill the role that you have been given. Otherwise, it may become harder in the future."

Puzzled, aquamarine eyes stared at Weizhe before Light asked, "What role that has been forced upon you that you didn't want to fulfill?"

Instead of an answer, he was given a small smile from the white mage, "I suspect the others are finished with their packing, shall we start heading out?"

Though still confused at Weizhe's words, Light nodded once before he turned around, his aquamarine eyes scanning the warriors who were present.

"Alright," he said, "from here on out, we'll have to depend and support each other on this journey and most likely we will find enemies. As such, I advise you not to wonder off alone, bring a partner at least, even if you are confident in yours skills."

He stopped, expecting an outcry however to his surprise, everybody was silent, their eyes vigilant and ready to go. Slowly acknowledging his comrades, Light nodded once again before turning and started to exit Order's Santuary, the other warriors following closely behind.

**Xxxxx**

They were just children, something that bothered the black clad Knight highly. Stabbing the end of his large sword into sandy hearth, Gethen's glowing red eyes followed a small group traveling together, eyeing the few that were following behind them solo. Gripping the white handle of his blade tightly, Gethen positioned himself to the point to look like as though he was going to jump off the rock that he stood upon and onto the sandy floors below. However, seconds later, his posture relaxed, causing the Black Knight to pull his sword out of the ground and let it fall behind him, a normal position for the male to be seen.

Contantly cladded in dark gray armor lined with black, the white cape that is draped over his shoulders seemed out of place even with the black lining its frame. A helm covers majority of his face, letting only his glowing red eyes to peer through the only openings upon it. Horns potrude from both sides of the helm with a small horn in between, a red tassle at its end. A bronze belt dotted with a single gem in the middle is seen around his waist with a red gem on top of both of his hands, black runes crawling on the lower parts of his armor. Finally, his dark gray sword lined with the same runes holds a white handle tipped with black, a red tassle at the end with solid colored golden beads.

To most, Gethen's glowing red eyes and appearance makes him look abnormal, almost inhuman however what takes everybody by surprise is what was emanating from the Knight. Wisps of darkness could be seen seeping through the cracks of his armor, leaving behind small trails of black if he walked. Thanks to this, many would claim Gethen is a manifestation of darkness, if the Black Knight would let anyone call him that.

Keeping his glowing red eyes on the small group of warriors, all of whom were traveling within a dessert decorated with rocks large and small, Gethen turned to leave, his sword draggining behind him, when he stopped, fixating his gaze on something else.

A male with long blonde hair tinged with silver at the tips was levitating before him, his feet barely touching the ground. A diadem is upon the male's brow, letting small parts of his locks to fall over it, letting the spiky parts of his bangs to be decorated with pale blue beads. His chest and arms are cladded with golden armor, a white belt with a fact of a skull strapped around his waist. Pieces of cloth placed into six different 'tails' pratically drag behind him as he floated closer to the dark knight, the inner part of the cloth easily seen as violet. A violet colored trouser is tucked into knee high burnt umber boots with a high collared cape draped over his shoulders. In his left hand, the male wielded a golden scepter in his left hand, the tip coming to a point and dotted with a red gem in the center of it. More gems of the color of the night sky dotted the top of his hands, giving the male a 'royal' like figure. Finally, his lips were tinged with a color of violet, his eyes kept close ensuring the secret of his eye color.

"What are you doing here Enchanter?" Gethen demanded, stabbing the edge of his blade into the hearth once more.

Instead of gaining an answer, Enchanter instead smirked as he glided gracefully around the Black Knight.

"How long have you been following those children and watching them Gethen?" he smiled, "2 hours? 4? Longer even if it weren't for the fact that you always suddenly disappear whenever Chaos dismisses us after meetings."

"That is none of your concern sorcerer," Gethen warned, his red eyes glowing menacingly, "unless you are truly here for something important than I advise you to leave."

A frown appearing on his pale features, Enchanter opened his mouth to protest however stopped as he sensed Gethen wrap his hand around his blade dangerously, feeling the dark aura of the Black Knight increase. Not wanting to engage the knight in a battle, the golden clad male decided to give into Gethen's demands...for now.

"Have it your way then," the sorcerer muttered, feeling disappointed that his source of 'entertainment' have already quickly diminished, "but remember Gethen, they maybe children but they are still our enemies."

With that, he glided away, leaving Gethen to glare into his back.

**Xxxxx**

"Tu..."

"...La"

"Tuul..."

"Tuula!"

Yelping with surprise, Tuula reflexivly waved her hands, unknowingly casting an Aero spell upon the one who had disturbed her. Hearing the familiar yelp of surprise, the blonde mage slowly figured out who it was.

"Cale!" she cried as she frantically looked around, only to glance just in time for the treasure hunter to slam into a nearby rock, rubbing his head as he slid to the ground.

Running up to the stunned male, Tuula slid to her knees are she quicky apologized, "I'm so sorry, you caught me off guard so I-"

"Nothing to apologize about," Cale grunted as he continued to rub the back of his head, "I was the one who got too close so I should be apologizing."

"Well I...I was...I'm sorry." Hanging her head in shame, Tuula slowly stood up and offered her friend a hand who accepted, clasping his before both of them pulled, giving the young treasure hunter enough leverage to pull himself up.

"Like I said before, nothing to apologize about," Cale said as he started to pat the dust off of himself before he stopped, "Though we earned a lot of unwanted attention."

Puzzled at first, Tuula turned her azure eyes towards the group of warriors only to freeze when she realized all of them, including Light, had stopped and their gazes were upon them.

"Um..." The blond mage started, feeling her face flush as the stares of the group continued to stay on them, "It was only a casting accident! Nothing to see here!"

The instant the words left her mouth, Light approached the blonde female, causing her to stiffen as he stopped in front of her.

"I acknowledge your strength in your abilities," he said, "however it would be better for you if you place more control over it, that way it would place less danger on your comrades."

Though his expression remained stoic and calm, Tuula could easily tell in his voice that he was quite upset. Not wanting to further anger the silver haired teen, Tuula slowly nodded, gaining a nod as a response.

"We'll camp here for today," Light called out to the others, causing many of them to blink in surprise.

"Why so early?" Raizel asked, "the day is still bright and-"

"I understand why you want to continue," Light said, "however the instant we left Order's Santuary we had found ourselves in a dessert, though the answer how is still unclear, furthermore," his eyes turned concerned as his gaze brought him to the back of the group, "not all of us is capable of traveling for long periods."

At first, many of the young teens were confused however as they followed the silver haired teen's gaze, they finally understood. The instant the group came to slow halt, Adair had somehow collapsed, unoticed except by Ceodore who was kneeling next to him, his eyes full of concern. Slowly coming to realize that their comrade was indeed in serious need of aid, Weizhe and Oda quickly ran up to the fallen dragoon, the familiar chants of healing hidden under their breath.

"I'm...I'm fine," Adair insisted delirously as he felt himself pulling himself into a sitting position, "we can carry on, it's-it's nothing serious."

Frustrated that his friend is pratically shrugging off his injury, Ceodore opened his mouth to argue when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning his azure eyes towards the side, he blinked in surprise as Weizhe gave him a soft smile behind his veil. Watching the white mage shake his head for several seconds, the prince slowly realized what Weizhe was trying to say and gave the mage a nod of thanks, only recieving another smile in response.

Finishing her chant, Oda waved her glowing hands over Adair, letting small wisps of light green to swirl around the dragoon before it faded.

"That should do it," she said as she placed a hand on Adair's shoulder, "however you need to rest."

"I don't need rest," Adair protested, "we can continue moving on, it's nothing serious."

"Adair," Weizhe knelt down next to the dragoon, "how often do you sleep?"

Puzzled at first, Adair replied, "Not often...why?"

With a small smile, the white mage waved his hand at the young dragoon, wisps of white fading into the violet clad male. Then suddenly, Adair fell over to his side, catching almost everyone by surprise.

"What did you do?" Ceodore demanded, his azure eyes narrowing as Weizhe stood up.

"I casted a simple Sleep," The white mage answered as he dusted the sand off of his clothes, "it should last long enough for Adair to rest. For now, we should probably cool him down, the heat might be getting to him."

"Huh?" Oda gave him a puzzled stare, "what do you mean?"

"He has a slight fever," Weizhe answered, " that's another reason alongside with the heat and injury that he had collapsed." He turned his gaze to Ceodore, "I advise you to somehow cool down your friend before his condition worsens."

With that, he calmly walked away, leaving the rest of the warriors blinking.

"Well..." Oda started, turning her green eyes towards Ceodore, "could you help me remove some of his armor? I think that's another reason why the heat was getting to him."

Caught off guard, the prince nodded, proceeding to remove his friends shoulder and arm guards first while Oda started to remove his chest armor. However, after Oda finished removing it, she proceeded to Adair's helm when a hand clasped around her arm, startling her.

"We...don't want to remove that," Ceodore warned, "not without his permission at least."

Puzzled, the orange haired female asked, "Why is that? Is he scared to show his face?"

The prince's face scrunched together in thought, "...Sort of. I'm not sure why completely but Adair gets uncomfortable when-"

"Come on now," Oda tugged her arm free from Ceodore's grasp, "he's in major jeopardy right now and I think that the best decision is to get him to cool down as fast as possible, that includs his helm."

Before Ceodore could stop her, the orange haired female grasped the sides of the dragoon's helm, preparing to give it a firm tug. But as she prepared to remove the helm, a large shuriken passed her face, completley catching her off guard enough that she released a small yelp and collapsed backwards, losing her grip on the dragoon's helm.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Oda glanced up only for her green hues to narrow as Archer calmly walked passed her and picked up his weapon, folding it before returning it to its sheath.

"What was that for?" she hissed as she stood up and brushed the sand off of her robes, causing the ninja to stare at her blankly.

"I was training over there," The gray haired teen replied, nodding his head towards the direction behind Oda, "lost my grip and it flew its way here."

"Well be careful next time!" Oda shook her finger at the ninja, "you could have killed someone." She then turned to Ceodore, "I think you can handle the rest from here on out." With that, she walked off.

Staring at the oranged haired female for several seconds, Ceodore turned his gaze at Archer, "Thanks."

Archer blinked, "For what?"

"I know for sure that wasn't an accident," Ceodore released a small smile, "after all, you are Edge's son."

Staring at the prince for several more seconds, Archer released a small laugh, "Man, we've just known each other for a small amount of time and already you know me quite well." He smiled, "Maybe this would be so bad after all."

**Xxxxx**

The instant the white mage and the orange haired female were attending to the dragoon, the rest of the group had turned their attention to Light, whom repeated that everybody should rest, despite a couple of protests.

"We need to stick together," he said when Cale mentioned about leaving Adair behind with a couple of others, "though we maybe strong, all of us are still in unknown terroritory. We'll be safer if we stay together."

However, Light had reluctantly agreed to Raizel's protests that they should send out a couple of people to patrol ahead, a job that Joshua and Raizel volunteered to do and Weizhe nominated to go with them. More would go with them if Light hadn't disagreed to, claiming that three warriors is enough to send out to patrol. As such, the prince, the weapon master, and the white mage found themselves in a rocky terrain though still devoid of plants and life.

"Do you think...that this was a good idea?" Joshua asked, eyeing their surroundings warily, "who knows we might bump into the Chaos warriors."

Raizel shrugged, "We have to take risks occassionally right? Anyways, Light said that if we encountered any Chaos warriors, we wouldn't engage with them. Run if we can."

"T-True," Joshua admitted however continued to warily glance around their surroundings, "So far...we found nothing."

"That's where you are wrong, boy."

Surprised, Joshua removed his sword from its sheath, watching as Raizel removed his bow from his back, his eyes determined.

"Where are you?" the silver haired teen demanded, twirling around every now and then, hoping to catch even a glance of the newcomer.

"Here"

Startled, Raizel turned around only to jump back as he came face to face to the intruder. Hearing Joshua and Weizhe run up beside him, Raizel pulled back the string on his bow, the familiar arrow forming on the string as his eyes narrowed.

This caused the male to laugh, "You think that pitiful weapon could kill me? I, the Enchanter?"

Ignoring the small gasp given off by the white mage, Raizel pulled on the string of his bow tighter, the arrow's energy increasing in ferocity, "So I'm guessing that you're a Warrior of Chaos?"

Enchanter grinned, "Correct."

The instant the golden clad man answered, Raizel released his grip on the arrow, launching the projectile towards the warrior. However, with a laugh, Enchanter swung his rod, shattering the the projectile with ease.

"Is that all you can do?" he mocked as he raised his staff, grinning at the shocked expressions on the teens faces.

"Damn it," Raizel cursed as he placed his bow onto his back and removed his sword, "Joshua! Back me up!"

With that he charged, Joshua following not too far behind him.

Releasing another laugh, Enchanter raised his rod again, releasing small glyphs onto the ground in front of him. Unable to come to a stop, the two warriors of Cosmos ran right into them, crying out as they felt their bodies being shocked as the glyphs swarmed around the two.

"Now to finish you off!" Enchanter exclaimed as he raised his rod once again, releasing another glyph around Joshua and Raizel.

The glyph glowed a menacing red before it released an explosion, causing Enchanter to cackle with laughter. However, as the smoke cleared, his smile turned into a frown as he realized that the two warriors weren't in their latest location.

"Who-" he stopped as he sensed them beside the white mage, whom was chanting under his breath before releasing swirls of light green around his allies.

"Th-Thanks for the save Weizhe," Raizel thanked as he pulled himself onto his feet, lending a hand to Joshua who did the same.

"It is nothing to thank me for," the white clad teen shook his head, "it is only a job of a white mage to aid others."

With that he chanted again but this time, a clear and yellow orb flashed around them.

"Hurry!" Weizhe warned, "Shell and Protect can only hold so long!"

Realizing what their friend was planning, the prince and the weapons specialist dashed towards Enchanter who growled in annoyance. Raising his rod once again, Enchanter released small glyphs however cursed mentally as the spells bounced off of the Shell that was around the two warriors.

"Damn you!" he roared as he glided to the left, narrowly dodging a swing by the prince.

Raising his rod once more, he released another glyph however it glowed blue as Joshua made contact. To the prince's surprise, the instant he touched it, his body stopped, unable to respond to his will. Releasing a laugh, Enchanter absentmindly swung his rod to the left, blocking the downward slash attempted by Raizel.

"You cannot defeat me!" he yelled as he shoved the warrior back, turning his attention back to the frozen prince.

Releasing a smirk, Enchanter chanted silently as he continued to dodge the swings attempted by Raizel before finally he yelled, "Flare!"

Eyes wide, the silver haired teen ran to his comrade's aid, placing himself between Joshua and the spell. However as he braced himself for a hit, a flash of white appeared around him and the prince, catching both of them by surprise as Flare hit the barrier but exploded harmlessly in front of them.

"Esuna!"

A wisp of pale green faded into the blonde prince and in reaction, Joshua tackled Raizel to the ground as a glyph appeared above them, narrowly dodging the small explosion that they had set off.

"Thanks," Raizel nodded to his friend before he picked up his sword and ran towards Enchanter.

"Haste!"

A red glyph appeared below the silver haired teen however a small turner in the middle spun madly before it faded, leaving Raizel with a small tingling sensation. Knowing the spell pretty well, Raizel continued to run towards their enemy, pratically flying as he continued to run.

Anger appeared on the golden clad man's face for a second before a sadistic grin appeared on his face, pointing his rod in away from the silver haired teen. Confused at first, Raizel traced the direction of the rod only for his brown eyes to widen.

"Weizhe!" he yelled as skidded to a stop, attempting to change directions only to realize that he won't make it in time.

Puzzled, Weizhe turned his dark azure eyes towards the danger only for his to stare surprise as glyphs appeared around him. After casting so many spells in a short amount of time, the white mage was completely taken off guard as the glyphs exploded around them, causing him to collapse to the ground in a heap.

"Weizhe!"

His brown eyes narrowing, Raizel roared as he ran towards Enchanter, raising his sword above his head as he attempted a downward strike. With ease, the golden clad man blocked the attack, smiling at the warrior's futile attempt.

"Joshua!"

The expression on his face turning to shock, Enchanter turned his head to the side only to release a cry of pain as the prince came up from behind and slashed his back. Furious, Enchanter grabbed Raizel by the collar of his armor and tossed him at Joshua, sending the two Cosmos warriors flying.

"You bratz!" he roared as he raised his staff above his head, chanting a spell under his breath when he heard slow footsteps approached from behind.

Twirling around, Enchanter frowned, "What are you doing here, Aza'zel?"

Aza'zel was younger than most of the Chaos warriors, his appearance hardly older than his late teens. Long white hair flows down from his scalp down to his lower back, his long bangs split down the middle in front of his face. Amethyst beads decorate the top of his hair, causing his light green eyes to stick out more on his pale complexion. Dark azure armor lined with gold decorated his body on his shoulder, arms, chest, thighs, and shins, the rest of his skin up to his neck were covered in a black cloth substance. The armor on his shoulders were horned and a long piece of violet cloth is connected to them, wrapping around his back to the other, long enough that when the man walked up to Enchanter, that it pratically dragged on the ground. Finally, a golden belt is seen around his waist, keeping a violet cloth lined with black in place around his waist, practically covering his thigh armor.

Instead of giving an answer, the newcomer raised one of his hands, a glowing light appearing around it. Realizing what the teen was going to do, Enchanter opened his mouth to protest however a bright light flashed around him, temporarily blinding Joshua and Raizel before they realized that he disappeared.

Scrambling to his feet, Raizel raised his sword in front of him, "Who are you?"

Instead of giving them an answer, the man turned around, speaking only a sentence, "Say hello to Ceodore for me."

Before the two warriors could question what he means, a flash of light appeared around Aza'zel and he too disappeared from sight.

**Xxxxx**

"Sen! Come on! They're not going to hurt you!"

"I refuse to get any closer to them!"

"Sen!"

"Idiot!"

Releasing a heavy sigh, Shin rubbed his temples as Kit watched, her head slightly tilted to one side. The brown haired prince was once again attempting to convince his cousin to join the group of warriors, all of whom had now set up camp. However, the stubborness of the pirate was hard to break, especially since they have been arguing for a good hour now.

"Sen, we need them to get through this," Shin said, "if we cut ourselves off from the others, it could cause trouble for us."

"That's a risk that I'm willing to take," Sen crossed his arms, his azure eyes narrowing as Shin once again heaved out a sigh.

"Kit, let's go," Shin motioned for the blonde to follow however, the princess didn't respond, "Kit?"

Instead of replying, Kit squinted towards the horizon, "Joshua, Raizel, and Weizhe went out to patrol right?"

"Y-Yeah," Puzzled, Shin followed the gaze of his fiance only for his eyes to widen.

"Guys we need some help here!" He yelled as he ran up to the three warriors, two of whom had wrapped an arm of the third around their shoulders.

Seeing that a comrade was injured, several of the warriors ran up to the three whom had collapsed, most likely exhausted from their endeavor.

Being the first to approach them, Shin skidded down onto his knees, concern in his eyes, "What happened?"

Hesitating for several seconds, Joshua and Raizel glanced at each other before the prince replied, "We knew that Light said to run but...we..."

"You three engaged with a Chaos Warrior didn't you?"

All eyes turned to Light, his aquamarine eyes showing that he was disappointed.

"Light," Raizel started only to be stopped as the argent haired teen raised up a hand.

"Oda," he turned to the orange haired mage, "attend to Weizhe, quickly."

Giving the teen a firm nod, Oda approached and knelt down next to the white mage, only to jump as he waved a hand.

"My...apologies for...being a burden," he released a weak smile behind his veil, "I...I didn't realize...that the enemy...would be so powerful."

"Don't speak anymore," Oda warned as the familiar glow engulfed her hands, "you need rest."

Though hesitation shown clearly in his dark azure eyes, Weizhe reluctantly nodded, remaining quiet during the period that the orange haired female attended to healing him.

Oda didn't express it openly but she was amazed on how the white mage had survived. Burns pratically covered his entire body, some severe enough that she was even amazed that his clothes hadn't completely burned off. Even the veil over his face only had been singed. However, pushing these thoughts from her mind, Oda focused all her energy to healing, hopeful that at least it would ease the pain.

"Joshua, Raizel, come with me," Light motioned his hand for the two to follow causing the silver haired weapon specialist and the prince to glance at each other, "I am not going to repeat myself."

Hearing the coldness in his voice, Joshua and Raizel immediately followed, nervously eyeing the others warriors whom had proceeded to help move Weizhe near Adair, claiming that it was the 'recovering' area. Several minutes later, ensuring that they were a safe distance away, Light turned to face the two, both of whom stopped and stared at him warily.

"What happened?"

Slightly caught off guard by the sudden question, Raizel was the first to answer, "We were...caught by surprise by a Chaos Warrior. He called himself Enchanter...right?" The silver haired teen turned his gaze to the blonde, whom nodded.

Light crossed his arms, "Who attacked first?"

"...I hate to admit but..." Raizel sighed, "It was me."

Shaking his head in disapproval, Light motioned for the two to continue.

"Well...we battled and well...Weizhe got hit as you can tell," Raizel muttered, "and he could have killed all three of us if it weren't for another warrior making an appearance."

"Another warrior?" Light repeated, puzzled, "is he another warrior of Cosmos?"

Joshua shook his head, "I...I don't think so. Enchanter seems to know him, especially since he called him by name."

"And that is..." Light motioned for him to finish.

"I believe his name was...Aza'zel."

"Aza'zel?"

Startled, the three teens changed their gaze behind them, only to see a puzzled Ceodore standing before the three.

"Are you certain his name is Aza'zel?" the prince asked.

Puzzled, Joshua nodded, "Yeah and he also said 'Say hello to Ceodore for me'...do you know him by chance, Ceodore?"

"I'm...not sure," Ceodore admitted, "it sounds familiar but...it could be my imagination."

This caused a sigh to escape from Light, "We were just recently summoned and already we have many unanswered questions."

He turned his aquamarine eyes to the sky, "It is getting late," he turned his gaze towards the three warriors, "tell everybody to rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow...if the injured is healthy enough to travel."

With that, Light brushed passed Joshua, Raizel, and Ceodore, hoping that the rest of their travels would be left undisturbed.

**Xxxxx**

"How dare you interrupt Aza'zel!" Enchanter roared, his expression furious, "Why did you intervene!"

Saying nothing, Aza'zel calmly crossed his arms, his silence further angering the golden clad man.

"Answer me!" the sorcerer raised his staff forward, small glyphs appearing around it.

In defense, Aza'zel crossed his arms in front of him, palms slightly curved but open, preparing himself for an attack.

"To think that we were just starting to get to know each other but already we are getting into fights."

Snapping his head to the direction of the voice, Enchanter scowled, "What brings you here Bercilak?"

Cladded in pale blue and green armor, Bercilak's shoulder pads were horned, giving him more of a general like look. A cyan cape with the bottom lined with garnet is draped over his shoulders, pratically flowing in an nonexisting wind. A green headband dotted with a pale bleu gem is wrapped around his forward and a pale blue piece of cloth is tied around his waist, the end falling to his knees, pinned in place with a skull. White pieaces of cloth reaches to his shin beneath his thigh armor and the rest of his exposing skin except for his face was covered with black cloth. A bronze hilted sword wrapped in bandages could be seen tied to his waist, the red blade gleaming menancingly. The back of his garnet hair only reaches to his shoulders however his bangs (which are split down the middle) reaches down to the lower part of his chest. Finally, his eyes hold the hue of green and three lines could be seen beneath his right eye, all three starting below it but the middle longer than the ones beside it.

"We are holding a meeting back Chaos' throne," Bercilak answered, "we are greeting new members to our ranks."

The golden clad man paused, pondering on the situation before a wicked smile appeared on his face, releasing a short laugh afterwards, "I wonder what kind of weakling that the god of discord is summoning next."

With this clear in his mind, the golden clad man glided his way towards the exit of the Chaos Shrine, leaving the white haired male and the knight alone.

"I see you hold concern for your cousin, am I wrong?"

Turning his pale green eyes towards Bercilak, Aza'zel calmly nodded, causing the Knight to shake his head.

"Even in a war with our memories intact, he hardly remembers you," Bercilak frowned, "what's the use of protecting someone that can't even remember a family member?"

Suddenly, multple black orbs appeared around the green cladded Knight, glowing menacingly red. Turning his green gaze at Aza'zel, Bercilak said, "If you took that to offense, you could have told me."

With a wave of his hand, the garnet haired man continued, "Put those away, we have to meeting to attend to."

A frown appearing on his features, Aza'zel nodded his head, the black orbs disappearing in a flash of light, and then followed the green clad knight towards the exit.

* * *

><p>I'm not really fond of this chapter to be honest - -'<p>

However I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless


	14. Final Fantasy VII

Dissidia Rebirth

Xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: Final Fantasy VII

Xxxxxxxxxx

"..."

"Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"We're lost."

"We're not lost, we're just in an area that is currently unknown to us."

"...In other words, we're lost."

Heaving out a frustrated sigh, Sky slowed down to a stop, frustration could easily be seen in his sky blue eyes as he faced his friend, Seth.

Sky hardly had reached the age of 17 and already his skills in fighting could easily be seen by the two large swords (both of them massive enough that an average man would not be able to wield them) secured onto his back. One of the swords could be separated, the most it could separate about three times, all of them lined with black and the same cyan and white handle. The second sword however doesn't have such an abillity and has a bronze handle and hilt, usually secured on his lower back, just below the first. Sky's hair seems to defy the laws of gravity (as his friend would say), as it closely resembled what others would say a Chocobo, much to his frustration. A line of red beads tipped with two feathers could be seen hooked onto his hair behind his left ear, coming to a stop in front of his shoulder. His high collared night colored jacket is sleeveless, leaving the top open to reveal the black turtle neck underneath. A gray shoulder guard lined with cyan is seen on his left shoulder, a red ribbon tied below it. Black leather gloves are on both hands however the right reaches only to his wrists, lined with silver, while the left reaches to his elbow, a thick metal bracelet around his wrst, tipped with beads and a feather. His pants are also made of leather, and they were tucked into dark brown combat boots, zipped up to keep them secure. Black leather cloth is covering the left side of his leg, kept in place with a strap made of the same material. His right arm has a sleeve however the top only reaches below his shoulders, kept tightly in place with a strap. A black strap goes around his chest to keep the first sword in place while a belt held up the second. Finally, several slots filled with materia is attached to his sword strap and goes around to his back, leaving the teen with an arsenal of magic.

"We're not lost," he retorted as he crossed his arms, "we just need to find a familiar area and we can head home."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Sky," Seth muttered, "but we've been walking for a good hour now and we bumped into nothing that is familiar to us."

Sky's friend, Seth, would appear to others as 'unnatural', thanks to his shoulder length black hair that covers his left eye and the way his red eyes seem to stare almost anyone into submission. He is cladded in a dark gray turtle neck shirt and pants with straps and zippers seen on the front of his shirt and a holster on each side of his thighs to keep his guns in place. A high collared burnt umber poncho is draped around his shoulders which reaches just below his elbows and fasten together in the front with a single golden strap. A black belt is around his waist, keeping a long tail of burnt umber cloth, goes to his knees in the front and pratically drags behind him in the back, are tattered on the edges. The headband around his forehead is of the same color, three black jagged edges stamped on the side while it is stamped on the front of his poncho. Golden gaunlets are seen on both hands, both barely passing his wrists. The sleeves of his shirt reaches to his elbows and his pants are tucked into dark brown knee high boots. Finally, golden metals are strapped onto the front of his shoes, giving him more of a 'supernatural' appearance.

His eyes staring at his friend for several minutes, Sky heaved out another sigh, having no choice but to mentally agree with his friend. Both teens had recently left their home in order to train outside of the ruined city of Midgar, telling their parents back in Edge that they were going to be back home before dusk. However, after a sudden quake near the area caused him and his friend to fall in a crevice, they had suddenly found themselves in a heavily forested area, something that they knew for sure isn't an area near ruined Midgar. So in an attempt to find their way back home, the two made the decision together to wonder around until they find a path that is familiar to them. However, something was off. One of the first things that Sky and Seth had noticed that one moment they would find themselves in a forested area and then snow would suddenlly appear. The next would be though there were still monsters, they were ones that didn't belong, for instance, the Behemoth that they had barely managed to run away from moments earlier.

Seth was the first one to realize that they weren't in Midgar anymore however Sky was skeptical. He claims that their home was nearby, ignoring the facts around him and the persuasion of his friend. However, once they reached an area surrounded by high ground and snow, the blonde was finally at his breaking point and finally decided to agree with his 'unnatural' friend.

"Fine, we're lost," he admitted, "but what else are we suppose to do? Stand around and let those monsters kill us?"

Tilting his head slightly to one side, Seth answered, "No, we must stop on what we are doing and map out a plan." He paused before he continued, "Even rookie soldiers know that's the first thing you do, Sky."

A look of self-loathing immediately passed over the blonde's face, causing him to stare regretfully at the ground. Seeing the look in his friend's eyes, Seth heaved out a silent sigh, "Don't beat yourself over it too much. It is a common mistake, even the 1st class SOLDIER's forget sometimes."

However, even with his friend's comforting words, the self-hatred never left Sky's eyes as he continued to stare at the snowy hearth, his mako eyes seemingly giving off an unnatural glow. Finally, he lifted his gaze towards the brown cladded male, murmuring, "Tell that to Axtris," before he brushed passed Seth, causing the older teen to heave out a frustrated sigh.

"Something's are just meant to be forgiven, Sky," he muttered before he stealthly walked after his friend.

Xxxxx

"Hey Seth!"

Taking his gaze away from the reflection of the waters, Seth forced himself to stand as he made his way towards his friend, his feet leaving imprints behind in the wet ground behind him. Seeing the brown cladded male coming towards him, Sky turned his glowing blue eyes back towards the glowing red gateway in front of him, nodded to it as he asked, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

Observing the red emblem for several seconds, Seth shook his head, "If it's something that you haven't seen before Sky, what makes you think that I would have the answer?"

The blonde shrugged, "It's interesting though, I wonder what it is."

Curious, Sky slowly reached out his hand, his fingertips barely brushing the red emblem. Suddenly, a flash of red burst forth from the gateway, causing the blonde to freeze from shock and awe.

"Sky!"

Feeling a strong grip upon his shoulder, Sky felt himself being pulled into the emblem, causing his heart to beat wildy, his mind placing him in a state of panic. However, remembering his training within the Shinra building, Sky forced himself to relax, preparing himself as the gateway completely consumed him.

The first thing Sky noticed as his eyes adjusted was that they weren't in the marshy area anymore. Instead he saw what seemed to be like floating debri...floating in nothingness.

"Interesting place."

Startled, Sky turned abruptly around, only to blink as Seth stood behind him, an eyebrow arched.

"You didn't expect me to follow?" he asked.

Slowly realizing the strong hold on his shoulder earlier was his friend, couldn't help but release a small smile, causing Seth to roll his red eyes.

"I swear, your parents left you with Reno too often," he murmured, causing Sky to smirk, much to his annoyance.

Ignoring his friend, Seth observed their surrounding, frowning as he realized that some of the debri (mostly stones) were laid out in a neat path, leading to a demon-like emblem at the end of it. Finding it strange, Seth turned to look at Sky who looked back at his friend, their eyes connecting. Several seconds later, both of them nodded, turning their gaze back to the glowing red piece. Cautiously, Seth jumped onto one of the stones, glancing back as Sky followed suit. Confident that his friend would be alright, Seth continued to leap from stone to stone, keeping constant speed until he reached the end of the path. Seconds later, he heard a small 'thump' beside him, signalling to the brown clad teen to reach out and slowly touch the glowing emblem. Like the gateway, the emblem flashed red however it shattered, the sound of broken glass echoeing in the silent air. Glancing at each other, Sky and Seth jumped a bit as pitch blackness suddenly surrounded them, however, the instant it had appeared, it was gone, leaving the two teens blinking underneath a hot sun.

Using his hand to block some of the sun's harmful rays from his sensitive eyes, Sky turned his glowing blue eyes towards Seth whom calmly crossed his arms, his red eyes scanning their new surroundings.

"We have to seek shelter," he said, turning his gaze towards the blonde, "and quickly. Otherwise, the heat would get to us."

Giving his friend a single quick nod, Sky observed their surroundings, only to frown as his eyes spotted sand and towering boulders.

"Great, a desert," he murmured under his breath as he removed his hand from his eyes, though flinching as they attempted to adjust to the bright rays, "...I'm guessing we start walking?"

Seeing his friend turning his gaze towards him, Sky couldn't help but hold in his breath as Seth stared...and nodded. Heaving out a sigh, Sky brushed his fingers through his hair, before giving the brown cladded teen a nod of his own before he started to trudge through the sand.

At first, the heat didn't bother Sky much but he slightly teased Seth as his friend started to comment on how the color of his hair was soaking up all the heat. However, as the minutes passed by, Sky started to curse the sun, slowly realizing that leather wasn't a sun friendly material. Feeling the sweat bead down the back of his neck, Sky wiped some of the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Hearing a small 'thud' behind him, Sky turned around, only to see that the older teen had collapsed to his knees.

"Seth!"

Full of concern for his friend, Sky clumsily ran through the sand, nearly tripping over his own feet before finally able to make it to his comrade. However, before Sky could open his mouth to speak, Seth abruptly stood up, startling the blonde enough that he fell backwards onto his back, causing his red eyed friend to smile wearily.

"I was going to tell you that I was fine," Seth said, "but I have to say that seeing you falling over like that for the first time was quite comedic."

Frowning, Sky forced himself to stand as he started to brush off the sand, "It's not funny."

Only gaining a smirk as a response, Sky turned around and started to trudge through the sand once again, hearing his friend following soon after.

The minutes slowly turned to hours and still, the teens were nowhere close to an area to find shelter, the boys sights only an endless sea of sand. Slowly coming to realize that shelter is near impossible in an area like this, Sky's will to move started to dwindle, every step he takes getting heavier and heavier. Finally, Sky felt his feet buckle beneath, causing him to fall face first into the sand; however he did not attempt to stand back up onto his feet, too fatigued to even move. He was too exhausted to even respond to his friend whom scrambled to his side, shaking him for a response. After hearing his friend growl in frustration, Sky felt an arm wrap around his waist and one of his arms being wrapped around shoulders, forcing him to his feet as Seth stood to stand.

"What-what are you doing?" Sky asked deliriously, stumbling over his own feet as his friend took steps forward.

Instead of responding, Seth's eyes narrowed in concentration as he struggled to keep both himself and Sky standing, trudging through the sand with extreme difficulty. Though his body screamed to lie down and rest, Sky continued to move forward in an attempt to ease the burden that he had unintentionally placed upon the brown cladded teen. However, thanks to his exhaustion, Sky's coordination was off and as such his feet somehow got intertwined with Seth's and both teens dropped to the ground. Hearing his friend panting heavily next to him, Sky couldn't help but release a short laugh. Even Seth was at his limit. Feeling the weariness overcoming him, Sky slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into the darkness.

Xxxxx

"Yumi stop it!"

"Oh come on! We helped them out there! At least we should take something!"

"They have materia Yumi, and majority of them are mastered. Not only that they have weapons. If they figured out you stole-"

"So what? They could always buy news ones."

"Yumi! Leave them alone!"

Sky released a small groan, hearing the two voices stop suddenly upon his arousel. Seconds passed before he opened his eyes, blinking as he heard someone rush to his side, hovering above him as his vision started to clear.

The person who was above him was female, her aqua green eyes glowing as she blinked, flickering as she closed her lids. A black sleevless V-neck vest covered her chest area, the abdomen wrapped in white cloth. Prussian blue cloth, each in four strips, two on each side, is tied around her waist, barely reaching passed her shins. She wore leather black pants tucked into knee high dark gray boots, tied together with dark azure laces. Bandages cover her right arm up from her wrist to her elbow while the left only wraps from below her shoulder. Both of her hands wore block gloves however only the left holds a bracer, seemingly glowing and alive with blue green aura. A necklace could be seen hanging around her neck, a pale orb with three shards of the same color attached beneath it, hung by a black cord.

Blinking several times, Sky pushed himself upright, only to glance not only her weapon but her hair as well. The female wielded a staff apparantly, as the weapon is beside her knees as she knelt, the shaft being of the same color of her eyes and the tips lined with gold. But what caught his attention to the most was her hair. It was the color of silver, the long mane reaching down pratically to her ankles. She must have cropped her bangs short as the longest strands only reach to her chest, the shorter barely over her left eye.

Shaking his head to ensure he wasn't hallucinating, Sky glanced back towards the female, only to realize that he wasn't turning crazy. Seeing the expression on his face, the silver haired female smiled, "The name's Atia, if that's what you're wondering." Then she turned her head to the back, "and that's Yumi."

Shifting his eyes towards the location of Atia's gaze, Sky blinked several times in surprise as it laid upon another female kneeling beside his friend.

_She's a Wutaian_, he thought.

It was easily distinguishable as her shoulder length black hair and brown eyes easily gave away her ethnicity. The girl wore a cyan headband lined with white, the ends falling to her upper back. Her collared sleeveless jacket is the same color and left open to reveal the dark blue violet sleevless shirt underneath with two brown straps going across her chest. Her pants are made of denim and brown straps go around her thighs to hold up two bags on each sides. Knee hight blue violet boots are kept together with black laces and a cyan band lined with white is seen around her left eblow. Finally, a steel gaunlet is around her right arm and within its grasp is a large shuriken, the handle lined with cyan banadages.

"That's right!" the female exclaimed, "I'm Yumi Kisaragi! The Blooming Flower of Wutai!"

Staring at her through half-lidded eyes, Atia turned her attention back to Sky, "If you were wondering if we were friends, we just met. The two of us found each other while wondering around here."

Sky gave the two females a greeting nod, "The name's Sky Strife and my friend's is Seth Valentine." Shifting himself so that he was sitting completely upright comfortably, his glowing blue eyes turned to the still form of the brown cladded teen, "Is he..."

"He's fine," Atia answered, "Yumi and I found both of you lying unconcious. I was worried about your well being, Yumi on the other hand..."

She turned her eyes back towards the female only for her to yell, "Don't!", causing Yumi to stop midway from wrapping her fingers around the handle of Seth's weapon.

Frowning, Sky forced himself to stand, wobbled for a minute, before walking up to the cyan cladded female, "If you please, I would like for you to stay away from my friend."

Sticking our her tongue as a reply, Yumi jabbed a thumb to her chest, "Try as you might! You won't intimidate me! The Great Ninja Yumi Kisaragi!"

His eyes narrowing in annoyance, Sky just heaved out a frustrated sigh as he brushed her fingers through his hair before falling to the ground in a sitting position, watching as the ninja beamed with triumph before running to the back of the cave.

Wait, Cave?

"Where are we?" Sky asked, glancing around warily as Atia released a small giggle.

"In a cave silly," she teased as she turned her aqua green eyes towards the entrance, Sky following her gaze.

The blonde's eyes widen when all he saw was an inferno of sand roaring outside of the entrance.

"Luckily we found you two before the sandstorm came in," Atia said as she sat down next to him, "otherwise you two would be buried alive right now."

Turning his glowing blue eyes towards the silver haired female, Sky opened his mouth to speak however, sound of movement caught his and Atia's attention. Turning their eyes towards the area where the brown cladded teen laid, they both blinked several times to ensure that their vision was correct. He wasn't there anymore. Pondering on where he could be, a high pitched scream got his attention and he twirled his head around only to see golden claws clamped onto the silver haired female's shoulder whom was repeatedly slapping the hand to release its grip. Sky couldn't help but blink at that, turning his glowing blue eyes towards Seth who only replied with a shrug as he removed his grip on Atia's shoulder whom quickly got on all fours, crawled to Sky, placed the blonde between Seth and her, and peeked nervously over the edge of his shoulder. The edges of his mouth twitching upward, Sky kept a composed face as he turned his gaze towards the brown cladded teen.

"Your ability to walk without making a sound is sometimes creepy Seth," he said, gaining another shrug as a response.

"All I was trying to do was to thank her for saving us," the black haired teen defended, "however...I guess you're right."

He turned his red eyes towards the silver haired female who froze before she quickly ducked behind Sky's shoulder, causing both boys to shake their head.

Suddenly, Seth crossed his arms, "Keep your hands away from my pockets and I assume we will get along."

Giving his friend a confused look, Sky scanned around Seth only to realize that somehow Yumi had snuck up behind the brown cladded teen in an attempt to pickpocket however, she had barely moved her hand when Seth gave her the warning. Releasing a pout and crossing her arms, Yumi once again ran to the back of the cave, easily hiding in the shadows despite her bright colored clothing.

"...I just have to ask this question," the blonde said as he turned his glowing blue eyes to Atia whom returned his gaze "how are you friends again?"

Almost immediately, Atia shook her head, "I just told you, we're more like allies. We found each other a couple of days ago when both of us were wondering around, hoping to find a way back home."

"That sounds like our predicament," Seth muttered as he took a seat beside Sky, only for Atia to once again duck behind the blonde.

Both boys glanced towards each other and arched an eyebrow however Sky was the one who turned and asked, "Why are you so afraid of him?"

Nervously, Atia glanced at Seth before turning her aqua green gaze towards Sky, "Well...it's because..."

The pause that the silver haired female left in the air caused Sky to suspect she was hiding something. It was easy to tell, the way she shifted uncomfortably and the way her eyes glanced everywhere, most likely trying to find another subject to bring up. And luckily for her, she found one.

"The sandstorm cleared up!" she exclaimed as she jumped up to her feet, running towards the exit before the blonde could stop her.

"Lucky girl," Seth commented as he and Sky stood up, brushing off any sand that had managed to stay on their clothing.

"Do you think we will be traveling as a group?" Sky asked, crossing his arms as he turned his glowing blue eyes towards his friend.

The brown cladded teen opened his mouth to respond however stopped when his red eyes traced empty slots around Sky's waist, "...Sky...I think Yumi got to your materia."

Surprised, Sky patted the belt however found several of the slots empty, "What? When did..? How did..? Where did she-"

His eyes turned towards the entrance, only to frown as he saw the Wutaian ninja attempting to sneak away, "Yumi!"

Releasing a small yelp, Yumi dashed outside with Sky following not too far behind her. Releasing a small smirk, Seth calmly made his way outside, stopping only to stand next to Atia. As he watched Sky comically chase the female ninja around, the corner of his eye caught the silver haired female stiffen before she forced herself to relax.

"I am guessing you are now use to my presence?" he asked as he crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly to once side as Sky managed to grab the collar of the ninja.

Atia nodded, "I trust Sky and since you are his friend...I guess it is only fair to trust you as well..."

There was an awkward pause before the silver haired female asked, "Sky is a SOLDIER, isn't he?"

"First Class" Seth nodded, "but, that's all in the past now."

Atia quickly turned her head towards Seth, "You mean he quit?"

Once again, Seth nodded, "If you want to ask him why, you have to ask him yourself. However, it is not an easy topic for him to bring up."

The instant he finished his sentence, Sky was making his way towards them, all his materia back in their proper slots and a flailing Yumi trailing behind, his grip still on the collar of her jacket.

"Let go of me!" she roared, "I am-"

"The Great Ninja Yumi, the Blooming Flower of Wutai," Sky grumbled, "we heard it several times already."

When the two of them reached Seth and Atia, it is only then when Sky decided to release his grip on the flailing girl. Quickly, Yumi ran to Atia's side, turned around, and stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Sky twitched in response, _How can anyone team up with this girl?_

"That's what you get when you steal their materia, Yumi", Atia said as she smiled, causing the young ninja to pout. Then turning her aqua eyes towards the boys, Atia clasped her hands together, fidgeting a bit before she finally asked, "Would you guys mind...traveling with us?"

Yumi gawked at the silver haired female, "What? We were doing fine by ourselves! We don't need-"

"We accept," Seth butted in, calmly waving away the ninja's gaping expression, "it is better to have more allies since we are in unknown territory."

Releasing a soft smile, Atia nodded her head in thanks, "Thank you however, don't underestimate us just because we're girls."

Sky arched an eyebrow, "What makes you think that we would underestimate you?"

The silver haired female responded with a smile, "Just a warning I guess."

"Warning?" Sky repeated as he wached the silver haired female started to walk.

"Come on! We're not going to make progress if you just stand there!" she exclaimed before a sly grin appeared onto her features. A smile that Sky knew the meaning of too well. Releasing a smirk, Sky dashed towards the silver haired female who released a small squeak as he brushed past her.

"You're not winning that easily!," Atia chirped as she ran after him.

Standing where they are, Seth and Yumi glanced at each other before the female ninja smiled and ran after the others while the older male calmly shrugged and slowly made his way towards his friends.

Xxxxx

Zach lost count on how many days since he had been summoned but he knows for sure that it was long enough that his grandparents were going to worry. Brushing hand through his shoulder length black hair, Zach paused as he gazed at his own reflection on the large pillars of crystals. The first thing he saw was his own emerald green eyes reflecting back at him, somehow peeking through his segmented bangs. Releasing a soft smile, Zach moved himself into a position so that he can view himself better, after all, it's been a while since he had last seen his own reflection. A sleevless cyan vest is over his black turtle neck shirt, the vest left open to reveal the strap holding his large sword, the handle adorned in bronze and gold, in place upon his back. On his left shoulder is a shoulder guard, black straps keeping it in place with thick piece of cloth wrapped around his left eybow. On his right arm is a black sleeve reaching just above his elbow however a black fingerless glove is only a few inches away from the sleeve, exposing only his elbow. A metal strap is seen going around his waist, keeping the prussian blue pants in place and tucked into black boots, zippers shown in the front. Two gems dangle at the edges of Zach's vest in the zipper area and a sheath could be seen on his lower back, a cyan handle seen in the case. Finally, metal bands are seen around both of his wrists, completing his outfit.

Brushing some of his hair away from his eyes, Zach turned and scanned his surroundings, smiling when he spied familiar silver hair.

"Hey! Leucetius!" he greeted as he ran towards him.

Leucetius was a male youth around the same age as Zach, however as he turned to face the black haired male, his red eyes showed to be more cold and distance. At first, many would believe that his silver hair reaches only to his shoulders, especially since his bangs only reach barely past his chin. However, if one looks closely, a second layer of hair could be seen tied together in a cyan cloth, almost reaching to his lower back. Leucetius' body was adorned in black leather, down to his pants tucked into leather boots, down to his short sleeved jacket reaching down to his ankles and the elbow length gloves on both arms. Three straps keep the jacket closed however the collar of the jacket is kept open, revealing the black turtle neck shirt underneath. More straps are seen on the silver haired male's boots and a metal bracer is strapped onto his left arm. Finally, a metal bracelet is seen around his wrist and his long katana, Muramasa, is clenched tightly in his left hand, the cyan handle hidden.

Upon approaching his friend, Zach slowed down to a stop, examining the expression on his face, "You're Leucetius or...are you currently Jenovah?"

When he gained no reply as a response, Zach beamed, "So I am right! You're Jenovah right now aren't you?"

Leucetius proceeded to give him a blank stare.

"I don't know why you're acting like this," the black haired youth continued, "However I do know this, continue to control my friend like that and you might as well disappear forever." He turned his back to the leather cladded male, "After all, Leucetius is the only one left with your cells."

Hearing the sound of metal whistling through the air, Zach grabbed the cyan blade of his sword and unsheathed it, barely blocking the downward strike that Leucetius attempted.

Zach whistled, "For the 'Calamity of the Sky', not too shabby."

With that he shoved the taller male back, smiling as he pointed his blade towards Leucetius, "But with skills like that, I high doubt you will be able to land a blow on me."

Then for the first time, Leucetius frowned, fling his long katana to the side as he spoke, "Don't so cocky human."

"Hey, you can talk," Zach grinned, "and here I was starting to think that a moogle got your tongue." Then the black haired male burst into laughter.

This caused the silver haired male to twitched in irritation, "Laugh as much as you want, it won't help you in this battle."

Zach stabbed the end of his sword into the ground, leaning against it as he continued to smile, "That's where you are wrong, Jenovah." He kicked his blade to that it spun in the air before he caught it by the handle, then he raised up one finger, "I'm only going to give you one warning and one warning only. Let Leucetius in control or I'll move to something drastic."

Leucetius scoffed, "Try as much as you want boy but **I **will be the one who will stay in control."

This caused the black haired male to shrug, "Suit yourself."

Stabbing the point of his sword back into the ground, Zach clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and slightly bowed his head, his lips moving silently. Almost immediately, Leucetius understood on what he was trying to do.

"You won't make it!," he roared as he ran towards him, jumping up into air with his katana raised to strike.

However, at this instant, a small smile appeared on Zach's lips, "Too bad for you, the planet responds to my calls quite quickly."

Suddenly, streams of aqua green light surrounded the black haired teen before it blasted itself towards Leucetius, leaving behind small wisps of bright green. Wide eyed, Leucetius released a yell of surprise and pain when the light hit him full force, sending him flying backwards as it continued to engulf him. Even when he hit the ground, the streams of light hidden him from view. Waiting for several seconds, Zach clasped his hands together and silently prayed, calling back the Lifestream (or The Imitation as he calls it here) before sheathing his sword, running up and kneeling down next to his friend whom was now unmoving. Concerned, Zach placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook him.

"Leucetius," he murmured as he continued to shake him, "come on Leucetius, you can do better than this." Then with a heavy sigh, Zach muttered, "Rise and shine Leu."

"Don't call me that."

With a small groan, Leucetius forced himself onto a sitting position, rubbing his head as he muttered, "Or else do you want me to call you by your 'full' name, Zachery Fair?"

The black haired teen twitched but smiled nontheless, "Heh, no need to call me by my full name Leu." When he earned a glare from the silver haired male, Zach quickly added in, "Fine, Leucetius."

Silently complaining on how 'serious' his friend is, Zach forced himself to stand and then offered a hand to the silver haired teen who accepted, using his own momentum to pull himself up with Zach as leverage.

"Sometimes I am confused to as who is who."

Startled, both boys twirled around but only nodded in greeting as someone familiar approached them.

The newcomer was male, his black hair barely passing his upper neck and his bangs brushed to the left, some strands left in front of his golden colored eyes. A dark azure headband lined with black is around his forehead the ends long enough to reach the upper part of his back. On his left shoulder, a steel shoulder guard is in place while a collared sleevless jacket is left open to reveal the black sleeveless turtle neck shirt underneath, a zipper going down the front. The jacket's collar was dark azure however the upper chest is light blue and the lower half dark azure before a white line passes between it. His shorts ar eheld in similar appearance except it is lined with black. A black belt starts from his right waist down to his left thigh, his combat boots dark blue as well. Black cloth reaches to his knees and a glove of the same color is seen on his right arm. Strips of dark azure cloth is wrapped around below his shoulder, reaching to his elbow on his right arm while it starts from his elbow down to his wrist. Finally, a black gaunlet lined with steel is seen on his right hand and arm, however on the front and black, inches of sharpened steel could be seen, revealing that the weapon is more proficient for attack than defense.

As the newcomer approached, Zach exclaimed, "Nice to see that you're finally up and about, Emporer of Wutai."

Wincing at the title, the blue cladded youth spoke, "How many times do I have to tell you Zachery? Call me Yamato."

Giving a small shrug as an answer, Zach gave Leucetius a slap on the back, causing the silver haired teen to flinch, "So back to normal buddy?"

The leather cladded youth nodded, "Temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Yamato crossed his arms, "So I'm guessing that this 'Jenovah' is going to appear really soon?"

Leucetius frowned, "Sadly yes, even if I am a son of a SOLDIER and a Turk, even with the aid of the Lifestream, Jenovah always regains control." He heaved out a sigh, "If only I could find a solution to keep her surpressed, better if there was a solution to be rid of her completely."

Placing a finger to chin, Zach pondered for a moment, "Well, I could contact the Lifestream if you want."

The silver haired teen gave his friend a look, "Zach, I just said that not even the-"

"Guardians."

Leucetius looked up at him bewildered, "What?"

Zach crossed his arms, "I'm going to contact the Lifestream to contact the Guardians."

After musing for several seconds, it slowly dawned on the silver haired teen, the nine letter word that he and his sister had agreed with Zach as a codename to ensure the safety of not only each other but for the sake of the Lifestream as well.

"Guardians?" Yamato asked, puzzled, "what is this Guardians?"

Zach gave the Wutaian Emporer a grin, "Sorry Yamato but that's between Leucetius and I here."

Frowning, the azure cladded youth opened his mouth to speak when a small 'click' from behind caused him to pause, knowing clearly what was going on from the expressions of his two allies in front of him.

"I presume you're new here?" Yamato calmly said, attempting to turn to face the newcomer only to feel the tip of the gun press into his back.

"Move and I will shoot," the newcomer hissed, digging the point of his gun deeper into the Wutaian Emporer's back.

A look of disdain appearing on his features, Yamato turned his golden eyes towards his allies however both shrugged, their expressions clearly reading, 'Solve it, not our problem'. Heaving out a sigh, the azure cladded teen flexed his hands several times, immediately catching the attention of the newcomer.

"I thought I said not to-"

Taking the opportunity, Yamato twirled around, using his elbow as a place of contact to the face but then flinched when flesh met metal. However, the contact was strong enough for the newcomer to be stunned, long enough for Yamato to reach out grab the gun, twirling is so that the sling it is attached to would flip and the gun pointed to the back of the newcomer's head.

"You know, it's better to keep your mind focused to your surroundings," Yamato warned, "otherwise you would be in the situation you were are in now."

Yamato then proceeded to release his grasp on the weapon, causing it to fall back onto the side of the newcomer, "However, luckily for you, most likely you are our new ally."

The Wutaian Emporer walked to the side of Leucetius and Zach, the black haired teen giving him a thumbs up, "That was awesome Yamato! Knew that you can-" He stopped, his emerald green eyes widening, "No way!"

Then to the surprise of the newcomer, Zach ran up and grabbed him by the shoulders, pratically observing the youth's attire, "A gun, a single tonfa, light green scarf, and..." He placed one of his hands on top of the newcomer's head, pulling it back so that the black haired teen could easily view his face, "and a helmet that seems to have three glowing red eyes! You're an Infantrymen aren't you!"

Suddenly, Zach felt something connect into his stomach, knocking the wind out of his as he slightly stumbled backwards, holding his sore abdomen as the newcomer frowned deeply.

"Yes I am part of the Infantrymen or as others would like to call it Shinra's Peacekeeping Troops," he crossed his arms, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Leucetius replied, "Zach's curiosity simply got...the best of him."

Turning his red eyes towards his friend, the silver haired teen shook his head as Zach responded with a sheepish grin before he walked up and placed out a hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" Zach exclaimed, "The name is Zachery Fair! But call me Zach for short."

Staring at the black haired teens hands hesitantly, the Infantrymen held up a hand, signaling he needed a second before his gloved hands reached up to his helmet and proceeded to pull the steel helm off of his head. Short pale blonde hair could be seen as the youth moved his helm underneath his right arm, his bangs split on the right side, letting some strands fall over his left eye. A black eyepatch is seen over his left eye, leaving many to speculate that it must be the same hue as his right. However, what caught the attention of the other three youths was that his blue eye were...glowing.

"Wait a minute! Mako eyes?" Zach attempted to get closer to to the blonde only for him to back up the instant he took a step forward, "I thought you said you were a Infantrymen."

"I am," the blonde teen snapped, "I was given a mako infusion to ensure that I would live after an accident occured."

"Mako Infusion to an Infantrymen?" Yamato asked, "why would they go through all that trouble to save one man?"

"I have a question then," Leucetius stepped forward, "you resemble someone well known back home. Tell me, by chance are you...Ren Shinra?"

Several seconds of silence passed before the blonde responded, "Yes."

"No...way," Zach's eyes widen, "Rufus Shinra's son! Here! Wow, this is so-"

"Zach," Leucetius warned, before turning to the blonde youth, "Now that we finally know who you are, we are finally ready to accept you as our ally."

Ren stared puzzled as Leucetius spoke, "Welcome to the side of Chaos, Ren Shinra."

* * *

><p>Wow...a long chapter 0-0<p>

Anyways, I tried introducing the Chaos and Cosmos warriors in one chapter but as you can see this is the outcome XD

Yes there is four for FFVII on each side...didn't mean to make that many - -'

Anyways, enjoy


	15. Final Fantasy VIII

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14: Final Fantasy VIII**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

_10...9...8_

She was coming, he was sure.

_7...6...5_

She's getting closer now, he could pratically feel her coming.

_4...3...2..._

He shifted his feet underneath him, preparing himself as the footsteps turned to the sounds of a full sprint.

_1!_

With ease, Sparrow twirled to his left, hearing his sister yelp in surprise as her attempted glomp ended up with her pulling a full face plant in the grassy field. A blank stare on his face, Sparrow shook his head as his sister sat upon her knees, spitting out dirt and grass with an expression of shock and disgust imprinted on her features.

Aria was only a couple of years older than her younger brother however her maturity level sometimes baffles even Sparrow. Her long black hair reaches down to her lower back, letting some of her bangs strands fall in front of her brown eyes. Two sky blue hairclips keeps some of the bangs from her eyes, matching the color of the dress that wraps around her chest before rounding to the back of her waist, the ends reaching to her ankles. A dark blue tube top lined with black is underneath the dress and a white shirt is underneath it to hide her exposed bellow. A belt keeps a short denim pants in place, finished with dark brown knee length boots and a pinwheel like weapon strapped onto her left arm.

Standing up after wiping off the last bits of grass from her mouth, Sparrow's sister, Aria, turned to face her brother, giving him a soft smile afterwards, "You know, if you didn't want me to hug you, you could have told me."

Raising one eyebrow, Sparrow shook his head as he waved once with his right hand, signaling ,'What's the fun in that?'

A youth of barely 14, the teen's small stature would have caused many to doubt his poweress. However, after one experience's the way the boy fights, many would pratically avoid Sparrow. Short and small for his size, Sparrow's unruly black hair is styled similar to his father's, some of the strands hanging in front of his azure eyes. A black sleeveless shirt reaches down to his knees, the collar and the bottom lined with white and several belts straps around his waist, the buckle in the shape of a bird in flight. Another piece of leather hangs on the right side of his belt and drops down just above his knees with brown straps securing it to Sparrow's black leather pants. A black hooded poncho is placed over his shoulders, reaching to his elbows with the hood and the edges lined with white fur. The front of the poncho is split down the middle, kept together with a string secured by white buttons. Leather black shoes barely past his ankles and finally, both of his hands are covered in black leather gloves with gray cloth starting from his wrists to his elbows.

"You can be cruel you know that?" Aria smiled as she walked up and patted her little brother on the head, "though, that adds to the cute side of you Sparrow."

A frown appearing on his features, Sparrow crossed his arms, causing Aria to giggle, "Come on, it's summer break. 3 whole months away from Balamb Garden which means, no school."

When the frown on her brother's face still didn't fade, Aria just shrugged, "Where's Swift Akos? You know as well as I do that blade was forged specifically for you."

His expression softening, Sparrow nodded his head towards nearby trees, causing Aria to trail her gaze towards them. Underneath the shade lies a gunblade with silver lining and a black handle, the imprint of a hawk on the side with a small chain secured onto the at the end of the handle with another avian attached to the end. Without another word, Aria walked up to the the trees and delicately picked up Swift Akos, jogging back to her brother before holding it out to him.

"You have to keep a better eye on it Sparrow," Aria frowned, "who knows, someone might come by and take it just like that."

Looking at his sister with an expression saying, 'I can take care of myself,', Sparrow sheathed the gunblade on his left side, crossing his arms afterwards.

After seconds of staring at each other, Aria slowly realized what her brother was waiting for and as such smiled, "The reason I bothered you earlier Sparrow was to ask you if you're ready to go on that camping trip."

Uncrossing his arms to signal that he was satisfied, Sparrow nodded and spoke.

Except, he didn't move his lips.

_I packed my things earlier today_, he responded,_ there's nothing to worry about._

"That's good to hear," Aria smiled, "I was afraid that you were going to be unprepared. Remember last summer? We had to wait another day just because you didn't pack."

Rolling his eyes, Sparrow retorted, _And who's to blame for that? Nobody told me we were going on a camping trip until the day we were going._

With that, Sparrow narrowed his eyes at his sister whom laughed sheepishly.

"My bad," was all she said as she waved her hand, "I guess...it slipped my mind to tell you."

Rolling his azure eyes, Sparrow continued,_ Is mom and dad ready?_

"Almost," Aria laughed, "Mom's trying to convince dad to bring at least two moombas at Grandpa's request. It's funny, seeing the two argue over two orange furballs."

Pondering over the situation, a smile cracked onto Sparrow's features as the image of his mother and father argueing while two moombas were idlely standing in the background. However the smile didn't last long when Aria added in, "We're hoping that this year we could help you to get over your fear of heights."

With a stomp of his foot, Sparrow shook his head violently, crossing his arms in defiance, _No! I am not going to risk my life to get near a cliff or anything of the sort just to get over a fear._

Heaving out a sigh, Aria spoke, "Sparrow, you know as well as I do that you're a capable fighter and that SEED is actually considering taking you in without even taking the test. However, you have to get over that silly fear of yours."

_You know as well as I do that I can't get over it so easily!_, Sparrow snapped, _and you also know the reason why I have that fear in the first place!_

"Sparrow..." Aria reached out a hand to her brother's shoulder however Sparrow took a step back.

_Don't 'Sparrow' me!_, he narrowed his eyes, _It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, Aria! I know that experience first hand!_

Before his sister could say anymore, Sparrow stomped off, placing a great distance between himself and his sister before angrily sitting on the ground and hugging his knees. Standing where she was for several seconds, Aria calmly approached the young youth and seated herself next to him.

"Sparrow," She said softly, "I know it's hard for you to get over that fear and that experience. But you have to get over it sooner or later otherwise, entering SEED isn't going to be easy."

Silent for a moment, Sparrow buried his face into his knees before tightning his grip,_ ...I'm scared..._

"Don't worry Sparrow," Aria smiled softly, "there's nothing to be afraid of. After all, you have mother, father, Grandpa Laguna, and I. We're always going to be there to support you when you need it. Alright?"

With that, the female placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, whom lifted his head form his knees and gazed at her with his azure eyes.

_...Thanks Aria_

The sky blue cladded female smiled, "Come on, let's head back home. I'm betting mom and dad are waiting for us by now."

Pushing herself to stand, Aria offered a hand to her brother whom accepted and pulled him up with little effort. Then after brushing off any excess dirt or unwanted substances, Aria and Sparrow slowly made their way towards the path that leads them home. A simple path of dirt line with grass, everything was still except for the swaying grass and the rustling leaves of the occassional bush which were touched by the small breeze. Keeping their eyes towards the horizon, both teens could easily see the floating school called Balamb in the distance, its magnificent structure shining brightly underneath the sun.

_...Aria?_

"H'm?" The black haired female turned her head towards her brother as they both walked.

A frown appearing on his features, Sparrow continued, _Do you think...that I"ll be able to speak again someday?_

This caused Aria to ponder for a moment before a smile formed on her lips and she answered, "Of couse! It just takes time for you to completely recover from the trauma that's all. Why would you ask such a question?"

Sparrow was silent for a moment, _I was 8 when 'that' happened and... I'm 14 now. It should be back by then but..._

The black cladded youth slowed down to a stop, causing his sister to pause, _I'm...I'm starting to doubt that it's going to return._

"Now don't say that," Aria crossed her arms, shaking her head, "continue to talk to yourself like that and you'll never going to get it back." She took several steps closer to her brother, "Look Sparrow, even if you don't recover your voice you still could communicate with us. I mean, come on! Freakin' telepathy! Who doesn't want that?"

Cracking a small smile, Sparrow spoke, _Aria, you know what?_

Aria blinked, "What?"

_You can be a bit immature at times._

The black and blue cladded female pouted, "Hey, you know me, it's just in my nature."

Seconds later, Aria burst into laughter while Sparrow continued to smile.

"Okay, I have to admit, that was an immature moment," Aria giggled, "but I can be mature at times and you know that, right Sparrow?"

When the blue cladded female got no response for an answer, Aria exclaimed, "Sparrow! You can be means at times you know that!"

If Sparrow could laugh he would however the best he could do was smile wider as his sister continued to complain. However, the smile upon his face slowly faded as a small breeze caused the grass around them to sway slightly, causing a sensation of discomfort crawling through the leather cladded youth.

_You feel that, don't you?_ he asked, unsheathing Swift Akos from his side, causing his sister to pause, a blank stare upon her face.

Seeing the confusion clearly upon her face, Sparrow rolled his azure eyes, _Concentrate._

Blinking several more times, it slowly dawned upon the older female on what he had meant, "...Sparrow, sometimes your ability to sense things can be a bit cree-" Aria stopped, feeling a chill run down her spine, "Sparrow?"

Instead of answering his sister, Sparrow swung Swift Ako in front of him before getting into position, nodding his heads towards Aria to do the same. Hesitant at first, Aria regained her composure as she went into a stance, pulling the sling on her Blaster Edge as she did so. Clearing her mind of her doubts and anxiety, Aria closed her eyes, concentrating on tracing the source of the unpleasant aura.

She gasped, "A sorceress?"

Shushing his sister, Sparrow glanced around nervously before he slowly started his way forward, keeping his weapon in front of him. Warily Aria followed her younger brother, turning her back to his so that she was slowly walking backwards, her brown eyes glancing around their surroundings. Several seconds of looking around revealed that there was nothing in sight however this only caused Aria to tense more, causing the black haired female to break the tension.

"Do you think," she started as she turned around to face her brother, "That we could handle one sorceress?"

"Even with the poweress of the two of you, I highly doubt that is possible."

Releasing a yelp, Aria twirled around, and before Sparrow could stop her, released the sling on her weapon. The small disc flew out from its slot and flew towards the target however before it could even near, the disc suddenly froze in mid-air and fell to the ground, useless. Blinking in shock and surprise, Aria felt a shove on her side causing her to snap her head towards the location only to make eye contact with angry azure eyes.

_What did you do that for?_, Sparrow demanded, _You know as well as I do that a sorceress could easily stop a projectile if not caught off guard!_

Realizing her mistake, Aria opened her mouth to explain and apologize only to be interrupted by a high pitched laughter. Jumping, Aria turned her head towards the source only to gulp as she realized that she was now in eye contact with a being of magic.

Releasing another laugh at the reaction of the blue cladded female, the sorceress slowly approached the two youths, her violet eyes gleaming behind her silver and violet locks.

"It's nice to see that there are still people out there that still fear the might of someone like me," she purred as she slowly lifted her hand in front of her pale face, only to reveal sharp claws on the tips of her fingers, "otherwise, it's such a bore when I encounter someone and all they do is challenge me to a duel."

Pulling the red and black cloak tighter around her shoulders, the sorceress crossed her arms over her chest which was only covered in a red gown lined with black fur and in the point of view in front of the two teens, something that is quite revealing. As she continued to approach Aria and Sparrow, her feet would occassionally leave the confines of her long gown and reveal that she was barefoot however they never touched the ground. Though many aspects of her clothing and body was eyecatching, what caught the attention the most of the two Leonharts was the marks on her face. Purple lines starting from the edges of her mouth moves down to the side of her jaws and two more lines going down from her forehead down between her eyes. A trademark that the two knew they would never forget.

Bringing her hand back so that she was prepared to cast a spell, Aria demanded, "Who are you?"

With a small laugh, the sorceress paused on her approach, "You really want to know my name? Hah! No wonder my brother wants to be rid of people like you." Licking her lips, the sorceress replied, "However if you insist, my name is Azana and like you said, I am a sorceress."

"Azana" Aria repeated, her eyes narrowing in concentration as a sense of familiarity filled her senses. Where had she heard that name before?

_Like we care if yourself to us or not_,Sparrow snapped, snapping his sister out of her thoughts, _leave before I change my mind._

Releasing a chorus of laughter, Azana chuckled, "Ah, the energy of youth, how I miss those days." She licked her lips once again, "and I see that though you are a male, you hold some sorceress bloodline, boy."

His eyes narrowing in annoyance, Sparrow pointed his weapon at the sorceress in warning, iLeave or else I promise you, you will regret it./i

"Sparrow" Aria hissed nervously, "don't tempt her."

However Azana released a dark smirk, one that sent a cold chill down the older Leonhart's back, "A challenge? Though it is rare for me to paricipate in such a grotesque sport, I accept!" Releasing a cackle, Azana lifted her hand above her head causing a black glyph to appear above her.

"Time!" she commanded, "Slow!"

A black glyph appeared beneath the two youths and in reaction, Aria and Sparrow jumped in separate directions, just in time for the a clock to appear in the glyph and disappear in a flash of light.

"Fast creatures you are," Azana smiled, "But I promise you this! You won't get away again!"

She raised her hand in front of her, "Time! Sto-"

"Oh no you don't!" Aria lifted her hand above her head, "Shiva!"

The instant the words left her lips, particles of white faded in around her, forming into small spheres before they lifted up into the air and twirled into the ground. Disappearing into the hearth, a large piece of ice suddenly popped up from the ground, revealing inside a female of blue skin and hair streaked with yellow. Arms crossed across her chest, none would believe that she would be alive until the next second, she opened her eyes. With a graceful movement of her arms and head, Shiva easily freed herself from the icy tomb, her eyes glaring deeply into Azana's. With a graceful nod towards Aria, Shiva raised her hand above her head causing streams of light to be sucked into it. Then, before the sorceress could react, Shiva placed both hands out in front of her, releasing a fury of ice and snow. Then with a snap of her fingers, the ice summon burst into particles of snow, fading into the ground soon after.

Waving her hand in front of her face to remove some of the misty frost from her sight, Aria turned to her brother whom still had his weapon out however his posture was now relaxed.

"Sparrow! You alright!" She called, causing the black cladded teen to look her way.

With a light nod, Sparow sheathed Swift Akos however when he reconnect eye contact with his sister, his eyes went wide, iAria! Watch out!/i

At first, the blue cladded female was confused on her brother's call however a cold aura smothered her body, causing Aria to widen her eyes.

"Already junctioning summons? What a surprise!"

Feeling the aura around her grow colder, Aria attempt to twirl around as she chanted a spell underneath her breath but Azana reacted too swiftly for the female.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, Aria felt herself unable to move, her body stuck in mid-twirl. Blinking in shock and frustrtation, Aria screamed, "Sparrow!"

Reacting to his sister's call, the black cladded teen unsheathed his weapon and attempted to take a step forward however froze as Azana placed a clawed hand onto his sister's shoulder.

"Nuh-uh-ah," She taunted, waving a finger at the leather cladded teen, "one step closer and your sister is done for."

To reveal the seriousness of her words, Azana traced a clawed finger across Aria's neck, causing the blue cladded female to shiver. A frown deeply etched onto his face, Sparrow responded by sheathing Swift Akos and crossed his arms.

_What do you want?_, he demanded, his azure eyes narrowing at the sorceress.

Releasing a laugh, Azana exclaimed, "What do I want! What a silly question to ask me!" Insanity filling her eyes, Azana spread out her arms as she responded, "What I want is for all life to end and for me to become the sole ruler of this world!" With another laugh, she yelled, "And I'm starting with you two!"

Eyes widening shock and fear, Sparrow cried out as he ran towards his sister, _Aria!_

Looking up at the sorceress as best as she could, Aria felt the fear rise in her chest as she watched the sorceress raise her hand above her head, a small glyph appearing in her hand.

"Goodbye child," she grinned as she released the spell, the black glyph pulling together material of black dust, forming into a sphere as it dropped towards the blue cladded female.

Caught by surprise and too shocked to move, Aria continued to gawk as the spell continued to make its way towards her, unable to react.

"Give me strength!"

Suddenly, a blur of white and blue dashed in front of Aria and a bright flash blinded her temporarily on what was occurring. However, it must have been for her benefit since Aria heard Azana scream in rage.

"You again! How dare you interfere!"

Hearing the sounds of clanking armor, Aria heard the the newcomer respond, "Scream all you want sorceress but no matter what happens, you and the other Chaos warriors plans will fail."

Releasing another scream of rage, Azana snapped her hand behind her causing a dark portal to appear behind her, "You will regret this warrior!" With her words spoken, the sorceress then proceeded to sink into the black abyss, the opening closing soon after.

Gaping at what just happened, Aria turned her eyes upon the newcomer only to blink several times as he was already approaching her.

He was adorned from head to toe in blue and white armor, from the horned helm upon his head down to to the armored shoes. A cape of harvest gold billowed behind him as he sheathed his sword onto his side however held his shield in his left hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, snapping Aria out of her gawking.

"Um..." she started but was unable to find the words to answer. After all, being attacked by a sorceress then being rescued by a knight in shining armor doesn't happen everyday.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, the Knight turned his attention to Sparrow however was caught by surprise as he turned to find the tip of the boys weapon in his face.

_Who are you?_, Sparrow demanded, his azure eyes narrowing as he threateningly moved an inch closer, expecting the man to show at least a hint of nervousness.

But to his surprise, the Knight was unfazed. He even went as far as using the tips of his fingers to gently push the weapon away from his face.

"I am not an enemy if that is what you are thinking," The Knight said bluntly, "I was asked to perform after I bumped into a close..." His voice fading for a moment, Aria and Sparrow watched as he suddenly snapped back into composure, "a close friend. She asked of me to find you two."

"Eh? Us?" Aria pointed to herself, blinking in surprise as the Knight nodded.

"You and your brother are needed for a great crisis," the man explained, "a crisis between the war of the gods."

"The what?" Aria's eyes widen, her jaw practically falling to the ground, "the war of the gods?"

Instead of confirming the female's question, The Knight calmly turned and lifted his free hand. Instantly, a brilliant flash of light burst forth from his palm, blasting into the air in front of them before it once again flashed. Then slowly, the light morphed into a circular pattern, moving in an neverending circular motion.

"Follow me," he ordered as he dropped his hand and to the shock of the two youths, walked straight through the brilliant light.

Hesitant, Aria glanced towards Sparrow who did the same, both of their eyes showing uncertainty.

"What do you think Sparrow?" Aria murmured, "should we follow or return home to mom and dad?"

Pondering on the question, Sparrow heaved out a sigh, _I don't trust this guy._

However, to the shock of his older sister, Sparrow took several reluctant steps forward before he too sank into the circular light.

"Sparrow!" Aria cried as she slowly approached the glowing light, her eyes glancing back and forth around her, "Don't leave-"

A hand suddenly shot forth from the glowing object and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, causing her to scream in surprise as it pulled her in. Closing her eyes, Aria expected pain, perhaps thinking that the light will burn them or done in a matter much similar. However to her surprise, nothing happened. The most she gotten was the hand releasing the grip on her shirt and hearing a small sound that sounded like a scoff.

_Can you get any louder?_

Slowly opening her eyes, Aria couldn't help but slap her hands onto her brother's shoulders who winced at the action, "You're alive!"

Then she released her grip on him and glanced down at her hands, "I'm alive!"

Giving his sister a blank look, Sparrow rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms,_ Totally a mature moment Aria._

Feeling her face flush, Aria pouted, "Come on Sparrow, don't tell me that you didn't expect anything to happen when you step into a random vortex of light?"

Waiting several seconds for an answer, all the blue cladded female got was an arched eyebrow from her brother, "...you can be evil at times you know that Sparrow?"

Releasing a small smirk at the reaction he had recieved, Sparrow jumped when a hand suddenly clamped onto his shoulder.

"We must hurry," the Knight spoke as he removed his grip from Sparrow's shoulder, "the longer we stay out in the Cornelia plains, the longer we'll be exposed to our enemies."

"Enemies?" Aria repeated, "You mean there's more than that Azana lady? How many are there?"

Instead of recieving an answer, the Knight calmly turned and started walking, "We don't have much time."

Glancing at her little brother, Aria was caught by surprise when Sparrow shrugged and almost immediately, started to follow the path of the armored warrior. Gawking for several seconds, Aria regained her composure as she shook her head, "Wait up!" With that, she ran to catch up with the two males.

**Xxxxx**

"How dare he interefere once more!" Azana screamed in rage as flames appeared around her palms, "to think of all the places that he appears would be here!"

The sorceress was in a throne room decorated with crumbling walls and broken pillars, her rage seething after the encounter earlier. Pacing back and forth on the withered floors, Azana snapped her violet eyes towards the throne, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" She stamped her foot, "Were you even listening at all!"

Though the area around it was withered and crumbled, the throne itself was still intact and seated upon the chair was Enchanter himself. The golden clad male had been listening to the sorceress the past few minutes, his right arm rested upon an armrest while his head leaned against it for support. As always, his eyes were closed however he had listened intently to Azana the entire period she was ranting.

"I heard every word you spoke, Azana," Enchanter lifted his head from his hand, "and I have to say that his appearance is now going to make things more difficult."

The red cladded sorceresss huffed, "You think? That warrior had been appearing everywhere ever since this war started. All the plans we tried to lay out were ruined because of him! It's like as though he knows our every move! Now, he is interfereing with another plan!" After she finished, speaking, Azana went back to pacing back and forth, her violet eyes glaring deeply into the crumbling tiled floor.

"Now, now Azana," Enchanter warned, "remember the last time you lost your temper? You almost destroyed yourself and I when you lost control."

Coming to a stiff stop, Azana turned her eyes towards the golden cladded man, a frown appearing onto her features, "oh and like you opening your eyes is no different?"

Now it was Enchanter's turn to frown, "That is a different situtation than the one we are in now, Azana, let's stick to the subject."

Releasing a small huff, Azana crossed her arms, "How can you stay so calm when all of this is happening? Especially when we are practically participating in a war."

A dark smirk appeared on the golden cladded man's features, "The reason, Azana, is because once the 'real' plan is pulled into action and when I regain 'all' of my power, then everything shall be solved."

Blinking several times, Azana finally released a short laugh, "You really are like father, you know that Enchanter?"

"And I have to say that you are exactly like our mother, Azana," Enchanter smirked as he stood up from his throne, "just wait a little longer and only the two of us shall be the only existing beings left in this world."

"Now that, I can't wait for," approching her brother, Azana purred as her fingers carassed his chest, "however, with you, maybe I can...improvise."

Gently, Enchanter gripped his sister's wrist and moved it to the side, "That, is something you have to earn, sister."

With that, he released his grip and glided past the sorceress, disappearing into a vortex of darkness. Keeping her eyes straight ahead, Azana waited for several seconds before she crossed her arms.

"Drusilla, I can sense you quite easily, reveal yourself."

At first, there was no response as the sorceress continued to stand alone in the center of the room, the silence her only reply. However, seconds later, a giggle echoed permeated through the air causing Azana to frown.

"I will only say this once, Drusilla," the red cladded sorceress warned, "come on out or else I will resort to force."

To show the seriousness of her words, Azana lifted her hand in front of her, summoning spears of red light which hovered around her body. Another giggle escaped into the room however this time, a figure stepped out of the shadows with a grin clearly plastered upon her face.

The instant the female stepped out of the safety of the shadows, she immediately stood out against the crumbling walls of the room thanks to the contrast of her pale green skin. Her hair a dark shade of green, two attenae like horns potrude from her forehead, its body covered in leaves and the flexiblity giving it a plant like appearance. Drusilla's eyes were the shade of gold however this also adds to the white of her eyes as well, giving her an eerie look as she continued to grin at the red cladded sorceress. The female was wearing a military green skirt lined with gold that reaches past her feet, practically dragging on the floor as she walked, along with a piece of cloth of the same shade covering her breasts, leaving the rest of her body bare. A gold waist armor dotted with light azure gems is strapped around her, keeping white pieces of cloth in place as they swayed along with her movements. Finally, markings of all shapes and sizes could be seen slithering around her bare skin, even crawling up the bottom of her chin and forehead to complete her look.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you better watch that temper of yours, Azana," Drusilla chirped, "otherwise like Enchanter said, you might destroy everything, including yourself."

"Don't speak to me like as though we're already allies fool," the red cladded sorceress hissed as she waved her hand, causing the red spears to disappear in a flash, "for all I know, you could be plotting against us, exactly what you are trying to do to Zarok, a man from the same world as you."

A giggle escaped Drusilla's lips, "A man? Oh poor, poor, Azana, you're the naive one here."

Azana narrowed her violet eyes, "What?"

"Do you honestly think that Chaos would summon a 'man' to be on his army?" Drusilla chirped, "After all..." A dark smirk appeared onto her features, "Humans are nothing more than creatures who are self-centered and simple-minded enough that they are willing to destroy anything to get what they want. They're such disgusting creatures." A dark chuckle followed the green skinned female's comment before she continued however with a brighter air surrounding her, "So please, don't call Zarok or I anything human related, otherwise, I consider it an insult."

"You consider it an insult?" Azana spat, "What about Zarok?"

"Oh he's almost as naive as you," Drusilla clapped her hands together, "but don't worry, by the time this war is over, he'll be on my side."

With another giggle, the green cladded female gave a small wave, "See you around, Sorceress Azana."

Eyeing the green skinned female suspiciously as she left the room, the red cladded female murmured, "Insolent Fool" as she brush back strands of her hair away from her eyes.

"A fool she maybe but her ways could be a benefit to the worlds we each live in."

Blinking in surprise, Azana quickly regained her composure as she turned and narrowed her violet eyes at the newcomer, "Louhi, it's been a while since the others and I have seen you around. Where have you been recently?"

Louhi, the newcomer, peered at her with her red eyes from where the corner which she stood, her dark azure hood and violet mask obscuring most of her face. After brushing some of her brown hair back in front of her left eye, Louhi proceeded to wrap her cloak tighter around her body, hiding the pink and violet top and skirt from view.

"I was patroling the area, seeking new opponents to destroy," Louhi calmly replied as she waved, releasing the cloak hiding her body only to reveal tan skin and golden bangles around her wrists and ankles.

Azana scoffed, "New opponents? Don't you dare lie gypsy, you know as well as I do that with the exception of Enchanter, none of us conflicted with the Cosmos Warriors yet."

Louhi narrowed her exposed eye as she once again wrapped her cloak around her body, keeping her bare arms, legs, and stomach warm, before she fingered the violet gem pinned to the middle of her cloak, "You know that is not what I meant."

"Then please rephrase on the words you just spoken," Azana crossed her arms, her violet hues narrowing as well.

"I was looking for the newly summoned from the other side," the gypsy growled, "you do not understand the importance of these patrols."

The red cladded sorceress laughed, "Really? Well then, keep up the good work but remember this Louhi," she waved her hand in the air, "they're just children, its going to be an easy win, searching for newcomers is a waste of time."

Louhi frowned behind her mask, "They all are just children now, but have you already forgotten about the Warrior?"

It was Azana's turn to frown, "Do not remind me of that...that imbecile," she clenched her fists in fury, "though he is a threat now, sooner or later he will slip up." A cocky smile appeared on her features, "and that's when we will strike him down."

She then released a chorus of laughter, her shoulders shaking from the action.

Though she was one to talk, Louhi mentally listed the sorceress as crazy before she continued, "Until then sorceress, keep your guard up for who knows..." she started to walk away, her barefeet padded against the withered floors, "he might suddenly appear and ruin the plans that you and your brother had created." With her words finished, Louhi gracefully raised her hand above her head, summoning wisps of light in her fingers before she faded from view.

**Xxxxx**

"This way," the Knight took a sudden turn, causing Aria to stumble over her own feet from the action.

_...Klutz_, Sparrow rolled his eyes as he watched his sister struggle to keep her balance and luckily was able to keep her footing.

It's been a while now since they have entered through the entryway to the world and the landscape had slowly changed from the marshes to a beautiful scenery of differentiated shaded arches and marble floors layered with water. Being in the area only recently, Sparrow had to admit, the serene calmness made him wish to stay and lie down where he was however he didn't want to admit it; after seeing his sister lying down on the floor and getting up drenched was something that Sparrow wanted to avoid especially since he could already feel the water soaking into his pants and shoes. Fingering the handle of his weapon, Sparrow paused as the Knight came to a sudden stop in front of a white throne and to his surprise, went down on one knee and bowed.

"Lady Cosmos," the Knight lifted his head, "I am here with the two warriors you speak of."

Seconds passed with silence as Aria and Sparrow watched the throne intently and both jumped as wisps of light faded into view, slowly forming into a single glowing orb.

"Rise Warrior," it said, gaining a nod as a response before the Knight stood onto his feet.

Aria gaped at this, "It...it talked!"

_Thank you for stating the obvious_, Sparrow frowned as he crossed his arms, his azure eyes eyeing the Knight and orb suspiciously.

Seeing his response, the orb glittered more brightly before it spoke, "My name is Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony." Stopping suddenly, the goddess' light dwindled before it shined brightly, "I have sent Warrior to bring you here in order to participate in a battle against Chaos, the God of Discord."

Aria's eyes went wide,"...This...This is the war?" she turned her brown eyes towards the Knight, "This is the war you were talking about?"

The Knight nodded, "The war of the gods have been occurring for years, an endless battle between Harmony and Discord. As such, Cosmos and Chaos have summoned warriors from different worlds to battle for them however," The Knight turned his aquamarine eyes towards the goddess, "during the last few cycles, Cosmos' strength dwindled until finally, summoning warriors even became difficult."

Shifting uncomfortably where she stood, Aria murmured, "So...are...are you saying that we're...alone?"

The light shined brighter, "No, there are other warriors here however they have left the Santuary to ensure their own safety."

Sparrow frowned,_ So from the way you're speaking, I'm betting that Chaos' warriors are here as well?_

Cosmos' light dimmed, "Yes, I had originally hoped that all of you would meet here together at once however their numbers were growing too large and as such, all of us made the decision that they need to leave." The light shined a little brighter, "I summoned another group of warriors but my strength have weakened enough that I was unable to summon them here. I beg of you, find them and stay with them until you are able to meet up with the others." Unable to keep her strength going, Cosmos felt herself fade, her light dimming as Aria watched in horror.

"But how are we suppose to know that they are on our side?" Aria yelled, "We don't even know their names."

A soft and gentle laugh emitted from the fading light, "They are currently traveling in a group of four and I promise you, you will know when you meet them."

Still confused, Aria took a step forward however before she could ask another question, Cosmos' light faded from sight. Raising an eyebrow as his sister cursed under her breath, Sparrow turned his azure eyes towards the Warrior, _She was...vague on the information given._

The Knight gave him a blank look, "You have to make do on what you have for back then, the other warriors and I faced the same trials."

"What!" Aria snapped her head toward the Knight, giving him a look of shock, "you were in this war as well?"

Instead of responding, a small smile appeared onto the Knight's features, surprising Aria and Sparrow even further. Then with a flick of his wrist, a doorway of light appeared behind him, a calm expression back onto his features.

"I wish you two luck," he said before he took a step back into the portal and it flashed shut before the two teens could even blink.

_...great, we've been abandoned_, Sparrow stated, turning his azure eyes towards his sister.

With a sheepish smile, Aria turned her gaze towards her brother, "Well, I guess all we can do is start our search..." She hesitated, "Right?"

Staring at his sister for several seconds, Sparrow eventually released a sigh, _Yeah._

Giving him a soft smile, Aria then pointed in a random direction, "Then onwards towards adventure!"

Staring at his sister with a blank look, Sparrow shook his head as Aria started to march forward, _You know, sometimes you act a lot like Grandpa Laguna._

"I take that as a compliment!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait peoples XD<br>I was on a slight block and the online game, Dragon Nest, has been keeping me busy :3

Anyways, here's the next chapter and oh, one more thing, not all the Chaos warriors are from Final Fantasy VIII 0-0. Just to make that clear, there's only one and the others are from the other Final Fantasies...so...yeah


	16. Chaos VI through I

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15 : VI-I Chaos**

**_Xxxxxxxxx_**

In all honesty, though the God of Discord could sense the strength within his warriors, he can't help but feel like as though they were still...children.

Wading within the portal of darkness, Chaos' glowing red eyes narrowed as he examined the warriors currently within his presence, examining them more closely within the safety of his quarters.

The first he spotted was Louhi whom was standing in the corner of the Chaos Shrine, her hooded cloak easily hiding majority of her body and face, the lower half covered by her mask. Thanks to her small and petite frame, many had underestimated her...and paid for it. Chaos shook his head as he recalls having to resummon several of the warriors just because of Louhi's inability to control her anger. If the God of Discord remembers corrently, the girl had hardly hit her late teen years before her death, later ressurected from her grave after the presence of magic faded in her world. The instant he had summoned her, Chaos realized that he had just endangered the rest of his warriors. Louhi may seem stable but if one mentions the word magic in front of her, she instantly goes into a magical frenzy, claiming that magic is hers and hers alone and will destroy those with magical abilities. The God of Discord was lucky enough to convince her that magic is hers alone in 'her' world but not in others. Thanks to this, he was able to prevent the gypsy mage from killing the others Chaos warriors...for now.

Shaking his head once again, Chaos turned his attention to two other warriors. He instantly recognized Drusilla, her green skin and glowing yellow eyes almost hard to miss as she stood next to the other warrior. She was attempting to gain the attention of the second, carassing her hands against his chest as she whispered temptations into his ear. Drusilla is lithe but sneaky, Chaos has to admit, using her 'Good Girl' facade to manipulate those she wants to bend to her will. Everyone except the man she was trying to currently lure. His name was Zarok Chaos recalls, and unlike the others that Drusilla had manipulated, he had turned his pine green eyes away from her completely, his attention on his surroundings.

The God of Discord hardly sees the man, as he is often seen wondering around the world of Dissidia, venturing into the labrynths of differents time and lands. However, here he is now, in all his orange and garnet clad glory. It's strange really, how a man with spikey black hair is able to grow out his locks into a single low ponytail, all straight and dignified. His bangs cover his left eye however, doesn't cover enough of his face to hide the scar running down the left side of his face. The clothes he wore were colored garnet however were lined with orange and the insides were of the same shade as well. Wearing black clothing underneath the sleevless dress like clothing, slits were cut on the front, back, and sides of the the dress, giving Zarok easy movement if ever caught in a battle. An orange sash is tied around his waist followed by orange badnages lined with garnet wrapped around both arms and brown knee high boots wrapped with shin guards complete the look of the Chaos Warrior, tucking his black pants int to give him a more diginfid look.

Chaos mentally scoffed.

It makes sense after all that not only Zarok but Drusilla as well has to look well dressed since they were neither human but neither gods as well. Chaos recalls Zarok trying to explain to the God of Discord on what race he and Drusilla were but he really didn't understand. All he really absorbed was that there use to be more of them until Drusilla went into a killing frenzy, leaving only her and Zarok as the lone survivors. Why Drusilla killed them all and How Zarok came to be alive now is still unknown to Chaos however, he's certain he will gain the information later.

The next warrior Chaos laid eyes on was Aza'zel whose jade eyes were gazing up at the starry sky, like as though he was searching for something within the glittering lights. Chaos was certain that the white haired male is the youngest amongst his warriors, mostly thanks to his height and the physical lack of maturity against the dark clad male's face. Not much older than 17 Chaos guessed.

The armored mage is mostly seen alone, like majority of the Chaos warriors, but the God of Discord was having doubts about the teens alliance. If he remembers Enchanter's reports correctly, it seemed like as though Aza'zel had come to the aid of the Cosmos warriors that the gold clad male had been fighting by teleporting Enchanter elsewhere. If the armored mage hadn't interfered, then most likely Enchanter would have ended the lives of the Warriors of Harmony.

Chaos wanted to know what Aza'zel had done 'after' he had teleported Enchanter away but unfortunately, the armored mage never speaks. Never. Not in his presence anyways. Every time the God of Discord would attempt to question the white haired male, all Aza'zel would do is look up at him and blink, his expression always non-readable. If it wasn't for the fact that Aza'zel was a powerful warrior, Chaos would have most likely obliterated the teen then and there.

Turning his eyes away from the armored mage, Chaos' sight laid up the familiar sheen of green armor, ones he recognizes as Bercilak. Like Aza'zel, the garnet haired man's expression were hard to read, almost blank even when met in a stressful situation. Nontheless, Chaos found him to a loyal asset, proven when Bercilak walked up to him and bowed, pledging his servitude and loyalty the instant he had summoned him here. However, the loyalty doesn't go unpaid. Seconds after he had pledged his loyalty to Chaos, Bercilak told him of a mission given to him by an organization, Cloud of Darkness, that he needs to end the life of one of the Warriors of Cosmos. It was a surprise really, that not only that an organization was named after one of his past warriors but that the seriousness in Bercilak's tone and eyes were enough to convince Chaos that it wasn't a deal that he should turn down.

Next was Enchanter or 'The Enchanter' as Chaos heard when he summoned the gold clad sorcerer. Chaos doesn't understand the use of 'The' since Enchanter was already the gold clad male's real name but he doesn't question his warriors as long as their loyalty lies towards him. One of the two children of two of his past warriors, Chaos kept his guard against Enchanter. He knows that all the gold clad male cares about is to rule the world that they currently reside in and the God of Discord knows certainly that Enchanter will stop at nothing to obtain it, even if it means going against Chaos himself. Chaos would scoff at the idea if it wasn't for the fact that he had obtained new information about the gold clad teen. Apparently the reason why Enchanter keeps his eyes close was to keep majority of his power in, opening them would risk a vendetta of magic exploding from the male. Furthermore, Chaos also learned that more than half of Enchanter's power was sealed within a living vessel. And that vessel is currently on the side of Cosmos. If Enchanter gets his hands on the vessel and kills him, who knows what kind of power he could obtain. That is, if he could kill the vessel.

Chaos laughed at the thought.

Finally, probably the most trusted (and most likely the only trusted) warrior was Gethen, whom is currently standing next to the God of Discord's throne, his giant sword drawn and the point stabbed into the ground, his stature tall and proud, like a knight protecting his king. Chaos could take in the scent that he was related to Garland, his past right hand man but how the God of Discord was ensure. But it didn't matter. Chaos could feel the power of darkness emitting from the young Knight's body, powerful enough that it could be seen physically though wisps escaping from the cracks of his armor, and that his loyalty lies only towards Chaos and Chaos only.

No Trades. No Rewards. Nothing. Only the right to serve Chaos was Gethen's reason for his loyalty towards the god.

"Are you feeling well Lord Chaos?"

So deep in thought that the God of Discord was in, that the Black Knight's question almost caught him off guard. Almost.

"My power is slowly returning," he replied, "several more days in this form and soon, I shall regain enough train to take on my true and physical form."

"That is great news to hear my Lord," Gethen placed a fist over his heart and bowed, "shall I have the honor to be in your presence when this occurs?"

Chaos paused at the question, "You are my most trusted knight Gethen, do whatever you please as long as it comes to my benefit."

"Of course, Lord Chaos." The Black Knight bowed against before pulling out his large weapon from the hearth and slowly made his way towards the exit of the shrine.

True, Chaos always had Garland by his side but at least the knight wasn't so...formal. Just because Chaos was a god doesn't mean that Gethen had to speak to him like as though he was a noble or a god...though he is one.

Chaos mentally sighed as he tried to remember where the rest of the Chaos warriors were. He remembers the 'Quadruplets' (as one of them likes to call the group much to the others chagrin) wondering around to know their terrain better and that Azana and Salil were out and about. Doing what Chaos doesn't know but he knows for certain that Salil holds a certain...distaste against the sorceress as he is often seen avoiding the red clad female.

"Stay away from me Drusilla!"

"But dear Zarok, don't you want to play some more?"

Hearing the commotion within one corner of his shrine, Chaos abruptly turns his gaze towards the two warriors, only to witness Zarok shoving Drusilla away from him.

"I'm warning you one last time Drusilla, one more step forward" Zarok snapped his hand to one side, letting a hidden blade unsheath from his bandaged arm, "and you will regret it."

The green skinned female giggled, "Oh silly Zarok, you know you enjoy my presence."

She took a step forward.

Instantly, Zarok slashed downward with his blade, the intention of harming Drusilla clearly seen in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Drusilla had seen the attack coming and jumped back, causing his blade to narrowly miss only be mere centimeters.

Drusilla laughed, "So you want to play Dear Zarok." A sadistic grin appeared upon her features, "then let's play."

Chaos shook his head as Drusilla leaped forward, causing their little 'spar' to continue.

True, Zarok and Drusilla were the oldest amongst the Warriors and that majority of them had hit had least adulthood but...Chaos couldn't help but feel like as though he's surrounded by children.

* * *

><p>Hey peoples, 123arcalas here!<p>

I'm currently in a trip in Korea so that's why the lack of updates (not Dragon Nest this time). I had planned out the chapter for FF IX...but it's in my laptop back in America - -'

So at first, Dissidia Rebirth wasn't realy going to be update until I get back (which is around August 30 or 31st were I'm at) however, I saw how long it has been since I've last update so I thought 'Why Not?' and made the decision to type up a chapter that gives out a little information on FF I-VI Chaos Warriors. Though not too much, don't want to hand out too many spoilers XD

Well enjoy the chapter, it might be a while before I update :p

Enjoy

**~123arcalas**


	17. Final Fantasy IX

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 16: Final Fantasy IX**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Catch me if you can suckers!"

"Princess Scarlet! Please!"

Releasing a short laugh, the princess leaped onto one of the buildings, easily keeping out of reach of the royal guards.

"Yeah right! And let you guys follow me around like a shadow?!" Scarlet turned and stuck out her tongue at the guards, "I would rather be out here than being stuck with you guys."

"Princess!"

With another laugh, Scarlet twirled into the air and lept off the other side of the building, easily landing onto the cobblestone road and avoiding the sight of the guards. Smacking her hands together, Scarlet released a large triumphant grin.

Having hardly reached the age of 16, Scarlet already has shown potential in running through crowds and buildings, easily able to blend in thanks to the current clothing she wears. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, letting her bangs split down the middle, hovering barely in front of her azure eyes with a cyan sleevless jacket over a white shirt. The jacket pinned together with a golden pin, black leather gloves lined with orange and red could be seen around her wrists, both of them placed on her thighs which had azure colored shorts. Her brown leather boots reaches up to her shins, easily showing her knees between her pants. Fingering the straps around her shoulders, Scarlet released a grin as she wrapped both her hands around her trusty dagger, both with light green handles and bright red blades lined with white.

Glancing around for a bit, Scarlet shoved her hands into the pouches wrapped around her waist before pulling out several pieces of jewelery, causing her eyes to glitter as she gazed upon them.

"Another great loot," She chuckled as she tossed the jewels into the air and easily catching them back into the palms of her hand.

"You know Scarlet, sooner or later your parents aren't going to be happy at what you're doing."

Jumping, the brown haired princess twirled around only to instantly stick out her tongue at the newcomer, "and what would you know Caelan? You've never lived in a palace half of your life with nothing but education and bring 'proper' as your only company."

A frown appearing on her cousin's features, Caelan crossed his arms as his violet eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Only a couple years older than Scarlet, Caelan easily dwarves her by being a head taller than she, actually having to look down upon her in order to make eye contact. Though his parents were given the title as nobles, Caelan is always seen wearing common clothing of long sleeved dark azure coat reaching down to his knees, closed down to about to his waist with a belt securing it. His boots and clothes were of matching color of brown, causing his unkempt shoulder length messy silver hair to easily stick out amongst his pale face.

"Sneaking out of the palace is one thing," Caelan retorted, "but snooping around and stealing items from nobles is going too far."

Scarlet stuck out her tongue at her cousin once again, "My father approves of what I'm doing."

"But what about your mother?" the silver haired man snapped, "what would she say if the princess of Alexandria is sneaking out of the castle to steal?"

"She won't figure it out," the princess cockily grinned, "after all, I am the greatest female Thief in the world."

Caelan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, tell that to the people once they figure out the next heir to the throne is a person who steals from the people."

"Hey! I only steal from the 'bad' nobles," Scarlet frowned, "and not only that, if I'm able to keep this secret away from my parents, then I can keep it a secret from the people as well."

Heaving out a frustrated sigh, Caelan pinched the bride of his nose, "Seriously Scarlet, don't you even think for a second about the consequences of your actions?"

Scarlet stuck out her tongue at her cousin, "What does it matter to you? I'm not the one being pissy right now."

"Pissy?" Caelan lifted his violet eyes towards the princess,"who's the one being pissy? I'm not the one with a tail that's twitching right now am I?"

He nodded his head towards a long brown tail behind Scarlet which twitched at his comment.

"At least I have the courage to show mine," Scarlet huffed, "where's yours? Father said that since Uncle Kuja is your father, you should have one."

Caelan flinched at Scarlet's words, "Enough, return to your castle at once Scarlet."

"Or what?" The brunette placed her hands on her hips, "you're going to drag me back?"

"If the situation provides it, yes, I would."

A strained silence soon passed over the two, their eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"The Canary wishes for freedom, however, she cannot escape her fate."

Scarlet gritted her teeth in response. This wasn't uncommon between Caelan and Scarlet. To be more precise, Caelan speaks to her in a 'poetic' like stature whenever they get into an argument. That annoys Scarlet to no end.

"You know Caelan, you can be a pit of a pushover," Scarlet tied her pouch around her waist before unsheathing her daggers.

The silver haired male lifted his hands, summoning several orbs of light to surround him, "Says the one who steals."

Then with a roar, Scarlet launched herself towards her cousin, her daggers raised high. In retaliation, Caelan spun once, causing the orbs of light to close in around him before he snapped his arms out, launching the glowing projectiles. Seeing the attack, Scarlet twirled in the air, feeling the warmth of the arms pass by her bare arms before performing another flip int the air, and using the momentum of her fall, directed herself towards Caelan. Recalling his orbs, Caelan twirled to the left, barely dodging the attack that his cousin at attempted. Then, raising his arms above his head, Caelan moved his hands like as though he was performing a symphony and in response, his glowing orbs twirled around Scarlet before launching themselves towards her. Releasing a small sound of annoyance, the princess leaped upward, however released a small scream as a small explosion occured beneath her, sending her to land painfully a few meters away.

Hissing in pain, Scarlet slowly pushed herself into an upright position when her azure eyes were suddenly blinded by flashes of light.

"Forgive me for this later, Scarlet."

Then the world went black.

Xxxxx

Caelan had expected his Uncle and Aunt would be furious but he hadn't expected them to be so...well...calm.

He had carried his cousin back to the castle, keeping everyone in the streets at bay by keeping his orbs of light continously circling around them. If anyone attempts to even touch these orbs, they will be incinerated by Caelan's will. Luckily for the innocent bystanders, they stayed quite far from the silver haired male.

After bringing the princess to her room, he made his way towards the Throne room where he reported what had occured, including the only exception was the thievery, Caelan wants his cousin to make the confession herself. After finishing his report, Caelan had expected the King and Queen to be furious at him, for harming their daughter and only child. But to his surprise, not only did his Uncle wave it off, but so did his Aunt, their excuse was that Scarlet was being a bit rash and that Caelan hadn't done any serious damage to their daughter. As such, this was the reason why Caelan exited the castle with a expression of shock and surprise clear on his face.

"Father was right," he muttered, "they are quite lenient."

Then calmly, he walked down the steps of the castle and headed towads the gates, silently humming to himself.

Xxxxx

Revenge was the only thing that was in Scarlet's mind for the past several days the instant she had awoken in her bedroom. She hated when Caelan did that (too many times for her to count) and it only made her more furious when she heard that he had reported to her parents. Luckily for her, all she had gotten was a light scolding from her mother but Scarlet's fury against her cousin still continued to kindle. But of course, every time Caelan does something that causes Scarlet to become furious, she always finds a way to get back at him. It was more like pranks than revenge like going into his room and decorating it light in color (which he claims is unhealthy for the eyes) or taking away all his clothes. So this time, Scarlet was formulating a plan that would ensure that her cousin would never mess with her again.

But the instant the plan was done processing, she had heard news that her cousin had suddenly disappeared. He had left on one of his walks before dawn and never returned. This frustrated the princess. Of course, Scarlet is worried about the well-being of her cousin but she was more worried about not enacting her revenge upon him. To her, pulling those acts of 'revenge' helps them gain a closer bond, much to Caelan's chagrin.

Relenting her frustration, Scarlet had turned to her acts of theivery, such the reason why she was standing on the rooftops on one of the buildings of the Kingdom of Alexandria, her eyes scanning the horizon.

"I'm going to make you ever regret getting in my way Caelan," she muttered as she angrily gripped her daggers, her light azure eyes glaring into the rooftops of the city.

Feeling the gentle breeze through her hair, Scarlet released a small hmph as she took a step back, bending her legs slightly before dashing forward, sprinting as fast as she could. Then, before she reached the end of the rooftop, she leaped, landing easily on the rooftop of the building opposite of her. Making the decision to shove aside revenge for the the moment, Scarlet's attention immediately turned to the people in the streets below, her eyes glittering with anticipation as she scanned the streets.

"Hello there," she licked her lips as her azure eyes picked out a person glittering amongst the crowd, slowly taking in the designs of white and blue armor, "today is your unlucky day."

The reason why Scarlet had picked him out was because he held signs of a foreigner. From the designs on his clothes and armor and down to the shield and sword he held in his hand, it rang 'I'm came from anywhere except Alexandria'. She loves stealing from the foreigners the best. True, she told her cousin that she only steals from 'bad' nobles however, sometimes the temptation of foreign treasure just proves too much for the young female thief.

With that, she leaped into the air and performed several flips before careening herself downwards towards her target, a large grin plastered onto her face.

Scarlet's usually tactic was tackling her target down to the ground before grabbing the wanted loot and flipping herself away to safety, all done in seconds so that no one is able to see who she was. As such, she had expected the same from the foreigner, especially after seeing all that armor, it should have been an easy tackle. However, to her surprise, she slammed into the foreigner, only to find herself falling backwards back onto the ground, her intended target didn't even move an inch. However, the impact was enough to cause the foreigner to slowly come to a pause, turning his gaze upon the brown haired princess.

"There you are."

Seated upon the ground, Scarlet blinked several times in confusion at the armored man. It was enough that her attack hadn't caught the attention of the passing people, but the thought that her target was actually looking for her caught her off guard. But of course, Scarlet narrowed her eyes at the foreigner.

"What do you want?"

At first, the armored male didn't reply but seconds, later, put out a hand towards Scarlet, "Your assistance is needed."

Staring at the hand in front of her, Scarlet wrapped her hand around his and she felt the armored man pull, helping her to her feet.

"My assistance is needed?" Scarlet repeated, patting the dust off of herself, "well sorry to break it to ya buddy, but ask someone else. I'm busy right now if you can't tell and I'd prefer if you leave me alone." She turned around and waved a hand, "Cya around."

The Princess then heard a heavy sigh behind her, "My apologies but, you do not have a choice in this matter."

In that instant, a strong grip latched onto her arm, causing the brunette to release a small yelp of surprise. Then the next thing she knew, she felt herself being thrown, feeling her feet treading air as she attempted to regain footing of the ground. Thanksfully, being experienced in airborne fighting, Scarlet twisted herself in the air, tucking her arms in to lessen the speed before landing, one knee up as she snapped her arms to the side, lessening the impact. She then snapped her head up, her eyes flaring, "What's wrong with you!?"

The Princess abruptly stood up and stomped towards the Warrior whom was just stepping out of a swirling motion of light, "You have some nerve you know! Throwing a princess like that! When my mother and father hears of this-"

A hand placed on her head stopped the princes in mid-sentence, causing her to blink in response before the Warrior tighten his grip and forced her head to the left before releasing his grip, nodding once in approval of his work. At first, Scarlet wanted to turn and yell at the armored male, furious from throwing her and forcing her head to move (she wasn't expecting it and as such, it hurt) but her blue hues caught sight of the glowing orb in front of her, causing her to pause and gawk at what she was seeing.

A gentle laugh emitted from the glowing being, most likely in response to the brunette's reaction, "I can easily see that you carry a lot of energy princess and I must say that I am slightly envious of that characteristic."

Slowly regaining her composure, Scarlet shook her head once before turning her whole body towards the glowing orb. Ignoring her surrounding of rainbow arches and water, the princess then asked, "Who are you?"

There was a small pause, the orb dimming a little, almost like as though it was musing for an answer before it responded, glowing brightly once again, "My name is Cosmos, goddess of Harmony and I would like to ask you for your aid, Scarlet."

"Woah," the Princess' eyes widen in slight surprise, "you know me name..." A large grin soon faded onto her features, "Nice, what else do you know?"

"I maybe a goddess but I do not know everything, young one," Cosmos spoke, her tone gentle but serious, "but I have summoned you here to aid me in a war against my opposite, Chaos, the god of Discord."

Scarlet crossed her arms, tilting her head to one side, "...A war? So you want my help...in a war?"

"Yes."

The Princess turned around, her expression scrunching up together into a thoughtful expression, her eyes deep in thought.

"Fine then," the brunette agreed as she turned around the faced the goddess, "but I have to get great treasure in return for it, alright?"

The orb glowed more brightly, "Thank you."

Xxxxx

Crumbling debri could be seen deteriorating on the dry floor, cracks clearly seen as the silver haired wizard calmly treaded through the ruins. Eyeing the fallen pillars around him, Caelan came to a slow halt in the middle of the room, crossing his arms as his eyes narrowed.

"A war huh?" he murmured, placing a hand onto his chin as he pondered deeply.

During one of his walks, Caelan suddenly blacked out, only to awaken to a pale face of a dark armored knight. Caught off guard and waking from a unwilling slumber, the silver haired wizard casted a small flare at the knight whom disappeared the instant the spell exploded. Luckily, the knight was able to dodge unscathed and Caelan was even more lucky that the Knight held no grudge from the sudden attack though he did not speak a single word.

The Knight's name was Aza'zel if he recalls correctly and it was the armored male that told him about the war of the gods...if you call hand gestures as telling. From what the silver haired male was informed, there are others warriors amongst them however Caelan has yet to meet the rest of them, though he would prefer avoiding them at all costs. Caelan would rather not be bothered by warriors particpating in a war.

"Another child to add into the mix?"

Caelan twirled around, only to frown as the dark knight approached him, "Oh, and you're not a child yourself?

The silver haired teen watched as the man in front of him tighten his grip on the handle of his sword, his glowing red eyes narrowing in anger, "Watch your tongue boy, you have no idea who you are talking to."

"Oh, I am so scared," Caelan spoke sarcastically, his violet eyes narrowing in annoynace.

"Do not speak to me that way boy!"

"Says the male that claims to be a man."

Infuriated, Gethen stabbed the point of his large weapon into the ground, preparing himself to propel towards the silver haired wizard. Anticipating this, Caelan snapped his hand to one side, summoning 7 silver orbs to his aid.

"A wizard and a knight, how delightful."

Both males turned their heads towards the source as a familiar green skinned female peeled herself from the darkness.

"What do you want, Drusilla?" Gethen demanded, his glowing red eyes narrowing behind his helm.

The female giggled, "Oh Gethen, can't a girl watch a spar from a safe distance?"

Caelan shifted into a standing position, his orbs still circling around him, "Leave woman, your presence here is disrupting our fight."

"Oh but that wouldn't be fun right?" Drusilla cooed, "Can't I just stand here and watch?"

"Drusilla!"

The green female turned her head, only for her golden eyes to glitter as Zarok came into view, "Oh my dear paladin, how are things faring?"

"Do not pretend to care," Zarok's green eyes narrowed, "you know as well as I do that you are planning to stab me in the back the instant I turn around."

Drusilla's expression showed shock however, she cannot hide the small smile forming onto her lips, "Oh Zarok, you know that I would never do that to you."

"Tsch, liar," the paladin turned his eyes towards the wizard and the knight, "you two, do not fight here, Chaos is watching."

Almost immediately, Gethen relaxed his posture, pulling the point of his blade out from the crumbling tiles and letting his sword relax by his side. Caelan on the other hand, kept his glowing orbs around him. Zarok noticed this.

"Be careful child," he warned, ignoring the glare he recieved, "strong magic I may sense within you but you cannot stand against a god."

"I know that I do not stand a chance against a god," Caelan spat, waving his hand once so that his orbs fade from view, "but I do not take orders from people I have just met."

"I am not here to give orders," Zarok corrected, his green eyes flickering with emotions, "I am here as a messenger."

"Let me guess," Drusilla butted in, "More warriors have been summoned?"

The Paladin ignored her, "Several warriors have been summoned however they have not been summoned to Chaos' Throne as expected."

"What?" Gethen strode forward, his height easily towering above the black haired male as he came to a halt in front of him, "but how? Chaos is the ultimate God of Discord, his power is always accurate, he cannot make any mistakes."

Zarok shook his head, "Apparently he just did, but..." he paused, hesitating for a moment, "some of their locations have been recently discovered and Chaos wants us to head out in pairs or alone to find these newly summoned warriors."

"Then I'll take you as a partner Zarok," Drusilla purred, latching herself onto the Paladin's arm before he could respond.

A frown visible on his features, the black haired male continued, "There's one located in Dream's End, one in the Underground Cavern, and the others..." he paused, blinking once, "...their locations have yet to be found."

"Tsch, very helpful," Caelan crossed his arms once again, his violet eyes glaring at the warriors surrounding him, "and what do we do once we find these so called 'warriors'?"

"We bring them back to Chaos," Zarok replied, pausing for a moment before he added in, "at any cost."

Gethen's glowing red eyes narrowed, "Have you reported this to the others?"

The Paladin stayed silent for a moment, pondering for several seconds before he nodded once, "Salil and Azana were given the task to retrieve the warrior in the Underground Cavern. The warrior in Dream's End was placed in the hands of Enchanter. The rest of us..." he paused once more, "we were given the duty to locate the rest of the missing warriors."

Caelan raised an eyebrow in response, "You're joking? Why can't the 'great' God of Discord track them down himself if he has the power to do so? Is he really a god or is he actually a fake?"

Gethen raised his sword from his side and stabbed the piont into the crumbling tiles, releasing a growl as he did so, "How dare you speak about the God of Discord that way!"

"What?" Caelan's violet eyes narrowed, "All I am stating is the has the power to summon us so why can't he find those 'missing' warriors instead of sending us to do his dirty work?"

"Shut your mouth boy," Gethen warned, the darkness surrounding him increased in amount, "you do not understand the condition that Chaos is currently under."

"A condition?" The silver haired wizard released a short laugh, "so the God of Discord is ill? Who would have thought that the almight god of destruction is weak."

Caelan would have continued down grading the god if it wasn't for the inhuman roar echoing into the air, causing the silver haired wizard to snap his head to the side only to find an armored hand wrap around his neck. Feeling himself being lifted, Caelan kicked in a vain attempt to lift his body upwards only to find his feet treading air.

"I warned you boy!" Gethen roared, lifting the silver haired wizard even higher off the ground, "I warned you not to-"

The dark Knight was suddenly interrupted as Caelan placed a hand on top of his helm, the silver haired wizard's palm placed between the eyes. Then suddenly, a blinding flash of light followed by a loud explosion popped into Gethen's senses and the next thing the Dark Knight knew, he was flying through the air and landing painfully a few kilometers away from where he was originally standing.

Caelan coughed and gasped as he wrapped one of his hands around his abused throat, rubbing it to ease the throbbing pain as he slowly stood up, the last remnants of flare disappating from his free hand, "Darn bastard, almost killing me like that."

"Oh, and a flare to the face isn't lethal?" Zarok asked, earning himself a glare from the silver haired wizard.

"He is alive so it does not-" Caelan stopped in mid-sentence as he ducked, barely dodging a sideways slash by the Dark Knight.

"You shall pay for that boy!" Gethen roared as he flipped his weapon in mid slash, redirecting the trajectory of his blade back towards the silver haired wizard.

Though Caelan could easily see the blade coming, the silver haired teen found his body unwilling to respond to his commands, slow realizing that he hadn't fully recovered from the attempted suffocation. So there was only one thing that the silver haired wizard can do. Hold up his arms in an X-formation, close his eyes, and hope for the best. However, before he could brace himself for impact, a loud 'Clang!' vibrated through the air, causing Caelan to blink several times before turning his head to see what had occured.

"Control your temper, Gethen," Zarok spoke through clenched teeth, his thick hidden blade pushing the Dark Knight's sword back, "otherwise, Chaos wouldn't be happy about you killing someone on our side."

Gethen's glowing red eyes narrowed however he relieved the pressure on his blade just enough so that he could let it drag alongside the ground in his hand once more. However, the wisps of darkness that isstreaming from the cracks of his armor were stronger than ever and his eyes continued to glare at the silver haired teen.

Realizing that his life was not in danger (for now), Caelan forced himself to relax...only to find himself tense up again when Zarok turned to him, his hidden blade still drawn.

"You have to be careful on the words you speak, child," the Paladin warned as he lifted his right hand, causing his hidden blade to slip back underneath the bandages, "though it is true that Chaos is in a weakened state, that does not mean he cannot eradicate you currently."

Zarok turned his body enough so that he glanced back and forth between the silver haired wizard and the dark knight, "and hopefully, there will be no more clashes, understand?"

Then without waiting for an answer, the Paladin turned and left, Drusilla tailing not too far behind him.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Finally updated for FF IX :D<p>

Let's see so that leaves 10, 12, and 13 meaning...we're almost to the actually war guys!

Sorry if it's taking so long but I want to ease in the characters so that we can know how they're like and their lifestyles so that readers can understand them better. I also apologize for the long wait but I'll try and update this story as often as I can XD

~123arcalas


	18. Final Fantasy X

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxx**

**Final Fantasy X**

**Xxxxx**

Azure eyes peeked warily through the curtains before snapping themselves back into the confines of backstage, the owner twirling around to face the person behind her.

"I am not going back there," she declared as she brushed back some strands of her knee length hair, the ends tied with a garnet colored band.

"Oh come on Lenne, you've done this plenty of times before," Raimei frowned, her blue eyes glaring through her blonde locks as she placed her hands onto her hips, "why are you chickening out now?"

"I am not chickening out," Lenne declared as she twirled around as she stamped her foot once, causing her light violet songstress outfit to shift slightly from the sudden movement, "I just decided not to perform today."

"Lenne," Raimei pouted, "the crowd's been waiting for you to perform for months."

"You mean the crowd has been waiting for 'Shuyin' and I to perform," Lenne corrected, waving a finger at her cousin, "but Shuyin's not here right now and as such, the show cannot go on."

Raimei sighed, "Lenne, this is about waiting for Shuyin to come back, am I right?"

"You know as well as I do that Shuyin has been gone for about two weeks now. Went out on a boat never to be seen again," Raimei pouted at the thought, "though I doubt he's dead though, your brother is way too stubborn despite his soft demeanor."

"Which is exactly why I'm waiting for him," Lenne snapped, "he's still alive out there and I don't want to start the show without him."

"Come on Lenne, grow up," Raimei frowned, "Shuyin can't be there for you forever, and you know that."

"But-"

"No buts Lenne," her cousin scolded as she turned the Songstress around and started to push her, "go out there and give a great show." With that, she gave Lenne a mighty shove, causing the brunette to stumble through the curtains and on stage.

Almost immediately, there was a response.

"Lady Lenne!" the crowd shrieked as they roared with applause, "It's finally Lady Lenne!"

Straightening herself out, the songstress flashed her azure eyes towards the curtains, only to recognize the eyes of her cousin disappear back into the darkness.

"I'm going to get you back later for this Raimei," she grumbled as she snapped her hand to the side, causing a flash of light to flash in the palm of her hand only to be instantly replaced with a microphone.

The crowd roared in response.

"Are you ready everyone!?" Lenne yelled into the mic, forcing a smile as the crowd exclaimed a 'Yes', "then here we go!"

The songstress started to dance, letting her body sway with the sudden appearance of beating music, letting herself go as she continued to perform. Seconds later, she raised the mic and raised it to her lips.

_Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni Egaiteta basho ni iru Tohou ni kuretetari suru Keredo mou modorenai_

_Yume ni mita katachi to wa Nanimokamo ga chigau Genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru_

Letting the rest of the lyrics flow forth from her lips, Lenne's azure eyes quickly scanned the crowd, hoping to spot the familiar tan hair of her brother.

Nothing.

Her eyes revealing disappointment, Lenne continued to dance as she sang, the crowd roaring as she hit the chorus. Hearing the excited screams of the crowd, Lenne forced herself to continue to perform, letting her mind wonder as she let her body and voice continue on with the performance.

_"Hey Lenne,"_, she recalls the day when her brother called her over, giving the brunette the same smile that he had inherited from their mother, _"we should start a band together, just the two of us."._ His bi-colored eyes twinkled as he added in, _"That way, we'll never be separated again."_

The Songstress remembers laughing in response,_ "Alright then but we can't just be a band though."_ She gave her brother a wide grin,_ "We're going to be a famous band, alright?"_

_"Of course we are,"_ Shuyin nodded his head once, _"It wouldn't be much fun if we aren't."_ He gave his sister another gentle smile, the setting sun giving him a more serene look as the breeze brushed through his tan hair, _"and that way, we can always be together, Lenne."_

_Shuyin_, Feel the tears developing in her eyes, Lenne quickly finished the last of the song, getting a roar of applause the instant her voice faded from the stadium.

"We love you Lenne!" one of the audience members screamed as the songstress forced a smile and waved before leaving the stage.

"See, it wasn't that bad."

Lenne flashed her cousin a glare, "Easy for you to say. Performing on the day my mother brought the Eternal calm," she threw her arms up into the air expaseratly, "Everybody expected me to perform! It's frustrating!"

Finishing with her sentence, Lenne crossed her arms and sulked, causing her blonde haired cousin to release a nervous laugh.

"Well...at least you get to wear your favorite outfit today." Raimei nodded her head towards the clothes that the songstress was currently wearing.

The violet dress was a modified version of Lenne's mother's Songstress and Gunner outfit, having two pieces of cloth instead of one trailing down the side of her body and the color was patterned pale blue and light violet. A sash lined with prussion blue and patterned with vines and flowers is wrapped around her waist and crosses her chest so that the ends would trail down her back, stopping just above the knees. Tan bands could be seen just below her shoulders along with a garnet belt adorned with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes. A flower is seen on the side of her belt and finalized with white knee high boots. The rest of the clothing, including the sleeves, follows Lenne's mother's outfits design.

"True enough" Lenne sighed, letting her mic vanish from her hands, "but..." A sad look flashed in her azure eyes, "I wanted to perform with Shuyin."

"Shuyin this! Shuyin that! Can't you do anything without Shuyin?" Raimei frowned, "yeah sure, he is your twin brother and all but you two can't always be together. I mean, look what happened today." She snapped her hands towards Lenne as she exclaimed, "You performed perfectly well without Shuyin and look! The crowd is going wild for you!" Raimei's eyes turned serious as she continued, "You have learn to how to live independently Lenne, otherwise, how else are you going to leave your parents shadow?"

"You just don't get it!" the brunnette suddenly roared, causing her cousin to jump, "Shuyin and I were separated after the death of our parents and it was only till recently that we found each other again." She heaved out a sad sigh, "Shuyin and I promised that we will always perform together so that way, we won't be separated again."

Her blue eyes staring at her cousin, Raimei sighed, "...I'm...I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive about your feelings."

"It's fine," Lenne shrugged, "It's just...hard to move on after losing a close family member I guess."

Brushing her fingers through her hair, Lenne then spoke, "I'll be right back, going out for a short walk."

Grinning, Raimei beamed as she exclaimed, "Alright but remember, you have another perfomance in about an hour from now!"

"There's no need to remind me," Lenne giggled as she made her way towards the exit, "after all, Shuyin and I have been doing this for almost a year now you know?"

"Just a reminder," the blonde chirped, causing Lenne to laugh once more as she exited the stage.

**Xxxx**

Luca was brightly lit as always, the sun shining down upon the people who walked across the streets, laughing and chatting away merrily as they walked. Though peaceful, it was a hazard to the Songstress as she peeked from behind a corner, warily glancing around at the crowd.

"Of all the times to take a walk, why now?" she questioned herself as she scooted against the wall before leaping behind a statue, peeking from behind as she did so, "stupid of me to say 'Going out for a short walk' when in actuality I can't even take one in peace."

Continueing to complain under her breath, Lenne took one hesitant step forward from her hiding spot.

"Lady Lenne!"

Cursing under her breath, Lenne took off in a full dash run, shoving pass pedestrians as the roaring crowd grew behind her.

"Me and my stubborness to become famous," She grumbled as she took a sharp turn, slightly skidding on the ground as she did so.

She once again cursed as she recognized the hgih wall of crates in front of her. Immediately taking the offensive, Lenne leaped into the air and landed on one of the crates, twirling around to face the crowd, her ragged breathing barely heard though the cheers.

"Lady Lenne! May I have your Autograph?"

"Quick! Get a CommSphere!"

"Oooh, she's so beautiful this close."

Heaving out a tired sigh, Lenne peered behind her towards the ocean, her blue eyes showing complete hesitation.

_Let's see_, it's either get mobbed by a crowd or get soaked in the ocean, Lenne contemplated for a moment,_ Ocean it is._

With that, Lenne spread out her arms and before the crowd can even realize what was occuring, she leaned back, feeling several seconds of freefall before the familiar sensation of water consuming the Songstress overwhelmed her. Closing her eyes to protect them from the moisture, Lenne forced herself to turn, swimming away from the hysterical crowd as they all pushed and shoved to peer in where the Songstress had fallen.

_Safe_, she mentally released a sigh of relief as she blinked several times, expecting her eyes to immediately adjust to the sun's rays peeking through the surface.

However, after her vision cleared, Lenne frowned. Something wasn't right.

The normal rays of the sun wasn't peering through the water, though the Songstress still can see several yards in front of her. Furthermore, unlike the life that the waters held before, this one was dull and devoid of life, proven when Lenne glanced around, seeing none of the exotic fish or animals that use to swim in the warm waters.

Feeling for the need of air slowly rising in her chest, Lenne pumped her legs upwards, releasing a gasp as she inhaled. Coughing several times, Lenne wanted to dive back underwater, her emotions crying for safety as her mind wondered back to the adoring fans. But to her surprise, Lenne's body didn't react, sensing no danger as she calmly waded in the water. Blinking several times in confusion, the Songstress shook her head before looking skywards, only to reveal more confusion in her eyes as her blue hues met with a starry sky.

"Night couldn't have fallen already," Lenne muttered as she started swimming, her eyes spotting land not too far off...a sandy shore.

Confusion still clear in her eyes, Lenne planted her feet onto the ground once the water reached her waist, walking through the shallow water as she started to squeeze her hair.

"Need to trim this someday," she grumbled as she dropped her knee length hair back over her shoulder before she placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

The area resembled more of a marsh to Lenne from the way there were random plots of land in the waters and the way lush green grash grew only in the middle of the earth. However, as she continued to scan her surroundings, she blinked as she glanced at broken pillars, crumbling from what seemed to have been years to its stone form.

A frown upon her features, Lenne approached the crumbling pillars before kneeling down and pressing her hand on the remnants, "Strange..." She then stood up as she once again glanced around, "I'm not in Luca that's for sure." Placing her hands back onto her hips, Lenne scanned around once more before she heaved out a sigh of defeat, "Do I dare walk around in a place that is unknown to me?" She pondered for several seconds, her blue eyes blinking once before a sly smile flashed onto her features, "Of course I do."

With that, Lenne headed off North, following a slim path towards the one thing that caught her eye...a glowing formation out in the horizon.

**Xxxxx**

Enchanter wasn't too pleased about being ordered to locate one of the missing Chaos warriors but what else can he do? Though Chaos is still recovering his lost strength, if Enchanter tried to do anything, Gethen would take the place of the God of Discord to place punishment. The golden clad warlock restrained a shiver as he recalled the time when one of their numbers tried to attack Chaos in his weaken state...only for him to be completely obliterated by Gethen's darkness. No one has seen the traitor warrior since then but after seeing the power of the Dark Knight, Enchanter swears that Gethen's darkness is even stronger then the God of Discord himself (though he dare not say this in front of the Knight or the God).

Staying aloft several inches off the ground, Enchanter sent out small increments of magic, feeling them vibrate off the crumbling walls and buildings. However, to his frustration, the golden clad male could not sense the presence of the missing Chaos warrior.

"Zarok better not have been lying to me or-" The Warlock came to a sudden halt as he frowned, his ears barely catching soft echoes of a melody.

_Ieyui _

_Nobomeno _

_Renmiri _

_Yojuyogo _

_Hasatekanae _

_Kutamae_

A boy was singing it that was for sure however, it was in a tongue that Enchanter could not understand, causing the frown upon his features to form more visibly. Curious but yet annoyed at the same time, Enchanter slowly glided towards the source of the singing, tracing it towards the large weapon stabbed into the middle of the stadium. Making across the hot lava and then onto the platform where the large sword was, the golden clad male finally placed his feet onto the ground, turning his closed eyes towards the sword. The singing was coming from behind it. Sending out another small blast of magic, Enchanter was surprised to see that it bounce off the sword but couldn't get around it.

_That would explain why I couldn't sense him earlier_, he grumbled to himself as he calmly made his way around the large weapon.

_Ieyui _

_Nobomeno _

_Renmiri _

_Yojuy-_

Enchanter heard the singing stop as he came to a slow halt, his closed eyes turning to face the new warrior. The Warlock could feel the eyes of the warrior on him, scanning him over a strained silence.

"...I'm sorry to ask this but," the golden clad male heard the warrior stand, "but why are your eyes closed?"

A frown flashed onto the warlock's face however instead of responding, Enchanter raised his scepter an inch off the ground before slamming in back onto the floor. A wave of magic traveled through the stone and this time, it made its way through the warrior in front of the golden clad male.

From what Enchanter can tell, the boy was hardly the age of 18 with a tall stature and built resembling an athlete. The warrior's attire consist of a garnet short sleeved shirt lined with orange and red, an orange sash tied around his waist. Black gloves are on both of his hands however his left hand has a red orange bracer. His navy blue short pants were lined with orange as well however his left pant leg has a netting barely brushing past his shin, almost touching his orange knee high boots lined with black. Underneath the boys shirt, more netting could be seen along with a sword sheathed on his lower back, clear like water but releasing several amounts of bubbles every now and then. The boy's eyes were practically covered by his short length tan hair, but barley enough that Enchanter could sense his heterochromia: Left eye is light blue while right eye is a light shade of green.

"Uh...hello?" The young warrior waved his hand in front of the golden clad male's face.

Annoyed, Enchanter swung his scepter to the side, expecting the top end to come into contact with the younger warrior's head. But to his surprise, the boy leaned backwards and performed several flips before landing back onto his feet, raising his hands in surrender.

"There was no need to be violent you know?" the boy released a sheepish smile, "But I guess I should say sorry for waving my hand in front of your face like that."

The younger warrior's words only gained him a glare.

_To think that a person that...that naive could be a Chaos Warrior_, the golden clad grumbled to himself, his left hand clenching his scepter tightly.

The temptation to turn the boy into a pile of ash almost overwhelmed the Warlock but no sooner had he lifted his weapon off the ground when Zarok's words echoed within his mind.

_Enchanter, though we've only known each other for a small amount of time, I trust you enough to find the missing Chaos warrior and return with him...**alive.**_

As much as the golden clad male hates taking orders, the look in Zarok's eyes was enough to convince the Warlock that the being was serious and like with Gethen, Enchanter dare not get on his bad side. As such, Enchanter forced his anger aside and instead, gave the young warrior a strained smile, "There is nothing to apologize about, boy. My name is Enchanter..." The golden clad male motioned his scepter at the boy, "and yours?"

"Ah, I'm sorry," the young warrior apologized as he bowed his head slightly, "my name is Shuyin." The dirty blonde released a gentle smile, "It's very nice to meet you Enchanter."

_Hmph, at least his formalities ain't half bad_, Enchanter mentally admitted, "Are you lost, boy?"

"Uhm...well...sort of," Shuyin scratched the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly, "all I remember was sailing out on a boat then a storm overturned it and...here I am." Then young warrior paused for several seconds, "Do you...know what's going on?"

A smirk flashed onto the golden clad male's features, "All will be explained back at base. Come, we have to hurry before we're spotted."

With that, the Enchanter once again levitated several inches off the ground and started to glide towards the Chaos' domain. Confusion clear in his eyes, nontheless, Shuyin took several hesitant steps forward before following the golden clad male with complete confidence.

* * *

><p>Wow...how long has it been since I last updated this story? 0-0 And speaking of which, sorry for the long wait guys...writer's block :

and yes, Shuyin and Lenne do sing and they will sing in later chapters :D. Heck, they'll even sing a duet later on XD

Anyways, the songs that were sang:

Lenne - Real Emotion

Shuyin - Hymn of the Fayth

Enjoy :D

~123arcalas


	19. Final Fantasy XII

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxxx**

**Final Fantasy XII**

**Xxxxxx**

Reks hates -scratch that- despises being stuck in bed, especially when he could easily hear the birds chirping and the warm rays of the sun hitting upon his face. If he wanted to, the dirty blonde would have easily leaped out of bed and made his way outdoors, enjoying the sunshine and the fresh air once he leaves the gates of Rabanastre. But it wasn't mean to be. The illness that ails him affected majority of his body and senses, in other words, he's too weak to even stand. Heck, Reks couldn't even open his eyes without several days of rest. Coughing several times, Reks took in several deep breaths only to flinch as pain shot throughout his entire body.

iNot too deep of breaths/i, he reminded himself as he slowed down his breathing, taking in small breaths of air as he attempted to shift positions, only to find his limbs unwilling to respond.

Releasing a mental sigh, the young blonde laid where he was, feeling his frustrations rise as he continued to listen to the birds sing outside his window. However, feeling exhausted, Reks made the decision to rest more if it wasn't for the fact that the familiar creaking of the door forced him to stay awake.

"You awake Reks?"

Hearing footsteps enter the room, the young blond continued to listen as they approached the window before coming to a short pause then followed by the creaks of the window. Ignoring the fact that it would be painful, Reks took in a deep breath as fresh air permeated through the open window, causing the young boy to release a sigh of content.

"Thanks, Isin," Reks thanked as a soft smile faded onto his features, forcing himself to open his eyes to gaze at his friend.

Isin was attired in robes fit for a prince, most likely because he was one. A black turtle neck shirt could be seen underneath the bronze vest lined with peacock green followed by white sleeves. Over the prince's right shoulder was a shoulder guard carved with Archadian runes, strapped on with leather that wraps around his chest. A belt made of the same material could be seen over the best followed by black gloves that reaches to his wrists and white pants tucked into leather boots protected by armor. Isin's skin was pale which was quite out of place for one who lives underneath the sun. Then again, Reks should be the one to talk since his skin tone matches his friends. The Prince's brown hair could have been called short, since it barely passes his chin, bangs brushed over his left eye. But if he were to turn around...Well, Reks first impression was, 'Holy mother of God.' Isin's hair was layered so the top layer was short but the bottom layer reaches down to his ankles, split into two thick braides tied with bronze fabric. Another unusual thing to see around in both Archadia and Rabanstre but to top it all off, Isin's eye color was white. It was a different shade of white compared to the rest of his eye so one could easily see the pupil but it didn't make much sense since his mother's eyes were hazel and his father's were of brown. But that didn't hinder anyone that Isin is the biological son of Emporer Larsa and Penelo, much to the relief of his family and friends.

"You're welcome Reks," Isin responde, giving his friend a kind smile, "feeling any better today?"

The smile then faded from the young boy's features, his gray-blue eyes looking crestfallen, "Sadly no, my condition still has remained the same." He released a sad sigh, "In all honesty, I think I am getting worse."

A look of concern came over the Prince's face, "That is not of good news." He then proceeded to pull himself a chair, seating himself near the beside of his young friend, "Do you want me to fetch a healer?

Hesitation flashed over the dirty blonde's gray blue eyes, "Th-there is no need to do so much for me, Isin. Especially since it will not make a difference."

The brunette Prince raised an eyebrow in response, "...I will fetch a healer." He then stood up.

"Wait, Isin-"

"You are a close friend of mine Reks," Isin interrupted, his eyes turning serious, "I cannot continue seeing you suffer so and furthermore, how will Tuula fare when she returns and sees your condition ever worse than before?"

Taken by surprise and in shock, the ailed boy opened his mouth to retort however, was unable to find a response. So reluctantly, Reks gave no reply, letting his friend have a small victory over the banter.

"I shall not be too long," Isin gave the young child a gentle smile, "my father hired healers especially for this occassion." He paused for a moment as he pondered, placing his hands upon his hips, "Just need to remember where he had roomed them." With that, the young prince left Reks' room, leaving the young blonde to contemplate on what just had occured.

"King Larsa...got healers...for me?" Eyes going wide, Reks immediately shut them close, guilt immediately rising in his chest, "Am I that much of a burden?" The last word echoeing in his mind, Reks squeeze his eyes even tighter, feeling the weakness rise within his chest, "Am I really...?" Feeling tears form in his eyes, Reks struggled to keep them in, turning his head to wipe them against the pillows, "I'm not a burden...I'm not."

Feeling his words giving him no comfort, Reks struggled to blink back the remaining tears, only realizing it as a futile attempt as they continued to slid down the sides of his face. Reks hated feeling weak, hated being a burden to others. After all, he is the son of Vaan and Terra after all.

_Hah! A coward like you being Vaan's son? Can't believe it!_

_A burden, that's all you ever can be._

_Crybaby, all you can do is cry._

Mentally flinching as the voices continued to echoe within his head, Reks squeezed his eyes shut, _Shut up! Go away!_

_And let a weakling like you handle everything? Hah! Don't make me laugh._ The boy could easily ear a dark chuckle permeate throughout his mind as the voice continued, _Without us, you wouldn't be alive now, right? If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be alive today._

_No...I'm-_

"Your mind cause you more trouble than you let on."

Recognizing the voice as unfamiliar, Reks snapped his eyes open and with a burst of adrenaline, pushed himself upright. His eyes widen as they made eye contact with aquamarine hues, "H-H-How d-d-d-di-did y-you-"

"It was quite easy to break in if you're wanting me to be honest," the man waved his hand, his white and pale armor clanking together as he did so, "then again, I am not of this world."

"N-n-not o-o-of-" Shock overwhelming his senses, Reks gaped at the armored male for several seconds before he released a yell, "Isin!"

No sooner had the name fly from his lips when the young boy felt his energy suddenly drain from him, his body immediately feeling exhausted from the effort. Struggling to keep his body sitting up in fears of the intruder doing him harm, Reks clamped a hand over his mouth as coughs escaped from his lips, causing him to hunch over and clenching the covers with his free hand. In this period, the armored male stood at the foot of the bed, his aquamarine eyes watching with concern however he said not a word, waiting until Reks regained his breath, "If you were looking for your friend, he is already gone."

"G-Gone?" Reks murmured as he took in quick, short breaths, his body screaming for needed air, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

Aquamarine eyes made contact with pale blue-gray, his eyes showing both concern and seriousness, "He has been summoned into a war."

"War!?" The child croaked only to find himself coughing once again, continuing after regaining his composure, "W-wh-why?"

"A war that is suppose to have ended have started once again," the armored male responded, his tone steady, "a war between two gods." Eyes wide, Reks opened his mouth however the warrior continued, either ignoring or have not noticed the young boy's curiosity, "Each side has the responsibility to summon warriors from different worlds, pitting them against each other to ensure their own victory." The Warrior paused for a moment, glancing his way towards the young child whom stared back, his eyes telling the armored male to continue in which he complied, "Your friend, Isin, was summoned by the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, to fight against her opposite, Chaos, the god of Discord." He then paused again, his eyes showing hesitation before he finally said, "and you are going to join your friend in this fight as well, Reks."

"M-m-Me?" Reks' eyes went wide, "W-Why m-m-me? I-I-I'm s-s-sick and-and and I-I-I-"

"Do you suddenly not feel a little energized?" The warrior interrupted, causing the young boy to recoil slighlty in shock, "or do you not feel not as ill as before?"

Contemplating on the words of the armored male as the young boy placed a hand over his chest, it slowly dawned upon Reks that his words were true. Unlike before, Reks has the energy now to sit up, even speak sentences at a time when back then he couldn't hardly even speak one.

"Cosmos heard of your ailment from your friend," The armored male explained, causing the young dirty blonde to glance his way, "she was filled with sympathy after hearing about you and decided to heal enough of your illness so you maybe able to walk again but of course, there is payment for this cure."

Hearing the claim from the warrior standing before him, Reks at first was skeptical of his words. Who can blame him? An armored man suddenly popping into his room and then claiming that he (a sick child) is suddenly cured and will join in a war alongside is friend is really hard to believe. But then again, this was the first time he was able to sit up and talk during his time with the illness and where was Isin when he called for his friend's name? And not only that...

Hesitation clear in his gray-blue eyes, Reks slowly nodded his head once, "I-I'l h-h-help b-b-but i-it-it's n-n-not f-for pay-payment." He paused as the armored male stared at him curiously, "I-I-I w-want to-to-to th-thank h-h-her m-myself."

Silent for several seconds, the armored male nodded once, "I understand," He then paused, "Do you need help in standing?"

Pondering on the words of the warrior, Reks shook his head before throwing the covers off of himself and hesitated for a moment before swinging his legs over the side and placing his feet upon the floor. Making sure that his feet were firmly planted, Reks pushed himself to stand, only to feel his legs buckle underneath him, causing the young boy to collapse onto the floor. Slightly dazed and shocked, Reks barely had the time to hear the clanking of armor approach his side and a strong grip gently grabbing one of his arms and pulling him back up onto his feet. Slowly regaining his senses, Reks glanced up only to become flustered as he recognized the armored male was keeping him standing, "Th-Thanks."

"You sure you'll be alright standing on your own?" The warrior asked, concern flashing over his eyes, "I maybe of assistance."

Once again, Reks shook his head, "I-I-I want-want to-to d-do th-this o-o-on m-my o-own." With that, he kindly pulled his arm away from the armor male, putting all his concentration into standing as his legs shook slightly. Quickly, Reks took a step forward only to be caught by surprise as his feet became more steady at the action. As such, he took another step forward and was delighted to see that the process was repeated and in reaction, Reks wondered around the his room for severla seconds, full on elation filling his eyes. After ensuring that his feet will remain steady, Reks slowed down his pace before approachng the armored male, "I'm-I'm r-ready."

A ghost of a smile flashed onto the Warrior's face, "Do not worry, the journey there is short." With that he raised his arm to the side and while the young dirty blonde stared on in confusion, light formed around his fingers before wisps eased themselves out, moving in a circular motion. As more wisps of light permeated from his arm, more of them formed together until finally, a solid circular form could be seen moving in a clockwise motion. In response, the warrior slowly placed his arm back onto his side before turning to Reks, nodding his head to signal for him to step inside. Eyes going wide, Reks glanced at the warrior before turning his attention back to the portal before gulping and took several steps forward, closing his eyes as the next step took him inside.

The instant the light came into contact with his skin, a warmth spread throughout his body, causing Reks to mindlessly relax his tense body. Surprised at this action, the young dirty blonde snapped his eyes open, coming to a sudden halt as the surrounding before him was unrecognizable.

"W-Where a-are-"

"Reks!"

Blinking in surprise, Reks twirled around only to find strong hands placed upon his shoulders and to glance into white eyes, "I am glad that you are safe."

"I-Isin" The boy heaved out a sigh of relief, "you-you're s-safe a-as well."

"Of course I am," Isin released his grip from his friends shoulders, taking several steps back as he exmained the boy, "though, I have a question for you." The boy stared in confusion as the prince asked, "When did you change your clothes?"

Puzzled and questions swarming within his mind, Reks glanced down only to recoil in shock.

The casual clothes of a simple white shirt and pants have changed to a silver vest wrapping around his chest, covering a white shirt that was tucked into brown pants. A bronze sash lined with forest green is tied around his waist, the ends falling down to his knees on the sides of his waist. His once bare feet was not covered in bronze boots, each individual metal placed upon each other so that movement could be easily obtained with the pants tucked into them as well. In the middle of the vest, a gem could be seen glowing under the dim light causing its blue-green hue more apparent.

Questioningly, Reks turned his gaze towards the armored male and opened his mouth to speak. However, to his surprise, coughs escaped the young boy, causing him to cover his mouth as he hunched over, feeling gentle hands placed upon his shoulders as he continued to cough.

His eyes showing concern, Isin turned his gaze towards the armored male as he narrowed his eyes, "I though you said that he would be cured."

"I have stated that he would be 'slightly' cured, not fully," The armored male stated, "Cosmos' power is weak, she cannot fully heal the ailment however she can help him recover enough that it will not ail him in this war."

"But he's just a kid!" Isin roared, causing the armored male to become puzzled, "A sick one! Why would she-"

"She is in a desperate situation," The armored male interrupted, causing the prince to growl, "her powers are growing weak and even then, summoning the both of you took a toll on her." He paused for a moment, "But I believe that if we win this war, she maybe be able to heal his illness fully."

"Like hell I'm going to believe that" Isin spat as he rubbed the back of his now gasping friend, "how can I trust you after Cosmos is unable to even-"

"I-I'll a-accept."

"What?" Isin glanced down at Reks, watching as the child straighten himself out, "Reks, you're sick. If you participate in this war you could-"

"It's-It's o-one of the-the f-few ch-chances that-that I-I c-can g-get c-cured-cured," the young boy stammered, "a-and even-even th-then, I-I have t-to-to th-thank C-Cosmos for at-at l-least h-helping me g-get a l-lit-little b-better."

Taking in another deep breath, Reks looked upward at the armored male, "C-can y-you t-take m-me to-to her?"

Sympathy passing over his eyes, the warrior nodded, "She is this way."

And as such, he started to lead the two boys towards the throne of Cosmos.

Xxxxx

He needs to get out!

The darkness! The pain! He couldn't handle it anymore!

Releasing a silent roar, the male ran forward until a sudden jerk from behind halted him form his run. Gritting his teeth, the man struggled to take a step forward, heairng the chains tighten from the exertion. Feeling himself jerk forward, the man felt hope rise in his chest, hope that the chains binding his hands together would finally be broken. But the hope quickly diminished as pain shot throughout his body, causing him to collapse onto the hearth. Writhening in agony, the man's screams were silent as the pain went on for several minutes before finally, it stopped, leaving the man gasping on the ground. Taking a few seconds to regain his lost energy, the male forced himself onto his knees before bowing his head, his long brown hair covering his face as he heard the chains rattle behind him. This was his punishment, his punishment for not choosing a side between good and evil.

His hope for freedom completely diminished, the male flapped his scarred wings, loose feathers dripping from them in reaction. Feeling his prison drop his temperature, the male shivered before attempted to wrap his wings around his body. As he did this, the male caught the sounds of footsteps hitting the rocky ground.

_Someone's here?_

Blinking in surprise, the male strained his ears to hear more, _...No, it's not someone._ He concentrated, _There are two who are approaching._

No sooner had this thought permeated through his mind, a chuckle rang throughout the darkness, "Well, well, what a pitiful sight."

Caught off guard, the male scrambled onto his feet before recoiling away from the voice, pressing his back against the walls of his rocky prison as the voice scoffed, "This is the Warrior of Chaos that we're suppose to recruit?"

"Yes."

The second voice sounded more calm and young, causing the male to tilt his head slightly to one side in curiousity.

"It seems that he has not made contact with any living thing for a while," the first voice murmured before she growled, "and can't you make that torch any brighter?"

"No"

The first voice became irritated, "If you can't make it brighter then I will."

Hearing the familiar sound of an arm being lifted, the male expected the worse only to jump as the second voice yelled, "Stop!"

The second must have startled the former as well because seconds later, she roared, "How dare you interrupt me!"

Hearing the anger in her voice, the male shivered at the malice in her voice and in surprise, the second voice responded "Dangerous."

"Dangerous?" the first scoffed, "What do you mean danger-oh, I see."

The male felt eyes being laid upon him, "Do you mean that it might startle him?"

"No."

"What?"

"Blind."

"A what?!" the male could feel anger permeat through the air, "A worthless blind is going to join our side!?"

"Mute."

"Don't tell me he is a mute as well!?"

"Yes."

An enraged roar escaped the first voice, causing the male to press his back further onto the wall, "A useless being! Why would Chaos summon such a weakling!" With that, she spat, "We're leaving!"

The small brushing of cloth dragging upon the floor faded into the distance. Seconds later, the male heard footsteps approach him.

"Name?"

Recoiling in shock and surprise, the male hesitated for a moment before mouthing, 'Cassiel'.

"Salil."

Hearing the foreign word caused Cassiel to become confused, however after several seconds of contemplation, he slowly realized what the voice meant.

_His name..,_ he thought, _it's his name._

"Freedom."

The word snapping him from his thoughts, Cassiel blinked once as he heard something being placed upon the ground before footsteps went towards his side. Suddenly, a hand pressed down upon his shoulders, causing Cassiel's eyes to widen before he recoiled away from the hand, shrinking back into a corner as he did so.

"...Afraid?"

Hearing the voice speak cause him to become confused. Afraid? What does he mean? Hearing footsteps approach him once more, Cassiel attempted to scramble to the side, only to feel familiar tension of his chains tighten, signifying that the length was at its limit. Full on hysteria taking over as the footsteps came to a pause in front of him, Cassiel turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering as he expected pain. However, to his surprise, no such thing occur. Instead, he felt hands wrap around the chains around his hands, causing Cassiel to snap open his eyes in surprise.

"Aid" he heard the voice murmur and finally, Cassiel understood. The voice was just trying to help.

With this new information process throughout his mind, Cassiel felt himself relax, much to his surprise. He had just met this person and already he trusts him to free him already? The brunette was terribly confused as he sensed the newcomer struggling to release him of the thick cuffs around his wrists, the former hearing him grunt every now and then from the effort.

"Almost." Cassiel heard Salil murmur before his blind eyes widen as he felt the cuffs slightly lift from his wrists, the hope of freedom rising in his chest once again.

Almost immediately, pain spiked through Cassiel's body. The brunette felt Salil's hand snap away from his wrists as he collapsed, screaming in silent agony as the pain tormented him, intensifying as he writhed upon the ground. But just like how it had instantly occured, it ceased, leaving Cassiel out of breath and struggling to intake air. After several moments of this, Cassiel heard gasping several feet away from him and it slowly dawned upon the brunette that Salil must have experienced some of the pain as well.

As such, he wasn't the one who was going to free him.

Feeling his hope dwindle once again, Cassiel's eyes became crestfallen as he clumsily pushed himself onto his knees, trying his best to apologize by giving his attempted rescuer a sympathetic look.

"Okay." he heard Salil gasp once more before he heard the boy push himself onto his feet followed by several seconds of silence, "...Sorry."

With that, Cassiel heard the boy pick up the object he had placed upon the ground and leave, listening to his footsteps as they faded off the walls of the cave that is his prison.

Then silence.

Xxxxx

Though Enchanter currently has no use of his vision, he could easily sense the dark aura around his sister as she came gliding into the shrine, a look of fury easily read upon her features.

"Is something the matter Azana?" he asked only to gain a glare as a response.

"The search for that missing Chaos warrior is nothing but a waste of time," She growled as she clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands, "that warrior is nothing more than a prisoner than a cave. Nothing more than a blind and a mute!"

"Blind and mute?" Enchanter frowned, "why would he summon-"

"He is known as Cassiel the Deserter."

Both sorcerers turned only for the air to stiffen as Zarok approached the duo.

"And you're knowledgable of this how Zarok?" the golden clad sorcerer demanded, stabbing the end of his staff into the ground.

"It is called living for many years," the paladin replied before tapping the side of his temple, "and also called long term memory." He paused for a moment before he turned his green eyes towards Azana, "Cassiel is an angel amongst many punished for not choosing a side during the war between God and Lucifer many years back. When God was victorious over the war he punished Lucifer and the angels on his side. However, the angels on God's side demanded that those who stood on the sidelines should be punished as well and he complied, sending many down to earth and removing their status of angels from them, literally ripping their wings from their backs." Zarok then frowned, contemplating on his next words, "However Cassiel was slightly different. No one knows why but God gave him the punishment of isolation, chaining him within Underground Caves with the entrance blocked from the sight of human eyes, only seen by those of heavenly or hellish line. Attempted escapes are met with pain and further punishment." The Paladin shook his head out of pity, "But God wasn't the only one who wanted to give him punishment. Lucifer as well wanted Cassiel to suffer and as such, tormented him within his prison as he laid helpless, unable to defend himself or even call for help. In the end, Lucifer clipped his wings and caused his blindness and dumbness." Zarok then turned his eyes back towards Enchanter and Azana, "However even heavily handicapped, Cassiel is still an angel and as such, could be a valuable asset." He heaved out a sigh, "however not just anyone could free him."

Azana crossed her arms in response, "Oh really? Then who can? A child?"

"In a way yes," Zarok replied, catching the sorceress completely off guard, "a child purely innocent and cares for everyone but himself."

"Why a child?" Enchanter muttered as he frowned, "why not God himself or another angel to free him?"

"Every angel is given a child to protect," Zarok's green eyes turned serious as he continued, "with this status, they're called 'Guardian Angels' by the children. However..." He paused for several seconds, "if an angel is casted down from heaven, the child shall be tormented until the angel can once again enter heaven or the angel and the child make contact." Azana and Enchanter just stared as Zarok finished, "The child with the ability to free him is supposedly the child that Cassiel is suppose to protect."

When the paladin got no response from the two magic users, he just heaved out a sigh and waved a hand, signaling to simply forget the incident, "If you refused to listen you should have said something earlier, otherwise I would have not wasted my time explaning." With that, Zarok then turned and exited the Chaos Shrine, leaving the two sorcerers alone within the shrine.

"A fallen angel h'm?" Azana finally spoke as she turned her violet eyes towards her brother, "do you think that we use him in our plan?"

"Perhaps," Enchanter leaned back a little, positioning himself like as though he was seated upon a throne as he levitated in the air, "but it counts if he is easy to fool or not."

"Of course he is," the sorceress licked her lips, "it's always the 'pure' ones that are the most guillible."

The edge of Enchanter's lips twitched upward, "That I have to agree with Azana and then maybe with his 'assistance', we could make up for lost time."

"Of course dear brother," Azana glided closer to her brother, placing a hand onto his chest as she whispered, "and then we could rule this pathetic realm...together."

Xxxxx

Salil was disgusted with himself as he exited the cave, his hand clenching the torch in his hand as he tossed it to the ground, releasing his frustration as he stomped the life out from the fire.

Salil, an average sixteen year old with tan blonde hair with his left eye visible, revealing pale blue hues, was upset that he was unable to save the man within the cave. Relenting his frustration away fromt he torch, Salil slowly started to make his way back towards the Chaos shrine as he fixed the black gloves around his wrists, matching the burnt umber short sleeved jacket, opened to reveal the white shirt underneath. His black boots hitting the rocky ground, navy blue jeans were tucked into them to ensure that they didn't get in the way. On his side, was a black gunblade that gleamed under the gloomy sky.

"Sorry," Salil muttered to himself as he glanced guiltily at the cave entrance, watching it as it slowly disappeared form the horizon, "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Phew, been a while since I've last updated this -<p>

I blame writer's block D;

anyways, yes, Cassiel is an angel that is blind and mute but don't worry, he'll join the fight eventually ^^

and yes he's on the side of Chaos even though he's an angel but the reason will be revealed later on throughout the story :D

Reks is sick however thanks to Cosmos' power, he is well enough to actually fight but still sick enough that it could still hinder him if he over does it :/

anyways, Salil is from VIII just to let you know and his ability to speak one words and his gunblade should totally give away who his parents are XD.

Enjoy :D

~123arcalas


	20. Final Fantasy XIII

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxx**

**Final Fantasy XIII**

**Xxxxx**

"Where is he!?" The pinkette roared as her hands snatched up the nearest furniture before tossing it to the side, somehow expecting something or someone to be behind it. She released a growl of frustration when she was met with an empty space.

"R-Rain, c-calm down," A boy stuttered as he followed the raging pinkette throughout the house, flinching as she tossed furniture around, "Your mother won't be happy if she finds the house in a wreck."

Rain twirled around and narrowed her blue eyes at the smaller teen, whom gulped.

Though the pinkette is only 16 years of age, she easily towers over the fourteen year old. As such, when she straightened her back and crossed her arms, it truly made her look intimidating, "It's true that my mother wont' be happy if she finds the house in a wreck but she'll be furious if she figures out that my brother is missing."

With that said and done, Rain turned her attention back towards tossing furniture around the house, causing her companion to sigh as he silently made the decision to leave the PSICOM Trainee alone, thinking of one reason why he wouldn't dare push her.

She was too frightening.

Not many would see a girl with vanilla skin, shoulder length pink hair, and vibrant blue eyes scary, but that's before you actually get to know her personality.

In Faith's eyes, she was a tough, tomboyish girl who would naturally get violent if things don't turn out as plan. And right now, things aren't turning out as planned.

The PSICOM Trainee had recently returned from training only to find that her brother is absent from the house. At first, Rain had thought that he had went out for his daily walk and as such, went on her daily routine of washing up and eating a small snack before relaxing the rest of the day. But as time went by, the pinkette slowly realized that her brother was not going to return home anytime soon and in a fury, started causing destruction in her own home, perhaps in a thought that he was hiding somewhere to spite her.

Faith just shook his head at the pinkette's jump at the accusation.

Having known the silver haired male majority of his life and being about the same age as him, Faith knows Rain's younger brother quite well. As such, he knows for sure that he isn't the type to hide just to get his sister upset. For sure, Faith knows that the silver haired male would most likely...

Faith face palmed himself, the impact of his palm against his forehead was loud enough that Rain slightly jumped before twirling around, her hands on her hips.

"What is it now?" she demanded, her icy blue eyes narrowing.

Parting his fingers just enough so that only his blue green eyes peeked through, Faith hesitated before muttering, "I think I know where Light is."

The Pinkette crossed her arms, her cold eyes narrowing, "You know this how?

A shiver ran down the half Pulsanian's spine as he dropped his hand down to his side, "Well...I don't know exactly where."

Rain's eyes further turned cold, "Oh really?"

She took several steps forward, causing the white haired bow to gulp as she came to a slow halt in front of him, "So tell me 'where' he is."

"Uhm...well..." Faith twiddled his fingers, casting his eyes towards the ground, "What if I say that he..."

"He?" The Pinkette repeated, now placing her hands on her hips as she leaned in menacingly closer to the shorter male's face.

Faith gulped, "He...He ran away?"

Several seconds passed as ice blue met with blue green, eyes studying the younger male's eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"He what!?" Rain exclaimed, startling the half Pulsanian as he lept back, "he couldn't have ran away!"

"Uhm...Well considering how he always says you two were 'demanding', I have a feeling he-" Faith shut his mouth closed as the pinkette shot him a glare.

"We're doing that for his own protection," Rain growled as she turned her back towards the white haired male, folding her arms across her chest as she continued "if he ran away just because we were too 'demanding' then he's nothing more than a baby that refuses to see what is in front of him."

Rain then placed her fists onto her hips, "Let's go."

Faith blinked at her several times, "Go? Go where?"

The pinkette turned sideways, shooting the male another glare, "To look for my brother, what else?"

Xxxx

How should he say this lightly?

Oh yes.

Where the heck was he!?

All Adrian could remember was preparing to head to the Calvary then the next thing he knew, he was in unfamiliar territory.

Hazel eyes scanned the long terrain of crumbling rock and magma filled crevices, only for the black haired male to shake his head. As far as he could see, this place was definately no where near Cocoon. The young general tapped his chin with his gloved hand, his instincts as the leader of the brigade slowly taking over.

"Aaah," Adrian snapped his fingers, causing him to shove his hand into the small bag at his side, "Maybe I should call-" He stopped suddenly as his fingers barely wrapped around the phone in his bag; visibily flinching as he raised his free hand towards his right cheek, his fingers barely brushing it as the memory of being punched faded into his mind.

"Perhaps...not such a good idea," he murmured as he removed his hand from his pack, his fingers reluctantly releasing their grip on the small machine, "but what if..."

Adrian shook his head, causing black strands to fall in front of his hazel eyes, "No, knowing her, she still hasn't forgiven me." He visibly shivered, "and if I call her for help, most likely she'll just come to give me another punch."

He placed his hand back onto his cheek, rubbing it as he remembered the pain of the fist landing a hit onto his face, "and knowing her strength, it's something I don't want to repeat."

Contemplating several more seconds on the memory, Adrian finally distracted himself by finally pulling out his phone and punching several numbers on it. making the decision to call members of the Calvary. Finishing on dialing the number, Adrian placed his phone next to his ear, his hazel eyes blinking several times as the small machine rang several times.

"Sorry, the number you tried to reach is-"

Adrian snapped the phone close without even waiting for the voice to finish. Though already at a rank of Brigadier General, Adrian was still looked down upon amongst the older members. In other words, his calls for help usually went unanswered.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Adrian brushed his gloves hand through his shoulder length hair, mentally grumbling as the strands clung onto the back of his neck. He would have to trim it soon.

_Why trim it? It looks better that way._

Visibly flinching at the words echoed within his mind, Adrian mentally slapped himself, ridding the vision of the pinkette from his sight. Shaking his head several times, the black haired male took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it, "Alrighty then, here I go."

Looking left and right several times, Adrian finally made the decision to venture forward, carefully watching his footing as he stepped onto the rocky platforms, wary of the lava bubbling beside his feet. His concentration was fully on his footing, that he failed to notice two figures trailing behind him.

Xxxx

Faith nervously tugged the light blue handkerchief around his neck, twiddling his fingers as he watched Rain sheath her gun-blade below her lower back.

Having been forced to travel along with the pinkette, Faith had changed into his 'traveling' attire, consisting of a light blue vest zipped over a white short sleeve shirt, tucked into a harvest gold long pants, alongside strapped sandals alongside brown fingerless gloves on both hands to match. Having upgraded his twiddling fingers to wringing his hands together, Faith attempted to stop by fingering his folded boomerang behind his back and then traced his fingers over his folded binding rod sheathed on his left hip. Taking in a deep gulp, Faith ran his gloved hand though his short white hair before attempting to fix his bangs, letting the red hi-lighted strands intermingle with the white before shifting his hands downwards towards the fur skin cloth tied around his waist.

"You ready to go?"

Startled at the question, Faith jumped slightly before quickly nodding, his hands once again wringing together as Rain placed her hands onto her hips.

Since she couldn't travel around in her PSICOM trainee uniform, Rain had changed into a tan sleeveless jacket with the high collar folded down at the side unzipped alongside a red skirt that reaches to her thighs. Both of her hands were clothed in brown fingerless gloves with brown knee high boots to complete her look in the front and a red flowing cap on her right shoulder blade, flowing down to her knees, completed it on the back. Brushing her pink strands away from her aqua colored eyes, Rain patted her weapon before nodding, "Alright, let's go."

With that, she brushed past Faith who hesitated before following after her.

Xxxx

Green hues followed the confused figure as Abell eyes frowned, folding his arms across his chest as his sister, Sahasra, also trailed the walking figure with her violet eyes.

"Should we recruit him now, Abell?" Sahasra turned her eyes towards her brother, causing her curly dark brown hair to fall over her shoulders, "after all, it was Chaos'-"

"You mean Gethen's orders," Abell intterupted as he further narrowed his eyes, "just because he is Chaos' right hand man does not mean that it is what the God of Discord had ordered."

Sahasra tilted her head to one side, blinking once before turning her eyes back towards the walking figure as it lept over rocks, hesitating every now and then as lava bubbled around him, "Then what shall we do?" She turned her violet hues back towards her brother, "if we leave him wondering around like this, most likely he will fall into one of the pits."

Abell remained silent for a moment, his green eyes showing hesitation before he finally sighed, "Fine then, if it makes you feel better we'll approach and see if he really is one of the newly summoned."

Sahasra gave the bronze skinned male a smile before she pushed herself onto her feet, brushing off any dust or dirt that had collected onto her dark violet Sari. Fixing her bone necklace, Sahasra picked up her lance before turning towards her brother, "You ready?"

Staring at his sister for several seconds, Abell heaved out a sigh before kicking his lance up off the ground before snatching it in mid-air, silently cursing as his dark brown strands fell in front of his eyes in response to this action.

"Do you want me to trim it after this is over?" Sahasra asked as she folded her arms behind her back, amazingly keeping her weapon easily in her hands as she did this gesture.

"If you have the time," Abell grumbled as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes before fixing his shoulder length dark brown hair, "but let's just get this over with. After this, I want to find this so called 'brother' of ours amongst the Cosmos Warriors."

With that, both Abell and Sahasra slowly made their way towards the wondering figure in the distance.

Xxxx

"You sure this is a good idea?" Faith murmured as he fidgeted, holding his breath every time Rain poked her finger into the swirling white vortex.

Several minutes after they had left the city of Cocoon, Rain and Faith were caught off guard as lightning struck in front of them, causing the duo to leap back and unsheathe their weapons. But the instant the lightning had struck, a swirling vortex of light faded into view, causing Rain to become intrigued enough that she was continually poking at it, either out of curiosity or to see if it was safe.

In response to Faith's question, Rain shot the half Pulsanian a glare in which he took a step back in response, "What do you think?"

"Well...", Faith contemplated on his words, "a portal that could lead to anywhere that had been made by a flash of lightning...I don't trust it."

Rain just gave her companion a blank look, "A portal that could lead anywhere that 'could' possibly lead us to my brother."

"But what's the chance of that?" Faith wrung his hands together nervously, "what if this portal leads to a trap or a field full of monsters or-"

"Faith, you worry too much."

With that final statement hanging in the air, Rain stepped though the swirling light, causing Faith to shift into massive hysteria.

"Rain!" he called as he ran after her, his body easily phasing through the swirling light.

However the instant he stepped through, he felt himself running into a hard surface before falling back to the ground with a small 'oof'. Seconds later, another small 'oof' followed in front of him.

"Do you always have to be so clumsy Faith?"

Blinking several times, Faith released a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head, watching as Rain collected herself off the ground before brushing herself off.

"Seriously, you need to watch where you're going," Rain offered a hand to the young male in which he responded by accepting it, "in a real fight, a monster wouldn't hesitate to attack if you were to make a small mistake."

"I know," the white haired male's face flushed as he was pulled back onto his feet, "I just...don't have the...experience...yet."

Rain folded her arms and shook her head, "Faith all I have to say to you is this." Faith flinched as she continued, "You need to have more confidence in yourself."

Not willing to admit that she was right, Faith opened his mouth to retort however, stopped as his green eyes scanned their surroundings, recognizing none of the crumbling walls and pillars around him, "Where...are we?"

In response, the pinkette shrugged, "Who knows? We could be anywhere." Rain placed her hands onto her hip, "and where ever we are, there's no turning back now."

"No turning..." Faith's voice faded as he twirled around, gulping as he slowly realized that their 'entrance' was no where to be seen.

"Don't worry about it now," Rain muttered as she gave Faith a hard punch to the shoulder, causing him to rub it and whimper in response as she added, "whining is not going to help and who knows? Light maybe around here somewhere."

With that the pinkette walked forward, either ignoring the white haired male or has the knowledge that he was going to follow. His eyes scanning their crumbling surroundings as he continued to rub his shoulder, Faith trotted after her as he responded, "I highly doubt it."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update guys ^^'<p>

Writer's block got me good QuQ

THis is the best on what I can come up with and...I'm not really proud of it lol.

Hopefully you guys will enjoy though :3

~123arcalas


	21. Chaos VII-XIII

**Dissida Rebirth**

**Xxxxx**

**Chaos VII-XIII**

**Xxxxx**

Chaos couldn't help but let a small smirk fade onto his features as his eyes scanned the current warriors who stand before him. He had just found it slightly amusing that the more 'modernized' of the warriors always seem to find their way here whenever the other warriors weren't around. It was like as though they knew where the others are at and always avoid each other when they can. Even Gethen was absent from Chaos' sight.

The amused smirk still upon his shadowy features, Chaos' glowing eyes peeked through threw the small window of his quarters, scanning the warriors who were present.

Zach, Leucetius, Yamato, and Ren were in one corner of the throne room, Zach doing all the talking as he used arm gestures to express his stories while the rest of the group looked disinterested. Then again, Chaos could never read the other three's expressions, mainly because their face holds nothing more than a blank look. However, the God of Discord is sure that the four enjoy each others company. After all, why would they always stay together as a group? Furthermore, he feels that he does not have to worry about trouble from the boys, mainly because they stay out of trouble majority of the time (in other words, they stay out of Chaos' way.)

Chaos' eyes then turned towards the next two warriors, Azana and Salil, both of whom were from the same world as each other. The God of Discord shook his head at this. Though they're from the same world, Chaos still doesn't understand why Salil refuses to get any closer to Azana, clear when the sorceress tried to take a step forward towards the dirty blonde, he would take a step back, ensuring that he was exactly a certain feet away from the time sorceress. Azana seem to find this amusing as she continued to take steps forward towards the male, causing a little dance to somewhat be produced from their little 'game'. If Salil wanted her to stop he would, however (another thing that Chaos doesn't understand), the male only speaks in one word sentences, causing many to guess on what he is actually saying. In other words, if he wants her to stop, he has to say it in a way where the sorceress can understand.

Letting the pair slip away from his mind, Chaos then turned his attention towards Caelan whom was leaning against one of the walls, his hand performing alittle dance as the orb gracefully twisted and twirled around it. One of the youngest of the Chaos warriors, the God of Discord marks him as one of the ones to be wary of, mainly because the silver haired teen has a short temper. Easily sensing the strong magic within the young male, Chaos turned his gaze towards the next one in line.

Shuyin (if he recalls) is the only warrior to be summoned from his world. He was an athletic teen, many can tell just by the way he stood off from the others, kicking a ball around using only one foot. What was that game called again? Blitzball? The God of Discord wasn't sure but, though the boy can play sports, his fighting ability concerns Chaos the most. The main reason? The boy was blind. It was hard to tell at first, mainly because Shuyin's bangs hid the natural color of his eyes. But if one would look carefully and slip past Shuyin's heterochromia, one would notice the cornea of his eyes to look dull, almost dead. The only conclusion that can brought from this is that the blonde male has no use of his sight. However, a burden he might be, Chaos concludes that somehow Shuyin will play a part in this war, whether he likes to or not.

Tearing his mind away from his plans, Chaos then turned his thoughts towards the only absent Chaos Warrior, Cassiel. If he recalls, Zarock explained to him that the only way the Fallen Angel can join their ranks if he is freed by a child that he use to guard over. The God of Discord shook his head. A child that he use to protect? What's the chance that this child would be placed into this war and finding Cassiel within the Underground Caverns? Most likely the Fallen Angel would never participate in this war and as such, Chaos made the decision to make no attempts to free him. Why should he waste energy on helping a Chaos Warrior who couldn't even fight when he can use it to summon others? Showing no concern for the fallen warrior, Chaos turned his eyes towards the final group.

There were three of them, one of which is the most recent addition to the Chaos Warriors. Adrian Raines if Chaos could recall. At first, Chaos wasn't all impressed with the black haired male, wearing clothes that the boy had called a "Calvary' uniform, which Chaos doesn't understand. Currently though, Adrian had changed his wardrobe, having changed into what he claims to be more 'casual' for a war though Chaos can't see it. After all, from the white cloak down to the ankle length coat found underneath, it seemed too...disruptive in Chaos' eyes. Shaking his head once more at the newest members wardrobe, Chaos turned his eyes towards the other two, whom can be immediately discerned that they were related.

Oerba Yun Abell and Oerba Yun Sahasra were a pair hardly seen without the other, their matching wavy dark brown hair and bronze skin easily giving away their heritage as being twins. However, thanks to their gender, Abell stands a head taller than Sahasra, his lance about the same height as his sister while Sahasra's barely reaches to her brother's shoulder. Both twins were adorned with tribal accessories such as Sahasra's bone necklace and Abell's beaded bones wrapped around both of his arms. Though twins, one can easily distinguish that Abell's eyes were a hue of green while Sahasra resembled more of a shade of violet. However, that doesn't stop the two from wearing matching saris, Sahasra's the color of dark violet while Abell's were a shade of navy blue. Both wore pelts around their waist which was held up by a cord and tan leather open toed sandals. They even wore black underneath their saris to push their resmblence even further. The only difference was that Sahasra wore a tang top and tight shorts while Abell wore a short sleeved v neck shirt that clung onto his skin and long baggy black pants. Thanks to this, when the two stood next to the white and blue clad Adrian Raines, one would think that the two would complete opposites when in reality, they got a long quite well.

When Sahasra and Abell brought Adrian back from wondering around the shrine, Chaos could easily tell that the newest addition made no struggle, no attempt to fight back, something that rarely occurs especially since with Abell's amazing height and piercing gaze; many had seen Abell as a threat and attacked him out of fright. Chaos shook his head as he recalled that's another way he had lost many of his newly summoned.

Watching Sahasra, Abell, and Adrian converse amongst themselves, Chaos couldn't help but release a sly smile. Though they were a variety and completely different, the God of Discord could easily use all of his warriors as pawns, beings that he could use until their services weren't needed. Chuckling to himself, Chaos faded deeper into his abyssal domain, watching as Gethen and the others came strolling into the shrine, his posture completely giving away that all Chaos warriors (exception of Cassiel) were to be present and to listen to his commands.

The God of Discord is definitely confident that he was going to win. Permanently.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait guys. Dragon Nest had taken over my life -<p>

Anyways, this is the last chapter of introductions to the chars meaning that the real adventure starts in the next chapter :D

Hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon ^^

**~123arcalas**


	22. Get together VII-XIII

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxx**

**Get together VII-XIII**

**Xxxxx**

"Not another step closer."

Yumi's face contorted into a pout as Seth's eyes narrowed, his crimson hues boring into the young ninja's brown. Slowly realizing that she won't get any closer to the black haired male, Yumi stealthily made her way towards Sky whom was sitting underneath a shade of one of the rocks, polishing one of his prized swords. Watching Yumi make her way towards his friends, the brown clad male heaved out a sigh. Though he had just met her, he somehow feels like as though she was going to be the death of him one day.

Shoving his thoughts away from Yumi, Seth instead turned his attention to the silver haired female of the group, wondering where she had wondered off when she had volunteered to scout ahead.

The group of four had decided to take a rest after a day of being stuck in the desert, slowly realizing that getting out of the heated barren land was going to take longer than they had anticipated.

Having no water from the very beginning of their journey, Atia had volunteered to scout ahead for water, claiming she'll return when she found a source. It's been several hours now and the silver haired female have yet to return.

Heaving out a sigh of concern, Seth turned his crimson eyes back towards Sky and Yumi just barely able to witness Sky slashing at Yumi with one of his trusted blades, giving her a warning to back off, his hand hovering protectively over his belt of Materia. Giving him another one of her pouts, Yumi ran off to one of the larger rocks, disappearing into its shadow.

Wondering how the young ninja has the ability to do that, Seth's eyes returned to the horizon, sitting on his perch upon a rock, scanning for the familiar glint of silver.

"Hey Seth."

Hearing his name being called, Seth turned his crimson eyes towards Sky, whom was walking towards him however, his mako eyes was staring into the horizon, "Do you see that?"

This caused the brown clad male to raise an eyebrow, turning his gaze towards the direction of where his friend was staring, "...No."

Sky frowned, turning his eyes towards the older male, "Look closer."

"Sky, have you already forgotten that my senses aren't as enhanced as yours?" Seth snapped, causing the blonde to stare at him bewilderingly, "I can only see so far with human eyes."

Staring at his friend for several minutes, Sky's eyes widen in realization and nodded his head in apology in which, Seth responded with a nod of his own, "So what do you see anyways? Is it Atia?"

Sky turned his eyes back towards the horizon as he shook his head, "No, far from it. I can't exactly call out the details however what I can tell is that they're both carrying weapons."

This caused Seth to stand up, drawing his gun from its holster, "Are they hostile?"

Once again, Sky shook his head, "To be honest, not a hundred percent sure but we have to be on- Yumi!"

He gave the young ninja a glare as she jumped back, sticking her tongue out once more before she ran back into the safety of the shadows.

"Seriously? How can her parents deal with her?" Sky muttered as he turned his mako eyes towards the horizon.

"They don't."

"Say what?" The Ex-Soldier turned his gaze back towards his friend however, Seth's eyes were already back onto the horizon, his crimson eyes struggling to catch the detail that Sky had spotted.

Staring at his friend for several more minutes, Sky heaved out a frustrated sigh before turning his glowing blue eyes back towards the desert, his keen sight keeping track of the growing figures coming towards them.

**Xxxxx**

"Why a desert of all places Sparrow?" Aria muttered as she brushed some of her black strands back behind her ear, "What makes you think that they're here?"

_Process of elimination, _Sparrow calmly replied, causing his older sister to stare at him in confusion, "Process of elimination? How can you process an entire world, majority of which, I have to add, we didn't even see?"

Sparrow pondered for a moment, turning his gaze upwards away from the burning sun as he contemplated on his answer, _If you want an answer, I'm not one hundred percent sure if the ones we're looking for are here or not._

In response, Aria gave her brother a wide eyed look, "You're not one hundred percent sure? And we're looking in a desert!?"

The black haired male gave his sister an annoyed look, _Hey, at least it's a lead. _He turned his eyes back towards in front of him, _It's better than wondering around aimlessly hoping that we'll find a clue._

"...Aren't we doing that right now?"

_Shut up._

Giving her brother a gentle smile, Aria placed a hand upon his head and ruffled his hair, getting a slap on the hand in response. "Ow," She whined as she took several steps back and rubbed her hand, "That hurt you know?"

_Then don't do that, _Sparrow snapped, earning himself a sheepish grin in response, "Someone is in a bad mood today."

Sparrow just gave his sister a blank look, _Oh like traveling to a new world away from home, forced to participate in a war where's there's a chance you might not get out of it is putting you in a good mood?_

When he got a sheepish laugh as his only response, Sparrow rolled his azure eyes, _Sometimes I wonder if we truly are related._

In response, Aria pouted, "Of course we are, I was there when you were born.

_...Was it necessary to bring that up?_

"As a job of being of your older sister, of course!"

Sparrow placed a hand onto his forehead and sighed, _Let's just find these other warriors so that we can participate in this war and go back home. _

"Alright!" Aria chirped as she saluted before sprinting forward, catching Sparrow completely off guard, _Aria? Aria wait!_

Ignoring the calls of her younger brother, Aria continued to sprint, smiling as she heard her brother curse afterwards, his running footsteps clear that he was running after her.

"Race you Sparrow!" She laughed, hearing her younger brother curse once again.

_Aria! Stop! I'm ser-_

The connection of her brother was suddenly caught off from Aria's mind as she suddenly found herself slamming into a force broader and most definitely bigger than she. Stunned by the sudden collision, Aria found herself falling backwards onto the sandy earth, the connection with her brother once again reconnecting as she heard Sparrow calling her once more. Shaking her head to clear her vision, Aria found herself looking at leather boots before bringing her eyes upwards into glowing blue eyes. The instance their eyes connected, the person narrowed his eyes, raising one of his hands so that his large blade was placed onto his shoulders, "What do you want?"

Hearing the serious tone in his voice caused Aria to stare up flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open before the blonde teen as she responded, "Uhm...Sorry?"

_Aria!_

Hearing Sparrow calling her name, Aria turned herself around, just in time to see her younger brother unsheathe his weapon from his waist as he swung it to the side before coming to an abrupt stop just several feet away from her.

_Are you okay?_

Hearing her brother voicing his concern, the black haired female just smiled, "Are you worried about me, Sparrow?"

This earned Aria a blank look, _Does it seem like that I"m worried about you? _

"So mean!" Aria pouted before she felt something cold being placed upon her bare shoulders.

"Who are you?"

Gulping, Aria turned her brown eyes towards her brother whom had narrowed his eyes at the person in front of them, his hands clenching tightly around his weapon.

"Aren't you going to answer?" the teen demanded, applying pressure to his blade causing Aria to gasp before she lowered herself, releasing some of the pressure upon her bare skin.

Sparrow clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing even further as he took a step closer, causing the blonde to turn the edge of his blade so the sharp edge was pointed towards Aria's neck, "Don't be so hasty."

"S-Sparrow?" Aria stammered, causing the black haired male to turn his blue eyes towards his sister, causing their eyes to connect. Immediately, a wave of concern flashed over the older Leonhart's eyes. True there was anger in her younger brother's eyes but there was also pure fear in there as well.

"Sky, just because they started running towards here doesn't mean they're a threat."

All eyes turned to behind the young blonde as a brown clad male landed behind him, moving forward until he was beside the leather clad blonde, "I have to apologize for my friend, he sometimes can be a bit...paranoid when it comes to meeting newcomers."

"Hey!" Sky retorted, his mako eyes glaring at his friend whom kept his attention on Aria and Sparrow, "My name is Seth Valentine and this is my friend, Sky Strife." He moved the blade away from Aria's neck, earning himself a look of disdain as Seth nodded his head towards the two Leonharts, "And you are?"

Jumping up onto her feet, Aria quickly turned and dusted herself off before grinning, "Aria Leonhart at your service" She then turned back around and grabbed her brother by the shoulders before turning back to face Sky and Seth, pulling her brother next to her before he can protest, "And this is my younger brother, Sparrow."

Seth nodded once to the two Leonharts, "Once again, I apologize for my friend's actions. Ever since we came here we were searching for a way back home however, we are wary of newcomers mainly because we haven't made any contact with natives so far."

"Wait, so you're the same as us then?" Aria asked, causing Sky and Seth to give her a look.

"What do you mean 'the same as us'?" Sky asked, causing the two Leonharts to glance at each other before turning their eyes back towards the duo.

"It's a long story," Aria finally said after a long pause, "Perhaps we should sit down so that I could explain?"

This time, it was Seth and Sky's turn to glance at each other before turning their eyes back towards the younger duo.

"Of course," Seth nodded, "but be careful though, we have one comrade who likes to take anything she can get her hands on. So you two better watch your pockets as you meet her."

With that, throwing his cloak around his shoulders, Seth started his way back towards the rocks, leaving Sky, Aria, and Sparrow alone. Watching his friend leave the premises, Sky turned his mako eyes towards Sparrow and narrowed his eyes, "Sparrow right?" He earned himself a single nod and a glare in response, "When I confronted you guys, you didn't speak a single work the entire period however your sister here seems to understand you completely." The blonde frowned, "Then does that you can't speak and that only your sister can understand you?"

A long pause was Sky's only answer.

Heaving out a sigh, the Ex-Soldier brushed his fingers through his hair, turning around and waved once at the two Leonharts, "Our camp is not too far from here, we're actually waiting for another comrade to come back with water. She should be here soon."

With that, Sky continued on his way towards the rocks, leaving the two siblings alone to recollect their thoughts.

"What do you think Sparrow?" Aria asked as she turned her brown eyes towards her brother, "Do you think that's the other warriors that Cosmos was talking about?"

Sparrow frowned in response, _If you want an honest answer, I'm not a hundred percent sure. _He place his chin onto his fist, _But so far, I leaning towards that they are the ones that we are looking for._

This caused Aria to hesitate for a moment, "So, does that mean we should trust them?"

Sparrow shook his head, _Just because we're going to fight alongside them doesn't mean we should give out our trust so easily. _As such, he started his way towards the rocks before pausing and turning his head towards his sister, _Come on Aria, we can't stay in the heat forever. _Then without another word, he headed towards the rocks, leaving his sister alone in the desert heat.

Contemplating on what had occurred, Aria heaved out a sigh before she followed her brother towards the rocks.

**Xxxxx**

"Waah! I knew I shouldn't have taken that turn?" Scarlet yelped as she leaped over the head of a oncoming Behemoth, feeling her tail brush the large creatures horns as it charged beneath her. Landing several seconds later, the brunette turned around only for her to leap to the side as the Behemoth charged her once again, "Keep still so that I can kill you!" Twirling her twin daggers several times in her hands, Scarlet once again leaped into the air and sailed towards the back of the large creature, releasing a loud 'whoot!' as she felt her weapons come into contact with flesh. This earned herself a shrieking cry from the Behemoth before it started to jump and buck in response to the young Princess' attack.

"H-Hey!" Scarlet cried as she held fast onto her daggers, the weapons having dug deep enough into flesh to hold strong onto the large monster's back, "Stop that! I'm gonna fall off if I do!"

As if understanding the young princess, the Behemoth snorted before it did one giant buck, earning itself a yelp of surprise as Scarlet flew off of it's back and landing back first onto the hearth before it. Feeling her breath leaving her instantly, the princess laid where she is stunned, unable to hear the rumbling of the earth as the large Behemoth charged her again. By the time Scarlet regained her breath and was able to sit up, it was already too late to dodge. Releasing a scream, the Princess raised her arms up in a futile attempt to blockage the charge. However, as she squeezed her eyes in expectations of contact, a roar of rage instead echoed through the air, causing Scarlet to snap her eyes towards the large Behemoth.

Instead of running, it was clawing at its face, trying rid of a black substance from its eyes. Instantly recognizing the substance as the spell 'Blind', the princess quickly glanced around before her azure eyes stopped upon a moving figure which in her eyes, was dancing.

"Hey! Stop gawking and actually attack the thing!" The person called, startling Scarlet, "Darkness Dance can only last for so long!"

" R-Right!" Regaining her composure, Scarlet leaped into the air and spun towards the enemy, a violet aura trailing behind her, "Take this!" Feeling her attack come into contact with the large Behemoth, Scarlet suddenly felt it fly away from her, causing her to gawk as she landed, watching the Behemoth land with a 'slam' not too far off, "When father said that it gives enemies a push, he wasn't joking."

Staring at the still form of the Behemoth, Scarlet hesitantly scooted closer to the large creature before poking at it with the handle of her dagger before leaping back into an offensive stance.

"I suggest leaving it alone for a while," the Princess turned only to stumble a bit on her footing as the newcomer approached her, "of course we have to leave quickly since it's only out cold." A wide smile faded onto the taller female's features before she held out a hand to Scarlet, "The name's Lenne."

Quickly sheathing her daggers, Scarlet took the hand and gave it a light shake, "Scarlet Tribal Talan Alexandros XVIII but just call me Scarlet, nice to meet you Lenne."

Upon releasing her grip, the songstress' eyes went wide before she released a laugh, "Long name Scarlet, you royalty or something?"

"You can say that," Scarlet beamed as she placed her hands on her hips, "after all, I'm gonna be Queen of Alexandria someday."

"Woah," Lenne stared wide eyed, amazed, "that's so coo- Wait a minute, Alexandria?"

"Of course!" Scarlet crossed her arms, "That's where I'm from anyways. Since you don't know what Alexandria is, I'm guessing you're from a different world from me then?"

Lenne gave her a blank look, "...Say what?"

It was Scarlet's turn to give the songstress a blank stare, "...Weren't you informed of what's going on?"

The Songstress shook her head, "I jumped into the water to escape some crazy fans of mine and the next thing I knew I was here." She placed a hand on her hip, "Do you know what's going on around here?"

The Princess nodded, "Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be so open to you, right?" Scarlet gave Lenne a huge smile, "But first, let's find a place to rest, fighting that Behemoth took a lot more out of me than I thought." Then she paused, "Race you!"

Then without a warning, Scarlet dashed off, leaving Lenne stunned before she laughed and proceeded to run after the young princess, "Scarlet wait! Where is the finish line exactly!?"

**Xxxxx**

"Reks, you feeling alright?" Isin patted the younger on the back.

"Huh? What?" Slightly dazed, Reks turned his eyes towards the older, "Oh, I'm fine."

The prince raised an eyebrow at this, "You sure about that? You're paler than usual."

"H'm? Yeah I'm fine."

His eyes full of doubt, Isin used the back of his hand and placed it on the dirty blonde's forehead. Almost instantly, he pulled it back, shaking it to rid the heat, "You're burning hot! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

Reks face turned red in response before he muttered, "I-I-I didn't w-want to b-b-e a burden."

"Knew something was wrong when you stopped stuttering," Isin murmured as he forced Reks to lie down, giving the younger a quick glance when he tried to protest, "Don't worry, we've only been out here for a couple of days, get some rest while you're at it alright?"

Though reluctant, Reks nodded before closing his eyes, feeling Isin's eyes upon him before he soon fell into a light sleep. Staring at the younger male for several seconds, Isin then proceeded to stand and walk out of the cave they had taken shelter in the night before, stretching his arms into the air before glancing around, letting his arms fall back into his side as he examined the grassy landscape, "And to think we would find a cave of all places."

Brushing his hand through his hair, Isin just shrugged, "I guess for now some food will be nice, water would even be better." He pondered for a moment, "But then again, how am I going to bring it back to the cave." Isin sighed as he brushed his fingers through his air, "Damn, should have asked the warrior for some supplies before we left."

With the warrior in mind, Isin's thoughts flashed back to where he and Reks first met Cosmos where the younger male was finally able to thank her. In response, Cosmos had decided to heal more of Reks' illness against the protests of the warrior. Seconds after she had used her magic, the orb of light that was her faded, startling the two younger males and concerning the warrior. The warrior then proceeded to explain that thanks to Cosmos healing Reks, she had further weakened herself, causing the younger male to immediately feel guilty. Nonetheless, the warrior had told Reks not to be concerned as it was Cosmos' will. After several minutes of talking with the warrior, the two boys decided to head off, making the decision that it was time to search for others and team up in hopes of ending the war quickly.

Currently, this was their third day in this world and so far, they weren't having any luck in their search for the other Cosmos warriors. And to make matters worse, Isin watched Reks' health deteriorate until now, his fear of the boy's illness worsening coming to fruition. Heaving out another sigh, Isin checked back to the entrance of the cave before heading out, determined to find any food or water in hopes of helping his friend to get well. Or at least help him get the energy to move again. Heaving out another sigh, Isin unsheathed his rapier, placing his guard up as his eyes scanned the horizon for any fiends in sight.

Sighting none, Isin started his way out into the open however kept his rapier at his side. Though he lacks experience in battle, he has plenty of knowledge and common sense not to lower your guard in a battle zone. Scanning the grassy field, Isin's eyes lit up as he recognized some plants that were not only edible but has medicinal value as well. As such, he quickly walked up and knelt down to the small plant, placing his weapon onto the ground to properly pull the plant from the ground.

That's when he felt something sharp being placed next to his throat.

"Oh look, a human."

A sense of dread hovered over Isin's shoulders as he raised both his hands, signalling to the person that he was unarmed.

Seeing this, the person purred, "Oh giving up so easily? Stand up."

Feeling that he has no choice but to comply, Isin obeyed, slowly rising to his feet, his hands still up in the air. That's when he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Such a handsome young boy," Clawed fingers stroke the bottom of the Prince's jaw, causing him to stiffen, "such a waste to kill something so...hot."

As such, he felt himself being turned before being shoved to the ground, grunting as he felt extra weight upon his chest the instant his back made contact with the ground.

"Ooooh, already getting excited?" Isin once again felt clawed fingers stroking his cheek, "don't worry, we'll get started soon enough."

Disgusted by his attacker's words, the young Prince turned his white hues in front of him, trying to give a glare into his attacker's gaze. However, instead he was taken by surprise when he was looking at a female, her long black strands falling over her shoulders and back like a waterfall as her white hues gazed into his. Seeing the look of surprise upon his face, the female laughed, revealing small canines within her mouth as she flapped her feathery black wings, "Why do you look so surprised? Never seen a demoness before?"

Before Isin could reply, he felt her clawed hands tear open his vest, causing him to snap out of his trance like state and roughly wrapping his hands around the attacker's wrists, "Get off!"

The attacker just laughed as she easily slipped her wrists out of his grip before turned the tables, grabbing his wrists and secured them to his sides, causing him to struggle.

"I love it when my prey fights back," she cooed as she leaned in closer to Isin's face, her white eyes peering into his, "it just makes me want them more."

With that she connected her lips to his, causing the young prince's mind to go into a frenzy of panic and he did something out of desperation: he head butted her.

A cry of pain escaped the demoness' throat as she lost her grip on Isin's hands, giving the young prince enough time to reach out and grab his weapon lying not too far off.

"How dare you!" A sudden slap to the face caused Isin's vision to go black nonetheless, he felt his hand grip something familiar and in a panic, swung it towards the attacker.

A shriek was his response before the weight upon his chest was gone, leaving Isin enough time to push himself back onto his feet and getting into an offensive position, just in time to barely witness his attacker flapping her wings angrily as she landed as safe distance away.

"To think in all my life," She snarled, her clawed hands clenched angrily, "That I will find a male who strikes back!"

Then with a roar, the demoness lunged herself towards Isin.

"Usha!"

The Demoness came to a sudden halt, her face inches away from the young Prince's rapier as she turned her silver hues to the man behind her, "Zarock, of all the men to come and get me, it has to be you."

Usha turned around to face the black haired male, "What do you want? If you can't tell I'm currently busy at the moment."

"Attacking a member of the Cosmos warriors when we were given orders not to attack?" Zarock growled, earning himself a glare in response, "Are you that ignorant Usha? And to think that Cassiel was punished severely while you got away scott free."

"That traitor got what he deserved," Usha hissed, "While Lucifer and I fought against God, **he **just stood on the sidelines and did nothing." She scoffed as she folded her arms against her chest, her black feathered wings folded against her back, "If you want an honest opinion, I believe he should have gotten a more severe punishment."

Zarock frowned, "Usha!"

"Oh what would you know!?" Usha spat, "You weren't there when it all happened. You shouldn't pity that traitor at all."

With that, Usha spread out her wings, "I'm done here! Do whatever you want!" Then without another word, she flew off, leaving Isin alone with Zarock. Watching trails of black feathers rain down around them, Isin turned his white eyes back towards the Chaos Warrior, only to blink when he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To think I would meet a demon here like this," Zarock muttered, causing Isin to stare, "And a childish one at that."

He then removed his hand away from his face and turned his green eyes towards Isin who froze, "If you are looking for your comrades, two are coming your way." Isin stared in confusion as Zarock continued, "They're not informed of this war however and as such, whatever happens depends heavily on you."

"What?" Isin took several steps forward however, Zarock had opened a dark portal, the swirling abyss releasing a small mist as it swirled in a clockwise motion, "Hey!"

Before the young Prince could say any more, the black haired man stepped into the portal and it closed shut, leaving the brunette alone in the grassy plain. Staring at the spot where the Chaos warrior once stood, Isin then shook his head, "He's our enemy so why is he helping?"

"Hey you!"

Twirling around, Isin released a sheepish smile as two people, a pinkette and a white haired male, approached him, "You must be the two Cosmos warriors he was talking about."

"Say what?" The smaller of the two, the white hair, stared at him with his green eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Heaving out a sigh, Isin just bowed, causing the two in front of him to stare in confusion, "The name is Isin Sebastos Solidor, it is nice to meet fellow warriors on our side."

**Xxxxx**

"So wait a minute, we're in a war of the gods then?" Atia asked as she handed a canteen to Aria whom gladly accepted.

After taking a quick drink of the water, Aria nodded, "Apparently there was a war before us which the warrior had claimed had ended." She took another drink before she handed the canteen to her brother whom quietly accepted, "but somehow it had started again and now they need our help to end it once more."

"But...we're just kids," Atia murmured as she turned her aqua green eyes into the sand, her hands clenching tightly on her knees.

"My thoughts exactly," Aria heaved out a sigh, "But what choice we have? The only way to get back home is to end this war and hopefully we'll win."

"So this Chaos dude," Yumi hesitated, "he has warriors of his own too?"

"It's obvious that he does, Yumi," Seth intervened, "otherwise it wouldn't be much of a war, would it?"

"Just making sure," Yumi stuck out her tongue at the brown clad gunslinger whom calmly turned his eyes away from the young ninja.

"So what's the plan now then?" Sky asked, shifting in his seat amongst the rocks to hide from the sun, "we just wonder around until we find the other Cosmos warriors?"

Aria shrugged, "All we were told was to find you guys." She twirled her finger around her black strands, "She said that there were other warriors however they left the Sanctuary because their numbers were too large."

"Then it's too risky to look for them then," Seth said, causing all eyes to turn on him, "they left for a reason and if we find them now..."

"We're only making them a bigger target for our enemies," Sky finished, catching a tossed canteen before glaring at the younger Leonhart whom quickly turned his eyes away, "But it makes me wonder if there were any other summoned after you two."

Aria and Sparrow turned their eyes towards each other, before turning their gaze back towards the others, "There could be a chance that they are more but..."The Older Leonhart shook her head, "We're not a hundred percent sure."

"It wouldn't hurt to look around," Sky stood up, causing all eyes to turn on him, "it's better than sitting around and waiting for our enemies to attack us." He then turned to Atia, "Atia, show us the source of water you found so that we can get ready."

"O-Of course," Atia stood up, causing the others to stare at each other before following suit.

**Xxxxx**

"So that's what's going on h'm?" Lenne looked up thoughtfully, her pace easily matching the shorter female next to her.

"Yeap," Scarlet placed her arms behind her head before smiling, "I only accepted to stay because it sounds interesting and also because of all the treasure."

The Songstress laughed, "I'm guessing you like treasure a lot?"

"Like? You mean love!"Scarlet exclaimed as her eyes sparkled, "And the best thing is sometimes you don't even know what kind of treasure you get until you open the chest!" She squealed as she continued, "The thrill of the treasure hunting and finding something is what I live for!"

"Yeah but aren't you a princess?" Lenne asked, leaning down a bit in an attempt to match the smaller female's frame.

Almost immediately, the smile on Scarlet's face disappeared as she crossed her arms and grumbled, "Yeah and I know that and I"m dreading the day when I have to become Queen?"

Lenne stared wide eyed, "What? But I thought you wanted to be Queen?"

Now it was Scarlet's turn to stare wide eyed, "And sit on a throne all day while treasure it out there waiting to be found? No thanks!" She heaved out a huff, "I just wish my parents would let Caelan be next in line."

"Caelan?" The Songstress repeated, in which she earned a nod as a reponse.

"He's my cousin," Scarlet replied, "and in my opinion, more suited to be the heir than me." The Princess stretched as she continued, "My Uncle Kuja is my father's brother so it only makes sense that he's royal blood too, making Caelan a next in line heir." She then shook her head, "But since I'm the daughter of the current King and Queen, they won't let Caelan take the title as next in line." Scarlet pouted as she once again put her hands behind her head, "But I think I should have a say if I want to become Queen or not."

"Then why not tell them?" Lenne asked in which she earned herself a shake of the head.

"Nah, they won't listen to me," Scarlet shrugged, "They never do."

The Songstress tilted her head at this, "Did you even try?"

"Well...no," The Princess admitted, "But other times they wouldn't even listen to what I have to say."

Lenne just giggled, "Well you won't know unless you try." She then patted the head of the smaller female, earning her self a laugh and, "I'm not a kid!"

"We're all kids," Lenne corrected as she felt her hand being brushed away, her expression turning serious, "It makes me wonder what Cosmos was thinking when she summoned us here."

"Her power's weak," Scarlet put her hands back onto the back of her head, "before I left the Sanctuary, the warrior told me that her power is so weak, that he has to go out and gain new warriors for her now."

"What? But why is it growing weaker and how?" Lenne's face turned concerned, "She was able to summon me here wasn't she?"

"Yeah but not in the right place," Scarlet reminded her, "you were lucky that we found each other or otherwise it wouldn't be a pretty sight for you."

Lenne nodded, "So what do you think we should do now? Should we look for the others?"

The Princess pondered for a moment, her azure eyes glancing upwards, "Yeah, sure why not?" She grinned, "It would make things more fun that way don't you think?"

The Songstress giggled, "Of course, but where should we start."

Scarlet's eyes turn to their surroundings, which had changed from the marshlands to a desert, "We could look here. Who knows, we might find li-"

Both girls stopped as their eyes stopped onto a group of six in front of them, whom in turn, had stopped as well.

"Uh...Hello?" Lenne waved sheepishly, causing Scarlet to give her a jab on the side with her elbow, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't just talk to strangers so casually," Scarlet hissed in which Lenne frowned, "Oh and we weren't so different?"

"A-Are you Cosmos warriors?"

Startled the two girls turned their eyes towards the silver haired female of the group whom immediately turned red and scooted into the back.

"Uh, yeah, we are." Scarlet blinked, "Are you guys...Cosmos Warriors as well?"

"Yeap," This time it was the black haired female, "So I'm guessing you were right Sky, there were more who were summoned after Sparrow and I."

"It was just a guess," Sky shrugged, in which the brown clad turned his crimson eyes towards the girls, "If Sky is right then there should be more of us lurking around." He then nodded, "Do you want to join us?"

"Of course we do!" Scarlet exclaimed, in which Lenne jumped, startled, "We've been looking for you guys too anyways."

"That's...nice to know," The shortest of the females muttered, "Not creepy at all."

"Hey! I heard that!" Scarlet narrowed her eyes at the young ninja whom in response, did the same.

"C-Come on guys," the Silver haired female pushed her way between the two, "We're a team now so there's no need to fight."

"Who said I agree to team up with the monkey?" Yumi scoffed.

"Monkey!?" Scarlet screamed, her tail swishing back and forth angrily, "Why I ought to -"

"Enough!" Everyone's eyes turned towards the brown clad gunslinger, "Like Atia said, we're a team now, whether we like it or not." He narrowed his eyes at the ninja whom just crossed her arms and hmphed, "We may have our differences now but in order to return home, we have to work together, otherwise, do you want to be stuck here forever?"

Silence.

The gunslinger just sighed, "Now then, let's introduce each other shall we?"

He turned his crimson eyes towards Lenne and Scarlet, "Name is Seth Valentine, it is a pleasure to meet you."

**Xxxxx**

"Reks, here drink this," Isin helped the young warrior into a sitting position, in which Reks groaned in response, "Come on, it's water, you'll need it."

Squinting at Isin through his half lidded eyes, Reks slowly took the cup that his friend had held out only for him to drop it, the contents spilling onto the cave floor, "S-sorry."

"No need to apologize," Isin eyed the young boy's shaking hands as he picked up the cup and refilled it with his canteen, "Here, let me help."

With that he tilted the cup into Reks lips only for the boy to sputter and cough, causing Isin to snap his hand back, "What's wrong?"

"Too...Fast," The young blonde gasped, in which the Prince's eyes widen and he nodded before tilting the cup however at a slower rate, heaving out a sigh of relief as he watched Reks swallow the contents, "Feeling any better?"

When he got no response, Isin just sighed before forcing Reks to lie back down in which, the boy quickly closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"What's wrong with him?"

Turning his white eyes towards Faith, whom was seated not too far off, the young Prince released a strained smile, "He's seriously ill."

"Ill? Ill with what? Maybe we can help." Faith offered.

However, to his surprise, the smile on the Prince's face faltered in which Isin replied, "That's the problem, we don't know what illness ails him."

"Say what?" The white haired boy's eyes went wide, causing Isin to give another strained smile, "He got the sickness when he was only eight." Isin went quiet for a moment, "it's been four years now and the only reason he was able to move around this much was because Cosmos got rid the worst of it." He heaved out a sigh, "But that doesn't mean the sickness is cured."

"Feh, some goddess she is," Rain crossed her arms, having seated herself across from Isin and Reks, "summoning a sick child to fight for her in a war. Goddess of Harmony? How hypocritical."

"That is because her power is greatly weakened," Isin retorted, turning his gaze towards Reks when the child coughed and turned, "especially when she put some of her strength into healing Reks."

"That does not give her the right to summon a child," Rain snapped, "come to think of it, all of us are still children. Why would she summon us? We're all inexperienced and young and who are we up against? Chaos the god of Discord and his warriors. Some chance we have of winning."

"Come on Rain, we just gotta have a positive outlook," Faith softly smiled, "I bet when we win, we could all return home." He then turned his light green eyes towards Reks' sleeping form, "and not only that, Reks' illness might be cured as well."

Isin smiled, "That's what I'm hoping for." He patted the young blonde's shoulder whom stirred in his sleep before turning onto his back, "It's one of the reasons why I'm fighting." He heaved out a sigh, "It might be the only thing that could cure Reks now."

"What makes you guys think that we're gonna win this war?" Rain spat, "there's only four of us right now and from the Prince here is saying, who knows where the others are."

"That is why as soon as Reks is capable of walking, we're going to search for them," Isin said as he placed a hand on the young blonde's hair, "His fever is dropping so maybe in a couple of days he should be capable of..." His voice faded as his white eyes narrowed, turning his gaze towards the entrance of the cave.

"What? What?" Faith asked as he looked up, only to see that Rain had turned her eyes towards the same direction as the prince.

"You lack sensing skills Faith," Rain muttered as she stood up from where she sat, unfolding her gunblade from her back as she did so.

Realizing what the pinkette meant, Faith's face turned red as he quickly unfolded his Binding Rod from his left hip, "I-I'm not a trained soldier like you Rain. I lack experience."

"In other words, you lack sensing skills," Rain snapped, causing Faith's face to go even more red and opened his mouth to retort.

"Shush," Isin silenced, placing a finger on his lips as his white eyes gazed at the entrance of the cave, "they're coming closer."

The Prince and the PSICOM trainee readied their weapons while Faith stood in between the two, his grip tight on his Binding Rod. As they stood still in the darkness of the cave, they jumped as a single form jumped right into the opening, arms spread before several others came up from behind her.

"Wow, to think in this grassy plain we would find a cave of all things."

"It's almost like as though it's calling us for shelter."

"Don't be too hasty though, who knows, members of Chaos' warriors could be hanging around in there."

"Pheh! We can handle them! Right Lenne?"

"If we work together, perhaps."

"Meh, of course we-"

Everyone paused as their eyes were sighted upon the three warriors in the middle of the cave, their eyes gazing into the larger groups. Several of the warriors in the larger group saw their weapons drawn and as such drew their weapons in response. This caused Isin to gulp.

_There's no way we can handle a large group that big, _he thought to himself before his eyes turned towards Reks' sleeping form, _especially with Reks right here in front of us. _

He gulped once more, only to jump as Rain took hesitant steps forward, "Are you guys friends or foe?"

One of the members of the group, one with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, hesitated before he responded, "That depends heavily if you are members of Chaos or Cosmos."

"Cosmos," Faith immediately replied, catching the brunette and pinkette off guard, "we're part of Cosmos' side."

Almost immediately, the larger group glanced at teach other, mentally reading each others thoughts before sheathing their weapons.

"We're also part of Cosmos' warriors," one of them replied, clad in brown, "We were searching for other warriors like us."

"That's good," Isin heaved out a sigh of relief as he sheathed his weapon, followed suit by Rain and Faith, "because we were going to search for you guys as well but..." His gaze turned back to Reks, feeling the eyes of the others fall upon the younger boy, "as you can see, we can't move, at least, not right now."

Then to his surprise, one of the people in the larger group, a girl with silver hair, strutted forward before kneeling down next to Reks' sleeping form.

"Such a serious illness," she murmured as she placed the back of her hand on Reks' forward before turning her aqua green eyes towards Isin, "but I think I should be able to bring it down enough where he can at least stand up and walk."

Staring wide eye at the female, a smile cracked onto Isin's features, "Thank you."

"So," Another of the females seated herself next to Faith, grabbing his hand to pull him down into a sitting position, "The name's Scarlet Tribal Talan Alexandros XVIII and you are?"

Staring at her puzzled, Faith barely was able to answer, "O-oerba Dia Faith Esthiem"

"Oerba?" Scarlet repeated, confused, "That's a strange first name."

"It isn't," Rain snapped, causing the two teens to jump, "Oerba Dia Faith Esthiem roughly translates to Faith Esthiem of the Dia Clan from the village of Oerba"

"Wow," one of the other girls stared wide eyed, "if it translates to that, then he has a longer name than you Scarlet."

"I know right," Scarlet stared at Faith equally amazed, "why such a long name?"

"Well-I-uh," Faith stammered, his grip tightening upon his binding rod.

"Can we stop with this nonsense and introduce each other already?" Rain spat, causing Faith to heave out a sigh of relief when all eyes turned to her, "I'm tired of all this chattering about. The sooner we participate in this the sooner we can go home."

"She does have a point," A male clad in brown agreed, "should we all sit down and say our names?"

"Of course," the the shortest of the girls chirped, "It would be easier that way and also, we could see everyone."

"I guess it's what we have to stick with them," The blonde murmured before he sat down, followed suit by the others, "I guess I'll start, the name's Sky Strife, it's nice to meet you all."

**Xxxxx**

**Chaos Warrior Bonus: Hope**

**Xxxxx**

Cassiel sniffed at the small pile of growing mushrooms in front of him before leaning down, plucking one of the stalks in between his teeth, and started chewing. It was one of his favorite past times (if you can call it that) during his imprisonment in the caves, finding any plants growing within his range and seeing if they were edible and if they were, check if they were safe to eat. After several seconds of munching on the plant, Cassiel concluded that they were indeed safe, swallowed, and leaned down to take another from the cave floor.

"It's nice to see that you have fallen to such a low state, Cassiel."

Almost immediately, the angel's face paled, twirling his body around to face the person standing several feet away, fear visibly planted upon his features.

"Oh come now Cassiel," Usha grinned as she folded her arms across her chest, watching as the angel flapped his wings in an attempt to push himself away from the demoness, "don't you want to speak to an old 'friend'?"

With that, she strutted forward towards the bounded angel, her black leather clad form seemingly intermingling with the darkness.

Hearing her footsteps coming closer, Cassiel attempted to move farther from her however, felt his chains tighten in the attempt, causing him to go into a frenzy of panic, repeatedly prying his wrists in an attempt to escape.

"Try as you might, Cassiel," Usha smirked as she stopped several feet away from the angel, watching him cower as she continued, "Those chains can only be unbound by the child you once had protected." With that she grabbed Cassiel by his long brown hair, causing him to gasp as she jerked him upwards, forcing his blind eyes into hers, "But since that child is tormented without the aid of his 'Guardian', there's no way he's coming." Then using her free hand, Usha grabbed Cassiel by the jaw, forcing his face upwards as she did so, "and since he's not coming, it gives me all the time in the world to 'play' with you." With a laugh, Usha slammed the angel onto the cave floor, placing one of her feet on top of his chest to keep him in place, "Let's see what we shall do today."

"Usha!"

With a frustrated growl, Usha twirled around, her white eyes glaring into the familiar form of the paladin, "You again! Didn't I tell you before not to butt in?"

"When it comes with an innocent man being tormented, I cannot," Zarock narrowed his green eyes at the demoness, "so leave him alone Usha, especially since Chaos gave us specific orders to leave him be."

"Why should I listen to him?" Usha spat as she folded her arms, her wings flapping several times angrily behind her, "he's not exactly a 'god' and you know that."

"That does not give you the right to ignore orders to ignorantly," Zarock snapped, "this is a war Usha, not play time."

"Ignorant? Who's acting ignorant around here Zarock?" Usha growled, "you're ignoring the fact that you're from a different world from Cassiel and I. Why are you butting into our business when you didn't even know what had occurred?"

"I know exactly what happened," Zarock retorted, "and from what I see, you're torturing and innocent man."

"HE IS NOT INNOCENT!" Usha roar, slamming her foot into Cassiel's chest, receiving a cry as a response.

"Usha!" Zarock raged, swinging his right arm to the side, releasing his hidden blade, "I'm warning you, harm him one more time-"

"You'll do what!" Usha grind her heel into the angel's chest, causing him to whimper, "kill me?"

In that instant, the demoness blinked once only to see that Zarock had disappeared from his spot, "Where'd you-"

Then the next thing she knew, she felt something being shoved through her back, feeling steel pierce through her body. As she gasped, she heard a whisper, "Exactly."

With that said and done, Zarock shoved Usha off of his hidden blade, watching as her body disappeared into a mist of darkness, "You alright, Cassiel?"

The Angel blinked several times, his blind eyes staring in wonder at the paladin before he nodded, flinching as hands grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I am not here to do you harm," Zarock said as he helped the angel into a sitting position, receiving a bewildered look as a response, "and I am betting you have many questions however, I cannot answer them." He then placed a hand upon the angel's head, receiving another look, "At least, not yet."

He then stood up, "If this gives you any hope, the child that you had been torn away from is currently participating in this war."

When Zarock received a wide eyed look as a response, "In other words, there is still a chance you maybe freed."

Then without another word, Zarock bowed to the bound angel, leaving Cassiel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Phew, it feels like forever since I last updated this O_O *which most likely was lol*<p>

Anyways, the adventure finally starts guys :D

Oh, the bonus content at the end was something I really wanted to type but couldn't wait for, mainly because I wanted to show more of Zarock's personality *he plays and important roll as you can't tell lol* and another hint on who Cassiel's 'child' is. So some of the chapters will have a bonus content thought not all ^_^;;;;

Enjoy :D

~123arcalas


	23. Problems

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxx**

**Problems**

**Xxxxx**

Feeling the droplets of water slide down his unkempt mane of silver, Light closed his aquamarine eyes as he kept his face upwards towards the sky, letting the rain pelt his pale face.

"Hey Light."

Slowly opening his eyes, the silver haired teen turned his eyes towards a group of debri, obviously moved to turn into a makeshift shelter. Within, he could see the familiar strands of orange, peering into the eyes of Oda as she stared at him with her green hues.

"You know if you stand out in the rain like that, you'll catch a cold," she said, motioning for him to come inside, "get in where it is warm. The fire we made in here would warm you up right away."

Blinking at her with his eyes, Light tilted his head to one side, contemplating before he shook his head, "I am alright, the light that shines within me gives me warmth in this kind of weather."

A frown flashed onto Oda's features, doubt clear in her eyes, "Just come in here. You maybe the leader of this group but you are still a child, just like the rest of us."

Contemplation in his eyes once more, Light finally nodded, his armored legs clanking as he made his way towards the makeshift shelter.

Bending down so that he could enter, Light ignored the droplets of rain cascading down his body and seated himself near the fire. Almost immediately, he was met with a slap on the back by Kit, whom offered him a meat on the stick on her other hand.

"Eat up!" she chirped as she wrapped his fingers around the cool part of the stick before he could even speak a word and made her way back to the shelter to her Sen and Shin, whom were around a fire of their own.

Blinking several times at Kit before turning his aquamarine eyes back at the so called meal in his hands, Light slowly took a small bite, slowly muching on the meat as Oda turned her green eyes upon him.

"Do you think the rains will let up?" she mage asked, earning herself a blank glance from the silver haired male.

After Adair recovered from his fever and Weizhe recovered enough from the battle with Enchanter, the group made it out of the desert and made their way into the marshlands, moving around the debri to make shelter. They only planned to stay for the night however the rains started and it was severe enough that they had to move to higher ground to avoid flooding. A couple days have passed since then and the rains still continued.

Finishing up on the bite that he was on, Light swallowed before he replied, "I am not sure but as soon as it stops, we will all move out."

"But what if a Chaos warrior attacks us when we're taking shelter?" Raizel spoke out, shifting nervously in his spot near the fire, "you saw what Enchanter did to Weizhe. Who knows what the rest of them are capable of."

"Don't think too negatively Raizel," Cale gave the teen a punch to the shoulder, causing the multi-weapon wielder to rub it as the young treasure hunter continued, "it's raining out so there's no way-"

"Actually, the rain provides great cover," Light butted in, causing all eyes to turn his way, "it is dark and the rain covers any traces of approaching movements." He paused for a moment, his aquamarine eyes gazing into the fire as he continued, "So keep your guard up for who knows." He lifted his gaze towards his comrades, "a Chaos warrior might be watching us even as we speak."

Xxxxx

Zarock's green eyes traced the kindling fire within the small opening of the camp, the demi-god unbothered by the rain as his hands flexed several times on his side. The Chaos warrior had been watching the teens for a while, from the point when the rain started till now. Of course he would have been there the entire time, he was the one who caused the rain after all. Brushing some of his black strands away from his eyes, Zarock continued to scan the small movements of the group.

"Still interested in your son? Zarock?"

Snapping his head to one side, Zarock narrowed his eyes as he hissed, "What do you want Drusilla?"

The green skinned mage just giggled, her yellow eyes filled with insanity as she glided towards the black haired demi-god, "I'm not surprised that you are stalking them Zarock, since your son is amongst that group."

"That is not of your place to talk about Drusilla," Zarock growled, "you killed our brothers and sisters like as though they were nothing to you. As such, you are not even allowed to even speak of my son."

"They deserved it," Drusilla cooed, as she attempted to get closer, only to pause as Zarock snapped his hand to the side, releasing his hidden blade, "they refused my plan to wipe out the human race, Zarock. They were blind to the harm that the humans had done to the elements so..." she grinned, "I killed them to put them out of their misery."

"That's what you claim," the black haired demi-god spat, "but I know you killed them out of anger Drusilla, not of mercy."

The green skinned demi-god giggled in response, "Think what you like Zarock but sooner or later, you will fall to my cause."

"Never." Zarock growled, "after the sins you have committed, I'll never-"

"Then maybe your son will have a different mind set."

That's when Zarock's body stiffen, his jaws clenching tightly together as his green eyes narrowed at the plant like mage who continued, "He always held a grudge against his supposed 'father'. Maybe if I gave him a deal where he could kill that pathetic human, then maybe he will join my cause."

"Leave my son out of this," Zarock growled, "he has nothing to do with with us."

"Oh but he is involved now," Drusilla nodded her head towards the group of makeshift shelters, "once he figures out that 'you' are his 'real' father, what will he think? Will he feel relieved that the mangy human that 'raised' him wasn't his real father or... " She giggled as she added, "will he feel anger towards the father that had abandoned him before he was even born."

"Silence Drusilla!" Zarock roared, earning himself a giggle, "stay away from my son..." he raised his hidden blade threateningly as he added, "Or else."

"Oooh, I have not heard you use a threat in years," the plant like mage chuckled, "and when you do make threats you sincerely mean it." She waved her hand, "fine then, I will leave your son out of this...for now that is." When Drusilla recieved a growl as a response, she laughed, "You know that is inevitable that your son will discover who you truly are and when that happens..." she licked her lips, "he will be ripe for the picking."

"As long as I still breathe and able to stand," Zarock pointed his hidden blades towards the plant like mage, "I will let no harm fall upon my son."

Once again, Drusilla just laughed, slinging her hand to the side causing a portal of darkness to fade into view behind her, "You say that now, Zarock, but you know deep within your heart that even if you are everywhere..." Smiling maniacally, Drusilla took a single step back into the portal, completely fading away before her voice echoed as it closed, "that you will fail to protect your son."

Staring at the spot where Drusilla had disappeared, Zarock stood there for a moment, listening to nothing except for the rain that showered around him. Finally, lowering his arm to his side, Zarock sheathed his hidden blade before turning his eyes upward, letting the rain pelt his face.

"Marrec, Rea, Tran, Cae," he said as he closed his eyes, "I wonder what had happened to our dear sister, Drusilla. She use to be so quiet, so kind, so..." He paused, contemplating before he finally said, "peaceful." Zarock sighed, "Now she is nothing more than a demi-god who wishes for destruction of mankind." He opened his eyes, the green color having faded to an azure hue as he loweredhis gaze towards the horizon, "Brothers and Sisters, what should I do? I wish to protect my son and the human race however..." he hesitated, "But I do not wish to kill our sister as well." Zarock stood still for several seconds, almost like as though he was waiting for an answer amongst the soft pattering of the rain.

"This war," he murmured as he lifted his eyes towards the dark skies once more, "purposely placed family on opposing side." Zarock shook his head as he closed his eyes, "What a twisted fate."

Xxxxx

Sen looked up, his azure eyes narrowing into the turret of rain just outside of their makeshift tent, the hues turning to a shade of green.

"Seriously Sen, it's creepy when your eyes do that," Shin murmured, earning himself a glare from his cousin, "just pick an eye color and stick with it."

"It's not like as though I could help it," Sen snapped, "it just changes by itself, I can not control it."

"I think it's great," Kit chirped, causing the two boys to turn their eyes towards her, "I mean, everytime Sen's eye color changes, it shows that something is going to happen soon. Something, unnatural."

"Uhm...yeah, continue to think that Kit," Shin smiled sheepishly, "it's just that every time Sen's eyes change color, something bad always happens."

"Something what happens?" Archer seated himself next to the trio, squeezing out the rest of the water from his cloak as he did so.

"Archer!," The Princesss of Bal exclaimed, "How was patrol?"

In response to Kit's question, Archer just shrugged, "Went out like what Light asked me to and found nothing out of the ordinary. I think he's just slightly paranoid." As soon as he was done speaking, he removed his cloak from his shoulders, revealing his gold lined vest underneath, "All I can say is that it's pouring rain out and it looks like as though it's not gonna let up soon."

Kit's face fell at that, "Really? So we're stuck here for another day?"

"Couple days from the weather," Archer once more just shrugged, "I am just glad that we found plenty of supplies to last us for a while, especially with a big group such as ours."

"I guess so," Kit pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, "but sitting down and doing nothing for a couple of days? I can't stand that!"

"Kit, shhh," Shin warned, placing a finger near his lips, "we can't wake the others."

Almost immediately, Kit clamped both her hands over her mouth, her brown eyes slowly turning towards one area of the tent.

The sleeping forms of half of the group could be seen, warped up in clothes, furs, or anything that they had found that could be used as a source for warmth. Currently particpating in a war, majority of the warriors had kept their weapons on their side, removing only the heaviest of their armor or clothes to sleep more comfortably.

"Sorry," Kit whispered as she slowly lowered her hands down to her lap, earning herself a nervous smile from her fiance.

"Does anyone know what the plan is after the rains are over?" Sen asked as he put up one knee and propped his arm onto it.

"None that I know of," Shin shrugged, "all I heard from Raizel and the others is that as soon as the rains stop, we're heading out."

"Whenever that is," Sen muttered, tossing in another stick into the kindling fire.

"Hey guys," all eyes turned towards one section of the shelter and in response, Kit waved, "Hey Cale, anything new?"

"Well," the young treasure hunter rubbed the back of his neck, "has anyone see Aleron?"

Silence permeated through the room.

"He's not amongst those that are alseep?" Shin asked, his light colored hues turning towards the sleeping forms of the group.

Cale shook his head, "We did a head count just now and the only one missing is Aleron." He scratched the back of his head, "You guys didn't see him leave or anything?"

"Uhm...no," Kit replied, "He was with us when we set up camp and he even announced that he was going to rest."

"Rest but not sleep," Sen corrected, causing all eyes to turn onto the young pirate.

"So in other words, he left," Cale side as he rubbed the back of his neck, "and in this kind of weather?"

Archer shrugged, "We can not do anything about it. If he does not want to be part of the group let him but I believe he might have just left to take a walk."

Kit turned her eyes towards the ninja, "What makes you think that?"

"I spoke with Oda for a little bit," the silver haired ninja explained, "she says that Aleron has a small case of insomia and sometimes takes walks to help him sleep."

"But in the rain?" Kit asked in which Archer shrugged in response.

"Well, guess all we can do is either wait or send out a search party to look for him," Cale sighed, "I'll report this to Light, he'll make the decision on this I guess."

Xxxxx

Rain pelting his armor loudly, Aleron continued to walk through the turret of water, uncaring as he felt it cascade down into his vision. His armor clanking loudly throughout the rain, Aleron came to a sudden halt, his green eyes staring into the pouring rain.

"Bercilak."

There was no sound of doubt or question in his voice as he spoke, instantly recognizing the prescence he had sensed the instant that the Cosmos warriors had set up camp.

"Aleron."

Almost instantly, the family green armored form faded into appearance from the rain, his eyes almost as lifeless as the one standing before him.

"I am not surprised that you are particpating in this war as well, Bercilak," Aleron spoke, tilting his head to ne side, "in all honesty, I was expecting it."

In response, Bercilak unsheathed his weapon form his waist, letting the tip of the sword touch the wet hearth, "So you knew that the Commanders would send me after you then?

"Of course I do," Aleron unsheathed his dual blades in response, "everyone in Cloud of Darkness knows the rules. If you try and leave the organization, you have to be delt with by the person you are closest to."

"An unusual rule," the red head swung his blade to the side, "since emotions and connections are also forbidden."

"But yet they knew," Aleron added in, "they knew that we would make connections within the organization and as such, if one were to betray them, they would have the other end them to ensure that their emotions were completely cut off."

His green hues staring into Aleron's, Bercilak raised his blade before using his free hand to examine the sharp steel, "Did that not happen to us Aleron? Back when there use to be three of us instead of two."

"I can never forget," Aleron replied, swinging his blades around several times before continueing, "how the two of us ended the life of our dear friend, Clayke."

"Oh," Bercilak blinked several times, "you still remember the name of our friend? I had long forgotten it." He swung his blade to the side, "Then that means you have not been purified of all emotions yet."

Aleron twirled his blades several times before moving into a stance, "I am not ignorant of that however I prefer it that it stays that way."

"Your stay with your family have soften you, Aleron," Bercilak tilted his head to one side, "back then, you said that you had wanted to rid of 'all' emotions."

"That was before I knew that I was taken away from my home several weeks after my birth," Aleron narrowed his eyes, "before I knew that the Cloud of Darkness had tried to use me to end the lives of the Heroes of Light."

"It is because they destroyed the diety known as Cloud of Darkness," Bercilak argued however his eyes remained blank and his voice remained monotone, "they had caused harm to it and as such, should be punished for it."

"Enough Bercilak," Pointing his blades at the green knight, Aleron continued, "Leave or shall we end this with a duel?"

"My mission," Bercilak mimicked Aleron's movements, "Is to either take you back to the Cloud of Darkness or kill you here for betrayel."

"I choose the latter," With that Aleron leaped forward, his dual blades swinging towards his opponent.

Xxxxx

Reks' eyes open with a start, causing him to sit up abruptly, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Seeing nothing but the darkness of the cave, Reks turned his grayish hues towards his right side only to see Isin curled up in his tattered vest for warmth in deep slumber. Gazing around the cave only to see that the rest of the group was the same, Reks slowly and quietly pushed himself back onto his feet, only pausing every now and then to check for movement amongst his comrades. Finally standing, Reks glanced one final time towards the group before heading towards the mouth of the cave.

After getting a small healing session from Atia, Reks have felt extremely better. Heck, he doesn't even feel a single hint of his illness at the moment. The only reason he was unable to stand up and wonder around was by Isin's orders to rest, mainly because the prince was till worried about the dirty blonde's health. Reks would have stayed and rested like what the prince had hoped but the sound of rain thundering outside of the cave was tempting for the child. It has been a while since he had even seen it after all.

Standing in the mouth of the cave, Reks hesitantly raised one hand before slowly placing his palm into the rain, only to quickly pull it back when he felt it hit his sensitive skin. Staring curiously at the rain once more, Reks shoved his hand fully into the rain only to smile as the droplets landed into his palm and started to slide down his arm.

"Can't sleep?"

Jumping at the voice, Reks twirled around only to freeze when he gazed into crimson hues.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna wake the others," Seth said, watching as the younger male relaxed, "mainly from what I could tell, you haven't been up and about much, have you?"

"N-No," Reks stuttered as he looked away and rubbed his arm, "I-I h-have been s-sick lately. S-So it's-it's been n-n-nice to sta-stand and w-wa-walk again."

The younger male then turned his eyes towards Seth's, "W-wait, y-you c-can't s-sleep either?"

In response, the mahogany clad teen shrugged, "I can sleep, just don't want to at the moment."

Reks stared at him in utter confusion, "...W-What?"

"I don't need to sleep," Seth reworded, causing to earn himself a wide eyed look, "but I can sleep if I want to."

"So...," the younger male hesitated, "you...a-aren't human?"

Seth turned and stared with his crimson hues, causing Reks to stiffen, "Not entirely if you want me to be honest." The mahogany clad teen then turned his eyes towards the rain, "though I am more monster than human."

Reks stared at the older male before he asked, "Yo-u l-look human a-and y-you act l-like one too."

Seth turned his eyes back towards the younger male, "Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

Almost immediately, Reks' face flushed, the red clearly visible on his pale face as he muttered, "D-Did i-it work?"

Staring at the younger male with his crimson eyes, a small smile faded onto his features, catching Reks by surprise.

"It could have," Seth replied, turning his gaze back towards the turret of rain, only for him to frown, "Do you see that?"

"Huh?" Reks turned his eyes towards the rain as well, squinting, "N-no I don't see anything."

"You stopped stuttering," Seth pointed out, in which Reks' face turned red in response, "right there, in the middle of the rain."

Squinting even further, Reks' eyes barely caught movement of a single form walking around, almost like as though it was waiting for something to happen.

"Do you see it?," Seth asked again in which he gained a nod as a response, "Not sure if it's friend or foe but the only way to figure it out is to see it for myself." With that Seth stepped out into the rain, catching Reks off guard.

"W-Wait! D-don't go out there alone!" With that Reks followed the mahogany clad teen out into the turret of rain.

Xxxxx

Zarock knew that Aleron had left the camp however, what he did not expect was that he was gonna engage into a battle with Bercilak; he hadn't even sensed the green armored knight enter the area. Mentally cursing himself for letting his mind wonder, Zarock had made his way towards the location where the two teens were battling. The instant Zarock entered their area, he almost got caught in the crossfire, barely leaping back to dodge a Comet spell casted by the Cosmos Warrior. Blinking through the turret of rain, Zarock snapped his arm to the side, letting his hidden blade slide right out of its sheathe, letting out a loud ring as the rain pelted its metal surface. If the two warriors battling had heard the song ringing throughout the heavy rain, they did not acknowledge it as they continued to slam their blood red blades against each other, bouncing back as their weapons recoiled. Watching the two battle for several for minutes, Zarcok snapped his free hand to the side. Instantly, the rain ceased, disappearing completely like as though it never had occured. The only evidence that it had even rained at all can be seen in the dark sky and the wet hearth where they stand.

Thanks to the fact that the rain had stopped, it gives the demi-god a clear view of the battling warriors, watching as their weapons slammed into each other once again. Waiting for several moments, Zarock suddenly dashed towards the two before leaping up into the air and slashed down ward with his hidden blade, breaking the contest of strength and causing the two younger males to leap away from the contact.

"Zarock?" the demi-god heard the green knight say, "what are you doing here and why are you intervening?"

"We were given orders," was Zarock's reply as he straighten himself out, sheathing his hidden blade as he did so, "and our orders were not to fight against the Cosmos Warriors."

"This had nothing to do with the war," Bercilak rolled his shoulders, "this has to do with Aleron's betrayel to our organization."

Hearing this, Zarock turned his azure eyes towards Aleron who twirled his twin blades several times in his hands before readying himself in case of a sneak attack.

"You'll get your chance, Bercilak," Zarock frowned as he turned his gaze back towards the green knight, "but for now, follow orders and do not engage the Cosmos Warriors in battle."

Tilting his head to one side, Bercilak closed his eyes, hiding his green hues as he contemplated for a moment. Seconds later, the green knight opened his eyes and replied, "No."

Suddenly, he leaped towards Zarock, catching the demi-god off guard as he attacked. Almost instantly, the recognizable iron hot pain shot down from Zarock's right shoulder down to his left waist, causing the demi-god to stumble backwards onto his back, sputtering blood.

"I only take orders from the Cloud of Darkness," Bercilak twirled his blood red sword, towering over Zarock, "and I take orders from no one else."

With that he raised his blade to finish the demi-god off however, the sudden movement of feet running across wet earth caught his attention.

"Your opponent is me!" Aleron cried as he body slammed into the green knight, causing both of them to topple onto the hearth.

Feeling his weapon fly from his hands, Bercilak shoved the gray haired male off of him before leaping back onto his feet and casted a spell, the familiar icy patterns forming right above Aleron's head. Looking up, the Cosmos warrior leaped to the side, barely dodging the falling ice as it crash landed where he had stood. Twirling his blades, Aleron turned to face Bercilak only to find that it was his turn to be body slammed as he felt something large and heavy ram into his chest. Falling onto the hearth once more, Aleron felt one of his blades fall from his hand before he grunted, twirled his remaining blade so that the blade was facing towards his foe and stabbed downwards. He felt the familiar sound of mythril scraping against steel, a sound that he found satisfying. What he did not expect though, was the scream of agony.

Almost instantly, he felt hands grab onto the collar of his armor, forcing him onto his feet before tossing him through the air, causing him to lose grip on his second blade.

Seeing the ground coming fast at him, Aleron braced for impact and gritted his teeth as he felt his body slam into the wet hearth. He just praised the gods that the rain had soften the ground enough to lessen his impact.

"Bastard!" he heard Bercilak cry as Aleron quickly stood back up onto his feet, readying himself as he saw the green knight struggle to pull out his blade from his back, "There is no mercy now, Aleron! Our past is now non-existent!"

"Who is showing emotion now?" Aleron leered before leaping away from a Firaga spell, feeling the heat against his bare arms.

Fury shown in his green eyes, Bercilak grabbed the edge of Aleron's lost sword and with a cry, agonizingly pulled the blade from his body, panting from the effort. Ignoring the drips of blood sliding the blade and hilt down onto his hand, the green knight lifted his blade and pointed it at Aleron.

"A fight to the death," He wheezed, "and we'll see who is showing emotion when the other is dead."

Narrowing his eyes at the Chaos Warrior, Aleron glanced around the ground before eyeing the sword that had slipped out of his hand earlier.

"Then I must apologize and say this, 'old friend'" Aleron hissed as he scooped his blood red blade, standing up and swinging his weapon to the side, "that I'll be laughing when I stand over your corpse."

The edges of Bercilak's lips twitched upwards, "That was something that I was gonna say to you, 'friend'."

Then with a war cry, both knights ran towards each other their weapons drawn.

Xxxxx

It was strange to Reks on how earlier a barrage of droplets of water just suddenly stopped, almost like as though someone commanded it.

Well, at least we can see now, he thought as he followed after Seth, the mahogany clad teen either ignoring the presence of the young child or have decided to let him come along to investigate the intruder.

Though the rains had let up, the figure in the distance was still hard to discern, causing the two males to watch as it slowly started their way towards them.

Seeing this, Seth came to a stop and drew out his revolver, earning himself a wide eyed look from Reks.

"Draw out your weapon if you have one," Seth murmured, causing Reks to jump and soon after, hesitate.

But, I didn't bring..., he thought to himself, fidgeting in place before he opened his mouth to tell the news to the older male.

However, before he could let the words slide out of his mouth, either by instinct or by another force, Reks snapped his hand to the side, summoning a rifle, causing the younger male to gawk as the older stared.

"Don't know how you did that but it works," Seth muttered before aiming his weapon at the moving figure, "Stop where you are!"

Almost immediately, the figure stopped, signaling to Seth to take a few steps froward, Reks following suit with his weapon also pointed a the intruder, "Who are you?"

Close enough to the point where they could make out more detail on the figure, Seth frowned when he saw that a hood obscured most of its features however, he satisifed himself enough with the information that it was female.

"Who are you?" he asked as he cocked the handle of his weapon, his finger adding slight pressure on the trigger.

To his surprise, the intruder just smiled as she replied, "I am Louhi and I am here to kill all those that can use magic," she then turned her eyes towards Reks whom froze when their eyes met, "and that includes that boy!"

Then with a laugh, she dashed towards the younger male, completey catching the two off guard. Before any of the two could react, Louhi grabbed Reks by the shoulders and before Seth could even move, she flew into the air with Reks in toll.

"The minute you came into this battle field, I sensed a spark of magic within your blood," She laughed as Reks stared at her wide eyed, the insanity within her eyes increasing as she added, "but magic belongs to me and me only!"

With that she swerved sharply to one side, causing Reks to scream as he latched onto the mage's arms, earning himself a laugh, "What a coward. I do not understand on how such a being even gained a small fraction of magic. But it will not matter for in the end..." she smiled as she slacken her grasp, causing the young male to glance up and gawk at her, "your magic will be gone in this world."

With that, her completely released her grasp from the boy, causing him to scramble and cling onto her arms, however, gravity pulling him down, Reks lost his grip and felt his fingers slide off of the mage's arms. If he could, he would scream however, the shock of free falling through the air silenced him, causing his voice to lock up in his throat.

Am I really gonna die like this? he thought to himself, am I really-

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself hitting something similar to hard earth however he felt himself sink, feel something cold engulf him. His vision blurry for several seconds, it was only when Reks saw small bits of light breaking through the a ripplying surface when he realized what had occured.

Water, he thought as he kicked himself upright however instead of swimming upwards, he placed both of his hands over his mouth, his gray-blue hues looking up at the surface warily, his eyes struggling to break away the rippling surface to spot the hooded mage.

Moments passed and when there was no sign of the mage and the lack of air, Reks used his arms to help him pull forward to the surface, taking in a deep breath as he broke though. Coughing and sputtering, Reks glanced towards the sky once more, only to feel relief when the sky was empty of Louhi.

"Thank the gods she's gone," he muttered as he started to swim, his eyes already spotting land not too far off from where he landed.

Minutes later, he was crawling into shore before he flopped down onto his back, panting from the effort before he placed both his hands onto his face, using his palms as a temporary cloth to wipe any water from his line of sign. It was only then when he realized his terrain.

"Seth?" he called as he sat up, panic setting in when he didn't recognized the fallen debri and the marsh landscape, "Seth!?"

He pushed himself onto his feet, his eyes going wide in panic as he once again searched his surroundings, looking for any signs of the mahogany clad teen, "Seth!?"

Instead of a response, he only got the sound of clashing metal, causing him to jump and wrap his arms around himself, "Seth?"

Once more, clashing metal was his only answer and with the thought that he didn't have anywhere else to go, he headed towards the source, only to pause, realizing that he had dropped his weapon when he was snatched away from the other male.

Maybe...

Hesitating for a moment, Reks snapped his arm to the side, only for his jaw to fall open as the same rifle from before appeared in his hand.

"...This is crazy," he muttered to himself before he headed towards the source of the clashing metal, sneaking across the wet hearth.

Moments later, he jumped when two warriors, one cladded in green and the other cladded aqua green, clashed with each other, their blood red weapons locking together, soon turning it into a small contest of strenght.

"Give it up, Aleron," the green knight hissed, "give in and your death shall be swift."

"Like I'm going to believe that," Aleron growled, "I've known you for years and I know for certain, that you are lying, Bercilak."

With that he shoved the taller male away, causing the latter to stumble, "You know as well as I do, Aleron, that a slow and painful death is what you deserve."

"Do you know what I deserve?" Aleron hissed, "Given the right to wipe the Cloud of Darkness from existence."

"You dare speak that way about the organization that raised you?"

"You mean the organization that raised me to be a killer!"

With that, the two knights charged each other again, causing Reks to shift nervously from where he stands.

What should I do?, he thought to himself as he wrung his hands together, watching as the two knights clashed blades once again, should I just leave? B-but what if one needs my help? Then again, what if they're both Chaos warriors? But then why are they fighting? Why-

His thoughts were interrupted when a blade landed right in front of his feet, causing him to gasp and fall over backwards, gawking at the blood red blade. Regaining his composure, Reks gulped as he turned his gaze back towards the knights only to see that the garnet haired of the two held the sword to the neck of the gray haired knight.

"You think that this wound you gave me would slow me down, Aleron?" Bercilak panted, turning the blade he held to the side so that the sharp edge of the sword would lean against the gray haired knight's neck, "unlike you, the Cloud of Darkness gave me strength to by pass wounds like this in a battle."

"But is it worth it?" Aleron hissed, "it is worth slowly giving up parts of your humanity for power?"

"For the sake of the organization, yes," Bercilak replied, earning himself a glare from the younger knight, "for the Cloud of Darkness, anything is worth giving up."

Suddenly, a loud "BANG" echoed through the air and the next thing the green knight knew, the blade he held flew from his hand and landed several feet a way, an obvious dent within the steel.

"Who-" Bercilak's green eyes narrowed as he turned and spotted Reks in a kneeling position, smoke still coming from the barrel of his rifle.

In response, Reks gawked, unable to comprehend as to why he fired. All he remembered was the words of the red head sparked an anger within him, and the next thing he knew, he had knelt down and fired at the green knight.

"I-I didn't mean-" he started however before he could finish, Bercilak had already closed in the distance between them and the next thing Reks knew, hands had wrapped around his small neck, easily lifting the child off the ground.

"Witnesses are not allowed to live," Bercilak growled as Reks gasped and clawed at the Green Knight's arms, "not even-"

Heat suddenly exploded from Bercilak's back, causing him to cry out and drop Reks, whom coughed as he crawled away from the older male.

"He has nothing to do with this," Aleron growled as he charged towards the Green Knight.

The instant that Bercilak turned to face him, Aleron rammed into him, his arms wrapping around the Green Knight's waist as he did so, practically carrying him as he continued to run. It was only when Aleron he lost his footing when the two fell.

Almost instantly, water engulfed the two, making Aleron realize that he had carried them both towards the edges of the water. Feeling themselves sink, Aleron attempted to shove himself away from Bercilak however, before he can kick himself up to the surface, he felt hands grab him by the collar of his armor, pulling him down with him. It was then that Aleron realized that Bercilak would rather bring down the younger with him.

For the first time, Aleron felt panic rise with his chest, his hands prying against the older male's hands, only to feel them tighten.

Let...go, Grititng his teeth, Aleron brought one of his legs up and with one kick, managed to shove the Green Knight away from him. The instant he did this however, he felt the water around them before a burning pain erupted through his body, causing him cry out, releasing precious air.

It was then, that darkness over took him.

Xxxxx

Reks knelt near the water's edge, his gray-blue hues searching the surface of the water, searching for any movement of the knight that had saved him.

"Sir?" he called out timidly, crawling into the shallows, hoping to catch sight of the knight.

It was when the water boiled in front of him that Reks turned and gawked, "Sir!"

Before he could even realize on what he was doing, Reks dove into rippling surface, disappearing for several seconds.

Moments passed and there was nothing more than the small ripple where Reks had disappeared. Suddenly, Reks' head popped out of the surface, gasping as he pulled up the still form of Aleron. Pulling his still body onto the shallows, Reks knelt over him as he patted the side of the unconsious teens' face, "Sir? Sir, can you hear me?"

His response was a sputtering cough, water coming from the knight's mouth before he took in a deep breath, and was still again. Concern clear in the young boy's eyes, Reks wrapped his hands around the edges of the knight's armor however, cried out and snapped his hands away. The surface was hot, to the point where Reks' could feel blisters forming on his fingers. Staring at the gray haired knight, Reks gulped as he once again attempted to pry open the knight's armor and this time, he gritted his teeth as he felt his hands burn against the hot metal as he undid the straps. tossing them to the side as he finally removed them from the teen's body. Feeling his hands throb from the pain, Reks scooted himself to the back of the still form of the knight, wrapped his hands under his arms and started to pull him away from the water's edge.

Xxxxx

Tuula dipped the canteen into the water, watching as the water filled it up before taking it out and screwing the lid back on.

After the rains had stopped, Light had made orders to restock their supplies in case of another event like this would stop them in their tracks once more. Thanks to this, Tuula, Cale, and Joshua were given the duty to find water, in which they did so in record time.

"How many do you think we have to fill up?" Cale asked as he took the filled canteen, slung it over his shoulder with the other ones before handing Tuula another empty one.

"I think until we replaced the ones that we had used during the storm," Joshua replied in which he handed Cale his now full canteen before being handed another to fill, "after all, we camped a couple nights more than we had intended."

"Do you know how much water we used during those couple of days?" Cale asked as he took other full one from Tuula before repeating the process, "too many to count and right now, carrying these are getting heavy."

To make his point, the arm that held all the canteens finally collapsed, causing the two blonde's to stare wide eyed as the containers hit the hearth roughly.

"Cale," Tuula turned her eyes towards the young treasure hunter whom smiled sheepishly, "you should have at least piled the canteens before they accumulated."

Silence followed the three before Cale finally said, "Never thought of that."

In response, the female mage shook her head while the prince releasd a nervous smile, "Cale, sometimes I find you impossible."

Hearing this, Cale opened his mouth to retort however, stopped as his eyes turned towards the horizon, only to freeze and gawk.

Confused, Joshua and Tuula turned around only to stare wide eyed as a man stood before them, long black strands cascading down his back and shoulders, his hand over his chest. Shaking out of shock, Tuula spoke, "S-Sir, what are you doing here and-"

She stopped, her eyes widening as she saw blood pouring from the man's cupped hand, "Sir, you are injuried."

His azure eyes turning towards the three, the man coughed as he spoke, "It's...It's nothing, just...just get out of here before..." He was unable to finish.

No sooner had the words left his lips when he sudden collapse, catching the three teens off guard.

"Sir?" Tuula asked as Joshua approached and knelt down next to the man's still form.

"He's still alive," The prince announced, turning his azure eyes towards his comrades, "but barely."

"Should we take him back to camp?" Tuula asked, in which Cale gawked at her.

"Are you kidding me? We don't know anything about this guy. Who knows, he might be one of the Chaos warriors that the others were talking about," he retorted.

"But..but we can't just leave him here," Tuula eyes turned back towards the unconsious man, "I mean, we can't just let him die."

"Not only that, it seems like as though he was trying to give us a warning," Joshua added, in which he was given a stare by Cale, "he might have a message for us."

"But what if he's a Chaos warrior?" the treasure hunter asked, "What if he wakes up and decides to kill us all?"

"A man who is trying to give us a warning only to wake up and try to kill us, I highly doubt that is our highest concern," Joshua turned proceed to kneel down and wrap one of the man's arm around his neck, "The least we can do is bring him back to camp."

"No, we aren't doing that, not until-"

"We'll bring him to camp to have a vote," Joshua turned his eyes towards Cale, "to have a vote with the others to see if we let this man live or..." his voice faded, hesitation clear in his eyes as he finally added, "or die."

Staring at the prince, Cale heaved out a sigh of defeat, "Fine."

With that, he scooped some of the canteens onto one arm before he approached Joshua and wrapped the man's other arm around his neck. As the two boys stood up and started to head back to camp, Tuula scooped the rest of the canteens into her arms before following suit.

* * *

><p>Shoot me for the sucky title but I couldn't think up of anything else _<br>anyways, long chapter because...so many characters to keep track of .-. and not even half have been mentioned _

anyways, enjoy C:

~123arcalas


	24. Interaction

**Dissidia Rebirth**

**Xxxxx**

**Interaction**

**Xxxxx**

Seth had known that Isin would be upset when he returned to the cave and awakened him to report to the Prince on what had happened to Reks. What he had not expected though, was Isin to yell loudly enough that it awoke the rest of the members of their party.

"What do you mean a Chaos warrior snatched him into the sky!?" Isin roared, ignoring the dreary eyed Faith waking up not too far from him and Seth, "did you try and follow them at least?"

"She was too fast," Seth muttered, his crimson eyes showing obvious signs of annoyance, "I tried to keep up however she took a turn into the waters and I couldn't stay on track after that."

Isin placed his hands onto his face, releasing a cry of frustration, "Why did you let him follow you? You knew that he was ill and yet-"

"He wanted to come," Seth snapped, his crimson eyes narrowing at the Prince, "he is a human being like the rest of us. What else should I do? Take away his right to have a will?"

"What's going on?" Scarlet approached the Prince and the Mahogany clad teen, rubbing her eyes as Lenne followed behind her, mimicking the same gesture.

"Reks had been kidnapped," Seth blurted, earning a glare from Isin as a response.

Almost instantly, everyone was awake.

"Kidnapped?" Atia repeated, her aqua green eyes showing concern, "When did this happen and by who?"

"Not too long ago by a Chaos Warrior," Isin murmured, his bi colored eyes glaring at Seth, "and Seth was unable to stop her."

"It is not my fault that I cannot fly," Seth hissed, his clawed gauntlet wrapped around the handle of his gun.

"You should have kept a closer eye on him," Isin retorted, his hand wrapping around the handle of his blade.

"Enough!"

All eyes turned towards the pinkette as her light azure eyes narrowed, crossing her arms as she said, "Arguing isn't going to help us find Reks. If we want to find him, we have to work together, not placing the blame on anyone." Her eyes narrowed even further, "You hear me?"

Staring at the pinkette, the two boys blinked once before turning their eyes back towards each other before they gave each other a reluctant nod, releasing their grip on their weapons simultaneously.

"Seth, where was the last time you saw Reks?" Rain asked in which she earned a nod towards the mouth of the cave as a response.

"Not too far from here," Seth replied as he unsheathed his revolver, "I'll show you but I recommend we prepare ourselves, who knows if the Chaos Warrior is still out there or not."

Xxxxx

Caelan always found himself in the company of Louhi who always seems to stare at him with a look of- Envy? Lust? Hatred? The young wizard couldn't tell however, he had heard that the young brunette attacks those that have a relation to magic so her cold stare always makes Caelan uneasy. At the moment, he is trying to avoid Louhi, casually speeding his pace as he eyed the Gypsy nervously whom swiftly glided after him.

"Can you not just leave me alone?" He asked, finally annoyed as he twirled around, his violet eyes glaring at the Gypsy.

The hooded Chaos Warrior tilted her head slightly, her red eyes glowing with rage as she said, "Not unless you hand over your magic."

Caelan recoiled at the words, "Hand over my-" He frowned, "Look, I do not know what your problem is, however, I was born with this magic, it is my birthright."

"Magic is mine alone," Louhi drifted nearer to the white hair wizard, causing Caelan to take a large step back.

"Right," He muttered as he brushed some of his silver strands out of the way of his eyes, "Look, even if I wanted to, I don't know how to 'hand it over'. So go away."

"If you will not hand it over to me, then I shall kill you for it."

Almost instantly, Caelan felt the familiar warmth of magic simmer around him and out of reflex, leaped out of range, feeling the spell, Firaga, burn away the edges of his silver hair. Landing safely, Caelan brushed his fingers through his silver hair, frowning at the burnt edges, "You want a fight? I'll give you one."

With that, he snapped his arm to the side, summoning his seven white orbs which floated around him. Louhi laughed in response, the tips of her fingers flickering with flames, "Magic is mine and mine alone."

Before the two could charge each other however, a large 'clang' echoed through the air, causing the two mages to turn their heads towards a part of the crumbling room.

"No one here seems to listen to orders," Gethen growled as he picked up his sword from out of the rotted floor, dragging it behind him as he approached the two Chaos Warriors, "Louhi, I had heard rumors that you assaulted one of the Cosmos Warriors. Is that true?"

Louhi smiled behind her mask, "And what if it is?"

No sooner had the words slipped from the mage's lips when a black blur rammed into her, sending her flying into one of the crumbling walls. Then before she could slump to the ground, a hand tighten around her throat, pinning her to the wall as she gasp.

"Do not fool with me, mage," Gethen growled as black mist seeped through the cracks of his armor, "Chaos' orders are absolute and I am here to ensure that they have been followed." He then stabbed the point of his sword into the rotting floor, "If I hear that you or any of the other warriors disobey Chaos' orders, then I shall see to it that you shall be punished. Swiftly and painfully."

He then tossed the mage to the side, causing her to skid across the floor, coughing and gasping for lack of air. Gethen then turned his glowing red eyes towards Caelan whom automatically took a step back, noticing the amount of darkness increasing around the black knight.

"We may not have mutual feelings for each other," Gethen snarled, "however, we are still on the same side. Do not fight each other, especially when we are near Chaos' throne." He then picked his sword off the ground, "This is my warning to you two." He then left, his sword leaving trail as he exited the area.

Watching the black knight leave, Caelan heaved out a sigh as he snapped his hand to the side, letting his orbs fade back into nothingness.

"Obsession much," He muttered as he crossed his arms, his violet eyes turning to see Louhi pick herself up back onto her feet before back to levitating several inches off the ground.

"Damn knight," Caelan heard her curse as she brushed the dirt and dust off of her cloak, "he'll pay for that." She then turned her red eyes towards the silver hair wizard, her smile flashing back onto her features, "We'll finish this later." She then glided off, leaving Caelan to stare at the retreating mage before rolling his eyes.

"Am I the only sane one here?" he muttered to himself as he turned to leave, only to release a cry of surprise as his violet eyes spotted something green and garnet, "B-Bercilak?" He paused, "What happened to you?"

The Green Knight's armor was missing, revealing the burned chain mail underneath, some of the layers having heated to the point where Caelan could visibly see the flesh fuse in with the metal. In fact, most of the Knight's body was burned including the right side of his face, though amazingly his hair remained intact despite being singed.

"That is none of your concern," Bercilak wheezed as he held his side, "I…just made a mistake."

With that, the injured knight started limping his way past Caelan who moved to the side to make room, his violet eyes watching Bercilak disappear from the area, "What the heck happened to him?"

His curiosity slowly subsiding, Caelan started to leave the area himself. He is planning to see who he is fighting on the Cosmos Warriors side.

Xxxxx

"Are you crazy?" Shin gawked, his hands gesturing towards the tent that held the injured Chaos Warrior, "bringing a Chaos Warrior here, and especially one that we do not have information on."

"Well we couldn't just leave him there," Tuula fiddled with her fingers, "especially since it looked like as though he was trying to give us a warning."

Weizhe glanced towards the blonde mage, "A warning?"

"Yeah," Cale butted in, "he said to get out of here but he wasn't able to tell us from what before he fell unconscious."

"That's interesting," said Adair, "A Chaos warrior trying to give us a warning, but from what?"

"It could be a trap," Oda suggested, her eyes showing concern, "Maybe he is trying to lead us into a trap where the other Chaos warriors could wipe us all out."

"But then explain why he is injured," Archer added, "would they seriously harm one of their own just to lure us into a trap?"

"The Chaos Warriors are sly," All eyes turned towards Light, "however, I highly doubt that they would take such a high risk on one of their own."

"High risk?" Ceodore repeated, in which he received a nod as an answer.

"Did you see his injury when he was brought here?" Light asked in which he gained some stares as a response, "they were serious; I am quite surprised that he is still alive." He paused for a moment, contemplating on his next words, "However, that does not mean that we still should heal him."

"Then what do you propose?" Raizel asked.

"A vote," Light responded, earning more looks from the Cosmos Warriors, "We shall vote whether to aid him or kill him. However," He paused, pondering before he added, "My vote shall be void."

"Huh?" Kit stared with a puzzled look upon her features, "why? Don't you want your choice to be added amongst us?"

"Yes," Light admitted, "However, as the Leader of this group, I want to follow the decision of my comrades, not of myself." He turned his aquamarine eyes towards the blonde princess, "however, if the situation calls for it, I shall add my vote into the fray."

"Well if we're voting now, I'm for one am against letting him live," Shin shook his head, "bringing one of our enemies into our camp. Who knows what he'll do?"

"If Shin is against it, then I'm against it as well," Kit declared as she wrapped her linked her arms with the brunette prince.

Weizhe shook his head in response, "Though he is an enemy, everyone deserves a second chance. I vote that we save him."

"He's too dangerous," Oda snapped, her green eyes narrowing at the tent where the Chaos Warrior lay, "I say no, we let him die."

"I agree with Oda," Adair nodded his head, " he is an enemy and if we let him live, who knows what threat he could pose to us in the future."

"I say we let him live," Archer shrugged, "though I am more curious of this 'message' he was trying to give us."

"Same here," Ceodore nodded, "I want to know what message is worth risking his life over."

"A life is a life," Tuula murmured as she fiddled with her fingers once more, "I vote that we let him live."

"I vote no," Cale blurted, "He is an enemy and he might be trying to trick us into a trap. We can't trust him."

"I have seen what a Chaos Warrior can do," Raizel hesitated, "and I have to agree that he is too dangerous to be left alive. It is safer to end his life."

"I have experienced a fight against a Chaos Warrior as well however," Joshua shook his head, " I vote to let him live."

Nodding his head towards his comrades, Light performed a mental count, "5 votes to let him live, 6 for death."

"No," Tuula whispered as she covered her mouth with her hands while as the others who had voted for his life, looked on in silence.

"Light, why won't you vote?" Joshua quickly blurted, "What is your opinion on this situation? Life or Death?"

Turning his cerulean eyes towards his comrade, Light pondered a bit, "My vote still shall be void-"

"Include it," Tuula said frantically, "We'll just include it. Please?"

Looking into the pleading azure eyes of his comrade, Light slowly nodded, "As you wish." He turned his eyes back towards the rest of his comrades, "Though I consider him a threat and a danger to us all, I am also curious as to why he would risk his life just to give us a message." He paused, contemplating further before he added, "I wish for him to live."

"But…" Oda's voice faded, "but that would make it a tie. How can we-"

"Wait, there's 2 missing," Shin jumped in, causing all eyes to turn towards the prince, "Where's Sen and Aleron?"

"Aleron still has not returned from his walk," Oda replied as she sighed, "I fear for his safety."

"Though he's distant, he is a strong," Weizhe comforted as he nodded his head towards the orange hair female, "I am sure he is fine."

"Then where is Sen?" Cale asked.

"You guys looking for me?"

Almost immediately all eyes turned towards Sen who yawned as he stretched, approaching the group as he asked, "What's going on?"

"Nice of you to join us, Sen," Light greeted as he nodded his head towards the purple hair pirate, "A vote is currently ongoing."

Sen turned his green eyes towards the silver hair warrior, "A vote? A vote on what?"

"A Chaos warrior came to us just this morning," Tuula replied, causing Sen to snap his head towards the blonde mage, "he tried to give us a warning however, an injury he had sustained caused him to fall unconscious before he can do so."

"We are voting whether or not to let him live," Joshua added in, "so far, it is a tie." He shifted nervously as he added, "And apparently you are the tie breaker."

"Tie breaker?" Sen repeated in which he received a nod as a response. The young pirate then frowned, "Don't get me involved in this. I didn't even want to be part of this war in the first place."

"This is a man's life on the line," Light said, earning himself a glare from the purple hair male, "it's on your shoulders if he lives or not."

Frowning even further, Sen rolled his eyes before he asked, "Where is this guy?"

"Uh," Oda blinked several times before she nodded her head towards the tent, "He's over- Hey! What are you doing!?"

No sooner had Oda responded to his question, Sen stomped over to the tent and before anyone could stop him, entered it.

"Sen!" Shin cried out as he ran in after his friend, Kit following behind him.

The instant the prince entered the tent, he felt himself ram into something and falling backwards, feeling himself fall right in Kit whom tumbled backwards in response.

"Klutz," Shin heard Sen growl before he heard shuffling of feet, making him realize that his cousin had fallen over as well.

"Sorry," The brunette apologized as he picked himself up before turning around and lending Kit a hand, who accepted.

"So this is him, h'm?"

Turning around to face his cousin, Shin paused as his hazel eyes fell upon the Chaos Warrior.

The warrior's eyes were closed, his hands and fee bound together. His long black hair was unkempt but yet smooth, cascading down onto the pillow and covers that that the warriors placed when he first came. His orange and garnet clothes of course, were tattered, almost like as though he had been in a fight. What stuck out to the trio the most however, was the scar that ran down the side of his face, half of it hidden by his bangs on the left side.

"Yeah," Shin finally replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "That's him."

Looking back towards his cousin, the prince watched as the young pirate scrunched his face together, almost like as though he was pondering. Silence permeated through the room as Sen continued to examine the warrior before a heavy sigh interrupted the silence.

"I made my decision." Sen finally said as he turned his eyes towards his cousin.

Xxxxx

Reks was unsure if he was doing the right thing as he tore apart his sash and dipped it in a pool of water in the cave that he and the gray hair knight were currently taking cover. After dipping the torn cloth into the water, the dirty blonde started dabbing it on the knight's bare neck and chest, having removed his chain mail earlier to reach the burned flesh. Reks didn't know how he managed to drag the knight all the way to the cave he had found in the middle of the marshes however, the entrance was hidden by larger rocks and the opening was big enough just for the two of them to squeeze through. In other words, they were safe.

But for how much longer?

Heaving out a worried sigh, Reks dipped the cloth back into the pool before dabbing it once again onto the knight's chest, hoping that he was doing the right thing. However, no sooner had he dabbed it once, when he felt a tight grip suddenly clamp onto his wrist, causing him to drop the cloth and release a cry.

"Letgoletgoletgoletgo!" He screamed as he managed to tug his wrist out of the iron grip, crawling away from the gray hair knight who groaned and rolled onto his side.

Watching the male cringe and wrapped his arms around himself, Reks scooted slightly forward, his gray eyes showing concern, "Sir?"

Almost instantly, the gray hair male snapped his head towards Reks, his green eyes narrowing at the boy, causing the Cosmos Warrior to quickly scoot back.

Keeping his eyes on Reks, the knight pushed himself into a sitting position, only to grunt as he placed his hand onto his side, feeling the burns that wracked his body, "You…You're that boy that shot at Bercilak."

"B-Bercilak?" Reks repeated, his eyes showing complete confusion as he contemplated onto his words, before his eyes widen in realization, "Is he the man who you fought?"

Just giving a single nod as his answer, the Knight stayed silent for a moment, keeping his hand onto his side before he asked, "Did you…bring me here?"

Staring surprised at the Knight, Reks nodded, "Y-Yeah. Wh-when y-you and the-the man f-fell into the w-water, I-I had to d-drag you o-out so y-you w-wouldn't drown. Th-Then I-I brought y-you here s-so the-the Ch-chaos w-warriors would-wouldn't f-find u-us."

The knight turned his green eyes towards Reks who stiffen under his gaze, gulping when the knight's eyes narrowed.

"What is your name?"

Startled at the question, Reks hesitated before he replied, "R-Reks."

Frowning, the Knight shifted himself so that he was leaning against the cave wall, "I'm Aleron."

Staring for several minutes, Reks' eyes widen when he realized he had gotten a name, "N-Nice to-to meet-"

"Would you stop stuttering? It is annoying."

Almost immediately, the young Chaos Warrior closed his mouth, his face flushing as he earned a stare from the knight.

"And of all the warriors to summon, Cosmos summons a mere child?" Aleron added, in which Reks bowed his head in shame, "and from what I can tell, a frail one at that."

"I-I am not-" Reks stopped, his face flushing even further as Aleron leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I am going to rest a little bit," Aleron announced, "do not disturb me." With that, silence permeated through the room.

Watching the knight rest, Reks bit his lower lip as his gray eyes turned to the cave floor, feeling tears brimming in his eyes.

_Don't look at me like I am already a burden._

Xxxxx

When he had found himself descending into darkness, Zarock thought that he had died. True he is a demi-god but even his race could be easily killed if given a lethal blow and Bercilak had done just that. As such, Zarock did not expect to open his eyes, the blurriness in his vision clearing to reveal a stone ceiling, one he recognized as the same debris that the Cosmos Warriors had used to camp the past few days. Blinking several times, Zarock heard the sound of shuffling feet enter the makeshift shelter only for them to abruptly stop, the sound of objects hitting the hearth. Turning his eyes towards the entrance, the black hair Chaos Warrior barely saw blonde strands disappear from his view, a sign that a Cosmos warrior had seen him awake.

Releasing a sigh, Zarock attempted to push himself into a sitting position, only to find his hands and feet bound together. Realizing that getting up was impossible, Zarock slowly closed his eyes, barely hearing more shuffling feet enter the shelter.

"What are you talking about Kit? His eyes are still closed."

"No! No! He was awake! I promise you! I am not making things up, Shin! Sen, do you believe me?"

iSen?/i, Almost instantly, Zarock's eyes snapped open, causing Kit to squeal and jump back behind Shin, the prince having taken a step back in surprise.

"So you're awake."

Turning his azure eyes towards the source of the voice, Zarock's heart stopped as he gazed upon familiar violet strands.

"Faris?" he murmured, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to clear some of the blurriness from his vision, "Is that you?"

Focusing his eyes once more, Zarock came to a slow realization that the person with the violet strands was male and instantly, he was hit with the emotion of disappointment and grief.

"No, you are not her," Zarock corrected himself as he turned his gaze back towards the ceiling, closing his eyes once more.

"Hey! Who said you can go back to sleep?"

Slowly opening his eyes, Zarock turned his head towards the violet hair male, "I am guessing that you have questions for me?"

The boy scowled, "Of course I do. First off, how do you know my mother?"

Almost immediately, a look of confusion, Zarock muttered, "Mother? How can she-" The realization hit me suddenly, causing his eyes to widen while earning himself a puzzle look from the three Cosmos Warriors at the entrance, "Sen?"

The young pirate took a step back, shock clear in his eyes before he regained his composure, "How do you know my name? Have you been stalking us?"

Zarock shook his head before closing his eyes and turning his face back towards the ceiling, "So much like her."

"Hey! Don't you dare sleep on me!"

"But his eyes..."

There was a pause as Zarock continued under his breath, "He has my eyes."

He then fell back into darkness.

Xxxxx

"What? What did he say?" Kit peeked over Shin's shoulder, her brown eyes curiously gazing at the Chaos Warrior, "What did he say? I want to know."

"How should I know?" Sen snapped, causing Kit and Shin to turn and glance at their friend, "what I want to know is how he knows my mother and I's name?"

"Er maybe he had been watching us?" Shin suggested in which he earned a glare from the violet hair pirate as a response.

"I highly doubt that," Sen growled as he turned his green eyes back towards the Chaos Warrior, "of the entirety that we have been in this world, I have not once mentioned my mother's name."

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck in response, "Well, good thing that the majority decided to let him live. Otherwise we would have more questions than answers right about now."

"Should we tell the others about this?" Kit chirped as she leaned over Shin's shoulder, earning a glance from the two boys.

"We'll keep it a secret for now," Shin responded, Kit's face fading into a pout, "we don't want them to mistrust Sen, especially since the others technically do not trust him right now." Seeing Kit still pouting, Shin added, "Though if Sen wants to, we can tell them if we-"

"No," The violet hair pirate responded quickly before turning around and leaving the shelter.

His hazel eyes watching his cousin leave the vicinity, Shin just sighed as he brushed his fingers through his spiky brown hair, "Let's go and tell Weizhe and Oda that it's their turn to keep watch, Kit."

Xxxxx

"This makes me nervous," Atia said, leaning towards Sky as her aqua green eyes gazed at the large crystal in the middle of the area, "how can it suddenly turn from grassland to this?"

Sky shrugged, "I don't know but all I can say is that I'll never figure this world out."

"Same here," Atia hugged herself as such turned her gaze towards Seth, Yumi, and Sky, "Do you think that splitting up was a good idea?"

The group remained silent, most likely pondering upon the memory moments before their separation.

Right after Seth had shown them the location where Reks had disappeared, the majority of the group decided that it was for the best to split up and search for him. Rain, Faith, and Isin went south while as Lenne and Scarlet went north. Then Aria and Sparrow volunteered to head west, so that left east for Seth, Yumi, Atia, and Sky.

"It does help to cover more ground," Seth finally said, turning his crimson eyes towards Atia, "However, this also leaves us unable to contact the others." He then sighed as he added, "We didn't even come up with a contact point in case we found Reks."

"We'll bump into them again," Sky said, turning his mako eyes towards Atia whom gave him a worried look as a response, "We were able to find each other before, so we could do it again."

"That was just a coincidence," Yumi blurted, earning herself a look from Sky, "who knows when we'll bump into them again."

"Soon," Seth responded, turning all eyes towards him, "though this world may seem big, when you calculate the shifts in between different landscapes, it is actually quite small." He turned his crimson eyes towards the others, "who knows, we might meet Cosmos Warriors that we have not met yet."

"So, more friends?" Atia said hopefully in which she received a nod as a response.

"But that also means that we might bump into Chaos warriors too, right?" Yumi asked as she crossed her arms and pouted, "so that also means we have to keep our guards up too then?"

Sky nodded, "From here on out, we're in enemy territory." He turned is mako eyes towards the young ninja, "Who knows, they might have spotted us already."

"How right you are."

Several explosions crashed in front of the group, sending the four Cosmos warriors flying back from the impact.

Feeling his back hit the ground, Sky let out a gasp as he felt the wind being knocked out of him however, quickly rolled back so that he was back onto his feet, his hands already reaching for one of his blades on his back.

"Where are you?" He growled as he unsheathed his sword, his mako eyes glancing back and forth around his surroundings, barely seeing Seth ready his revolver, Yumi pulled out her large shuriken, and Atia, readying her staff.

"Do not worry, I'll show myself, no need to be so impatient."

Suddenly, a male clad in black and azure faded into appearance, seemingly coming out of the shadow of one of the crystals in the area, "I just hope that you actually put up a fight."

"You'll have your fight," said Seth as he ran and fired his revolver at the stranger.

Instantly, the warrior held up his right arm revealing a bladed bracer, using it as a shield to block the bullets before he snapped his arm to the side and charged towards Seth as a response. As he continued to run towards the Cosmos Warrior, the black and azure clad male brought his bladed gauntlet back, his intention clear in his eyes as he brought his arm forward as he got into range.

Seeing this, Seth leaped at the last second, twirling above the Chaos warrior's head before aiming his revolver and fired. Hearing the sounds of gunfire, the Chaos Warrior leaned to the side, barely feeling the bullets brush against his short sleeved jacket before tumbling onto the ground and leaping back onto his feet, flexing his weapon arm as he smirked.

"Now this is a fight," He said as he ran towards Seth once more.

However, before he can get into range with the mahogany clad warrior, he came to an abrupt stop to barely dodge a downward strike from Atia's staff before bringing up his gauntlet to block a strike from Sky's sword.

"Three to one," the Chaos Warrior grunted as he shoved Sky back, giving Atia a kick to the stomach as she attempted to counter, "not much of a fair fight."

"Yamato?"

Pausing for a moment, the Chaos Warrior turned and his golden eyes came into contact with bronze, "Yumi?"

The Wutaian girl gawked as she lowered her large shuriken, her eyes still wide as she asked, "Wha-What are you doing here? I thought…"

The two stood in silence, their eyes staring in each other's as they contemplated the situation.

"Yumi," Yamato started, earning a glance from the female ninja, "don't tell me that you're a Cosmos Warrior."

Silent for a moment, Yumi nodded, "Yes, I am."

His golden eyes going wide, Yamato took a step back, shock clear on his features as he muttered, "This can't be." Turning his eyes towards the ground, he shook his head, "This has to be a mistake." Yamato then turned his eyes back towards the Wutaian girl, "This has to be a mistake!"

With that, Yumi saw Yamato shove his hand into his pocket and take out several familiar black orbs, "Yamato! Wait!"

Giving the young female ninja one more glance, Yamato tossed the smoke bombs into the ground, completely hiding himself within the fog as Sky, Atia, and Seth ran in. Seconds later, the cloud faded, leaving the four Cosmos Warriors alone in the field of crystals.

"He got away," Sky muttered as he sheathed his blade, his comrades doing the same as he turned his mako eyes towards the Wutaian girl, "Yumi, you know him?"

Hesitation clear in her bronze eyes, the female ninja nodded as she murmured, "He's…He's the Wutaian Emperor."

"He's the Emperor of Wutai?" Atia asked, her aqua green eyes going wide, "but, he's so young."

"That's because our grandfather died when we were young," Yumi muttered, "and our mother was nowhere to be found."

"'Our'?", Seth repeated, his crimson eyes staring curiously at the Wutaian, "so is he..?"

Yumi nodded, her shoulders sagging as she added, "Yeah, he's my brother."

Xxxxx

Zach glanced around the high tower, walking up the large wooden boardwalks as he slowly climbed to the top. He was looking for the fourth member of their group, Yamato, who had disappeared when they had been looking around the locations that they have yet to venture. Zach had volunteered to look for the Wutaian Emporer when they noticed him missing and as such, he found himself here, having tracked the male ninja to the location after sensing his life force.

"Yamato!" he called out as he came to a pause on the boardwalk, his emerald eyes glancing around his surroundings, "Yamato!"

Glancing around once more, his eyes barely caught the familiar black and azure form of the Emperor sitting on the edge of the top floor, his legs dangling over the side with his elbows on his knees, his face within in his hands.

"Yamato?" He called out once more as he leaped off the boardwalk, dashing in mid air to land next to the Wutaian, "you seem down."

"Leave me alone," Yamato said as his hands tighten around his features, "I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Zach tilted his head to one side, his emerald eyes curious, "Why did you run off earlier? We were surprised when we looked back only to see you weren't there."

Silence permeated between the two, Zach shifting awkwardly in place as he waited for an answer.

"I got bored," Yamato finally replied, breaking the silence, "So I left, hoping to find a Cosmos Warrior to fight."

Zach's eyes turned worried after the answer, "You know, if Gethen figured out that you went out and fought-"

"I was willing to take the risk," Yamato lifted his head from his hands, keeping his gaze straightforward as he added, "I wanted to see the strength of our enemies myself. Except…"

He paused, causing Zach to lean in slightly as he asked, "Except..?"

"Except they are not our enemies," Yamato finished, causing Zach to reel back in surprise, "at, least, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" the black hair warrior asked as he seated himself next to the Wutaian Emperor, letting his legs dangle over the side.

"I found four Cosmos Warriors," Yamato continued, turning his gaze upwards, "three of them attacked me head on while the fourth…" He hesitated, "while the fourth stood back, almost in shock. Then…she called out my name."

"So you know her?" Zach asked in which Yamato nodded, "Well if she's a friend, maybe she'll understand and-"

"She's my sister."

Zach once again, reeled back in surprise, "Your sister? But…but of all the warriors to summon, Cosmos has to choose your sister?"

"Exactly," Yamato muttered as he turned his gaze back downwards, "It is almost like as though they're playing with us, seeing if we really will fight against our own family." He closed his eyes as he sighed, "With the knowledge that my sister is my enemy, I do not think I can fight, at least, not against her and those she considers friends."

Staring at the Wutaian Emperor, Zach turned his gaze upwards, his emerald eyes staring through the hole in the long tower.

_Does that mean that Atia might be here as well?_

* * *

><p><strong>How long has it been since I've last updated this? O_O<strong>

**And don't mind the title, I couldn't think of anything else =-=**

**anyways, here's the next chapter C:  
><strong>

**~123arcalas**


End file.
